Wishing Star
by MysticIce24
Summary: After her parents are killed in a plane crash, a young girl is rejected again & again by foster families for being too old. She wishes on a star nightly, but will she find what she seeks? Will the Cullens be that family? NC-17 for later chapters
1. The Cullens

I am not SM, nor do I own Twilight or the characters. They're just visiting my world.

It is with mixed feelings that I do what I'm doing. Wishing Star is an amazing story. That's what I've been getting from all your wonderful reviews.

I know where I want the story to go. And, have a vague idea of how I want it to end. Sadly, I've reached a rut. The manner in which I ended my last posted chapter made it hard for me to take it in the direction it needed to go and the characters weren't helping me out.

I have, therefore, decided to rewrite the story. Before you get your panties in a bunch, I'm not, and I repeat NOT, changing the storyline. There may be a compenant or two that I remove, or twink, but I'm not changing the road it's walking. I'm simply going back and adding detail to what I've already done. Adding more meat to the bone.

I hope in doing this that I improve the story and give more depth, both to the characters and the overall concept. I implore you to bare with me as I do this and continue your steadfast support. Hopefully in the end, it will be an even better story than it started out being.

Thank you.

Mystic_Ice24

* * *

BPOV

Sighing, I looked at myself one last time in the square mirror that hung on the wall in my room; a room I shared with four other girls. It wasn't a remarkable one. The Home was an old Victorian house and I'd been lucky to get one of the turret rooms. There was a perfect window seat that I made full use of on rainy days and on those days I just felt like curling up and reading. The walls may have once been white, but now were yellowish and dingy.

The furniture was made of wood and a deep brown in color. There were two sets of bunk beds along one wall, the headboard against the wall and the rest of the bed facing out into the room. Along the opposite wall, set sidewise, was my twin bed. The door was between my bed and a window on the same wall. Two eight-drawer dressers stood against the last wall.

It wasn't the grandest of rooms, but it was a bed to sleep in and a roof over my head. Besides, I only had a little over two more years before I could leave. Not that I knew where I'd head. Mrs. Banner would more than likely be happy to keep me here. I was the oldest one at the Home and a great help to her. It would be something until I found a job and could support myself.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out rather heavily, I smoothed my hands down my blue jeans, they were faded and had a few tears in the legs, but I wasn't going to complain, and straightened my white T-shirt. Time to face the firing squad: twenty some odd children all under the age of eight. And, since a couple was coming by today, Mrs. Banner was going to need help keeping the children in order.

The bedroom door was never shut, except at night, so I left the room and started down the hallway. Mrs. Banner was waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"The Cullens are here, Bella."

"The Cullens?"

"The couple coming today. Come. They want to see you." Mrs. Banner started walking downstairs, me trailing behind.

"Me? Why do they want to see me?" I inquired as we started down the flight of stairs to the ground floor. The Home was four stories high and my room was on the third floor.

"They asked to see the oldest child here. That's you," Mrs. Banner answered turning right at the bottom of the stairs to head to the back where the dining room was. It was frequently used as a place for Mrs. Banner to speak with the families if she didn't want to do so in her office. And, since it was across from the playroom, it made it easy for the potential parents to see the children.

But, why would a couple want to see me? I never held much hope that I'd be picked for fostering or adopting. Who would want a plain girl such as me? But, if the couple asked for me, I had to go through the rigmarole of meeting and greeting them. As we reached the open dining room door, I tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen from my ponytail behind my ear.

Mrs. Banner stopped for a moment, looking me over quickly, before nodding in approval and walking into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen? This is Isabella Swan. She's our oldest child here at fifteen."

I had stopped in the door way and walked forward, extending my hand. Mr. Cullen came forward from his position in front of the table and shook my hand. Smiling shyly, I spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm going to leave you three to talk. I'll be with the younger children across the way if you need anything." Mrs. Banner walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Isabella –" Mr. Cullen started.

"Bella. Please call me Bella," I interrupted him, pulling out a chair and sitting down. They followed suit, Mrs. Cullen sitting across from me, and Mr. Cullen at the head of the table.

"Very well, Bella. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Thank you for meeting with us." He had a rather musical voice, but I kept my gaze on the tabletop. This was going to end the same way it always did, them not wanting me and asking for someone younger. Why did I have to go through this? What was the point?

"It's a delight to meet you, Bella." Esme spoke in a soft, motherly voice. I glanced up and took a look at her. Her eyes were green, like fresh summer grass and she had caramel colored hair that fell about her face and ended at her shoulders. It looked soft and I wondered if it felt the same. I remembered my mother's hair smelling of peaches from her shampoo. I wondered what Esme's hair smelled like? Did she bake? Would it smell of the kitchen? Giving a mental shake of my head, I looked down again. I couldn't get attached or even think of it.

I folded my hands on top of the polished tabletop. This wasn't the first visit like this I'd gone through and it probably wouldn't be the last. Since my parents had been killed in the plane crash just after my eleventh birthday, I'd spent the last four years in and out of homes and meeting parents. It always boiled down to the fact that I was too old and I was sent back or passed over. I didn't hold any hope that it wouldn't happen again.

"Were you told anything about us?" Carlisle inquired, causing me to look up at him. He had hazel eyes and wavy blond hair. His eyes looked nice. Kind. Though, they both looked as if they weren't even in their thirties.

"Nothing." I responded, shaking my head and looking back down at my hands.

"Well," Esme started, her voice soft and soothing; a mother's voice. "We have two sons. But, after I gave birth to the second one, the doctors told me that it would be unwise to try for anymore. My body couldn't handle it. So, over the years, we've taken in foster kids and adopted three of them."

"Our oldest three will be heading off to college come the fall, leaving the younger two behind. The problem is those two are a boy and girl. Not much in the way of hanging out with each other. Though they have some friends, all five of them are used to spending most of their time together doing things." Carlisle continued. A large family. It would be nice if they'd take me. I'd been an only child and always wondered what it would be like to have siblings to play with.

Esme's hand covered my own and I looked up seeing her leaning across the table. She patted my hands before pulling back.

"Why me?" I asked, shocking myself. I rarely, if ever, spoke during these meetings. If they weren't going to take me and were just seeing me for show, what was the point in saying anything? "I mean there are plenty of younger kids here."

"Yes," Esme spoke, sharing a look between Carlisle, before he finished. "We have a daughter about your age and though, yes, you are right, we could foster someone younger, we'd rather have an older girl."

"So, a friend for her?"

"That is the idea, but…" Esme let her sentence trail off and I could hear the "It may not work," unspoken, but still there.

May not work. "What if it doesn't pan out? What then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when, and if, we come to it," Carlisle stated matter-of-factly. Well, he was either very optimistic or a very good liar. I was hoping on the former.

"What we'd like to do is take you home with us for the week. Give it a try. See how you get along with everyone and how they get along with you," Esme offered. I whipped my head in her direction, eyes wide. Let me stay with them for a week? I'd never had a trial period before. Giving the family a chance to think about whether they wanted to foster me or not. I just went and was sent back.

"Does that mean, if I don't like…if I don't feel…" I started, unsure of how to word what I wanted to say…how to explain my thoughts. This was a chance to pick my family, to have a say in whether I wanted to be there or not. But, I didn't know how to verify my assumption.

Esme took the problem from my shoulders, answering my unspoken question. "If you don't like it there, you are more than welcome to say so and we'll bring you back here."

I started biting my bottom lip, looking between Esme and Carlisle. A chance. I was getting a chance. Hope. Hope that maybe I'd get the family I'd wished for. Hesitantly, and quietly, I asked, "How many kids did you say you have, again?"

Esme's smile lit up her face and made me smile in return. It was infectious. "We have our two sons, two adopted daughters and one adopted son."

Nodding, I thought over what they'd said earlier about ages. "How old are they?"

"The two oldest boys are eighteen, the oldest girl seventeen, the youngest boy sixteen, and the youngest girl fifteen."

My age! They were all around my age! Everyone here, outside of Mrs. Banner, was so much younger than I was. It wasn't that I minded babysitting and helping out, but, I desperately wanted to talk to someone my own age. To gossip and giggle. Looking at my hands once again, I debated my answer. I really wanted to do this. I wanted to have the chance. But, what if I liked them and they didn't like me? Then what? I'd be sent back most likely, spending my last two years living here.

Still, the opportunity. What if I didn't take it? What if this was my last chance? Would I regret it for the rest of my life? Looking up, I smiled and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'd like that very much."

I didn't think Esme's smile could be any bigger or brighter, but she proved me wrong. My answer obviously pleased her, as she got up and walked over to me, bending over and hugging me. Maybe this would work out. Maybe everything would be okay.

"Why don't you go pack your things and I'll speak with Mrs. Banner," Carlisle suggested, standing up at the same time as I and giving me a hug as well. Smiling shyly and biting my bottom lip, I nodded and hurried from the room, running up the stairs.

CPOV

"Oh! Carlisle! She needs us!" Esme said softly, standing next to me and hugging me. "She looks so downtrodden. Poor girl."

I nodded my agreement looking down at her. This was one of the many reasons I loved my wife. She had such a big heart and loved so freely. If you were in need, she was eager to help. Leaning down, I kissed her forehead, thanking God that I had been blessed with such a wonderful woman. She was the perfect mother to our rag tag bunch and I had no doubts about whether there was room enough for Bella. There was.

I did have to agree, Bella did seem downtrodden. She'd looked as if she didn't expect us to want her or keep or. Chuckling, I thought about Alice and knew she would remedy that. Alice had the same type of heart as Esme: large. And, her bubbly personality made it very hard not to like her.

"What are you thinking about, Carlisle?" Esme's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Alice. How she would most likely remedy Bella's low spirits."

Laughing, Esme squeezed my waist, where she'd wrapped one arm. "That is defiantly true."

We left the dining room, finding Mrs. Banner in the room across the hall, where she said she'd be. She looked up as we entered, standing up from the couch she was sitting on. "Are you finished?"

"Yes." I responded.

"Would you like to meet one of the younger girls?" she inquired, walking over to us.

"No. We'd actually like to take Bella home with us for a one-week trial. See how she fits in with our family." I answered.

"You…one…Bella?" Mrs. Banner mumbled, sitting down on the nearest chair. The little ones in the room ignored us, all gathered around a movie.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Esme's brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, no. It's just," Mrs. Banner took a deep breath before continuing. "Bella's been with us for four years, since her parent's death. She's been in and out of homes. Mostly placed in houses that foster children, but…they always send her back after a couple months. With one excuse or another. Typically because they just don't want to deal with a child as old as she. Most foster families want someone younger. You can see my surprise. Though, I'm quite happy. Bella truly needs a loving family."

Understanding dawned on me. No wonder Bella had acted as she had. Esme's free hand flew up, covering her mouth, her eyes wide. If she'd held any reservations about Bella becoming a permanent member of our family or not, they were no more. Knowing this information, there was no force on earth that would prevent Esme from keeping Bella.

"Do we need to sign any papers?"

"No, take Bella home with you and at the end of the week call and let me know whether she will be staying with you or returning. We'll deal with paperwork then. Ah, Bella!"

I turned, Esme's arm falling away as I did, seeing Bella standing in the doorway holding a small suitcase. She didn't own very much. Esme hurried the short distance to Bella and took the suitcase, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Thank you Mrs. Banner. We'll be in touch," I said absently, watching Esme leading Bella out of the room and Home. Nodding my goodbye, I followed my wife out to the Mercedes, enjoying the sway of her hips. She was still as gorgeous as the day I married her.

EsPOV

She was beautiful. She had soft auburn hair that hung straight in her ponytail and chocolate brown eyes that drew your attention. Her skin was rather pale, but with the light coloring of her hair, it wasn't very noticeable. Why anyone would pass her over, I couldn't understand.

After hearing what had happened to her over the last four years, I wanted more than anything for her to fit in with my family, to become a part of my family. Not only did she look like she needed a loving home, but her history clearly said she did. Idiots. Every person who didn't keep her was an idiot. She was a gem. I knew that.

"Where do you live?" She asked softly as Carlisle unlocked the car before opening the trunk and putting her suitcase in it.

"In Forks. It's about a four hour drive from here. You can try and rest if you'd like. I'm sure there will be plenty of excitement at home," I told her, enjoying her shy smile.

As Carlisle backed out and got us on the road, I kept my eyes on Bella, who was looking out the window at the passing scenery. She glanced in my direction quickly before turning back to the window. "I've never been outside of Seattle since I came to the Home."

"Forks is a small town. Very quiet. We have a lot of space at our house. I think you'll enjoy it," I told her, reaching back to squeeze her hand. She nodded in response, squeezing my hand back. She remained awake until we were two hours out of town, drifting off to sleep then.

"She needs us Carlisle," I said, looking at my husband.

"I know, Dear." He reached over and laid a hand on my thigh, stroking gently.

"Rejected because of her age. The poor girl. No wonder she seems so reserved."

"She probably didn't expect us to want her."

Looking at her again, I felt a tug on my heart. "No matter what, I want her as my daughter. Carlisle, you have to make her our daughter."

He laughed softly, answering, "We'll see how the week goes and how she feels. If she doesn't want to be there, I won't force her, Esme."

Sighing, I turned to look out my own window, seeing we were getting closer and closer to Forks. I wondered what the kids had been up to and if they'd broken anything in our absence. Today was the first day of summer break and they'd been looking forward to it. Especially when they heard Carlisle and I were going to be going off for the day and leaving them to themselves.

As we hit Forks, I thought about whether we should have just stayed over in Seattle. We'd left at about nine and it was nearing seven now. Oh well, we were nearly home and I always preferred sleeping in my own bed.

As we turned into the driveway, I reached back to gently shake Bella. "Bella, dear, wake up. We're home."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, before looking out the window. The kids were in the front yard playing ball, even though it was getting dark, pausing when they saw the car and waving before running towards the garage. Carlisle pulled in and parked.

I got out of the car, heading over to my children to greet them with hugs, before turning around. Carlisle was getting Bella's suitcase out of the trunk, but Bella was still sitting in the car. I walked over and opened her door, squatting down to look at her.

"It's okay. Come meet everyone."

She glanced over my shoulder, undoing her seatbelt, before taking a deep breath. I stood and moved out of her way as she got out of the car, standing up next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, shutting the door and walking over to my children.


	2. Introductions

Standard Disclaimer...

Since I have 57 chapters, I'm hoping that the rewrite won't take all that long. Keep your fingers crossed. If you've been a previous reader and have any suggestions or requests, feel free to let me know and I may just use them. If I do and don't mention you, go right ahead and yell at me and I'll make sure to add in a shout out to you!

* * *

EPOV

I stood with my siblings around Dad, just outside the garage, watching Mom walk back to the car and open the back door before squatting down and talking to someone.

"They didn't say anything about company when they left this morning, did they?" Alice whispered, clearly as baffled as I.

I shook my head, keeping my gaze on Mom, who stood up and moved out of the way of the door as someone got out. The girl, it was a girl, stood up next to Mom, her right arm gripping her left elbow, Mom's arm around her shoulders. She was…_stunning._

APOV

I watched in confusion as Mom walked back to the car. I didn't remember them saying they'd be brining anyone home with them. Or, had I missed that part?

"They didn't say anything about company when they left this morning, did they?" I whispered to Edward, bewildered. He shook his head, his gaze never wavering from Mom.

Well, if they hadn't said anything, then what was going on? There was definitely another person in the car. So, who was it?

JPOV

Everything in stride. That's how I liked to take things and this wasn't any different. Mom and Dad might not have said anything about guests, but that didn't mean they hadn't left this morning with the intent of bringing one home.

Alice was focusing hard on seeing who was visiting. Probably trying to solve the mystery. I wanted to tell her that if she had some patience, all would be revealed in time, but Alice didn't have much patience. Her personality was too energetic. It was surprising that she hadn't started bouncing up and down yet.

EmPOV

"Hey, Jasper!" I nudged my brother in the side to get his attention.

He rubbed the spot, turning his head and glaring at me. "What?"

"What do you think is going on?"

"You are such an idiot sometimes." Jasper commented, turning back towards Mom.

"Well?" I pressed. Okay, so, yea, I could tell Mom and Dad had brought someone home with them, I wanted to know why.

"Mom and Dad brought someone home."

"I know that. Why?" Jasper shrugged in response. Some help he was.

RPOV

Oh, whoop-dee-do!…Mom and Dad came home with a guest. What did I care? I stood next to Emmett examining my nails. I needed to go to the salon and get them done. Maybe paint them a vivid red instead of pink…I'm sure Alice would love to come with. I'd have to call and see if I could get an appointment in the morning. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, looking at Mom who stepped away from the car.

BPOV

Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car, grasping my left elbow with my right hand. I heard the door shut before Esme's arm wrapped around my shoulders. Carlisle stood outside of the garage, the five kids I'd seen standing next to him.

I'd watched from the window Esme's reunion with them. It'd been a flurry of hugs and kisses. They'd all seemed so happy to see one another. As if, as if their bond was so close that it didn't matter how long they were apart, they delighted in seeing each other. I wanted to be part of that family desperately. I wanted to be greeted like that. Please let this trial go well. Let me be a part of this family.

"Kids, we have a surprise." Carlisle started, looking at the five before turning his attention towards me and gesturing me forward. Hesitantly, I walked forward, Esme keeping pace with me, her arm never moving. "I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. She's going to be staying with us for the next week. It'll be a trial to see how she likes it here before saying whether she wants to be part of our family."

Whether I want!! He'd said whether I want! I revealed in the excitement flowing through me at that small statement. I had a choice. I got a say in the yea or nay of whether I would be saying or not. There were no words I could think of that expressed how thrilled that made me. The only thing marring it was the fact that none of them said a word, just stood staring at me. I felt very awkward, wondering if there was something on me.

Esme, seeming very aware of her children's moods, smiled and start introducing me, pointing out each person.

"Emmett. My oldest." Her voice had softened considerably, the love she had for her children showing. I turned my attention to Emmett, who stood about six foot one. He was muscular, like he worked out quite a bit and had brown eyes and matching curly hair. His had a huge, goofy grin on his face and lifted a hand in greeting. Shyly, and biting my bottom lip, I lifted a hand in return.

"Rosalie. She's third oldest." At seeing Rosalie standing next to Emmett, my self-esteem dropped a million points. She was beyond beauty. Her hair was a light blonde, not platinum, but only a shade or two darker. And her eyes…they were blue, light blue like the sky and rather piercing, almost, almost as if she could see right through you. She was nearly as tall as Emmett, whose stance next to her was rather protective, and had legs that went on for miles. I was reminded of a supermodel, as she looked me up and down, saying nothing.

"Jasper. Second oldest." He stood next to Rosalie, the two looking like they were twins only his blonde hair was a tad darker than Rosalie's hair. His hair fell about his face in a just tousled sort of way. Though Rosalie stood between him and Emmett, I could tell Jasper was at least two three inches taller. He was rather slim and had hazel eyes that looked rather stern at the moment. Looking at him, I figured he probably was a strong silent type. He smiled, inclining his head my way. Tentively, I smiled in return.

"Alice. The youngest." Alice was…short. No more than five foot nuttin'. She had short, black, spiky hair and sparkling sapphire eyes that dominated her pixie face. Her smile was wide and energetic, as she stood in front of Jasper bouncing on her toes. Seeing all the energy she exhibited, I was reminded of a puppy or a kitten. No…the energizer bunny. I wonder if she kept going and going and going? She waved at me as if her life depended on it and I couldn't help giggling.

"And, Edward. Fourth oldest." Edward was, to say the least, heart stopping. In my fifteen and a half years I had never once "noticed" a boy, but I noticed him. For a moment I forgot to breath as I gazed at him. He stood about six foot and wasn't as slim as Jasper, yet, he wasn't as muscular as Emmett. Somewhere in between. His hair was the color of a bright, new, copper penny and looked as if he'd just woken up and gotten out of bed. As I stared into his eyes, I debated whether they were the color of new grass or emeralds, before settling on emeralds. As Rosalie had done, he looked me up and down, but said nothing.

My excitement diminished a cup full at the prospect of two who didn't want me around. Wonderful.

EPOV

I stood slightly away from Alice, looking at our newest sibling for the next week. She appeared nervous and anxious, as if our opinion of her truly mattered. Unlike Rose, she didn't seem to be fashion conscious, nor did she appear to have Alice's energy.

My first thought of her was correct though. She was gorgeous. Milk chocolate brown hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail, highlighting her large doe brown eyes. I longed to run my fingers through her hair and find out if it was as silky as it looked. Her full, red lips stood out prominently against her pale skin and she was barely a couple inches taller than Alice.

I kept my attention on her as Mom introduced everyone, watching her reactions. Emmett's wave earned a smile that brightened up her face and lit her eyes. Rosalie's seeming distaste caused her to frown, the light fading from her eyes. Jasper's smile earned another breathtaking smile. And, Alice…being Alice…got her to giggle. As she'd done with Rosalie, she frowned at me.

We'd been through this three times before in the last year and a half. Each person deciding they didn't like it here and leaving. Despite the fact that I wanted to go over to her and hold her, letting her know everything would be fine, I held back. I would keep my distance and see how things progressed. It wasn't as if she wouldn't be welcomed here, she would. But, we didn't even know if she wanted to stay and I wasn't going to open myself up and have her leave.

APOV

She was a fashion disaster! Blue jeans and a t-shirt? Really. She could do so much better. There was such potential in her. I could see it. Her downtrodden look didn't help her appearance either. I wondered if Mom would take us on a shopping expedition. We'd have her looking like the beautiful girl that was there, somewhere, in no time.

A new sister! I'd completely ignored Dad's trial comment. If I had anything to say about it, she'd be here permanently. I could just tell she'd fit in better than those other three that had come to stay with us. I didn't think she was much older than I was and she definitely only a couple inches taller than I. We'd be fast and best friends, I knew it.

The uncertainty on her face had me worried, though. She needed to feel welcomed and Rosalie hadn't helped with that. Needing to see her smile, I waved exuberantly, more so than usual, smiling even wider as she giggled. I'd see to it that that smile was on her face permanently before week's end.

Maybe she could sleep in my room? If only I could run over and hug her, but that might frighten her and I didn't want to scare her off. She'd just gotten her. Then again, Emmett's always good at breaking the ice…

RPOV

Short. Just like Alice. I didn't have to worry about her being competition. I could tell by looking at her quiet demeanor that it wasn't in her. Not that I'd ever admit it, but Emmett was mine and I didn't want someone waltzing in and stealing him from me. I'd kick their ass. No worries with her though.

Glancing over, I wondered if she was thinking about how bad her fashion sense was. Knowing Alice, probably yes.

I gazed at each of my siblings, trying to see what they thought. Edward hadn't greeted her either. He'd be more reserved though. Couldn't risk getting attached to her, only to have her leave at the end of the week. Me? She was new. I wanted to see what she was made of. She screamed lonely, sad, and baby me. It may not be intentional, but I wanted to find out if that was the case. We were a rambunctious lot and you needed to be somewhat tough to be around us. Hence the reason the other three had disappeared.

Well, if she cheers up some, maybe we could do a girls sleepover. Of course, that would be done after we'd gone shopping for her. Gah! Her clothes had to go, to the trash bin preferably.

Did I want another sister, though? I remembered my lonely childhood. Being the only child for those few years. Unwanted. Yes, I wanted more siblings.

EmPOV

Sweet. A new sister…and, she was one who looked like she could use some loving older brothers to take care of her. After rolling my shoulders, I strode over to her, keeping my gaze on her, seeing her anxiously biting her bottom lip. I stopped in front of her. She looked up at me like a deer in the headlights, scared of what might happen.

Shrugging, I engulfed her in a hug, lifting her up off the ground for a moment, before setting her back down with one arm draped around her shoulders as I rubbed my knuckles on the top of her head. "Welcome to Casa Cullen!"

She didn't move, remaining under the weight of my arm, looking up at me in complete shock. Whatever she'd been expecting to happen, I don't think my hugging her had been on the list. Grinning at her, I shifted so she was nestled more snuggly against my side. She remained frozen in her spot, seeming as if she were having some sort of internal debate with herself.

Since she didn't appear to be inclined to speak, I added, "So, for future purposes, I'm the go to brother. Someone makes a move on you, does something you don't like, whatever. You come to me and I'll beat the shit out of them."

She pulled away to look up at me, her eyes widening, as I heard Mom hiss, "Emmett!"

"You'd really do that for me? You don't even know me," she whispered, her voice sounding soft and sweet, just like she looked. This girl could really use some family.

Shrugging, I replied, "For the next week you're my sister. Comes with the territory. Don't matter if I know you or not."

JPOV

_Typical, Emmett. _I thought, laughing with my siblings, Rose and Edward included. Bella looked as if she'd relaxed some with Emmett's easy acceptance of her. Did she think we were going to fight tooth and nail against having her here? Silly girl.

"Well," Mom started saying, and I looked over at her and Dad, both looking pleased with our reactions to Bella. Well, maybe not thrilled with Edward's and Rose's reactions, but happy with the rest of us. "Given the time, I'm going to go in and order something in. Suggestions?"

Typical of all of us, we hadn't bothered with dinner. We'd been way to busy outside with our game to pay attention to the time. Thank God Mom knew us so well. I debated in my head for a moment before suggesting, "Chinese."

"Egg rolls!" Alice cried out.

"Sweet and sour chicken!" Rosalie nodded, happily, closing her eyes.

"Sounds good." Edward shrugged, uncaring.

"The whole menu!" Emmett drooled, earning another round of laughter.

Mom looked towards Bella, who'd remained silent. "Chinese okay with you, Bella?"

Bella's gaze traveled over all of us before settling back on mom, as she shrugged. "Umm…yes?"

Her uncertainty made her reply sound more like a question, but Mom still smiled, before she and Dad headed inside, leaving us out here to get to know Bella a little better.

Since Emmett had broken the ice for her, Alice ran over to Bella, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and giving her a hug. I followed behind Alice, hearing her squeal, "We're going to be great friends! I just know it!"

Shaking my head at Alice's enthusiasm, I stopped behind the little pixie, resting a hand on her shoulder. She'd grabbed Bella's hands and was jumping up and down as Bella looked on with a worried expression. My hand stopped the bouncing and I bent down, murmuring in her ear, "Alice, calm down. She's not going anywhere."

Alice turned and smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled down at her, shaking my head again, before addressing Bella, "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks?" Bella said, her nerves causing her reply to come out as a question again. "Does she ever stop?"

We couldn't help it, we started laughing again, answering at the same time, "Nope."

BPOV

To say I was overwhelmed was putting it mildly. I'd been an only child and didn't know how siblings interacted with one another, causing Emmett's hug and easy acceptance of me as already part of the family to throw me off. Though, given my lonely childhood, the thought of having an older brother, and one willing to protect me, pleased me.

I glanced between Rosalie and Edward again, nervous about them. They'd moved to stand next to each other, just off to the side and still hadn't spoken a word beyond the nope in answer to my earlier question. Emmett must have noticed where I was looking, as he left my side, walking over and punching Edward in the shoulder, saying, "Stop being rude. Say hello."

"Hello," Edward replied, shoving his brother. I couldn't help it, I laughed, a full out belly laugh. It was just too funny! I chanced a quick glance at Rosalie once again, shrugging. If she didn't want to talk to me, fine. There were at least three people who did.

"We just have to take you shopping!" I heard Alice exclaim, and I turned back to her, scrunching up my nose. I'd never been shopping, really. Not the way it sounded as if she went, anyway. Alice's eyes widened as she gasped, "Don't tell me you don't like to shop!?"

"I've only ever been shopping on a few quick trips to Mervyns, or Target or Wal-Mart, for items."

Alice and Rosalie shared a glance between them before Alice spoke, "Then it's settled! Before the end of the week, you will have gone on a shopping trip! Oh! Hey! I just realized! We can play teams now! We're an even six!"

I understood the shopping part, I had mixed feelings on that, but when she mentioned teams, I lost her. I didn't have any idea of what she was talking about. But, whatever it was, Edward didn't seem pleased about it. He looked as if he'd just eaten something bad. Rather irritated at his attitude, he didn't have a reason to not like me yet, I made a face back at him, similar to the one he was currently wearing, and enjoying the look of surprise he gave me. I smiled.

Watching them and interacting with them, more and more I wanted to stay and be part of their easy camaraderie with each other. But, would they even want me to stay?


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: Shout out to CarribbeanLady for her unique disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Twilight's not mine, so please don't sue! Go read her story Midnight Mansion!!

Why do women sleep in bras?

* * *

EmPOV

Yawning, I stretched my muscles before scratching my chest and leaving the comfort of my room, which was at the end of the hallway, right next to Bella's and across from the staircase to the third floor. Since it was summer, I saw no point in wearing anything other than my cotton pajama bottoms.

As I walked past Bella's door, I scooped Alice under one arm like a football and pulled the door shut with my free hand just as Edward walked down the stairs. His was the only room on the third floor. I figured Bella was still asleep, and if Alice went in and woke her, it would probably scare her away. The idea, after all, was to convince her to stay.

"Put me down, Em. I wasn't going to bother her!" Alice hissed, kicking her legs at me and squirming to get out of my grasp.

"I beg to differ, Pixie. You were most certainly going to wake her."

"What was she doing?" Edward inquired, walking past me to the stairs, ruffling Alice's hair on the way. I kept a firm grip on my miniature sister, following behind him. As long as Alice was within our eyesight, we didn't have to worry about anyone else attempting to wake Bella.

"Wake Bella," I responded halfway down.

"She's still not up?"

"Apparently not if Alice was going into her room," I answered, walking into the kitchen and setting Alice down. She huffed, flouncing over to the table where Jasper and Rose were already sitting. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Dad got called into the hospital for some emergency and Mom went off to visit a friend. She said to use the day to get to know Bella," Jasper responded, not looking up from the paper.

My stomach rumbled and I looked at the table to see if either Rose or Jasper had made breakfast. They hadn't, but neither did they have a bowl of cereal in front of them. "Why aren't you two eating?"

"We're waiting for Edward to make pancakes. Thought it would be nice for Bella," Rose answered from behind her magazine.

I stared at her in shock, Edward and Alice doing the same, commenting, "You didn't even speak to her yesterday."

"Doesn't mean I don't like her. I want to see if there's more to her than the pity party she seems to be throwing herself."

I looked at Edward. "Well, you heard the girl. Chop, chop! We want pancakes!"

Edward rolled his eyes before making his way around the kitchen getting the needed supplies. I sat down at the table grabbing the comics as Alice inquired, "What about you, Edward? Why didn't you speak to Bella?"

"We don't know if she's staying. Why make friends only to have her up and leave at the end of the week?" he responded, putting ingredients into a bowl.

"She's not going to go anywhere," Alice retorted. "She needs us. She'll stay. Besides, who can resist me?"

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, Ali. What if she doesn't like us?" Edward asked, setting a pan on the stove and waiting for it to heat up. Why when I'm starving it seems to take hours to cook I'll never know.

"Hadn't thought of that," I muttered, setting the comics down. But, I'd made her smile. Everyone liked me. How could she not? I wanted to be her big brother. She just had to like me. I turned towards Rose, panicking. "Rose, what will I do if she doesn't like me?"

"Ow!" I objected when Rose hit me with her magazine saying "You'll live. Might do you some good to meet someone who doesn't like you."

"Don't worry, Emmett. She'll like you. You're a teddy bear," Jasper teased me, earning a punch in his shoulder. "Just a giant teddy bear! Teddy bear!"

Thoroughly disgruntled, I jumped Jasper, knocking him off his chair and starting a wrestling match. Jasper was no match for my strength, though; and I had him in a headlock, rubbing my knuckles on his head, in no time.

BPOV

I stood in the kitchen doorway watching the interaction between my temporary siblings. They looked so at ease with one another. It didn't even raise a brow that Emmett had Jasper in some headlock. I wondered if I would get that one-day. No need to get my hopes up, though.

I'd woken early, just lying in bed. I didn't want to be the first up and I was too nervous to get up anyway. I'd heard the door click open and Emmett talking to Alice before the door shut once more. That communication had cause me to smile and I'd decided that it was time to get up, going through my morning routine as quickly as possible.

I'd slept in shorts and a T-shirt, my usual pajamas, and hadn't changed. Looking around at everyone else, I was glad I hadn't, as they stood or sat around in their bottoms and shirts as well. Except for Emmett who was shirtless.

"Well, she has to like me; I already like her," Alice pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. I smiled shyly to myself. I felt bad for eavesdropping, but wasn't sure how to make my presence known. Hearing that Emmett and Alice liked me thrilled me and I was glad I had listened to their conversation. Alice seemed over exuberant and Emmett seemed very childlike, but I did like them. They were friendly to me yesterday and had done what they could to make me comfortable. I could see myself having them as siblings. Please, God, let me stay here.

Uneasy with the idea of listening to anything more that wasn't meant for my ears, I said, "Ummmm…"

Everyone turned their attention to me, causing me to blush. I'd never been comfortable being the center of attention. I really didn't want to be now, but since I was new and didn't know my way around the kitchen, I'd have to endure until I was at ease getting things on my own. I was hungry.

Alice bounded out of her chair and over to me. "You're up! Good morning!"

She hugged me before pulling me to the table and telling me to take a seat, which I did, Alice sitting down next to me. Emmett and Jasper resumed their seats, leaving an empty chair next to mine for Edward, who stood at the stove.

"What is he making?" I inquired, looking at each of them.

"Pancakes!" Emmett supplied. "Edward! How much longer? I'm starved!"

"Hold your seat. They're coming," Edward replied, sounding partly amused and partly exasperated.

I started laughing with the others as Emmett stood up and held onto the back of his seat. "I'm holding my seat. How much longer?"

Edward turned his head, looking at his brother. "Moron."

Emmetted, laughing, walked over to me and tugged my ponytail. "Morning. I saved you from being woken by the energizer bunny this morning. You can thank me later. I love cookies."

I laughed. I couldn't not. He was just so easy going. "Thanks… I make some decent chocolate, peanut butter cookies."

I watched him wiggled his eyebrows at that, sitting down next to me. Jasper got up and started getting plates and silverware as Alice just about bounced around as she got the syrup, butter, and coffee mugs. Emmett, noticing my curiosity about the coffee mugs, asked, "Do you drink coffee?"

Nodding, I responded, "Yes. It's a special treat at the Home, though."

Edward was the last to sit down, setting a platter of blueberry pancakes on the table as he did. They smelled delicious and I couldn't wait to dig in. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd had a breakfast this good. Probably before my parents' death.

APOV

We hustled Bella off to the living room after breakfast, leaving the dishes in the sink. Bella had objected and I'd just pulled her from the room. Emmett, Bella, and I sat on the couch, while Rosalie sat in one of the chairs, and Jasper and Edward claimed the floor.

Edward turned on the T.V., getting the PS2 set up and grabbing the controllers, handing one to Jasper. I didn't know what game they were playing, and, personally, I really didn't care. It wasn't as interesting to me as Bella and her poor fashion sense.

Besides, I knew we all wanted to know about her and I was going to ask the questions. They wouldn't go unnoticed by my siblings. I was sure they were all as curious about her as I was and would trust me to get the answer we desired. I hoped that was the case, anyway.

"Mom and Dad are out today, leaving us to get acquainted," I started, sitting with my back against the armrest, facing Bella and holding a pillow in my lap. "So, we'll get the boring information stuff out of the way first before moving on to more interesting things. Like shopping."

Three groans followed my comment, but I ignored my brothers. They had no sense of shopping whatsoever. If it weren't for Rose and me, they'd never have new clothes. Bella, though, didn't look too sure about the shopping. I'd convince her.

Questions. We want background information. "How long were you in the Home?"

Bella folded her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers. "I've been there about four years or so."

"Why were you there?" Jasper inputted, not looking away from the T.V. He was soundly beating Edward at the moment.

"My parents died."

It tore at my heart how flatly she said it, almost as if it meant nothing. I was sure that wasn't the case and was just her way of coping. She probably hadn't had anyone there for her. Leaning forward, I gave her a quick squeeze before sitting back once more. She gave me a small smile.

"How?" Emmett inquired, the moron that he can be. He was slouched on the couch, arms folded behind his head and feet propped up on the coffee table. I shook my head at his idiocy. He was so blind sometimes. The topic of her parents hurt her and Emmett was asking more about them. Dumb ass.

"Plane crash."

The pain in her voice must have finally gotten through Emmett's head at those two words. He sat up, looking at Bella for a moment before scooping her into his lap and hugging her tight. I moved over to sit next to him so Bella's legs were draped over both our laps.

"So, if you've been there so long, how come you're still there? I mean, why hasn't some other family taken you?" Rose asked, her face still buried in her magazine. I'd have to make sure to borrow it since it was the newest issue of _Vogue_. "Problems?"

Rolling my eyes, I wasn't surprised; of course Rose would ask that. Bella shook her head, still looking at her hands, even in her secure position against Emmett. "No. I'm too old."

I stared at her in shock, noticing my brothers and Rose doing the same. Edward and Jasper even put their game on pause to do so. I managed to stutter out, "T-too old?"

Bella shrugged, focusing more intently at her hands. She sounded extremely matter-of-fact as she spoke. "Families want younger kids. Not a fifteen year old. They want to raise a family. Not take in an eleven year old, when a five year old would be easier to teach. Too old."

Edward's voice was quiet as he spoke. "You don't think Mom and Dad will keep you, do you? That this will end when the week is over and you'll go back to the home."

I watched Bella, who never once looked up, slowly nod, a tear making its way down her cheek.

RPOV

We stared at Bella in shock. Emmett, always a champion for the underdog if it involved his family, hugged her tighter against his chest as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. We looked between ourselves. Edward, always the perceptive one, had identified the key issue and I began thinking that maybe it wasn't a pity party Bella was throwing herself. It was simply her scared that this was all pointless.

I tried thinking of a time when I'd been unwanted, but couldn't come up with anything. Jasper, Alice, and I had become part of the family when we were little and Edward and Emmett had been born here. I doubted that any of us would be able to remember a time when we weren't wanted; yet, here was Bella, who very clearly could. And, how could that not color her view of us?

I didn't even know what it was like to be rejected. I'd always been very beautiful. But, I guess, if you were rejected again and again, you'd definitely learn to look before you leapt. She would definitely be cautious.

I felt terrible for how I'd treated her yesterday and, glancing at Edward, it seemed he did, too. Mom and Dad had raised us better than that. We were polite and nice, not rude and mean. We took care of one another, no questions asked. That was what family was here. She was new, yes, and here only for a week for sure, but while she was here, she was still family.

BPOV

I buried my face deeper into the crook of Emmett's neck and he tightened his hold around me slightly in response. I felt mortified. I hadn't wanted to share my past; at least, not yet. I didn't want to look weak in front of them, and I'd done just that. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and I'm sure Emmett felt them on his shoulder. He was very comforting. Like an older brother. And, if he did feel my tears, they didn't seem to bother him.

What must they think of me? That I'm throwing a pity party for myself. It certainly looks that way. I must look like I'm screaming for attention, just like a child. But, I'm not. Truly. I'd never told anyone what I felt. I never shared. I went down, spoke with the parents, knowing I wasn't going to be picked, and that was that. I accepted my fate. I knew how things went and I dealt.

That was just how things worked in the Home. You understood it and moved on. I helped out where I could, going through each day watching kids get adopted or fostered out. I wasn't jealous. I was happy for them.

But, with a few simple questions, these teens had pulled my greatest fear from me. Did they know, as well, that I didn't think I was worth keeping? My parents had left me. No one wanted to adopt me or foster me. Why would anyone want me? Could they see that?

Feeling defeated, I wanted some time to myself to mourn for what most likely would never be. Putting my hands on Emmett's chest with the intent to push away from him and go up to my temporary room, I was prevented from doing so by several pairs of arms hugging me.

Cautiously, not really believing what was happening, I turned my head and came face to face with Edward. I blinked, confused. They were all hugging me? Why? Turning my head the other way, I saw Jasper, and since Alice was visible next to Edward and I was on Emmett's lap, that meant Rosalie was behind me.

"Give us a chance, please?" Edward whispered quietly, and I moved to face him again. "Trust me, Mom and Dad have plenty of room for you."

"I don't know what it must feel like to be rejected," Rosalie started, getting cut off by Emmett.

"That's because you're too sexy for your own good. Might do you some good to be rejected."

"But, I imagine it's not pleasant by how you look. We'd like… I'd like…for you to give us a chance, like Edward said."

"Yea!" Alice piped up, bouncing. Did she ever calm down? Someone seriously needed to take the sugar away from her.

"Please?" Jasper begged from my other side. I wanted to say, "Yes. Yes, I'll stay," so badly. I wanted to know what it was like to be wanted again. To be loved once more. They didn't know me, though. What if the week went by and they didn't want me? What would happen if I opened my heart to them only to have it squashed again? Could I survive?


	4. First Night

Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Edward, And neither do you!

* * *

EsPOV

I drove up the drive, wondering what awaited me inside the house. I'd left for the day with the intent of giving the kids some alone time to get to know one another, hoping Rosalie and Edward would warm towards Bella. We'd been through this routine before, only to have the girl or boy go back to the Home from where they'd come from.

Edward and Rosalie had learned to be cautious because of it. They weren't going to jump in feet first like Alice. Then again, Alice liked nearly everybody. Not much fazed her. Emmett was such a child at times that he endeared most to him. I didn't hold any doubts about those two liking Bella or not. Jasper would keep an open mind, but still be reserved. Not as much as Edward and Rosalie, though.

Parking my car, I smiled, thinking about all of them and how much I loved each and how much they loved each other. Grabbing my purse and opening the door, I really hoped that Bella would become part of it. After hearing about her past, she deserved to have what we could offer her.

I opted to go in the back door and through the kitchen, not wanting to disturb them in whatever they were doing. I wanted to observe and see how they were interacting.

Quietly, I walked into the front hall, putting my purse and keys on the table by the front door and looked into the living room. Pizza boxes were scattered on the coffee table and all six were sitting in there. Bella sat between Emmett and Edward, Alice playing with her hair, playing a video game. She was concentrating very hard, biting her bottom lip.

"Shot! Come on, Jasper!" she whined. I knew nothing of the video games they played, but I'm sure that something bad had happened to her in the game.

"I warned you!" Jasper shot back at her, smiling unremorsefully. Edward took the opportunity to try and take Bella's controller from her only to be elbowed in his side by her.

"I can't learn if you play for me!"

"Sorry!"

"Mom?" I looked over to my left, seeing Rosalie had noticed my entrance and come over to me. "Can I talk to you? About Bella?"

"Sure, Honey." I gave once last look at Bella before following Rosalie to one of the back rooms. Bella looked content for the moment and I hoped it continued. She really did have an air about her that screamed give me a loving family. And, with my rag tag bunch – as Carlisle fondly called them – I wanted her to find it here.

"We spoke with Bella this morning. Well, Alice asked questions, anyway," Rose started, pacing the small room and wringing her hands together. Since she'd picked a small office, I sat down at one of the desks, patiently waiting for her to continue. "She doesn't think we'll want her here. She said she'd been passed over many times in the Home. Mom, I can't believe how callous I was to her yesterday. Edward regrets it, too."

I stood up and walked over to where Rosalie had paused, pulling her into a hug. "I know. The Home informed us of her history. We just need to make sure she wants to stay."

Rosalie, a small smile on her lips, nodded. "I want her to stay. I want to help her out. I really do."

I pulled away, leaving one arm wrapped around her shoulders and walked with her out of the room. "So do I, Sweetie. So do I."

We paused at the door of the living room and I gazed at my family for a moment before asking, "Do I get a hello?"

I watched the flurry of bodies as the video game was put on hold, hair secured, and four bodies rushed at me. Bella remained sitting on the floor, looking unsure of herself and what was going on. As Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett pulled away from me I smiled at her and opened my arms. She stood slowly, walking over to me, looking hesitant. I engulfed her in my arms hearing her gasp of surprise before feeling her relax. Yes, she belonged her.

BPOV

The day had gone by in a blur. I'd been included in all activities, pulled along if I resisted even if for a second. Alice was persistent, that was for sure. Since Carlisle and Esme hadn't returned when dinner rolled around, pizza had been ordered and quickly devoured. Emmett ate a whole one by himself! The pizza had been another treat for me and I'd thoroughly enjoyed it. We were still congregated in the living room, where we'd spent most of the day.

Alice was sitting behind me on the couch, as I sat on the floor learning to play a video game. I could feel her playing with my hair and wasn't sure what to make of it, but I was quickly finding out, it was easier to let her have her way than argue with her.

I'd been met with wide-eyed stares from Jasper, Edward, and Emmett when they learned I'd never played video games and they decided then and there that I needed to broaden my horizons and learn. Emmett and Edward sat on either side of me on the floor, while Jasper was in one of the recliners. Edward and Emmett were trying to give me advice, which was turning out to be more distracting then anything, as I learned to play Samurai Warriors with Jasper. I was attempting to take down some beefy, badass enemy when Jasper swooped in and killed him for me.

"Shot! Come on Jasper!" I whined, rather frustrated at him. He kept doing that and it was making it rather difficult for me to learn. If he didn't let me do it on my own, how was I ever going to be able to do it? Video games weren't becoming a favorite of mine at the moment.

"I warned you!" he replied smugly as Edward tried taking the controller from again. I elbowed his side.

"I can't learn if you play for me!"

Edward help up his hands, unrepentant, chuckling as he replied, "Sorry!"

"Do I get a hello?" Esme's soft voice floated into the room and before I could even blink, Jasper had paused the game, Alice had secured my hair, and they along with Emmett had shot up and over to Esme. I remained in place, unsure, watching the reunion. You'd never guess Esme had only been gone for a day by the way they reacted to her return.

When everyone else had pulled away, she looked over at me, smiling, and opened her arms. Slowly I stood and walked over to her, getting wrapped up in her arms as she hugged me as if I belonged in her family. I gasped in surprise. It had been such a long time since I'd felt this way. The comfort. The love. The want. It all relaxed me and I hugged her back as if she were my mother. Even, even if it weren't biological.

"How was everyone's day?" she asked as we all returned to our seats.

"Fun!" Alice chirped, going back to my hair. I was seriously wondering what she was doing with it.

"Noisy," Edward commented, reaching behind me to sock Emmett. The bys really had been rather loud and we'd all laughed quite a bit through the day over their antics and anything that struck us as funny. I had laughed more this day then I had in the last four years.

Jasper and I went back to the video game, but I was starting to get rather frustrated at him coming in and doing his damsel in distress rescuing as he killed the villains for me as I was attempting to do it. With a heavy sigh, I passed the controller to Edward, who gladly took it from me and started playing.

A couple hours after Esme got home, I glanced at the clock, stifling a yawn. My days had never been this fun filled. Standing, I stood from the couch where I'd perched after Alice had finished braiding my hair and made my way out of the living room. "I'm going to bed."

"Night, Bella!" I heard everyone reply as I made my way upstairs and to my room for the week. I woke not long after crashing to someone picking me up and carrying me out of the room and downstairs.

"Wha? Huh?" I mumbled, blinking and trying to sit up.

"We're having a sleepover in the living room and you have to join!" I heard Alice's voice, but couldn't see her, and only registered a few of her words before I drifted back off to sleep. I'd figure everything out in the morning.

EPOV

My first impression as I scooped Bella into my arms was that she was light. My second was she felt right in my arms. Like she belonged. I stepped back, adjusting Bella slightly, as Alice grabbed her pillows and comforter.

"Come on," Alice whispered, dancing out of the room, though how she managed it while carrying the blankets and that, was beyond me. The girl was an odd one that was for sure.

I followed behind her, careful to not jostle Bella and wake her, but unsucceeding.

"Wha? Huh?" she mumbled, blinking her eyes and trying to sit up.

"We're having a sleepover in the living room and you have to join!" Alice sang out, continuing down the stairs. I didn't know how much of that Bella understood as she promptly feel back to sleep.

Ali and her bright ideas. She really wanted Bella to feel like she belonged in the family, so she'd decided we'd have a camp out in the living room. We'd pushed the furniture out the way, clearing a space where we laid out blankets and pillows. Gently, I laid Bella down on one of the blankets, Alice, having dropped Bella's bedspread, put on of the pillows under her head and Emmett covered her with her comforter.

Alice opted to lay with her head right above Bella's, Rosalie laying next to her on one side and Jasper on the other, his head above mine as Emmett laid on Bella's other side, right below Rosalie. We always slept in this position since it made taking easier.

"Opinions?" Alice whispered, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows.

"I like her," Emmett said, nodding and looking at Bella. "She's a great younger sister."

"She's had a hard time. I'd like her to stay and help erase that," Jasper responded.

"She doesn't seem half bad," Rosalie started, examining her nails in the moonlight from the many windows. "But, I'd like to see her toughen up a bit."

"I think it would do her good to stay," I supplied, looking at Bella's sleeping form, an urge to protect her washing over me. We continued the conversation for a few more minutes before drifting off to sleep ourselves.

CPOV

I walked in at about 3:30 a.m., exhausted from such a long day. My main thought was to go upstairs and crawl into bed next to Esme. At this point, all I wanted to do was sleep. Walking past the living room, I glanced in, spotting the kids sprawled out in one of their campouts.

Alice had curled herself up against Jasper's back, and I was pleased to note that Bella was with them as well. Edward had rolled close to her, his arm draped over her waist while she seemed to have snuggled closer to him. Rosalie, in her usual way, was sprawled out, one arm over Alice's small form and Emmett had shifted to lie close to Bella as well. It looked as if he and Edward were trying to protect her.

She was going to be a wonderful addition to the family. I didn't harbor any doubts on that. Esme wanted her as her daughter too badly to let her go anywhere. She wanted to give Bella the home she deserved and would do everything she could to do so. At this point, she was already asking me to start the adoption papers.

"We have to fix her heart and show her love," Esme had commented as she'd gotten ready for bed the night before. Yawning and smiling, I headed upstairs to the comfort of my lovely wife and warm bed.

APOV

I woke curled up in Jasper's arms, which wasn't surprising since it was typically where I ended up when we did camp outs. Carefully, so as not to wake him, I extracted myself, pausing in the doorway to stare at Bella curled up in Edward's arms. She looked so perfect there and I couldn't help feeling that they belonged together. Smiling, I headed upstairs to brush my teeth and go through my morning routine. I hummed to myself as I danced back downstairs, wondering what Bella would think of our impromptu kidnapping of her from her bed.

When I reached the bottom and headed into the kitchen, Jasper was up and sitting at the table in the kitchen with Dad as they read the newspaper. Mom was bustling about preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Pumpkin," she said as I kissed her cheek.

"Morning!" I skipped over to Dad, hugging him, before taking a seat next to Jasper just as Rose walked in yawning.

"Morning everyone," she spoke groggily, getting herself a mug of coffee. She yawned once more, sitting down on my other side. "Bella's curled up with Edward. It's rather cute."

Mom looked over at her, grinning, "I saw."

"So did I!" I giggled, bouncing in my seat. "I think they belong together."

"Let's wait and see what happens at the end of the week, Alice," Dad commented from behind the business section.

"Why? She's going to stay. I just _know_ it," I insisted. You'd think by now they'd listen to me on these things.

"Your father is right. Let's wait and see what happens," Mom added her two cents and I huffed in annoyance.

"Patience is a virtue, Alice," Rose teased me, sipping her coffee. I maturely stuck out my tongue at her.

Jasper lowered his section of the paper in time to see me to so. "Very mature, Alice."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes at him, getting up to go get myself a mug of coffee.

BPOV

I woke slowly, feeling warm and safe, unsure of where I was. Blinking, my dim memory of last night gradually returned and I remembered someone carrying me and someone else saying something about a sleepover. That meant I was most likely in the living room.

Opening my eyes, the first things I saw were a neck and chest before I felt the weight of an arm across my middle. No wonder I was warm. I was curled up against someone. Why did I feel safe, though? That didn't make sense. I looked up to see who I was snuggled against and was met with Edward's dazzling, green eyes looking down at me.

"Morning," he said huskily, smiling crookedly. My breath caught for a moment as he did and I couldn't help but wanting to see it again and again.

"Morning," I replied, self-conscious, attempting to sit up. I couldn't believe I'd curled up against him during the night. I barely knew him!

"Morning!" Another voice boomed as I was scooped up and thrown over a shoulder caveman style, shrieking in surprise. From my position I could see Edward getting up and laughing at me. Was this morning normality?

Putting my hands on the person's back, I pushed myself up as far as I could, turning my head to the side. From the corner of my eye, I could see the mop of curly, brown hair. Emmett. I kept myself pushed up as he started walking so that the blood wouldn't rush to my head.

He walked into the kitchen, swatting my bottom before he set me down. In retaliation, I swatted his back and when I was securely on my feet, I saw him looking at me in shock. Did I go too far?

"What's good for the goose…" I started, smiling shyly and walking over to Esme, who kissed my temple, making my smile larger. I didn't hesitate in hugging her good morning. She was very much a motherly person and it had been so long since I'd had that. I was going to soak up every bit of it I could. "Can I help?"

"No, Dear. Go sit down," she smiled at me. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled and in a bowl, please."

She nodded as I walked over to the coffee machine and getting myself a mug of coffee. As I turned to walk over to the table, I saw Emmett's look and got him one as well. When I made it to the table, I set his mug down in front of him and saw he was reading the only part of the paper I liked: the comics.

I held my mug of coffee between my hands as I debated sitting down in a separate chair, which meant Esme didn't have anywhere to sit as an extra chair hadn't been brought into the kitchen yet, or sitting in Emmett's lap. I really didn't want to wait for the comics and since I did feel rather comfortable with Emmett, I put down my coffee and plopped myself in his lap. He was like a giant teddy bear.

He raised an eyebrow at me, surprise flickering in his eyes, but that didn't stop him from wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"You have the comics," I explained shyly, causing him to laugh.

Esme finished making breakfast and as she was putting it on the table, I was moving to get off Emmett's lap so that he could eat, but he held me in place. "Emmett…"

"I can eat and keep you here," he responded, folding up the comics. Please, oh please, let me stay. To have an older brother like this would be wonderful.

Shrugging, I took some back and sausage, cutting them up over my bowl of eggs before sprinkling some grated cheese on top.

"Hey! Impromptu omelet! Neat!" Alice explained, clapping her hands. I looked over at her, seeing her big smile as she copied what I'd done.

"That does look good," Emmett hinted from over my shoulder.

"My mom wasn't the best of cooks and omelets were a little out of her league, so I'd make them myself this way," I explained, ignoring Emmett's hint and taking a bite. I felt his chin on my shoulder and when I glanced at him, he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I think he wants you to make him one," Edward said dryly and I felt Emmett's leg jerk a little as Edward kicked him under the table.

"Please?" Emmett begged.

Biting my bottom lip, I thought about it for a second before nodding and cutting up the amount of bacon and sausage he wanted and sprinkling on cheese until he said when.

JPOV

I watched Bella throughout breakfast, sharing glances with my siblings when she wasn't looking. She still seemed uncertain, so her interaction with Emmett was a bit of a surprise. But, he was a teddy bear and was probably was making her feel more at ease.

When I'd woken up, I'd been pleased to see that she hadn't shied away from Edward or Emmett during the night, but rather the opposite. She'd looked so content and happy in her sleep as she lay in Edward's arms.

Personally, if anyone could convince her to stay, it would be Alice or Emmett. Bella hadn't taken much of a shine to Alice, yet, but Alice would definitely make sure that was rectified. And Bella still looked at us with uncertainty in those wide, brown eyes. If anything, I hoped we could, maybe, at least break her out of the shell she'd built around herself.

"What are your guys' plans for the day?" Mom inquired, glancing between us, her gaze staying on Bella for a little longer.

Alice immediately perked up, shouting out, "Shopping! I want to take Bella shopping!"

I looked over at Bella, who was biting her bottom lip again. She didn't look particularly pleased with the idea, especially when Edward, Emmett, and I groaned at Alice's comment. She looked at Edward, Emmett, and I with a little fear in her eyes.

"It's nothing too…scary," Emmett supplied.

"But, it's not a trip we'll be joining you on," Edward added, getting up and taking his plate to the sink.

"Well, then you girls better go get dressed and ready," Mom told them as she started cleaning up the table.

Bella got off Emmett's lap asking, "Can I help?"

"No, it's fine. You go get ready," Mom shooed her off.

As she passed me while leaving the kitchen, I draped an arm over her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. "You'll be fine. They just get rather enthusiastic when shopping."

Her look clearly said she didn't believe me. Smiling, I hugged her before letting her head upstairs and going into the living room to play video games with my brothers.


	5. Shopping

Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Edward, but neither do you!!

If you find him, pass him my way though!

So, I know I never put much here, so, I'm starting something new. I will be doing random shout outs for people who review. There is no criteria, I'll just be picking randomly. You could be picked because of your critique or kind words or whatever. So, pay attention, you may be mentioned! This chapter's shout out goes to:

Gabriels-girl5035, who had surgery yesterday and is looking for her favorite stories to be updated so she has something to read while she laid up! She is always a dear fan of mine because, she loves Christine Feehan as much as I do! Reow! I'll take my own Carpathian any day! Had over Lucian! And, she likes the Black Dagger Brotherhood by J.R. Ward. My alltime fav series and a close runner up! Gotta hand it to her! She also has stories listed, so make sure you go read them! And, if you look closely, there is a speical tribute to her in the chapter!

* * *

BPOV

I headed upstairs to get in the shower, unsure of how the day was going to play out. Shopping at the Home involved Wal-Mart, and, if we were lucky, Target. Shutting the door to my temporary room, I locked it as I continued mulling over the shopping trip in my head.

Stripping out of my pajamas, I laid them on the foot of the bed, making a note to make the bed. I walked into the bathroom, looking longingly at the shower. It had two showerheads and was big enough that two people would most likely fit in comfortably. There was even a built-in bench to sit on!

Opening the door, I stepped in enough to turn on both of the showerheads before stepping out to retrieve my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, all three of which were strawberry scented, from my bag as the water warmed up.

"Shit," I muttered, noticing I was out of razors. Since I didn't particularly want to redress, I figured I'd ask Esme for some later.

Shrugging my shoulders, I headed back into the bathroom and got into the shower. At the Home, showering was the only time I really had to myself, so I made them as long as possible.

After closing the door, I set my toiletries on the bench. I didn't have to worry about a washcloth as Esme said there was typically always one in the shower already. Satisfied I was set, I stepped under the spray, adjusting the knobs to the right temperature and just enjoying the soothing feel of the water for a good five minutes. I could really get used to this.

I tilted my face into the water once last time before wetting my hair and grabbing my shampoo, putting it back on the bench after squeezing some on one hand. As I lathered my hair, I let my thoughts drift off to the Cullens.

My nerves were still a jumble about being here, though, Esme helped calm them some. She honestly seemed to want me around and treated me like her daughter. From what I'd observed, she was an excellent mother to her kids. I was beginning to believe that she really had room enough for me.

Carlisle I wasn't sure on. He seemed like he'd welcome me into the family, but I didn't know.

Emmett had already welcomed me. He was a lot of fun and, contrary to his buff exterior, was really a sweetheart. He'd always protect me and I liked that, it felt safe and comforting. He made it easy to relax around him and reminded me of a big child.

I rinsed my hair, grabbing my conditioner, squeezing some into my hand before returning the bottle and applying it to my hair. I took the washcloth from its rack, putting some body wash on it and started washing, going back to my musing.

Alice, like Emmett, already deemed me part of the family. She was convinced I was staying. And, you couldn't argue with her on it, either. She was a tenacious little thing. And hyper!

Jasper, I didn't know about either. He was nice and polite, but…reserved. Would he want me as a sister? Though, he could be like that all the time.

Rosalie…I really had no idea about her. I really didn't.

Sighing, I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and myself off, enjoying the water for a bit longer. I didn't want to get out, but the water was starting to get cold. I shut off the water and got out, retrieving a big, fluffy towel from the cupboard Esme had pointed out to me when she'd shown me my room.

Drying off, I thought about Edward. I hoped he wanted me to stay. He was very…hot, no sexy would be a better word. In the last two days that I'd been around him, his copper hair was always disheveled, but it looked right for him. I wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Ack! No hitting or contemplating on hitting, on siblings. I don't even know if I'll be staying. The last thing I need is to get my heart involved and then be sent back to the home.

I made sure to put my towel and washcloth in the hamper in the bathroom before making my way into the bedroom to get dressed. Since it was pretty much the only type of clothing I owned, I pulled on a pair of jeans, topping them off with a white t-shirt. Thankfully my bras were all neutral colors and didn't show through. I didn't own many clothes, since at the Home you needed only the very basics.

I ran a comb through my damp hair, pulling it back into a simple ponytail. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

Jasper looked up as I walked into the living room, saying, "Alice and Rosalie are still getting ready."

Nodding, I sat down on the couch, watching Emmett and Edward play some video game. Twenty minutes later, Alice and Rosalie still weren't down, so I turned to Jasper, "Do they always take this long to get ready?"

He smiled and nodded as Alice's voice floated into the room. "I'm ready! Bella, are you down here?"

"Given her style, I'm pretty sure that's a yes," Rosalie scoffed. Jasper looked over at me and I shrugged. She did have a valid point.

"Mom, we're heading to Olympia for some decent shopping!" Rosalie yelled, heading out the door, Alice and I trailing behind. We walked to the garage, getting into a red convertible. Not hip on cars, I didn't know what the make or model was. The top was up, probably to prevent the wind from destroying their hair. As Alice finished shutting her door, Rosalie backed out.

RPOV

I kept above the speed limit. I liked going fast and didn't see the point of having a car that could top out at close to or above 200 mph if you weren't going to use the speed?

After working on cars, shopping was my second favorite thing to do and I was definitely looking forward to this, but leery of having Bella with us. She had absolutely no sense of style. Gross! Jeans and a t-shirt? No sense of style. None. Alice and I had to work on that.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice switch on the radio and it only took a couple of minutes before we were cruising down the highway singing along. After much arguing, Alice even got Bella to join in, and I had to admit, she didn't sound half bad.

She seemed rather nice, but lacking spunk and spirit. She was shy and withdrawn. Glancing at her in the rearview mirror, I wondered if I wanted her as a sister. I knew at week's end, Mom and Dad would sit us down for a meeting and discuss it. Bella, of course, would be absent. We'd all give our opinions and it would go from there.

Mom really did want her to stay. Along with Alice. Me? If she wasn't so…whatever, then I didn't think I'd mind. She needed a total wardrobe renovation and to toughen up more. Be herself. Open up.

Maybe she would like shopping. I couldn't believe she'd never been shopping before. Gah! What a world to live in! Never go shopping? She had great hair. Maybe we could do something with it.

APOV

The trip whizzed by. Well, for me at least. I hurriedly got out of the car. "Come on!"

Rose flipped me off and continued taking her time.

"You've checked your makeup! Now let's go!" I pushed, Bella standing next to me, uncertainty on her face. "Don't worry. You'll have a lot of fun."

She didn't look reassured as Rose finally got out of the car, locking it up, as we started walking into the mall. We paused inside the doors and gave Bella a once over. Rose and I looked at each other and nodded before making our way to Victoria Secrets. Start at the bottom and go up.

An hour later, Bella stood glaring at me, demanding, "Why do I need this many undergarments?" Pausing, she held up a thong, adding, "And this is not underwear! It's dental floss!"

"You need it so you won't have panty lines. And, it's not too many," I pouted, pushing out my bottom lip and crossing my arms.

"Rose, please, help me," Bella begged, turning towards Rose.

"I'm with Ali," Rose replied, tapping her foot. I do believe she was enjoying Bella's show of spirit.

"Gah! Fine!" Bella gave up, and, had her hands been free, I'm pretty sure she would have thrown them in the air. I smirked, as she settled for stomping over to the cash register, following right behind me. I was quite pleased with myself.

"Alice, who's paying for all this?" Bella tentively inquired, as I set everything on the counter.

"Mom and Dad," Rose responded quickly.

"But," Bella started, looking like she'd rather not get anything. "I can't…"

"You can and will," I interrupted her, watching the sales lady ring everything up. "It's no hardship on us and you deserve to have some nice things."

I heard Bella sigh in resignation, as, bags in tow, we headed out of the store and onto the next. I took Bella to the dressing rooms first, putting her in a free one as a sales associate walked up to me.

"Good morning. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked politely, looking between the three of us.

"Yes, there is…" I glanced at her nametag, "Nevaeh. I need you and one other to follow me around as I grab items for my sister to try on."

"Of course, Miss?" she looked at me inquiringly.

"Cullen," I told her, watching as she snapped to attention and hurried off, coming back with two other girls. Since Rose and I did a lot of shopping between Olympia and Seattle, our names were well known.

I turned my attention back to Bella. "Stay here. We'll be back!"

BPOV

I watched as Alice and Rose disappeared into the clothes, three girls trailing behind them. Sister. She'd called me sister! I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Sighing, I figured I'd deal with it later and walked over to the bench, sitting down and tapping a foot.

This was horrible. They were going to drown me in clothes! How many did one girl need anyway? What was wrong with jeans and t-shirts?

I wasn't sure how long I sat there before the door opened again and Alice popped into the room, a sales associate following. Alice waved her hand at her, "This is Nevaeh."

Nevaeh and I smiled at each other as Alice grabbed many articles of clothing and hung them on the rack in the changing room, ordering me, "Try on an outfit and come out to show it to Rose and me. We'll tell you yea or nay before sending you back in to try on another outfit. Nevaeh, I'll need you to take away the rejects."

"Of course."

"Alright. Clap clap. Get started!" Alice squealed as she and Nevaeh left the room. Suppressing a groan, I started stripping down to my bra and panties, grabbing the first outfit in reach. This was going to be a LONG day.

And I was right. The next several hours were spent trying on leggings and skirts – mini and long and calf-length – and jeans – hipster and low ride and skinny and you name it – and camisoles and tight shirts with faces on them or sayings and baggy shirts for the leggings and never t-shirts. They were made of spandex or lycra or cotton or denim or silk or satin or a combination of them, but never polyester. The list just kept going on and on.

Every time I tried pointing out that I didn't need this many clothes or tried pouting my way out of it, reminding them that I might not be here past a week, I was firmly told to shush and go try on something else. The pixie of an energizer bunny was rather bossy. By the time they were finished torturing me, I had not a clue what time it was. I felt exhausted and by the look of it, Nevaeh did, too. She'd been running back and forth between the dressing room and store returning items and pulling different sizes and who knows what else.

"Alright, that will be all, Nevaeh. We're finished," Alice said, giving a firm nod of her head.

"This is everything then, Miss Cullen?" Nevaeh confirmed as we made our way to the cash register.

"Yep," Alice responded, popping the 'p'.

Nevaeh nodded, still smiling, and rang everything up. I walked away so I didn't have to hear the total. I really didn't want to know.

We left the store a good, I swear, twenty minutes later and as my stomach grumbled, I asked, "Can we eat?"

"Sure," Rose responded, heading towards the food court and into a quaint, little delicatessen.

The waiter, I thought, was rather cute and sweet, but…in a very irritating sort of way. He took our orders, spending the entire time staring at Rosalie. Or, rather, her chest since she was wearing a camisole.

I placed an elbow on the table and dropped my head into my hand. To think that these two enjoyed doing this.

"Okay, so after the food, we need to pick up accessories," Alice said, just about squealing in glee.

"You mean there's more?" I asked aghast. This wasn't over? I was going to be dragged into more stores? Would it never end?

"You can't seriously think you're going out in those new outfits without being probably accessorized do you?" Rosalie queried, sarcastically.

"Yes!" I screamed drawing a few looks our way. "They're clothes! You wear them. That's they're purpose. Is more really needed?"

If this was fashion, I wanted no part of it. It went beyond torture!

"Oh! Did you tip Navaeh?" Rosalie turned her attention to Alice, completely ignoring my mini rant.

"Yep. She was great!"

The waiter chose that moment to arrive with our food and I dug in with gusto. As exhausting as it was, shopping also worked up quite an appetite. After a few bites, I demanded, "Is anyone going to respond to my outburst?"

"No," Rosalie answered, taking a bite of her sandwich. "You need the accessories and you're going to get the accessories. Maybe we could do something with your hair while we're here."

"No, no, no! I put my foot down! You are not touching a hair on my head!" I just about screamed. Clothes, fine. Hair, not fine! I liked my hair as it was.

"Oh, come on, Bella! A trim, some highlights," Alice whined, pouting.

"No!"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"No!" I reiterated.

Rosalie shrugged as Alice pouted, telling me, "Fine."

RPOV

Lunch was rather enjoyable. The food wasn't all that grand, but Bella's show of spirit had been a blast. The girl really had spunk when she wanted to show it. And, besides, watching Alice get thwarted, a rare occurrence, was always entertaining.

Alice hadn't given up though. She'd picked the conversation back up after a few bites and the rest of lunch was spent listening to her and Bella arguing back and forth over Bella's hair. Bella had remained firm in her stance of no, even when Alice went from pleading to mad to begging to finally pouting. All to no avail. I would have to remember to tell everyone about this.

We were browsing shoes when Bella reached her limited of the hair argument, all but yelling, "You're dressing me like an oversized Barbie doll! You've shopped for more clothes then I know what to do with! You can at _least_ leave my hair alone!"

Alice stood staring at Bella in shock for several moments, but shut up on the matter after that. As much as I wanted to get Bella's hair done as well, it did seem like a fair compromise. Besides, we could always come back later.

Bella dutifully tagged after us as we went from store to store, picking up the various accessories she needed. Damn girl look as if she'd have a heart attack when she saw the heels on the shoes we were purchasing, but wisely said nothing. After all the useless arguing with us over the clothes earlier in the day, she probably thought it wiser to stay quiet. I'll be damned if she wasn't learning.

"Okay! I do believe we've covered everything!" Alice chirped happily, bouncing out of the last store.

"Probably a good thing, too. Poor Bella isn't at all cut out for this yet," I said gazing at Bella, brow raised. She looked dead on her feet.

Alice frowned at Bella, who spoke up, "Please? Can we truly leave? You've made shopping an Olympic event! I hadn't even trained!"

"Oh, fine," Alice huffed as we headed back out to the car.

APOV

"Well, it wasn't a complete bust," I said to Rose, after making sure Bella was truly sleeping.

"No. We definitely improved her wardrobe and she showed some spirit. Finally."

"I wish we could have done something with her hair."

"I know you do, Ali. I do too."

"Do you think she'll stay?"

"Don't know."

I fell quiet, pondering the thought. Bella might not be a shopper, yet, but, if she hung around, I knew she would be. It required her staying, though.

Minus her lack of enthusiasm, I had really enjoyed spending the day with her. She seemed to have relaxed around us and open up. I was close to Edward and Rosalie, but, Edward was a guy and Rosalie a couple years older than me and heading off to college come fall. I wanted a sister my own age.

She'd only been with us about two days, but I felt close to her. I wanted a bond of sisterhood and I thought she did as well. When she wasn't aware, I'd caught her looking at the family and our interactions with looks of longing. Like she wanted to belong and be a part of it.

_You could belong, Bella. _I thought. _You just have to open your eyes and see that we want you._

BPOV

I woke just as we were pulling into the garage. This had been, officially, the longest day in my life. And, they enjoyed doing that! How? Personally, I was very content wearing jeans and t-shirts. They were comfortable. And, if I never went shopping again, I wouldn't miss the day.

We each grabbed a few of the gazillion bags we had, managing, between the three of us, to get everything inside in one trip. I didn't pay attention to anything beyond getting upstairs and putting down the purchases.

Rosalie, Alice, and I congregated in my room and started sorting, well they did, I just sat, through the bags.

"These are mine and Rose and those are yours," Alice said bouncing out of the room with her bags, calling back, "Don't worry about putting anything away! I'll do it, Bella!"

Sighing, I sent up a small prayer of thanks for that gesture as Rosalie left the room. Once she was gone, I started digging through the bags, looking for the Victoria Secrets one. When I found it, I pulled out the cotton pant and camisole set I was looking for. It was gray with red hearts over it. Alice had absolutely adored it, and, I had to admit, it was comfortable.

Changed, tired, and comfy, I head back downstairs, seeing that Rosalie and Alice hadn't made their appearance yet. I figured they were still putting clothes away. Emmett sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch at Edward's feet. Edward was lying on the couch, arms folded behind his head and ankles crossed. Jasper sat in one of the armchairs, left leg draped over its armrest.

I was too exhausted from my day to think beyond feeling safe and warm in Edward's arms this morning. And, with that thought dominating my mind, I stepped over Emmett's legs, ruffling his hair hello, and sat on the couch edge by Edward's waist.

"Hey! You're back. How was it?" he asked, grinning up at me.

I groaned, causing all three to laugh. "Horrible! I don't understand how they do it. It's like an Olympic event."

"They do," Jasper commented.

"Frequently," Edward added, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. Great, shopping sisters. "What movie are you watching?"

"Bourne Identity," Jasper answered, not taking his eyes off the screen. I looked down at Edward, who raised an eyebrow at me. Biting my lip for a moment, I gave up trying to think, and, yawning, I laid down in front of Edward, pushing him towards the back of the couch so I could have more space.

He didn't say anything, simply turning onto his side and draping his arm over my waist. He shifted so his head was against a pillow on the armrest and tucked my head under his chin.

"That bad a day?" he inquired, quietly, rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.

"Gack! I still can't believe they like to do that frequently. How many clothes does one girl need?"

"They can never have enough," Jasper told me, laughing and glancing in my direction, doing a double check when he saw where I was laying. I smiled at him, getting one from him in return.

"You'll make a good sister, Bella," Jasper said softly.

"Good? She'll be a fun sister!" Emmett spoke up.

"A good sister," Edward added. Embarrassed at the attention, and pleased with their comments, I snuggled closer to Edward, letting my eyes drift shut.


	6. Pool

Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Edward and neither do you!

If you find him though, please direct him my way! Thanks!

My shout out goes to:

Momma Hen because she let me know I achieved what every author wants: a first chapter that hooks and captivates their audience! Many thanks!

Remember, I'll do shout outs with each chapter. To get your name here, just be creative. There really is no criteria to who I pick.

* * *

EPOV

I wrapped my arms a little tighter around Bella. I was shocked that she'd willingly cuddled up next to me, especially since she'd been bounding more with Emmett. I couldn't deny the feeling that she felt right in my arms, though. Was this the instant knowing of your soul mate that Alice liked to talk about?

She'd fully relaxed against me a half hour or so ago, her even breathing confirming she was asleep. Alice and Rosalie never came home from shopping like this. For her to be this exhausted, I could only assume she really wasn't a shopper and if that were true, she'd be the first girl I knew who wasn't.

"Think she'll stay?" Jasper asked quietly, trying not to disturb Bella.

"I hope so. Alice really seems to like her and Emmett's just an overgrown child, so his opinion doesn't matter," I taunted, keeping my voice low enough to not wake the beauty I was holding.

"Hey!" Emmett objected, punching my leg.

Jasper's question had me wondering what my siblings though of her. She was cute and sweet. It wasn't hard to see either of those traits. Did she have spirit like Rose hoped? I'd been floored hearing she didn't think we'd want her. Couldn't she see that Mom desperately wanted her to stay?

"Alright, we're-" Alice yelled, bounding into the room and receiving three shushes. She paused, looking around for the reason why, understanding dawning on her face as she saw Bella curled up with me on the couch, finishing in a near whisper, "done."

Rosalie followed Alice into the room, taking in Bella's position and shrugging. "She showed some spirit. Just about through a fit in Victoria's Secret and managed to keep Alice from touching her hair."

"She's pooped. What did you do to her?" Emmett accused, glaring at Alice and Rose as his brotherly concern came to the surface.

"The usual shopping. Nothing grand," Rose answered nonchalantly, sitting in the open armchair as Alice lay down on the floor near Jasper.

"She looks more like she ran a marathon," Jasper commented; Rose flipping him off after as the rest of us laughed.

"Your Father and I are off to bed," Esme announced, walking into the room.

"Alright!" Alice chirped, getting up to give her a hug and kiss goodnight, returning to her position on the floor as Esme walked around and gave each of us a hug and kiss as well. She paused when she came to Bella and me.

"She laid down of her own accord," I whispered, seeing Esme's teary-eyed smile. She kissed our heads, leaving us to our movie marathon as she headed up to bed, most likely going to tell Carlisle about Bella.

Softly I smoothed a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear. There was something about her that pulled me to her. What it was, I didn't know, yet.

JPOV

I woke curled around Alice, as was usual when we camped out in the living room. I'd stopped viewing her as a sister a couple years ago, but hadn't said anything to anyone. Something in me still argued that she was a sister, even if not by blood. But, the rest of me recognized that Alice was special to me in some way that wasn't sisterly. Kissing the top of her head, I carefully extracted myself and got up.

"That's sweet," Bella whispered and I turned my attention to her.

"Didn't you have siblings to do that to you?" I inquired curiously.

"Only child."

I walked over to where she was lying, leaning down and kissing her temple, moving back in time to see the surprise on her face before she smiled at me contently and yawned.

Chuckling, I asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Do you cook, too?"

"I make a mean bowl of cereal."

She laughed, nodding. "Cereal would be nice."

I helped her untangled herself from Edward's sleeping form. Edward, not wanting to risk her waking, had opted to remain on the couch. We managed to not wake him and headed into the kitchen.

"Coffee supplies?" she asked, taking the carafe, filling it with water, and filling up the coffee maker after.

"In the pantry…here," I grabbed them and held them out behind me, since I was in the pantry getting the cereal. I felt her take them, afterwards grabbing the Cheerios and walking over to the counter.

"Umm…" she started, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fridge."

I took a couple bowls from the cupboard, watching her get the coffee and measure out the correct amount.

"Add two more," I instructed, watching her do it before she returned the coffee to the fridge and turned on the machine. She proceeded to open and shut cupboards before locating the coffee mugs.

"Carlisle's left for work," I informed her, pouring two bowls of cereal. She nodded, taking out seven mugs and setting them on the counter before grabbing four bananas from the fruit bowl. I handed her a knife and waited for her to slice them up into our bowls. When she was finished, I added milk and sprinkled some sugar over them.

"Thank you," I told her, giving her a hug, feeling how shocked she was, before carrying out breakfast to the table as she poured us each a mug of coffee.

"Sugar or cream?" she queried and I shook my head as she brought over the mugs. Seeing I had the paper, she offered quietly, "I like the comics."

I nodded, handing them to her. She really was a sweet girl. I liked her. She was easy going and cautious and there was nothing wrong with either.

"Yips!" Bella yelped, and my head shot up in time to see Emmett picking her up and sitting down in her seat, her in his lap.

EmPOV

"Morning," I greeted Bella and Jasper, after situating myself. Jasper nodded at me and Bella turned to give me a hug.

"Do you want some Cheerios?" she asked in a low voice, looking at me. I blinked, not expecting the question.

"Sure."

She got off my lap, going over and poking through cupboards until she came away with a bowl and then opening drawers until she'd found a spoon. Once she had both, it didn't take her long to pour the cereal and add the sugar, milk, and banana slices. Before she brought it over to the table, she poured a mug of coffee, bringing both over and setting them in front of me.

I didn't give her the chance to sit in another chair, pulling her back onto my lap. She got herself settled and resumed reading the comics as I read over her shoulder. The others drifted in slowly, getting their own breakfast before joining us at the table.

"Who made the coffee?" Rose asked skeptically. It was a valid question since Alice and I weren't renowned for our coffee making skills.

"Bella," Jasper answered, setting aside the paper. Alice clapped, bouncing in her seat. Well, she really wanted Bella to stay. "Me? I wanted to give her the older brother she didn't seem to have or had. Someone to rely on and take care of all the creeps for her. And, any other problem that might arise where muscle was needed.

"Let's go swimming," I suggested and Bella looked at me quizzically. "We've got a pool out back and the river."

Her eyes opened wide and before I could say, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," she'd scrambled off my lap, rinsed out her breakfast dishes and raced upstairs.

"I don't think I've seen her move that fast the entire time she's been here," Alice commented, frowning. Laughing, we all followed Bella's example.

BPOV

I stood at the foot of the stairs in a black and red string bikini from yesterday's shopping trip. The Home didn't have a pool and there really wasn't enough money to take all the kids to the public pool often. I'd always enjoyed swimming and was really looking forward to this.

"Well, someone hates swimming," I heard Emmett laugh as she came down the stairs in blue swim trunks.

I scrunched up my nose, making a face, and sarcastically told him, "I really hate it, honestly."

"Humph…" he grunted, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward queried, coming down in green trunks matching his eyes, Jasper following behind him in red.

"Bella's dislike of swimming," Emmett chuckled, lightly punching my shoulder.

"Ow!" I pouted, rubbing the spot. "That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to do it so hard!" Emmett exclaimed, pulling me into a one armed hug.

I put my head down, still pouting, and muttered, "I suppose I can forgive you. On one condition, though."

"Anything!" he responded, putting his hand under my chin so that I was looking up at him.

I made sure to keep the pout in place as I told him, "this," and elbowed him in the side, smirking at him after.

"Didn't see that coming," Emmett muttered, looking at me. I shrugged at him laughing along with Edward and Jasper.

"What happened to the overgrown baby?" Rosalie questioned, coming down in a red bikini.

"Bella elbowed Emmett's side," Jasper managed to get out around his laughter, causing Rosalie to actually stop in her tracks.

"Way to go!" she praised, resuming her trek downstairs. I gave her a one shoulder shrug.

"Can we go swimming now?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently. Stay or go I was going to at least enjoy the pool while I was here. Damn it! See if I didn't!

Alice finally came down in a pink bikini, leading the way outside and around the back of the house to the pool. It was half the size of an Olympic one, with a diving board at one end. I gave up being polite and demur, simply running and diving in. the weather outside in Washington was never totally warm enough to warrant outside swimming, most days being cloudy and cold. Every so often, it would make it into the eighties in the summer, but that was rare. So, I was pleasantly surprised to find the water warm.

I surfaced laughing and treading water, the others standing at the side shaking their heads. "What? The Home isn't really fun and games! I'll take what I can, when I can."

"Well, then…CANNONBALL!!" Emmett screamed, jumping in. I dove under the water, swimming towards the opposite end and surfacing.

"Emmett!"

"Relax, Rose! You're getting in anyway," Emmett told her. I watched him climb out and grab her, throwing her in.

She came up screaming, "EMMMMMMETTTTTT!!!"

"Oh, cool it, Rose! What's the fun of a pool if you don't' get to throw at least one person in?" I ordered her around my laughter.

"Did you just tell me to cool it?" she glared over at me from where she stood in the shallow end.

As I looked at her from where I was positioned, I couldn't find it in myself to be intimidated by her, like I'd been yesterday. I was having too much fun getting to be in the pool and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for me.

In the last four years, I hadn't had much pleasure or fun. This was exciting to me and even if I didn't get to stay around and had to return to the Home, I wanted to enjoy and memorize every moment of the time I was here. And, dog gone it, I wasn't going to let Rose destroy it.

I looked at her, tapping my chin and looking up towards the sky. "Ummm…let me think here," I pretended to ponder the question very seriously, finishing, "Yep."

"You are dead…" she threatened, starting to swim towards me.

"Gotta catch me first!" I taunted, getting out of the pool and running up to Emmett. "Lift me up!"

Emmett complied, lifting me up and settling me on his shoulders as Rose climbed out stalking over to me. "So dead, Bella! You are so dead!"

"Emmmmettt…" I whined fakely, goading Rose. "Save me! Rose wants to kill me!"

"Give her a break, Rosalie," Emmett rebuffed her, holding onto my legs. Rose glowered up at me. I smirked. She huffed.

I declared, "I win."

"I know! Chicken! Let's play chicken!" Alice bounced…did that girl do anything but bounce? Someone seriously needed to be kept off the caffeine.

"Chicken?" Rosalie scoffed at the same time as I called out, "I get Emmett!"

Hey, if we were going to play, I was already up here and saw no point in getting down.

"Then, I get Jasper," Alice clapped, rushing over to him. "Edward and Rose will have to team up."

"Great, I get the heavy one," Edward sulked, earning himself a smack on the back of head from Rosalie. I was slightly confused when he laughed, but shrugged it off. There would be time later to wonder about things such as that.

Emmett walked into the pool, me on his shoulders, the others following behind us and getting situated themselves.

"If I'm going to be forced to play such a childish game, I demand that a wager be placed on the outcome," Rosalie commanded.

I'd never bet before and didn't know them all that well, but felt like I had a good idea for a bet. Tentatively I suggested, "How about the winning team and other team confer with each other and the losing team has to do as they say?"

I watched everyone mull it over in their minds before Alice spoke up, "I like it!"

We started the first game with Emmett and me against Alice and Jasper. Since Emmett had more muscled than Jasper, he had an easier time keeping me balanced on his shoulders as I wrestled with Alice, trying to knock her from her perch.

She nearly knocked me off a couple of times, but Emmett, at the last minute, managed to steady me as I secured myself a better grip on the girl in front of me, finally managing to topple her into the water.

"Bunny lost her energy?" I teased, staring down at her.

"Bunny?" she looked up at me, clearly confused.

"You remind me of the Energizer Bunny. You keep going and going and going and doing," I informed her, making sure to drone out the going and going and going.

"Bunny it is then," she responded, not the least bit offended, but seeming to find it amusing.

Rosalie and Edward when against Emmett and I next, and since Rose was taller than I, even with Emmett keeping me steady, I didn't have the strength to throw Rosalie and after only a few minutes she managed to knock me into the water. Unfortunately, Emmett had a firm grip on my legs and went tumbling down with me. We both came up sputtering.

"Consider it pay back," Rose announced smugly. I sighed, agreeing with her.

It was down to just Rose and Edward against Jasper and Alice and the loser would be determined in this match. Honestly, I figured Rose and Edward would win because Alice, like me, was so much shorter than Rose. I wasn't sure she'd have the strength to knock Rose off of Edward. Edward and Jasper looked evenly matched, so that didn't help me.

I watched in amazement as Alice wrestled around with Rose, getting some pretty firm grips on her and nearly topping her a few times before Edward steadied her. Jasper kept an extremely firm grip on Alice and managed to keep her on his shoulders regardless of what Rose did.

When the match ended, Rose and Edward haven fallen, I was shocked and pleasantly surprised that Alice had managed to do it. I wasn't sure how. Wasn't sure I'd ever figure it out. But, didn't care either. She'd done it.

Her excitement permeated the air as she cheered, "Rosalie and Edward lose! Prepare for pain!"


	7. Bet

I am not, as much as I wish otherwise, a doppelganger. ::Sigh:: Life would be so much easier. I'd be rich.

Edward did escape my handcuffs, so if you find him, return him please? Thanks!

This chapter's shout out goes to:

Enelya Falcone because she's a new reader to my story! I love new readers! I hope she continues to enjoy the story!

* * *

APOV

"Rosalie and Edward lost!" I clapped, bouncing as best I could in the pool. This was going to be ecstatic. And, it had been Bella's idea, too! What a perfect one! I was thrilled that she'd opened up as well. "Okay…conference. Edward, Rosalie, get out!"

I pointed out of the pool, shooing them off into the distance. They huddled together, looking rather apprehensive. They had every right to be.

"Bella, this is perfect! It was a great bet!" I squealed, hugging her. "I say we make Rosalie wear one of Emmett's sweat sets for a couple of hours tonight."

Bella glanced towards Rosalie and then back at me. "Um…I'm not sure she'd like that."

"Of course she won't. That's why it's such a perfect idea," I pointed out, noting the confusion on her face.

"Bella, Rosalie hates being dressed in anything but fashion. She'll hate it. I'm with Alice on this," Jasper added, nodding at me.

Emmett laughed loudly and I took that to be his consent. Bella looked back and forth between Rosalie and me for a few more moments before giving in with a reluctant, "Alright."

"What should we have Edward do?" Jasper inquired, looking over at the person in question.

"Hmmm…" I pondered, tapping my chin with my forefinger. It had to be just as good as Rosalie's. But, he, Jasper, and Emmett played so many pranks on one another that it was hard to come up with something.

"I've got the perfect idea. He can be a slave to all four of us for the night. He has to perform at least one task for each of us and until he's done, Rose has to wear my sweats," Emmett put forth, rubbing his hands together and grinning. At our amazed looks, he added, "What? I do have a brain."

"You're just typically not thinking with the right one," Jasper muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for Emmett to hear, earning himself a dunk.

I shook my head at their childness. "I like the idea. Okay! Let's go tell them!" I grinned, getting out of the pool, everyone following me, and walking over to Edward and Rosalie. I stopped, standing in front of Jasper, Bella in front of Emmett.

"This is what you have to do," I started, turning my attention to Rosalie, squirming with excitement. "Rosalie, you have to wear one of Emmett's sweat sets."

"What!? Are you out of your _freaking_ mind!" Rose screeched, mouth open in disbelief. She looked ready to kill me for even suggesting the idea.

"Nope. That was the bet," I reminded her. Huffing, she rolled her eyes and flipped me off, crossing her arms over her chest before glaring at us.

"And, whose, pray tell, bright idea was that?" she sneered, looking pointedly at each one of us as three fingers pointed at me.

"Hey!"

"It was!" Bella spoke up, looking over at me.

I shook my head at her, turning my attention to Edward. "Edward, you must complete one task from each of us. Rose, when he finishes the four tasks, you can change," I finished up, noting the look of relief on Rose's face that this might not be so bad. She was probably wondering how long four tasks could take.

"Great. I'm going to be painting your toenails, aren't I, Alice?" Edward groaned and Rosalie's look of hope disappeared. Apparently she'd forgotten how long tasks from me could take.

"Of course," I smiled cheerfully up at him. "What else?"

"Alice…why don't we just have him do the works? A full out foot treatment," Bella pondered aloud glancing in my direction, uncertainty mixed in with her look of determination.

EPOV

I groaned. Bella had shown not one iota of interest in shopping. She'd come home looking as if she'd run a marathon not merely spent the day at the mall. Was it too much to hope that she wouldn't go for spa treatments? It appeared so. "Please no, Bella. I'm begging you!"

Bella looked at me as if she were analyzing me, her head tilted to the side as she pondered my plea.

"Don't listen to him, Bella," Alice put in. "It's a great idea! I never thought you'd want a pedicure!"

"Stay out of this, Alice," I ordered my littlest sister. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"I have a memory of getting one with my mom, once. I liked it. The massage felt…nice," Bella finally spoke up, giving a firm nod of her head. I smacked the heel of my hand against my forehead. Great. Just freaking great. Another sister who like to be pampered.

"Emmett, what's your task?" I asked cautiously. Please be easy, please be easy…

Emmett started tapping his chin with his finger. "Let me think…Oh! You have to get anything I want until Alice says otherwise."

Well…that wasn't too bad. Emmett wasn't always the brightest bulb. I could do that with ease. Hopefully it would only last until the pedicures were done. "Jasper?"

Jasper smiled wickedly, an evil glint in his eye. This always boded ill. That look always meant he had something definitely unpleasant in mind. "You remember last month when you rigged my shower to spray out food coloring?"

I nodded slowly, laughing internally at the memory. I'd managed to get a hold of some powdered dye, not food coloring, but I hadn't told Jasper that, and put some in a mesh bag inside the shower head. His hair had been pink for a week.

"I thought so," Jasper paused, rubbing his hands together before continuing. "You may not where a shirt until the girls' pedicures are done. Wait!" He held up a hand when I was about to interrupt him. "On your back, using someone's makeup will be written: _I'm a doofus. Ask to see my front._ On your chest: _I'm an idiot. Ask to see my back._"

"Oh! Come on, Japser! It wasn't that bad!" I groaned at him, throwing my hands into the air.

"My hair was pink for a week!" he yelled irritated at me.

"But, this!?"

"Yes!"

"Great." Well, he had said he'd get back at me.

"Perfect…" Alice said evilly. "Let's shower, change, and begin."

We followed her as she dashed off into the house, always the ball of energy. I was sure Rose felt the same dread I did. Turning to her, I inquired, "Rose, how did she manage to push you off?"

"I don't know," Rose answered, clearly baffled. "By all means, I should've been the one to push her off."

"Yea…"

I didn't take me long to shower and head back downstairs once we were in the house. I threw on a pair of cotton pajama bottoms for comfort.

Bella was sitting on the couch and looked up as I entered. "I put in _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Is that okay?"

"Of course. You're family," I answered, sitting next to her and resting my elbows on my knees as I leaned forward, looking at her. "Are you really going to make me give you a pedicure as well. You don't want to think of something else? Anything else? Please?"

She held out a bottle of nail polish, answering, "I want my nails painted Plum Shimmer." It was a shade of purple, not dark, but not light either. Somewhere in the middle. Sighing I took the bottle. Wonderful.

Alice came bounding…really, what else could you call it?..into the room. The girl had unlimited amounts of energy. In her arms she was carrying the supplies needed for pedicures. Foot tubs, salts, lotions, pumices, nail files, nail clippers, the works. It was a common punishment she placed on me at times like these. I'd gotten rather good at doing them.

"You're cruel, Alice," I whined standing up.

Jasper followed her in, Emmett and Rosalie following behind him.

"You look beautiful, Rosalie," Emmett said, trying to make Rose feel better about the grey sweats she was wearing. She glared at him. "You are!" he insisted.

"Shut it, Emmett," she snarled, plopping on the couch next to Bella. "Can I get one, Alice?"

"Bella, what do you think?" Alice questioned, looking at Bella.

"She doesn't like the sweats. Pedicures take time…three would take longer…"

"Yes, you can, Rosalie," Alice answered. "Just means you have to wear the sweats longer."

"I'll deal," Rose gripped as Alice raced upstairs for another foot tub.

As Alice took care of filling the tubs with water and salts, Jasper walked over to me with an eyeliner pencil. "Edward…" Heaving an exaggerated sigh, I walked over to him, standing still as he wrote on my chest and back. "Payback."

"Yo, Eddie boy, I want some chips and soda," Emmett demanded, plopping down in the armchair as I left to go get them, wanting to hit him over the head for the nickname. When I came back, I held them out to him, only to be told, "Nope. Wanted the barbeque chips."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and left again, returning with the barbeque chips. "Nay, changed my mind. "Sour cream and onion."

I rolled my eyes and stalked back into the kitchen. I returned, growling, "This is the last change, Emmett, or so help me I'm breaking these on your head."

Thankfully, he remained quite.

BPOV

I leaned back on the couch, sitting between Rosalie and Alice, watching Edward following Alice's instructions on what to put into the water of the foot tubs. My feet were soon soaking in nice, warm, bubbly water.

"This feels wonderful…" I moaned, closing my eyes.

"Doesn't it though…" Alice agreed.

"Johnny Depp is really sexy in this movie," I blurted out, looking at the TV.

"Hell yea. I'd do him in a heartbeat," Rose responded, causing me to look at her. "What? Nothing wrong with a healthy sex drive."

"He needs more screen time," Alice commented.

"How 'bout, every shot. He never leaves the screen…" I murmured, moaning again as Edward massaged my feet.

"That sounds perfect. And shirtless…why couldn't they have made him shirtless?" Rose queried.

"Come on girls! That's disgusting!" Emmett complained, throwing chips in our general direction. We ignored him and the chips that feel short of their intended targets.

"Oh! Yea!" Alice squealed, jumping in place.

"Uck…" Jasper groaned.

"Right there again, Edward," Rose ordered. She didn't seem to mind the sweats all that much when getting a foot massage. She really must like these. Edward groaned himself.

"Soda!" Emmett yelled, causing Edward to take off into the kitchen. This was turning out to be a wonderful day.

"Hey, Emmett…ask for more, it prolongs the pedicure," Alice instructed.

"Prolongs Rose's torture as well," I pointed out. We both looked at Rose.

"If he keeps massaging my feet, I don't care," she sighed, leaning her head back.

I shrugged. If she didn't mind… I thought over the last couple of days. I liked it here. It was easy to forget my insecurities when they tried so hard to make me feel welcome. They treated me like a sibling and I was starting to believe it, even though I hadn't known them that long. I wasn't sure about staying, but more and more of me was leaning towards it. And, even if I left, this would be the most memorable week of my life.

I desperately wanted to talk to Esme, though. I wanted to hear what she had to say. I wanted to know her opinions and voice my own concerns. I wanted to share my fears with her. She was so kind. She ended and started the day for me like she did her other kids. If they got a kiss in the morning or night, I got one, too. Or, a hug or smile. She welcomed me in.

Did she and Carlisle truly want me? Did they want me to stay like the kids seemed to? Would she love me like them? Would she care just as much? I sighed. I already liked each and every one of them and I wanted to have Emmett as my older brother. To have him protecting me. He made me feel safe.

I didn't like shopping, but I'd enjoyed the time spent with Alice and Rosalie. It had been fun, hanging out just the three of us. Rosalie had liked my show of spirit, too. I could tell. She'd had a smirk on her face every time it came forth. Could I really be a sister to them? Was I one already? Or, maybe, at least on my way to becoming one…

RPOV

I hated sweats. Despised sweats. They were vile, disgusting things. But, the foot massages Edward gave made it worth wearing them, no matter how long I had too. I leaned back against the couch, moaning my enjoyment. While I didn't like losing the bet…how the hell had Alice knocked me off?...Bella's ideas of pedicures was delicious.

I glanced at Bella. She was enjoying herself just as much as Alice and I were. Edward had even said he'd begged her to not want one and she'd come back with the nail polish she wanted used, handing it over. Atta go girl!

"Hey, Alice…"

"Yea…"

"Can we add shoulder massages?"

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like a shoulder massage?"

"Lotion?"

"Of course…"

"Rose?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"It's a delightful idea…you're brilliant."

"I know, Bella."

"Come on!" Edward just about yelled.

"Shut up!" All three of us ordered, firmly, adding, "You're ruining the mood!"

"Alice, Rosalie, I expected this of you, but Bella! I'd hoped you'd be different," he complained, pausing and looking at her. All three of us had our eyes open and were watching him.

I raised an eyebrow as Bella leaned forward slightly. "I may not like all typical girl things, but last I checked…wait…"

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh as she cupped her breasts.

"Yep, just checked again…I. Am. A. Girl. I like massages. This feels good. Tough cookies."

She leaned back against the couch again, putting her hands palm up one on each of mine and Alice's legs. We gave her fives and cracked up at the look of astonishment on Edward's face for what she'd done.

"Dude, did, Bella…" Emmett started, his voice filled with surprise.

"Yep…" Jasper finished for him, both of them staring at her in wonderment. If she hadn't had a place in our family before this, she certainly had one now for that stunt.

"Nice, Bella!" Alice cooed in pleasure.

"Thanks, Alice."

"I can't believe you cupped your breasts," I told her, squeezing her hand.

"I had to check, Rosalie. It was the fastest way I could think of without getting up. I wasn't sure they'd go for me looking down my pants."

Five faces, each filled with disbelief and shock, stared at her before we looked between ourselves, shaking our heads. She was something else when she wanted to be.

Smirking at her, I told her, "We'll make a full blooded girl out of you yet."

"You'll try, Rose."

Alice, pursed her lips, pondering. "We should have put in the next Pirate movie, turned out the lights and lit candles and incense. Jasper, put in the next movie, please."

"We'll do that next time," Bella sighed heavenly. "Emmett, order Edward to put in the next movie. Jasper, you stay put."

I couldn't help it, I started cracking up again. To think she'd speak her mind totally relaxed like this. I wonder what she'd say if we got her drunk. What secrets would she spill?

"Edward…" Emmett started.

"I heard."

"Thank you, Edward," we said in unison.

Before he could complete our request, though, Mom came in with the worst way to kill a good mood. "Kids, I have bad news."


	8. Unwanted

I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight! Let me be a doppelganger!!!! I wanna be rich!!!!

Shout out to:

nurathirah123 because when she should've been studying, she was reading my update! Hardcore! LOL!

* * *

BPOV

I stood in the doorway of my room. A room I shared with five other girls. Girls ranging in age from five to ten. Girls I had to help take care of. Make sure they were up in the morning, and then showered, dressed, and down to breakfast. Girls I had to get ready at night for bed and then into bed.

In the short time I had been gone, nothing had changed. Not that I'd expected it to. The Home ran on a set schedule that was followed routinely. I walked into the room, moving to sit on my bed.

"…_back to the Home," I heard someone say and it was enough. I ignored the fact that my feet were still wet and left the room, heading upstairs to pack my things. I didn't see the point in listening to the rest of the conversation. What good would it do? the end result was still me leaving and returning to the Home._

_Some part of me wasn't surprised though. I guess sin the back of my mind I'd expected this. After all, it was the end result everywhere else. Regardless of the reason, I never stayed. Why had I expected this time to be any different? I was a fool for opening my heart to the pain radiating through it. I had no one to blame but myself._

_I was finished packing and sitting on the bed when Esme came into the room. "Bella, dear, we have to take you back to the Home," she announced, walking over and sitting next to me. "I'd love to keep you, but-"_

"_Esme," I interrupted her, my flat voice a stark comparison to the pain in her voice. "You don't need to explain. I understand and I'm ready to go."_

"_Bella-" she tried again, seeming determined to explain what I didn't want to hear._

"_Please, Esme," I begged, standing and grabbing my bag. "Can we just go?"_

_She looked at me for a long while, the pain she felt evident in her eyes. It still didn't change the fact that I was leaving. I kept my face neutral, looking as if I didn't care. I couldn't let her see my pain. I couldn't. finally, after an eternity, she nodded, standing and walking out of the room. I followed, not looking back. What would be the point?_

_Everyone was waiting by the door when we came down. Carlisle took his wife into his arms. "Did you explain?"_

"_She didn't want to know," Esme responded, looking up at him._

_Alice was the first to voice her thoughts. "Don't you…aren't you curious as to why?"_

_The others quickly chimed in with the same sentiment. Didn't I want to know why?_

"_No."_

_One word in a flat voice, but the way it reverberated through the room, I may as well have shouted it. I was too old, I knew it. Even to a family with kids my age, I was still too old._

_Fool! You're a fool, Bella Swan! What were you thinking that you'd get a full week? That they'd want to keep you? You feel for the family, wanting so badly to belong to something. Belong to a family once again. Be part of a family. And, where is it landing your ass? Right back at the home. How naïve can you be?_

I turned my head, looking out the window, leaving my thoughts behind. I was stupid. That's all there was to it. I wasn't getting out of here. I'd be here until I was eighteen and then thrown out. Right, Bella. Like you'll ever belong anywhere. Too old. Too old.

"Belly?"

"Yes, Nessie?" I didn't bother looking at the little girl standing just inside the room, her arrival quiet and unannounced until now.

"I have to pee."

I turned my attention to her at the announcement, looking over at her. Tiny. She was so tiny. Only five with large brown eyes and curly, honey hair. She'd be adopted. A family would take her and she'd be wanted. She'd be loved. Cared for. Desired. Grow up with an older brother, maybe, to take care of her. She'd never experience what I had and am. No. She'd be one of the lucky ones.

I stood walking over to her and holding out my hand, feeling her small one grasp it. She smiled up at me and I smiled back, leading her down the hall to the bathroom. She was perfectly capable of going on her own, but seemed to be going through a phase where she wouldn't. Once in the bathroom, I sat on the bench in there for this purpose, letting her pull her pants and undies down. She held up her arms to me and I took hold of her waist, picking her up and sitting her on the toilet, not letting go of her.

She kicked her legs, humming, as she went. "All done."

I helped her wipe before setting her on the floor and assisting her with her clothes.

"Thank you, Belly."

"Bella. You know that, Nessie. You can say it. I've heard you."

"But it's not as fun!" she replied running off. I watched her go, heading back to my room to unpack. Alice and Rosalie had thrown out my old clothes, so I'd been forced to bring some of the new ones. I'd only brought what was comfortable and easy to wear at the Home though, and only a few items. I knew I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Mrs. Banner?"

"I'm sorry it didn't work out. You will of course help out like before?"

"Yea."

I watched her nod and walk off. I wasn't a person here. I was too old. The younger ones were people. People to be cuddled and coddled and taken care of. Me? I was more of an object. Here for nothing more than helping out.

_Why?! Why couldn't it be me for once?_ I screamed in my head, falling onto my bed and curling up into a ball to cry. Why…why, oh why couldn't it be me? Why couldn't I be the one adopted for once? Why couldn't I have a loving home? Why?

Wish I may, wish I might, get my wish I wish tonight…if only.


	9. Wishing

Sadly, I am not a doppelganger. How I wish it were otherwise.

Edward managed to escape his cuffs, so if you find him, please return him to me. Thanks!

I must say, it's nice to know how enjoyed my story is. My readers are so passionate about it and demanding. Update, update. Explain, explain. But, alas, it is for them I do this. It's just makes me all mushy inside to know that my work is appreciated and enjoyed and that I'm not doing this for naught.

I am a little sorry that this is a rewrite and not a completely new story. I've gotten some great ideas from reviews about woulda, coulda, shouldas. But, I'm rewriting and trying to stick close to the original timeline.

I know I don't respond to every review, but I try to answer reviews that have a question in them or a concern. If you leave me a review and would like a response, please note that you would like me to respond and I will make sure that I do.

This chapter's shout out goes to two people because both had me rolling in laughter when I read their reviews:

shadowama because she went from yelling at me in all caps to suddenly all lower case, "oh, and..." The turn around in mood in her review was absolutely hysterical and put a smile on my face. I love stuff like that.

InLoveWithEdward2 because...oh hell, just go read her review. Seriously, if this were from the beginning and not a rewrite, I might have used her idea. I cracked up on reading her review.

Both reviews put smiles on my face and I greatly appreciate that!

If you want a shout out, don't be afraid to jump up and down. This is my way of thanking my readers for sticking with me!!

* * *

BPOV

One month. Thirty-one days. 744 hours. 44,640 minutes. 2,678,400 seconds. Funny how time flies whether you're having fun or not. In that time I'd not only seen little ones walk out the door, adopted or fostered, but new ones walk in. They were the ones that mattered, not me. They got homes. I didn't. I was stuck here.

When I'd first come to the Home, I'd wish on a star every night. Wish that my parents were alive and I was still living with them. Wish that they'd been found alive and come and rescue me from this place. Then, as time passed and I knew those two wishes were never coming true, I started wishing that a nice family wanted me. That they'd waltz in here and decide I was perfect. But, again, as time passed I realized that wish wasn't going to come true either. Then, then I started wishing that I'd be adopted as a permanent babysitter, very _Anne of Green Gables._ But, even that wish had fallen by the wayside. Now, now I didn't wish anymore.

As each day of the last four years had ticked by. As each family sent me back. As I was passed over time and time again. As I saw each day end and another begin, I stopped wishing on stars. I accepted that I'd be here forever. I accepted my age. I accepted my tasks. I…accepted.

"Isabella Swan! Pay attention. You're supposed to be helping feed the toddlers, not day dreaming."

I flinched, smiling apologetically at Mrs. Banner. Yes, I accepted. Such was my life now. Menial servant. That's what I had become. A menial servant. What more was I good for? This was my life and I had…I had accepted that because there wasn't anything else I could do.

I looked at the little girl I was trying to get to eat breakfast. Sibyl. I couldn't help wondering how much longer she would be here before I saw her too walk out the door to a better life because someone thought she was too cute and adorable for her own good. If only I could switch places with her.

Nessie had left a couple weeks after I'd returned. I'd watched her go, unfeeling, dead. She'd hugged me goodbye, calling me her Belly and, as a robot, I'd hugged her back. I hadn't cried. I hadn't smiled. But, deep inside me where I'd shoved my heart, it hurt. Another one gone while I stood here like so many times before. When would it happen with Sibyl? It was the reason I never got attached to anyone here. I knew they'd leave eventually while I remained behind.

Sighing, I tried getting Sibyl to eat the last of her breakfast, having it thrown in my face instead. Oatmeal landed smack dab in the middle of my face, much to the amusement of Sibyl, as I could hear her laughing and clapping at her achievement. I didn't even have the energy to scold her. Sigh. She was done. Wiping off my face with the towel I kept on my shoulder, I stood, getting a hit to my stomach. I'd had more food thrown at me in the last hour then I could count throws.

Giving a sigh of defeat, I picked Sibyl up out of her highchair and set her on my hip so I could wipe off her hands and face before setting her down. I stood still; shoulders slumped, watching her toddle out of the kitchen and down the hall, most likely heading to the playroom. Where else would a child her age want to go?

I started cleaning the kitchen, washing the dishing, wiping down the counter tops and table, drying dishes, and putting dishes away. Day in and day out I did this. Every morning and after any other meal I helped with. Me, Bella, the maid.

Finally finishing my task, I heaved a sigh, knowing Mrs. Banner would want me to help watch the little ones. I left the kitchen, heading down the hallway with the intent of showering before going to the playroom. I never bothered to show before breakfast since I knew I'd just end up showering again afterwards. Might as well wait.

I knew I must look a sight. Little Anthony had managed to get oatmeal in my hair and a couple of the babies I'd had to burp had spit up on me. The joys of my life. I wondered if after I turned eighteen I could be hired anywhere as a permanent babysitter. It'd be a job at least and maybe I could find a place that would give me room and board as well. Right. Be realistic, Bella. The only place you'd get that is here. Still, it was better than nothing.

Approaching the dining room, I heard Mrs. Banner's voice. "Yes, she's still here. I assume you'd like to see her? She's feeding breakfast to some of the younger children, but I'm sure as soon as she's done, she'll see you."

I froze in my spot as Mrs. Banner came out. Was she talking about me? I was the only one helping feed breakfast to the little ones.

"Oh! Bella. You have guests," she told me, indicating the dining room before heading off in the direction of the playroom.

Who'd want to visit me? I didn't have any friends and no living family I knew of. Curious, I opened the dining room door, shock coursing through me. All the Cullens were present. Edward, Emmett, Jasper. Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle and…and Esme. Esme, who'd started feeling like a mother to me.

"Is that oatmeal in your hair?" Emmett inquired sniffing me. I blinked, coming out of my stupor and elbowing him, though doing more damage to my elbow than to him.

"You go feed ten toddlers who think when they're done eating their food becomes a toy. Let's see how clean you stay," I retorted, turning on my heel to leave the room.

"No!" five voices shouted, causing me to stop, a hand on the doorframe, and look over my shoulder. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all looked ready to rush at me to keep me from leaving the room.

"Don't leave, please?" Alice whispered. I couldn't help it, I started laughing, leaning against the doorframe and holding my sides. They probably thought I'd grown a second head by the looks on their faces. I was covered in food, had oatmeal in my hair and they thought I was leaving because I didn't want to see them?

"I…am…" I took a deep breath, trying to speak, only to start laughing all over again. "I'm covered…in food…and…I'm…going to…shower…"

EsPOV

"She must hate us, Carlisle. If she wouldn't listen to explanations at the time, why would she now?" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks as I stared at my husband.

"She has to, Mom," Emmett told me quietly.

I glanced around at all my children. In just the few short days Bella had been with us, we'd fallen in love with her. She felt like a missing link in our family. I'd been heartbroken when she wouldn't listen to why she had to return to the Home. I'd seen the pain in her eyes before she'd masked it. The rejection she must have felt at the time. I couldn't imagine it, especially knowing what had happened to her regarding other families.

I loved her like a daughter, I really did, and it killed me to be the cause of pain to her. Any pain for any reason. I'd wished again and again over the last month that she'd been willing to listen. To understand what she meant to us. I still wished it. I wanted Bella back. We all did.

EmPOV

Oatmeal? How does one get oatmeal in their hair? Was it a new hair treatment? Maybe I should have her suggest it to Alice and Rosalie. They were always doing weird things to their hair.

JPOV

I leaned against the table placing my hands behind me on top of it. Alice sat in the chair next to me, head bowed. It had really hurt her to see Bella go, even more so when she and Mom had come downstairs and Mom had revealed Bella didn't want to know why.

I looked down at the top of Alice's head. She was my sister and it hurt to see her like this. Standing up, I bent down, scooping her into my arms and sitting down in her seat, her in my lap. She curled up against me, so tiny. I didn't hold any doubts that she was the one for me. I just didn't know if she felt the same. But, regardless, I'd always do whatever it took to make her smile.

"She'll listen, Ali-Bunny," I said, causing her to start crying anew. She'd spent most of the last month in tears.

"Bella called me bunny," she sobbed and I sighed, rubbing her back. How easy it must be for her to just break down and cry. Edward, Emmett, and I had showed our displeasure through constant bickering and fighting, much to Mom's annoyance.

RPOV

She'd kept the clothes! She'd kept the clothes! Even after not knowing why she was coming back, she'd kept the clothes! I'd thought for sure she'd ditch them and get those old ugly pieces again. Alice must be thrilled with this.

Gah! Mom's crying! And, Alice…Bella damn well better listen and come back. Mom and Alice are upset enough. If I had to drag her back by her hair, Bella was coming home with us. Home, where she belonged…where did that come from?

CPOV

I looked around at my family. Each and every one of them was upset over Bella. Whether it showed or not, I knew it. Esme had been crying nightly and I'd heard Alice doing the same.

The boys had been fighting nonstop. Emmett ranting about her being taken by another family and not having the older brother…namely him…she deserved.

Edward, otherwise, had been quiet. I think part of him had gotten closer to Bella than he realized. Much like I saw with Alice and Jasper. I knew that he and Bella, as Alice and Jasper were, destined for each other, so to say. I was actually surprised Alice and Jasper hadn't gotten together yet and still acted as siblings. I'd discussed the matter with Esme and she informed me to let them take their time. They'd figure it out on their own.

I hoped for all our sakes that Bella felt something for us. If she didn't, I didn't know what I was going to do with my family. Even Rosalie missed her. Tough Rosalie. She tried hiding it, pretending that she didn't care, but the last shopping trip she and Alice had gone on, had had them coming home complaining that without Bella it as rather boring. I hoped with all my heart we could convince her to come back.

APOV

I felt Jasper rubbing circles on my back as I cried into his shoulder. Bella was my sister! How could she not want me? How? She had to want me!

"Jasper, what if she doesn't want me? What if she doesn't want me as her sister?" I leaned back, staring up at him, clutching his shirt, my tear filled eyes wide as their searched his face for answers.

Jasper sighed, hugging me. "She'll want you Alice. How could she not?"

"Don't worry, Ali, she wants all of us. She has to," Emmett threw out. Somehow though, it didn't make me feel better. She'd been rejected again and again. And then, to have us send her back, she must have thought we were doing it too.

EPOV

I leaned against the wall, staring at Jasper and Alice. They'd always been a little closer than siblings. I knew somewhere in me that if Bella stay, I'd get that with her. She'd willingly curled up with me that last night. She would do it again. I knew it.

She'd felt so right in my arms. I missed her smile. It was big and bright. When she'd relaxed around us, she had almost as much energy as Alice. She had to stay. She just had too. She was a part of our family. Part of…me…

I hadn't slept well the entire time she'd been back here, worried over her. What was happening to her? Was she finally taken by another family? Did she miss us? Did she want to come back to us?

I glanced at Mom, she was crying as well. This was just as hard on her. Bella really had become a daughter to her. But, Mom, Mom had a large heart. It was part of what made her her and we all loved her for it.

BPOV

I stood at the foot of the stairs, taking a few deep breaths. Why where they back? I thought I'd never see them again. I couldn't deny that I wasn't happy. I was. Ecstatically so. But, they'd left me here. Rejected me like all the others. It was way too confusing for me.

I'd pondered and pondered the issue while I showered and hadn't come to any conclusions. They were here. I didn't know why and after all that had happened to me in the past, it was hard to believe that they'd come back for me. But, what if they had?

"Well, Bella, you'll never know if you don't face them," I muttered under my breath, gathering my courage together and with it in tow, I walked back to the dining room, entering the room and shutting the door behind me before leaning against it. Seven faces looked at me standing against the door. Each face filled with uncertainty, hesitation. I'd started opening up to these people and they'd left me. I didn't want it to happen again. I didn't want to feel the joy I was feeling. I wanted to remain calm, neutral, void of emotions.

I took a look at each of them. Alice was sitting on Japser's lap crying. I could hear her sobs. Rosalie was smirking, probably because I was in low hipster jeans and a red camisole from the shopping trip. Most likely she was thrilled I'd kept them.

Esme was crying as well, silently. I could see the tears running down her face from where she sat next to Carlisle. Edward was leaning against the wall to my left, arms crossed. I had a strong urge to run into those arms. They felt safe and warm. Like home.

Emmett, always the overgrown child, was bouncing from foot to foot, like he was trying to remain in place, but desperately didn't want to.

I looked at each and every one of them. I saw the pain in their eyes that matched the pain in my heart. In the couple of days I'd been with them, somehow they'd become my family and I really didn't want to be anywhere else. I just couldn't get past the worry that they'd leave me.

"Why did you leave?" I finally whispered, trying not to cry, and wanting answers, wishing I'd listened to Esme when she'd tried explaining.

"Oh, Bella! We didn't want to! I wanted to tell you that night, but…" Esme trailed off.

"I didn't want to hear. I've been passed over so many times before, I thought you were doing it as well," there was a quiver in my voice as I spoke.

"No, dear, no," Esme stood, approaching me. "Never. You are my daughter and you are their sibling." She waved an arm, encompassing the others. "We want you with us, and we thought…you were opening up…"

"We thought you wanted to stay," Carlisle finished for her.

I remained quiet. I did want to stay. Desperately. I wanted my wish to come true. I wanted a home to call my own. I wanted…them.

"Will you listen now?" Esme inquired of me.

Sighing, I looked up at her. I looked at Rosalie who was staring at her nails. Jasper, whose head was bent over Alice's. Alice still burying her head in his shoulder. Emmett, bouncing. Edward, so quiet, just like Carlisle. Slowly, I nodded. Esme gave me a teary eyed smile.

I looked back at Emmett, raising an eyebrow. Before I could say anything, he was sweeping me into a bear hug. I smiled, small. "I take it this was the reason for your bouncing like Tigger?"

He grinned his goofy grin at me and I shook my head. This felt right. A big brother happy to see his sister. Comfortable. But, these weren't the arms I wanted to be in. I'd slept terribly all month and I wanted to be in the last place I'd gotten a goodnight's rest. Emmett put me down and I walked over to Edward.

His arms were still crossed over his chest and he looked at me for a second before reaching out and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him. No one said a word.

"Well, we didn't mean for you to think we'd left you for good, Bella. Not at all," Carlisle began as I snuggled against Edward's chest, feeling his arms tighten around me. "You were with us for a week trial, one you didn't get. No paperwork had been filled out, nothing. You were, in a way, a guest in our home."

I could still hear Alice crying, she must really be upset.

"We had a death in the family," Edward said, letting me pull back enough to look up at him. "Our grandmother over in Chicago."

"She was dying when we got the call," Carlisle interrupted.

"We rushed over to see her one last time before she passed," Esme offered.

"Since we didn't have any papers saying we had guardianship over you, had something happened, we could have gotten into trouble," Carlisle explained.

"It was never our intention to leave you, Bella. We've been in Chicago the last month taking care of details," Esme said. "If you'd let me explain that day, I would have told you we'd be coming back for you. If you wanted us."

"But, given your past experiences, I do understand your reaction," Carlisle mused.

I thought over what they said. They did want me. They were here, that proved it. I had let my past cloud my future. But, it had hurt. Yet, they were welcoming me back with open arms. Upset over what had transpired.

I felt sad for their lose. I didn't want them getting into trouble over me, so Carlisle's explanation on papers made sense. It was for the better. I bit my bottom lip. Did I want to go back with them?


	10. Homecoming

We've all read it and keep reading it. I'm trying to think of new ways to say it, but for now, I'm not a doppelganger. Sadly. When I become one, I'll let you know.

I know, after several nearly daily updates, I didn't update! I have good reason though! I've been on this HUGE muse ride! I mean seriously channeling the story and just writing and writing and writing! I didn't want to break to update!

Shout out to DestinyHigginsx3 because at the food throwing, she said she would have thrown it back! Imagine a food fight with a toddler!

* * *

BPOV

"_Please, Bella, come home with us," Edward whispered._

"_You need a big brother," Emmett boosted._

_Rosalie seemed uncertain as she spoke. "Please?"_

"_Please, Bella. We want you," Jasper added._

"_Don't you want me as your sister?" Alice asked, tears streaming down her face._

"_Bella, please?" Esme looked ready to burst into tears again herself._

"_We need you, Bella," Carlisle spoke calmly._

_These people wanted me. Truly wanted me. My wishing hadn't been for naught, even though I thought it had. With every fiber of my being I wanted to belong with them._

_I could go home with these people. Be loved. Feel safe. It was all I wanted for so long and now I could have it. I could say yes and be accepted for who I was. Be accepted as Bella. Just Bella._

_Why was I even debating the subject? There was nothing to debate. They wanted and so did I. How could my answer be anything other than yes? There was, and never had been, any other choice. I needed to let the past slid. I could do it, with their help._

"_Yes."_

The beeping of my alarm woke me. Why was I getting up so early and why was I dreaming about the Cullens? As the sleep left my brain, I remembered my reasoning for getting up at such an ungodly hour. I had a flight to catch. Shutting off the alarm, I sat up yawning and stretching.

As to the dream…I hadn't had one about them in a long time. Sighing, I glanced at the photo on my nightstand. It was of the six of us. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett standing side by side, holding me, Alice, and Rosalie. Esme had taken it the day before the start of school.

Getting out of bed, I put on my robe. Maybe the fact that I was finally returning home was why I'd dreamed of them. I wondered if they missed me like I missed them.

"Yes?" I called out as a knock sounded on my door.

"Are you ready, Miss?" Henri, the butler, asked, opening the door and popping his head in to check I was decent before entering the room completely.

"Yes. My luggage is over there. Leave the small bag though. Everything's been shipped? Express?" I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it back away from my face.

"Yes, Miss. Everything that was packed was shipped out yesterday, express. It should be there by the time you arrive, or shortly thereafter."

"Good. You'll look over the house until Laurant arrives? He's supposed to be coming in two weeks or so."

"Of course, Miss."

I nodded. "Then I'm going to get ready. Have the car brought around, please."

"Yes, Miss."

I watched Henri gather up my suitcases before leaving the room. As the door shut with a click, I headed into the bathroom, going through the motions automatically, letting my mind wander back to the Cullens.

It'd been the best five months of my life. Emmett had always been ready to play a prank on someone and had truly embraced the role of older brother. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes.

I'd slept in Edward's arms every night. After a week of getting little or no sleep, I'd gotten up at one in the morning, headed upstairs to his room, and climbed into bed with him. I was out cold a minute later. It'd been the first night I'd gotten a good sleep. He'd never said anything, either. Alice and Rosalie hadn't made me much of a shopper, but I'd enjoyed our girl time.

Slipping on a black pencil skirt, red camisole, and black shrug, I wondered if I'd ever see them again. After pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I slipped on a pair of black flats. I finished packing what little I had left, grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs.

Walking out the front door, I saw the Royce waiting for me. Peter, the driver, took my bag and opened the back door for me. I got in, not bothering to look back as Peter put my bag in the trunk with the rest of my luggage. As he drove down the drive, I knew I wasn't going to miss this place.

_New Year's had come and gone. We were all enjoying the last of winter break, lying around the living room watching _The Mummy, _when a knock sounded on the front door. We ignored it and the talking that ensued. The movie and our popcorn fight were far more interesting._

"_Bella, I need to speak with you," Carlisle called out._

"_Coming!" I replied, managing to make my way out of the room without too many pieces of popcorn hitting me and going into the kitchen. Carlisle sat at the table with his lawyer and a woman._

_The woman looked to be in her forties. She had bright red hair and green eyes. Her facial features reminded me of my mother._

"_Yea?" I stood just inside the door curious as to what they were doing here and why I was needed._

"_Bella, this is your Aunt Victoria Whetherby. You're mother's sister," Carlisle informed me calmly. I stared at him in shock before slowly moving over to the table and taking the empty seat next to him and across from Victoria._

"_Bella, as you know, Carlisle and Esme initiated the paperwork to adopt you. As part of the process, we had to make sure there was no other kin who were your legal guardian. If there was…is…they have to sign the papers as well," Mr. Timmons, the lawyer, spoke._

"_So, she just needs to sign the papers? That's it?" I inquired, looking at Mr. Timmons, hope in my eyes that I'd finally be Carlisle and Esme's daughter by law as well. When they'd informed me they wanted to adopt me, I'd been filled with happiness and had spent the day with more energy than Alice. I was to have a family again! I couldn't wait and had urged them on, saying I wanted them as my parents._

_Sighing, Carlisle stood, walking over to me and hugging me against him. My head reached his hips. "She's not going to. As your legal guardian, she has the right to refuse."_

"_What? I don't understand…"_

_Victoria finally spoke, her voice reminding me of ice. "You'll be returning to England with me. You'll live with my husband, Lord Whetherby and I. He's very rich and rather old. But, he has a son not much older than you. You'll get along fine."_

"_Why? You didn't come for me after my parents died. Why do you want me now?"_

_She looked at me, her face emotionless. "I was unaware that my sister had a child. And, besides, you're family. Family should be together, right?"_

"_Carlisle?" I looked up at him pleadingly. I didn't want to go with her. I wanted to stay here. I wasn't going to be happy with Victoria, I knew that. I was happy here. This was where I wanted to be. Why couldn't she just sign the papers and leave me alone like she had for the past sixteen years? Why?_

"_I'm sorry, Bella. There's nothing I can do."_

"_No!" I screamed standing and pushing my chair back so hard it feel over with a clatter. This was my family! I didn't want to leave them. I loved them! "I won't go!"_

_In the end, though, it hadn't mattered. I'd left, sobbing and heartbroken to leave._

_We're family. We should be together. What a lie that had been. A falsehood. What a hock they'd been. It hadn't taken me long to figure that out._

_Living with Victoria had been like living in hell. She'd thrown out all my clothes, claiming they were too wild for a peerage niece. I'd been promptly enrolled in a preppy all girls school. That, in itself, had been miserable! I'd been looked down on by the other girls. They'd teased me as well and had been mean beyond belief; doing everything they could to make me feel as unwelcomed as possible. It was never forgotten that I was peerage by marriage and not birth. The upside was, since I didn't make any friends, I had plenty of time to study since I spent most all my time alone._

_And, when I wasn't in school, I was dressed up like a doll and taken to afternoon teas to mingle. We were peerage. We mingled and gossiped. I'd been schooled in the social classes and had it drilled into my head what I was and wasn't supposed to do. What and who I now was and wasn't._

_I'd graduated hoping I'd be able to return to the states. Return back to the people who truly mattered to me. But, I'd been informed that working was beneath me and Victoria would neither give me the money to go home. I would remain here and continue with college. I hated England. I hated Victoria. I hated the people. All with a passion. I was being held prisoner and felt trapped. All I wanted was to go home. That was all._

_Victoria had no real reason for wanting me with her other than hoping I'd marry richly so she could continue her lifestyle after her husband passed. She honestly thought she could control me. She was a plotting and scheming bitch. She was hoping that I'd marry Laurent and she could finagle her way into the Whetherby fortune even more. Bull._

_At the beginning of the month with the police had informed me of her death, I'd nearly jumped with joy. Driving drunk, no surprise. Crashed car, what a horrible way to go! Not. Dead on impact, what do you mean she didn't suffer?_

_Since her husband had passed just three years prior, it was not just little ol' me in the house and I was determined to return to the place I belonged. The United States of America, specifically Washington State. Born and breed. I was going home to my roots._

_The past month had been spend dealing with funeral arrangements, will reading, packing, and all the other necessary stuff to get my butt out of England. Victoria had been left the house we were living in and a tidy yearly allowance by the late Lord Whetherby. Apparently they'd been married for several years and she'd been an _excellent _wife. Yea. Young and full of life. Made for a great sex life, I'm sure, for Lord Whetherby._

_Unfortunately, Victoria's yearly allowance wasn't passed down to me. I didn't expect to be, but all the money she'd managed to save was mine. For a woman who liked living it up, I was surprised at the sum she'd managed to save. The house, to my pleasure, had also been willed to me. It was promptly put up for sale, fully furnished. Laurent, an actual gentlemen, had wanted to make up for all Victoria had put me through, so he'd purchased the house and given me three years of her yearly allowance. I was stock piled with money to last me quite a few years._

_It didn't take me long to make the necessary arrangements to move back to Washington. I'd enrolled in college, intent on getting my Master's degree in English and a minor in Mythology. Finally, after five years, I was heading home._

_I'd purchased on the outskirts of Seattle an old, Victorian home that had been divided into two townhouses consisting of three bedrooms and three and a half baths each. The house sat on a fenced in property and though I only needed one, buying both afforded me privacy. This also meant I didn't have to worry about neighbors too much. And, as much as I hated living in England, I'd enjoyed having all the space that I'd had in the big house. It'd kept me away from Victoria and since I had no friends, I'd gotten use to being on my own for the majority of my time._

"We are now beginning our descent into Seattle. Please make sure all seats and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions. Portable electronics must now be shut off."

I rubbed my eyes, realizing I'd managed to fall asleep on the plane, thankfully. It wouldn't be much longer before I was home in my new house. Home sweet home. Maybe I'd even find a couple of roommates. I liked being alone, but maybe it was time to find some friends. After all, being by myself _all _the time couldn't be good.

There was only one thing that would make this homecoming even sweeter and that was if I knew where the Cullens were. Unfortunately, I'd lost contact with them. And it had been five years since I'd seen them. Victoria hadn't wanted me to be in touch with them and had monitored my internet activity heavily. I wondered if they'd even recognize me if they did see me. I was almost twenty-two now. I'd changed a lot in the last five years, I thought.

I'd have to take a weekend and drive up to Forks, see if they were still in the same house. I hoped they were. More importantly, I hoped I could remember where it was. Funny, back then all I'd wanted was to have a place to call home. A place to belong. Fate certainly had been cruel. I'd gone from miserable at the Home to miserable in England with a five month vacation in between. Fate had definitely pulled the rug out from under my feet.

The day was cloudy, but then again, what day in Washington wasn't? It was a shock if the temperature rose into the eighties. I'd been home for two weeks getting my house setup and finally had a free weekend to spend up at Forks. I'd packed a bag, intent on going up today, Friday, and depending on how things went, maybe coming home Sunday.

With a smile on my face at the thought of seeing those I missed most, I turned on Emmy Rossum, negotiated my way out of the city and onto the freeway and started cruising over to Forks. Please let them still be there. Please let them still be there.

_Laying alone with the history that made you cold and uncertain inside._

_Careful now, deep breath, the water's still rising._

_But your silver lining's in sight._

"_**No. We want someone younger. She's too old."**_

"_**Don't you have someone younger than her?"**_

"_**No. We're looking for a girl between the ages of five and eight. She's just too old."**_

_When you feel like you're breaking down,_

_And your body's just giving in,_

_And you can't go on broken like this any longer._

"_**We want you to stay, Bella."**_

"_**You're part of our family."**_

"_**You belong here, Bella. How could you think otherwise?"**_

"_**Don't you love me, Bella? Don't you want me as your sister?"**_

_Close your eyes,_

_Don't you cry._

_Let the sorrow within you subside._

_Don't despair,_

_Have no fear._

_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby._

_You say all seems so wrong with life that you're living._

_You're searching for some reasons why._

_You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy._

_Aching for comfort tonight._

"_**Always remember that you will always be a part of this family."**_

"_**I don't want to go, Esme."**_

"_**I know you don't."**_

"_**Why? Why can't she leave me be?"**_

"_**I don't know, honey. I really don't know."**_

_When your heart's too sore to beat,_

_And you feel it might never heal,_

_And you feel not even beggars want you._

_I do._

"_**You'll always be our sister."**_

"_**I'll miss you all."**_

"_**We'll miss you, too. You're part of us."**_

"_**You'll find your way back, Bella. Don't worry."**_

_Close your eyes,_

_Don't you cry._

_Let the sorrow within you subside._

_Don't despair,_

_Have no fear._

_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby._

_Close your eyes,_

_Don't you cry._

_Let the sorrow within you subside._

_Don't despair,_

_Have no fear._

_Give your weight to me when you hear this lullaby._

"_**Please, Bella, don't cry. You'll be back. See if you aren't."**_

"_**Esme, how do you know that?"**_

"_**I just do. We'll keep in touch, don't worry."**_

"_**What will happen to me, Esme?"**_

"_**That is for you to decide. I can't answer that question for you."**_

"_**What if I'm not happy there? What then?"**_

"_**Then you hold onto hope and take the first plan to Washington the moment you can. We'll be here waiting for you."**_

"_**Do you promise, Esme? You'll always be here?"**_

"_**I promise."**_

_Don't you cry,_

_Let the darkness within you feel light._

_Don't despair,_

_Have no fear._

_You'll find comfort in me like a child with this lullaby._

"_**Go to sleep, Bella."**_

"_**Night, Edward."**_

"_**Sleep well."**_

Please, be there. Please, be there. You promised you'd be there. I know it's been five years, but you promised! You said you'd wait! Please, be there. Please, be there. I chanted driving up the drive, happy I'd been able to remember where the house was.

Seeing the house where I'd had the best moments of my life, I nearly cried. I parked the car and climbed out. Staring at the home, it looked dark inside. Slowly, with trepidation, I walked up the stairs to the porch.

Please, be here. Please. You promised. I know I'm late, but you promised. You promised you'd be here. You promised.

I grabbed hold of the knob and turned it, surprised when the door creaked open. Why hadn't it been locked? Or, was it so far out of the way that it didn't matter?

I stepped into the foyer, looking around. Emptiness and dust greeted me. They hadn't been here for a good couple years at least, if the cobwebs were anything to go by. Where was my perfect homecoming? Where were they? Why had Esme broken her promise?

I sank to my knees on the floor and cried. Victoria really had taken everything from me.


	11. College

So, still not a doppelganger.

I watched Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire with my girlfriends the other night and as we were watching the tragic scene where Harry brings Cedric's body back, I commented, "And, so begins his transformation to Edward Cullen."

Shout out to:

Auguruj because she's just a riot! Bloody bureaucracy! She's also threatened to take a bite out of her PC and I'm in agreement that it probably wouldn't be good for her teeth.

* * *

BPOV

It'd been two weeks since that Friday. I was fully moved in and had gone shopping for some new clothes, wishing the entire time I had Alice and Rose with me to help.

The shock of finding them gone had worn off. I'd shed all the tears I could and was accepting that they were gone and I'd never see them again most likely. My mind kept repeating they were gone. She'd broken her promise. Time would start healing the wounds I knew.

I stood staring in the mirror in my bathroom, seeing not the woman I'd become, but the girl I'd been. Scared, hurt, and uncertain. How could they have wanted me? No one else had. I'd had no hope at the time of finding a family of my own at that time and when I thought I had, it'd been taken from me. I still felt as if I'd never find a family.

The family that had looked promising I'd lost and then lost again. The wound still cut deep, even after all these years.

"_We'll always want you, Bella."_

"Yea, if only that were true. If you wanted me you'd have been there when I returned."

"_You'll find your way back to us."_

"How can I do that when I don't even know where you are? And, besides, you broke your promise! Why would I look for you anyway?"

Sighing, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and left for my classes, knowing that I was lying to myself. Broken promises or not, I would look for them.

There were more important things on my mind though. It was the first day of classes and I needed my mind present. I had two English classes, Dance, Math, and Biology. It was a busy schedule, but the more I got done each semester, the less I had to do. I wasn't happy with the Biology either, but the way my classes had transferred from England, I'd been left with a couple classes that I'd have to take for my Master that I didn't particularly want to take.

My morning passed in a blur, English and Dance being favorites of mine. It seemed class would just start and the teacher would be announcing it was over. As I walked towards the cafeteria, I mulled my classes over in my mind, not paying attention to where I was walking and managing to bump into a brick wall. Or, what felt like one anyway. A brick wall with hands, as it prevented me from falling flat on my ass.

Breathing a little heavy from being startled, I looked up and into the most brilliant blue eyes framed by dark lashes. A lock of blonde hair fell over the forehead of a perfectly chiseled face. And my word, it had to be illegal to have lips that sexy. "Hi."

His voice caressed my skin and I was breathless as I replied, "Hi."

"In a hurry?" he teased, still holding onto my shoulders.

"Hurry?" I shook my head, trying to clear it. "No! No. I was…I was lost in my thoughts. I'm so sorry. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I should have been, but I wasn't. That's what I get for paying more attention to what's in my head then in front of me. I didn't mean to run…bump…collide with you."

I was rambling! Bloody hell! I was rambling! Get a grip on yourself, Bella!

He chuckled, a delicious, sinful sound. Bending closer, he whispered against my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Did you know you have the sexiest accent I've ever heard?"

I shook my head dumbly. Shit, he was intoxicating. Bad boy to the bone I'd bet, but shit…

"You do. Where are you from," he pressed, pulling back to look in my eyes.

"I've been living in England the last few years."

"British…hmmm…very sexy."

He released me, stepping back. I hadn't a clue what to reply to that. I blinked, trying to pull my wits around me and failing miserably. God, I could stare at him all day. I managed a whispered, "Thanks."

"Maybe I'll see ya round?"

"Yea."

I watched him walked…swagger…away, feeling as if I needed to sit down and fan myself. Hot damn! They made guys that hot? Food…you need food. But, still…hot damn…

JaPOV

"Dudes, I just had the hottest chick run into me," I stated, sitting down at the table my friends and I congregated at.

"What did she look like?"

"She had to be 'bout five five. Long auburn hair. Brown eyes. Sexy lips. British accent. Curves in all the right places. Slim."

"Geez, James! You gotta introduce her to us!"

"No can do, Em…didn't get her name. Figured I'd just hand around the area again and get her to 'bump' into me again."

"Why the hell did you get her name?"

"Not my style, Em. You know that," I retorted, listening to him grumble. "You working this Friday?"

"Yea. You?"

I nodded.

"Hey, Eddie," Tanya, a long-legged, strawberry blonde and Edward's girlfriend, walked over and sat down on his lap.

"Hey, Tanya."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"The hot chick James met and neglected to get a name or number for," Emmett supplied.

"Can it, Emmett," I ordered.

"Well, it isn't a mistake I'd make!"

"What about, Rose?"

"She'd sooner punch me than date me."

"Well, don't go after my catch."

BPOV

Lunch helped until Biology. I'd just taken a seat at a table in the back when _he_ walked in. Great…I make a fool of myself at lunch and now I'll be spending the semester in the same class with him.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here."

And, just my luck, of course he'd take the free seat next to me. Now I really get to be a rambling idiot.

"Hello again," I smiled at him, watching him lean back and prop an ankle on his knee.

"Since I was far more interested in your beauty earlier-" I blushed, pleased with the compliment. "I didn't catch your name."

"You didn't ask for it," I informed him, doodling in my notebook.

"Well, then, I'll just have to rectify that now won't I?"

"If you want," I drew a flower.

He dropped his foot back to the floor, leaning towards me and putting an arm on the back of my chair. I looked over my shoulder at him, my breath catching. Breathe, Bella. Come on. It's just a guy. You're almost twenty-two. I think you can handle him.

"So then, gorgeous. What's your name?"

"Umm…name…uh…Bella. It's Bella," I stuttered along. For damn's sake! Get your act together! You're not a child. Act like an adult.

"Bella…such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman," he whispered in my air, sending a chill down my spine again. "I'm James."

"It's nice to meet you," I responded. Please let this class go fast. He is way too sexy and way too charming for his own good and the best thing for me to do would be to just get away from him.

"Everybody take a seat. I'm Mr. Dubois. Take a look at the person sitting next to you. You will be lab partners for the semester. By the end of class, I expect you to have exchanged contact information."

Shit. I was going to have to be in close contact with him for the semester. Can this day just end so I can go home before I make a greater fool of myself?

JaPOV

Hot fucking damn! The sexy, ass chick from lunch was in my Biology class. How lucky could a guy get? Wait till I tell Emmett about this.

I pulled into the drive of the townhouse I shared with my friends, cutting the engine. Emmett and Edward were in the media room. We'd combined the living room and dining room into one room. They were playing video games.

"You will never guess what happened to me," I announced lying down on the free couch.

"Why don't you save us the trouble and just tell us," was Edward's bright response.

"The sexy chick I mentioned at lunch? Well, it just so happens that said chick is in my Biology class. And, not only that, but is my lab partner."

"Shit! You serious?" Emmett exclaimed, glancing over in my direction quickly.

"Would I joke about something like that?"

"So then, what's her name?" Emmett inquired, curiosity dripping from his voice.

"Bella."

They paused the game and two sets of eyes looked at me and then between each other, Edward muttering, "It couldn't be."

"She's in England. Definitely can't be," Emmett replied.

"You two want to fill me in on what's going on?" I jumped in.

"You didn't happen to get a last name did you?" Edward questioned, returning his attention to me.

"Nay. She only gave me her first. Why? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" I was beyond puzzled.

"Nothing," Edward sighed, turning back to the game.

EPOV

It couldn't be. Bella was in England and had been for a few years. What would she be doing back in Washington? She'd probably made a nice life for herself. And, beyond us, she didn't have any reason to be here. Sides, wouldn't she have found us if she were? All that didn't change the fact that each of us missed her.

I glanced quickly at James. He was a cool dude. We'd met him at Voultri. He worked as a bouncer, like Emmett. We'd fallen in together and found a place to live. Jasper lived here, but might as well have moved out since he spent all his time over at Alice's place.

I looked at Emmett, our game forgotten. We'd never mentioned to James anything about the sixth Cullen sibling that had been lost. He didn't need to know. It wasn't anything of his concern and it was a painful part of our past. It hit all of us hard when Victoria had taken her away. I motioned with my head to Emmett and we both got up and left the room. We needed to discuss this.

We headed down the hall to my room, shutting the door behind us. I immediately asked, "Do you think it's her?"

"It could be anyone. Besides, if she'd really come back, don't you think she'd have looked us up?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. Bella was probably a popular name. There wasn't a guarantee that it was her. But, still.

"Edward, we all miss her. But, come on man, it's been five years. I highly doubt she's coming back."

I looked at my brother, knowing he was right. There wasn't any point to keeping hope up now.

EmPOV

I looked at Edward. Bella's leaving had been hard on all of us, but my opinion was that Edward took it the hardest. It had been looking like they'd started something. God, they slept in the same bed every night for the entire time she was there! Me? She'd been a damn great sister. Willing to play a prank on anyone. I missed those times. There wasn't anyone willing to do that with me.

It wasn't that I didn't want her back, I did, but we needed to be realistic though. "We can't tell the others. We need to find out for sure. No use in getting up Alice's hopes only to crush them."

Edward nodded in agreement. "She would flip if we told her and it turned out to be false. It was hard enough getting her to accept the fact that Bella really was gone.

"We'll tell James to invent her to one of the gatherings," I suggested. It was stupid, but I really wanted this to be Bella and what better way to find out? I wanted my sister back. There were so many pranks out there to pull and no one to pull them with! It sucked having great ideas and being unable to follow through on them.

"It would do Mom good if it is Bella," Edward mused.

"Yea. She'll be thrilled to see her again," I responded. It'd been just as hard on Mom losing Bella as it had on the rest of us. Wasn't surprising. She had a big heart and had accepted Bella as her daughter long before we'd met her. Bella had started getting really attached to Mom, too.

"What do you want to do?" Edward questioned.

"Wait and see. James and no one else need know of any of this. It's not his business and I won't get everyone else's hopes up. We'll suggest he invite her along to one of the gatherings."

BPOV

I collapsed onto my bed. Gah! What a day! Sexy as sin playboy who seemed interested in me and joys of all joys, I got him as a lab partner. I wasn't sure what to feel about that.

What was I going to do? The guys back in England had treated me as if I were a pariah. And, they had nothing on this James. I was going to be having a lot of contact with him. I guess I'd figure out how to deal with it as I went.

Was I even interested in dating? I mean…oh hell; I didn't know what I meant. My life felt more screwed up then a screw driver. Why couldn't I have just had some semblance of a normal existence? Surrounded by people who loved me and a family? No, I got a home with a bitch of a witch. All that had been missing were the flying monkeys.

"_We want you, Bella. You belong with us."_

"_You'll always have a home with us, Bella."_

"_You're our sister."_

"_Don't you love me, Bella?"_

"_Spirit, Bella. Show some spirit."_

"_You're a daughter to me, Bella."_

"Right," I tried fighting my tears, failing miserably as I felt them falling down my cheeks. After so many years, why now? Why were the memories coming forth now? "That's why you left the only place I knew where to find you."

I just wanted…just wanted a family. Wanted to know that my long ago wishing had been worth something and hadn't been for naught like I once thought. I wanted to know that wishing wasn't a waste of time and something good could come of it. There had to be more then bitchy witches and flying monkeys. There had to me.

Getting up, I walked over to the French doors that opened to a small balcony overlooking the backyard. There wasn't much to see, the yard had fallen into disarray and the sky was cloudy. I'd chosen the third floor bedroom. It took up the entire top floor and I'd duped it the master floor. Opening the French doors, I walked out and leaned against the railing, wishing that I could see the stars. Night had fallen at some point and I hadn't even noticed it.

But, wait…there was one tiny star trying to shine through the cloud cover. It never hurt to try again. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

_Please, any gods that may be. Let me have my family back. Let me have a family. Let me belong and be wanted. Please, any gods that are out there. I wish this with all my heart._

"I'm not unwanted furniture to be shuffled around. I'm not. I'm worth something. I know I am." Why, then, did it feel otherwise.

"_This will be your room from now on. There is no internet connection in here. You'll have to use the library for that," Victoria announced, leading me into an opulent bedroom of green located in the west wing, away from her and her husband. "You're clothes will have to go. We'll go shopping for more appropriate things."_

"_I like my clothes, though," I protested, not wanting to lose any link I had to the Cullens._

"_You are a niece of the peerage now. You will dress like it and not some hoodlum from the streets," Victoria sneered, looking me up and down. "I will not have you disgracing this family."_

_Of course _her _new family meant more to her. Rich and titled. How could I ever think of disgracing the name of Whetherby._

"_Can I get an internet connection in her?" I inquired softly, not wanting to wander the house trying to find the library each time I needed the internet._

"_It's may I and no you may not. All internet activity is monitored as well. So, don't expect to be emailing the Cullens. You're here to stay. I won't have you holding out hope to return to the States."_

_With those final words, Victoria swept out of the room and I realized just how stuck here I was. The wicked witch of the east makes her appearance and not the first._

_I set down my carryon, looking around the room. We'd entered into a sitting room of sorts, I thought. It had a fireplace with a loveseat and coffee table in front of it, off to the right. The wall directly across from the door had windows lining it and a desk in front of one of them, a computer already on it. I looked to the left, seeing another door and nothing else. It was sparsely decorated in way of furniture. The walls themselves looked to be oak paneling three-fourths of the way up, topped off with dark green wallpaper._

_Wandering over to the other door, I walked into the bedroom. A king size canopy bed dominated the room. On it was a gold comforter with a mixture of green and gold pillows. The wood was the same coloring of that in the sitting room. There were two nightstands, one on each side of the bed with a lamp on each one and a clock on the one to the right. The wall to the right had more windows and nothing else. And, as the windows in the sitting room, heavy damask curtains of green were tied off to the side._

_Looking to the left, I saw two doors and walked over to the first, opening them up to find a closet the size of a small bedroom. The second door revealed my own private bathroom done in the same gold and green colors as the rest of the room. It even had a Jacuzzi tub._

_The lap of luxury. That's what I'd landed myself into. Yep. __It was all I could describe everything as, but, they were right. Money didn't buy happiness and I knew I wasn't going to be happy here._


	12. United

Hickory dickory dock, Edward went up the clock, he didn't come down and I wore a frown, hickory dickory dock.

Alright, so like, I managed to catch Kellan and I put him in my dungeon, thinking he wouldn't get out. Well, during the night, Robert and Jackson broke in and now I've lost Kellan. So, when you find them, return them so I can punish them please? Fur cuffs and spankings sounds good to me...

Shout out to Sofia Lawrence for her casual threat of killing me before stating she needed to read the next chapter. I love reviews like that!

* * *

JPOV

"Jasper?"

"Yea, Alice?"

"Do you think Bella will ever come back?"

I looked over at the tiny pixie that was usually my little bundle of energy. She stood in the doorway of her room, looking down, face sad. This conversation came up at least once a month and had for the past five years. I was currently laying on her bed and the minute I opened my arms out to her, she rushed over to me and climbed onto my chest.

"Alice, we've been over this. It's been five years. I don't think so."

"But, she loves me. Doesn't she?" I could hear the catch in her voice signaling she was about to cry.

"Alice," I sighed, not knowing what to tell her. Honestly, at this point, I didn't think Bella was ever going to return, but Alice as insistent that she had this feeling Bella would. So, she continued clinging to hope, long after the rest of us gave up and accepted the loss of Bella and just missed her. We wished she would come back, but…

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Alice," I whispered against the top of her head, wishing there was something I could do to help her. To make all this right. To fix the pain. But, I knew there wasn't. Alice had to come to the conclusion on her own that Bella was good and gone, whether we wished or wanted it otherwise.

RPOV

"EMMETTTTT!!" I screamed from my car. I'd decided to spend the afternoon at their place to do some car work with Emmett.

"I didn't do anything!" was the response.

"Then why the hell won't my car start!" I was beyond furious at this point. I'd searched and fiddled with everything I could think of to figure out why the hell my car had suddenly died. There was nothing missing, nothing out of place, nothing unhooked. Nothing that would explain why a car that should be roaring to life wasn't. I couldn't find a damn thing! Hell, I'd even stopped and filled up on gas…gas. That rat bastard.

"EMMMMMMETTTTTT!!!"

I heard a muffled, "Shit," followed by the slamming of a door.

Getting out of my car, I stormed up the stairs and inside, ignoring James on an armchair and Edward and Tanya curled up on the couch, heading directly to Emmett trying to hide in a corner behind a piece of furniture. "You are going to pay for this. ..Gas??!!"

He stared at me, not saying a word, eyes wide at my tone. "So help me, Emmett, I will sock you and you won't be fathering children anytime in the near future."

If I hadn't been so pissed off, the look on his face would have been comical. James and Edward apparently thought it was as their laughter filled the room. I turned and glared at them, threatening castration with my eyes. They shut up.

Emmett had a look of pure fear on his face, though he still appeared to be debating whether to answer me or not. I figured he needed an incentive and raised my fist, pulling it back in preparation to make good on my threat. He cracked like a weak child. "In the garage! In the garage!"

With one last glare at him and a sound smack on the back of his head, I went out to the garage. Damn idiot.

BPOV

Saturday. It was finally Saturday and I couldn't have been happier. A day for sleeping in and lazing about and doing just about nothing. I turned my head to look at the clock on my nightstand. Eleven. A perfect time to get up.

I dawdled through my morning routine, making it downstairs to start coffee a good forty-five minutes later. Not that I cared. It felt nice to do things for myself again and not have a servant do it for me.

As I stood around the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish percolating, I absent mindedly glanced at my answering machine. I wasn't expecting any calls. The only person to have my number being James, so I was surprised to see the red like blinking.

Curious, I hit the playback button. "Hey, Bella! It's James. Look, some friends and I are getting together tonight and I wanted you to come along. Give a call. You have my digits."

Digits? The guy was hot, but corny. Still, he was hot. I had to give him that and, at the rate I was doing, I highly doubted I'd be finding the Cullens. Maybe I should hire a PI? Back on track. On one hand, I had been living rather uptight for a long while; it'd be nice to unwind, so to speak. On the other hand, there was no other hand. I guess my decision was made.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, adding sugar, before locating my backpack and digging out James's number from my Biology notes. Grabbing the phone with my right hand, my left having my coffee mug, I dialed, holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?" a male answered, one sounding remarkably like…Emmett.

I froze. It…no…it…couldn't be…I was imagining things. I had to be. There was nothing to say they were even here in Seattle and if they were, how coincidental would it be that they were friends with James? Shaking my head, I tried clearing my mind. "I'm calling for James."

"Um…hold on a sec," I figured the guy had to have held the phone away from his face and not put me on hold because I could hear in the background, "JAMES! PHONE! CHICK! Huh? No, you avoiding one? Really? You'll have to tell. What? Right, I'll ask."

I struggled not to laugh failing as giggles escaped me forcing me to set down my coffee least I spill it. It had to be one of the more interesting one-sided conversations I'd ever heard. I wondered if it was typical guy talk. Whoever had answered the phone, he was pretty amusing that was for sure. I'd missed that not having Emmett around.

The phone must have been replaced because the next question I heard was, "Name?"

I pondered my answer carefully. With Emmett, I'd always been one for a good joke and this was tickling my funny bone. I wanted to have some fun and if he was willing to play along, I'd give it a go. "Tell him Sexy British Accent is on the line."

There was a moment of silence before I heard, "You're shittin' me."

"My dear boy, I make it a point never to shit anyone."

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not some 'boy'," he retorted, sounding offended.

"My wrong. I apologize. Now, back to the subject at hand. James?"

"Oh, right," the phone was held away from his face again as I could hear, "JAMES! SEXY BRITISH ACCENT! Yea, that's what she said. How should I know? It's a female. She's got an accent. She claims British. What? What the hell are you doing then?"

I couldn't contain myself any more I doubled over in laughter. How could I not listening to this side of the conversation? I could only imagine what James was saying.

"Sorry 'bout this," he apologized, returning to the line.

"Some difficulties?" I questioned, sitting down on the floor.

"Maybe. But, if there are, I don't want to know what they are. James! You gonna answer? Hey, you got another name I can give him?"

"Of course, but I'm having way too much fun to make this any easier."

He laughed, a deep, booming laugh that I knew would fill a room. It had been a long time since I'd heard a laugh like that. "So, Mr. I'm not a boy, who am I playing 'phone' with?"

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen at your service. And, your real name?"

I dropped the phone, hearing it land on the floor with a clatter. It was. Oh…

"Hello? Hey you still there? Don't know. There's no dial tone, but it's quiet. Hello? Hey!"

In my scramble to pick the phone back up, I managed to nearly hang up the call. Finally I was calmed enough to grab it and respond, "Sorry. I…uh…I dropped the phone."

"Oh, thought you'd hung up. Was starting to wonder if you had something against my name."

"No, uh…not at all. Look, um…if James is busy, I can always call him back. I was just returning his call," I was starting to have a hard time keep the tremor from my voice. I desperately wanted to curl up and cry. I'd found one of them. The rest had to be around. Was this fates way of answering my wish?

"Hey, you okay? You sound…different?"

Trust Emmett to pick up on that. He and Edward always had been the more perceptive ones when it came to me. "I'm fine. Look, really, I can call him back."

"Naw, here he is."

I heard some muffled talking before, "Hey!"

"Hey, James. I…uh…I got your message."

"So, you gonna come?" cue eye roll. I had no doubt he meant it as more then what it seemed. "It'll be a ball."

For looks, the man certainly didn't have any brains. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Great! Let me give you the address. You can meet up with us at our place and we'll head out from there!"

Someone certainly seemed hyped up. "Alright…uh, let me get a pen and paper."

I scrambled up off the floor and over to my backpack, pulling out a pen and using my Biology notes.

"So, we typically meet here at six. Head out to dinner and then Voultri. You good with that?"

"Yea, fine."

"Ready?"

"Uh huh…okay…right…got it. I'm not actually that far from you. I'll see ya at six then."

"Cool."

I hung up the phone, dropping to my knees, arms wrapped around my stomach. It had been Emmett. My Emmett. It had to have been. There couldn't be two Emmett Cullens in the world could there? Oh gods! What was I going to do tonight? If it truly was Emmett, would he even recognize me? Five years was a long time. Hell, would he even be happy to see me?

Get a grip, Bella. Go shopping, find a nice outfit, get dolled up. You can deal with it at the time. What happens if you get your hopes up now only to find out you were wrong and it's not the Emmett you're thinking of? What then?

Shopping. Right. Stop thinking.

EmPOV

"That was definitely one weird chick. Who was she?" I asked James as he hung up the phone. She'd been all joking and funny until I'd said my name and heard a thud following it.

"Bella. You know, that British accent chick I was talking about."

"Really?" Bella. Well, if it was our Bella, it might explain the phone dropping. I tried remembering the voice more clearly in my head, hopping to hear beyond the accent, but I couldn't place it with Bella's voice.

"Yea. I invited her along tonight. No objections?"

"No, that's cool. Look, I promised Rose I'd lend her a hand. See ya later." Looked like tonight would be the night I'd find out if Bella really had returned from England or not. I hoped she had. It was a good thing. A very good thing.

BPOV

I wore black leggings under black lace-up, knee-high boots and red miniskirt. I'd paired the skirt with a matching red corset. A little eyeliner to highlight my eyes, some gloss and just a brush of brown eye shadow took care of my makeup. I left my hair down, putting in some mousse and fluffing it a little. Hoop earrings and bangle bracelets completed my ensemble.

Grabbing a black clutch, I put in the necessary accessories and headed out the door, directions in hand. Deep breath, Bella. You'll be fine and find out soon enough if it's the right Emmett or not. How would I feel though? How would he feel? Did I want to think about it? I was nervous enough as it was. I didn't need to be adding to it. But, still…Emmett!

I felt self-conscious in my outfit though. I'd never dressed like this in England. Victoria hadn't let me. Any clothes purchased like this were promptly thrown out the minute they were found. It took courage to dress like this and I needed to wrap that courage around me to face this phone Emmett. Nerve racking or not, I had some courage somewhere.

Deep breath. Deep breath. It was only a ten minute drive over to the address and it wasn't long before I found myself parked outside another townhouse. Just, get out of the car. Get out, walk up the steps and ring the bell. Deep breath. Steps. Good, one at a time. Ring the bell. Deep breath.

"Someone get the door!"

"I got it!"

"Naw, I'm already here. Hi-" the door swung open, revealing a short person with spiky, black hair, all contained in a form that I remembered as being full of energy. I wondered what had her pausing in her hello. Did she recognize me?

"I'm a friend of James. May I come in?" I was positive I knew it was Alice, but…but, did she know it was me?

"Oh, sure. Sorry. Come on in. James! Your friend is here."

James appeared from around a corner. "Hey! You made it. Didn't get lost?"

I shook my head, shrugging shoulder as well, feeling the butterflies fill my stomach.

"So, these are a few of my friends. We're still waiting on three others, but they should be here soon. So, that tall blonde over there is Jasper and the little one that answered the door is his girlfriend Alice," James pointed them out and I felt my heart start pounding in my chest. To find them. And, it had been as simple as meeting James! I was having a hard time keeping my tears at bay seeing them.

"Rose isn't here yet, and neither is Edward and his girlfriend, Tanya. But, this big guy over here is Emmett."

I turned around and, sure enough, there was the familiar goofy grin and warm smiling eyes. The teddy bear brother I loved. Co-conspirator of pranks. And, energetic Alice and quite Jasper. They were here. All of them. Were the fates really putting things in my favor again? I'd missed them all so much and thought I'd lost them and to find them again…

"Oh, God," I murmured, my legs shaking. I'd expected…what? What had I expected? Not weak legged like this, that was for sure. Not dizzy or teary eyed, okay, well maybe teary eyed. Not like my heart was pounding a mile a minute as if I'd just completed a day of shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh, God," I managed to murmur again, letting my legs give out, falling to the floor, legs bent under me, hands holding myself up. Head bowed. Oh God…I didn't hear a single movement. They were probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Why would a stranger person suddenly fall to their knees in front of them? I didn't know if they were looking at me or not and couldn't bring myself to look up and find out.

All my insecurities came flooding back to me. It had been me that left them the last time. Would they still want me? Did they still care? Would they want me back? Could they forgive me? Would they turn me away?

I felt, more than saw, James kneel next to me. "Hey, you okay?"

I heard the concern in his voice. The puzzlement. What the hell is this girl doing? I couldn't tell him about my past. I barely knew him. How much time had passed since I'd fallen? It felt like hours, yet I knew it couldn't have been more than minutes.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. I'd wanted this for five long, horrid filled years. It was here. I could just grab it. It would be mine again and yet, here I sat, trembling on the floor, too scared to be rejected again. Too scared to be pushed away.

I heard the door open. Footsteps. Door closing. Click.

"What the hell did you do to her, James? You've already got her on the floor. Gods, take it to the bedroom," Rosalie's voice rang out. Same as ever. Bitchy. I loved her for it. I missed it.

"Unless, of course you're looking for an audience?" an unknown voice spoke. It was soft and fake and I hated it immediately. It reminded me of all the girls in England. Their fake voices that tried cajoling men. Couldn't they see it wasn't the truth?

"She looks like she's having trouble breathing. We should get her to lie completely flat on the floor," Edward said matter-of-factly and I was aware of how labored my breathing sounded. My chest heaving up and down like I couldn't get any air. How long had I sounded like that?

My whole family. They were standing here, in the same room with me and they didn't even know it was me. All of them together. The ones I loved within touching distance and I cowered on the floor struggling to take in air. Was I that much of a coward? So much of a chicken that I couldn't face the past and move past it? Did it rule me from the grave? I wasn't sixteen anymore. I could do this. I would do this. I could stand up and face them. I would stand up and face them.

I could say goodbye to the past. I had to say goodbye. I could lay it to rest. I could, couldn't I?

Slowly, as if in slow motion, I stood up, taking deep calming breaths the entire way. Each of them stood there. Each the same and yet different. Each wearing the same look of concern and puzzlement. Not recognizing me. Not knowing who I was. But, still, the looks said, "I think I'm supposed to know you."

So, even if consciously, they had no clue who I was beyond a friend of James, subconsciously they must know who I was in some fashion. That would be the logical conclusion, right?

Taking my time, I took in each face. Rememorizing each one. Recalling what they looked like five years ago. I was where I wanted to be. With the people I wanted to be with. And, they didn't even know it was me, yet. Had I truly changed that much?

What could I say? How could I tell them? Make them see that it was me, Bella, their Bella. That I was back. That I was home. What? My mind was blank. All I could do was stare and stare and stare, taking each in, relishing in the happiness flowing through me.

"Are you okay?" Edward inquired, taking a step towards me before the strawberry blonde at his side place a hand on his arm.

"Leave her be, Eddie. I'm sure she's fine." I saw Edward cringe at the nickname before pinching the bridge of his nose like he used to do when he was frustrated.

"Tanya, please, don't call me that," he bit out between clenched teeth, but Tanya didn't seem to be paying attention to what he had to say.

And then, with perfect clarity I knew what I needed to say. What I needed to do. How to tell them. How to let them know. How to find out if they still wanted me and their words of long ago weren't false.

I turned towards Alice who stood within the confines of Jasper's arms and asked, slowly, precisely, with a quiver in my voice as I tried not to cry, "Don't you want me as your sister?"

Would she remember?


	13. Reunion

Hickory dickory dock, Edward's still up the clock. He won't come down and I still frown. Hickory dickory dock.

I've gotten several reviews that they should've recognized Bella. But, there are people who I haven't seen in a couple of years and don't recognize when I see them. So, it is possible for them not to immediately recognize her.

A shout out to:

misskaterinab who was going out of town and begged me to update and I probably didn't do it before she went out of town. I'm sorry! At least, when she returns, she has something to look forward to!

* * *

BPOV

"_Don't you want me as your sister?"_

The reactions were instantaneous, happening all at the same time. Breaths held and released as recognition dawned on their faces. As time seemed to stand still for a moment and all the six of us saw was just the six of us. James and Tanya weren't present to us any longer.

"Bella…" Edward breathed, his eyes lighting up.

"Bella," Jasper, his voice still soft and quiet, a smile gracing his lips.

"Bella?" Alice, wide-eyed and seeming unsure of whether this was real or not.

"Hot shit," Rose. So blunt and to the point.

"Bella!" Trust Emmett to be the loudest and not only say my name, but wrap me up in his arms, lifting me above the ground and twirling me around in a bear hug. I laughed, for the first time in years I truly laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him back. I could stay here for so long.

"Hey, Emmett. Played any good pranks lately?" I teased him smiling at his always present goofy grin.

"Yea. The rat bastard decided it would be hilarious to drain the gas out of my car," Rosalie answered, annoyance lacing her voice.

"She threatened to castrate me, but it was worth it," Emmett stage whispered, sending a new wave of laughter through me.

"Bella? Is it really you, Bella?" Alice walked over, gliding as she always seemed to, almost as if she were in a dream.

"Pinch yourself. Find out if you're awake," I suggested, watching her do just that and seeing reality dawn on her face.

"BELLA!" she screamed as only she could, wrapping her arms around me best she could since Emmett still held me.

"Emmett, put me down, please," I asked, wanting to hug Alice.

"Nope, lost ya once. Ain't letting go this time," he replied in all seriousness. I was beginning to think my leaving had effected them as much as it had me.

"Please, Emmett? We want to hug her, too," Alice pouted, giving him her puppy dog eyes. He huffed, sighing and setting me down. Immediately Alice and I were hugging and hanging onto each other as though we doing it for dear life.

Looking over Alice's shoulder and up at Jasper, I released Alice to envelope him in a hug as well, feeling him return it, kissing my temple. "Hi, Jasper. How long?"

He looked at me, confusion clear on his face. Smiling and giggling I clarified, "You and Alice."

He grinned sheepishly. "Four years."

"I'm glad," I said in all honesty, hugging him once more. I wasn't surprised. It had been obvious when I'd been there. They'd always acted a something more than just siblings. It was a good thing. They were perfect for each other and belonged together. No one deserved better. Though, it still left the question of what Jasper did with all her enegery.

Rosalie walked over as I released Jasper, looking me over. "Not half bad. You could do better."

"Glad to know my attire meets some approval."

"Meh," she shrugged, adding quietly, "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Rose," I replied just as quietly, giving her a brief hug. "Oh, Alice, Rose, I know I'm going to regret this, since I still can't stand it, but…my wardrobe stinks."

"Shopping?" Alice breathed looking at Rose. "You're asking us to go shopping?"

"Yea. My clothes consist of pencil skirts, pencil skirts, oh, look, another pencil skirt. And here's a blouse, there's a blouse, everywhere a blouse. Throw in some jackets and wow, more pencil skirts. Craptastic."

"Yuck! Why do you have those?" Rose gagged, eyeing me as if I'd sprouted wings.

"British society social classes must look thus," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "So?"

"Of course we'll help!" Rose smiled at me, clearly in her element and thrilled by my asking. Now, now there was only one person who hadn't greeted me.

I turned in his direction taking in his still messy hair. Usure of myself and where I stood with him, I breathed, "Edward?"

He smiled his crooked smile, and I knew everything was fine, walked over to me, stopping right in front of me. I smiled up at him, the tears that had been gathering in my eyes finally winning and falling down my cheeks. In no time his arms were wrapped around me, safe and warm just as I remembered and making me feel as if I were home. He whispered against my hair, "Don't cry, Bella. We told you you'd make it back and you did. Don't cry. We're happy to see you. Please, don't cry."

"Eddie, dear? Who's she?" Mrs. Fake Voice inquired, moving to stand next to Edward who still held my shaking form as I cried.

He kept holding me as he answered her question. "Tanya, this is Bella. Bella, I'd like you to meet Tanya, my girlfriend."

I kept my face buried in his shoulder and my arms around his waist, not ready to let go and not wanting to see Tanya. She was an intrusion. An unwelcomed intrusion.

Edward finally stepped back releasing me so that he could show me Tanya and Emmett was quick to wrap his arms around me from behind. Tanya looked me up and down, once, dismissing me and linking her arm through Edward's.

I felt hurt that she was intruding, but why would I think he wouldn't start dating. I was his sister as much as my feelings that I'd buried came rushing to the surface said otherwise. As much as they said he's more to you. You feel it every time you're with him. To him, I was and always would be his sister. Why wouldn't he date? "Nice to meet you, Tanya."

"Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?" James voice sounded through the room. James. I'd forgotten about him completely, so wrapped up in seeing my family again.

I looked over at him, turning in Emmett's arms as he lifted me up again and rubbing my back, trying to calm my crying. I snuggled into Emmett's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and letting him hold me like a child. "You really aren't going to let me go are you?"

"No. Especially not when you're crying."

He'd always been such a sweetheart to me. The perfect brother and I'd missed it so much.

"You all know Bella?" James was looking between all of us, trying to figure out what was happening.

"She's our sister!" Alice piped up, bouncing.

"But, she said she'd been in England," frustration dominated James's voice.

"She was. But, she's still our sister," Rosalie stood up for me, walking over to stand next to Emmett.

I felt content. The years hadn't mattered to them. They still wanted me to be part of them, just like I wanted them to be a part of me. They were family and they still considered me family.

"How?" James seemed beyond baffled at this point and I decided to take pity on him.

"Long story that is best saved for another day."

He didn't seem pleased with the answer, but let it go. "Then, are we heading out or what?"

We looked between ourselves, knowing it had been five years since we'd seen each other. I was sure they, like me, wanted to catch up more then go out. To just hang out in a quiet place without a lot of noise. And, I wanted them to know where I lived. I wanted them to see my place. It may not have the media center they had here, but it was cleaner and probably had more food as well.

"We can go back to my place…order in…cook…beer run?" I hesitantly suggested, part of me forever scared of rejection, even though Emmett still cradled me in his arms, my crying having died down some.

"Perfect!" Emmett exclaimed, hugging me. "I'll ride over with you!"

EmPOV

To see Bella again went beyond words. I was excited and felt like I was sky high. I thought about it, not in any heavy detail, but she was the missing link in our family and the family felt whole now that she was here. How we had managed without her, I didn't know. How she managed without us was just as much a mystery.

I was currently sitting in her passenger seat staring at her, a childish…wait that would be all of me…worried she'd disappear if I looked away. At least her tears had stopped. I'd been nearly livid when Tanya had interrupted and succeeded in pulling Edward away from Bella when Bella needed the comfort.

"What?" she laughed, glancing over at me.

"How long have you been back?"

"Mmmmm…four weeks about. I came back the first week of August. I drove up to Forks two weeks after I got here, but…"

"Mom had a hard time living there after you left. She said she kept remembering you in every room. She spent a majority of each day crying. They'd moved to Port Angeles by the end of the school year."

"How is Esme?" she asked softly, tears in her eyes again.

"She misses you. She'll be thrilled to see you."

"So, Edward and Tanya…"

"Yea. She's not our favorite. The woman's bitchier than Rose, but Edward won't listen and doesn't see it. I'm sure she's more interested in the family money and prestige than anything," I told her, looking out the window.

"Why do you only talk like this to me?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Like what?" I looked back at her.

"Grown up. Your age."

I shrugged, unaware that I did it and hadn't a clue why. "You seeing anyone?"

"No. James seems pleasant enough though."

"He's a good guy."

"Good to know."

EPOV

I'd been rooted to my spot when I saw Bella. Heard her. It'd been so long since we'd seen her and there she was, standing in front of us. I'd hoped that the Bella James kept talking about was her, but didn't really believe it.

"Edward…" Tanya whined. I'd volunteered to do the beer run so that I could drop her off at home, but she'd insisted on accompanying me to Bella's.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" she pouted, placing a hand on my thigh.

I glanced quickly at her. "Here."

"No, your thoughts are elsewhere." She moved her hand to rub a finger over my ear. Like with James, I'd never told Tanya about Bella. Truthfully, I didn't think anyone had ever mentioned Bella to anyone outside of the family. It wasn't that she was a secret, just a hurtful part of the past that was hard to bring up without the girls crying. We'd missed her dearly. I'd missed her sleeping in my arms. She'd felt right. Not that it mattered anymore. I had Tanya.

"Sorry. Where you saying something?"

"I want to know what this Bella person is to you. She's not going to come between us is she?"

We were driving back to Bella's by this point, Tanya sitting as close to me as she could get in the Volvo, her hand resting on the back of my neck.

"She's my sister, Tanya. It's been a long time since I've seen her."

"Well, I just thought…you were hugging her in a way that wasn't exactly brotherly. I just wanted to check that she doesn't mean more to you than I do."

Did Bella mean more to me than a sister? I didn't believe so, not that it mattered. Besides, even if I did harbor those feelings, she doubtfully had them for me. She'd changed though. The childish looks were gone, replaced with a softer Bella. More alluring Bella. She looked just as beautiful and insecure as she always had though, sadly.

Sighing, I followed the directions to her place, ignoring Tanya, who continued rubbing my neck. It was hard not to compare her to Bella. Yes, Bella didn't have Tanya's supermodel looks, but she was far more beautiful in a natural way. She didn't try being more than she was. Her voice was as grating, either. Her personality had more sparkle. Was I really thinking this negative stuff about Tanya?

JPOV

"Bouncing in your seat isn't going to get us there any faster, Alice," I told her as she continued to literally bounce in her seat as we followed Bella home. I saw Bella look up into her rearview mirror and shake her head. I wondered what she was thinking about Alice?

"But, she's back, Jasper! Hurry! I want to visit with her!" Alice responded, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Relax, Alice. You'll be with her soon enough."

"But, that's not quick enough! Jazz!! She asked to go shopping. Shopping! Faster!" Alice managed to whine and exclaim at the same time, causing me to shake my head.

"I heard her, Ali. I heard her."

Shaking my head I continued following Bella's Honda Accord hoping we'd arrive at her house soon, for my sanity. Five years…it seemed like yesterday we'd been together, though. One we realized it was Bella, there'd been no awkward moments. It did explain why she'd fallen to the floor on seeing us. Probably hadn't been expecting it.

She'd changed over the years, her face softening out and her body filling out more. She no longer resembled the teenage girl that had first moved in with us. Her hair had grown out as well. Out of all six of us, I think she'd changed the most. What had happened to her in England?

She'd eluded an air of self-assurance, but underneath I'd still seen the uncertain girl we'd first met. Was she just wearing a mask? Was she still holding onto her past? She'd been so uncertain of her welcoming with us, I could tell. Where she would fit and how.

It had taken a few months to get her to open up to us fully and even then her decisions still seemed to be based unconsciously on whether she'd be rejected or not. She continued being hesitant about suggesting things. Even tonight.

But, God! To have her home again. To have the missing link of our family. Mom was going to flip! We'd have to drive up to Port Angeles some weekend soon so she could see Mom and Dad and they could see her. Mom had really missed. You'd have thought Bella died, not moved to England.

Had Bella missed us as much as we'd missed her? Had she thought of us as much? Cried over losing us as I'd seen Alice do?

RPOV

She was back. Holy shit. Her wardrobe still needed working on, but, hey, she'd asked to go shopping. That was a HUGE deal. Overall, I had to admit, she did look good.

I didn't want to deal with James, not that I knew why he insisted on coming along, I'd taken my own car. It wasn't that James was necessarily a bad person. He was funny and could be charming when he wanted, but deep inside, where I never admitted to anyone but me, I wanted to cry right now at having Bella back and I didn't want anyone else seeing. More than I'd admitted to anyone, I'd missed Bella nearly as much as Alice and Mom and to have her home…

I'd wanted her back with us all these years and when it hit me that it was her, I wanted to fall to my knees and cry, but I refused to do that in front of anyone else. She had finally made it home and I know we told that she would, but at the time, I don't think she believed us. She was a part of our family though, how could she not make it home.

Our dear, sweet Bella. Whose spirit, which was great, was buried under years of insecurity after insecurity. Hey, with her past, who could blame her? The question was whether she'd outgrown it by now. She had exuded an air of self-assurance, but who knew if it was real or just a mask she was wearing.

She'd never been all that comfortable in the type of clothes she was wearing tonight and I couldn't help wondering if maybe she was trying to cover her nerves.

Shit. Bella was back. Fun loving, prank playing Bella. Emmett must be on cloud nine to have his favorite co-conspirator back. Not like the overgrown child needed anymore encouragement. Some things never changed.

"Mom…" I breathed, sure no one had thought of calling her and letting her know about Bella. Using my knees to help balance the steering wheel, I glanced over quickly so I could grab my cell off the passenger seat. I made sure my headset was on before dialing home.

"Hello, Rose!" Gotta love caller ID.

"Hey, Mom…"

"How are you doing?"

"Good. I…uh…have some news."

"Oh? Good news I hope. What is it?"

"Bella's back."

APOV

I was literally bouncing in my seat, too excited to sit still. Bella was back! My sister had come home! Just like we'd told her she would!

"Bouncing in your seat isn't going to get us there any faster, Alice," Jasper told me as I kept bouncing as we followed Bella home.

"But, she's back, Jasper! Hurry! I want to visit with her!" I responded, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Relax, Alice. You'll be with her soon enough."

"But, that's not quick enough! Jazz!! She asked to go shopping. Shopping! Faster!" I managed to whine and exclaim at the same time, causing Jasper to shake his head.

"I heard her, Ali. I heard her."

I still kept bouncing. Bella had been gone five years and he wanted me to calm down? To sit still? Please! He was lucky all I was doing was bouncing in my seat. At least I was wearing my seatbelt!

"Jasper, it's _Bella!_" I cried, as if it explained everything and to me, it did. This was my beloved and missed sister and if he thought I'd sit still…

"I know, Alice. We all missed Bella, but bouncing still isn't going to get us there any faster."

"I'm not bouncing to get us there faster! Dimwit…I'm bouncing because I'm excited!"

Seriously, I loved Jazz to death. He was my other half. The missing piece of my heart, but he could be so dense sometimes. Well, that's why he had me. I had enough brains for the two of us. Maybe it was time I tried training him…

Jazz shook his head, saying nothing as we finally reached Bella's home. I was going to get to spend the evening with Bella! Maybe we could camp out in her living room like old times. That way we could spend the whole weekend together! Then Rosalie and I could take her shopping this upcoming week.

We'd have to look over her wardrobe and see what needed to be purchased, though, probably everything! Bella really didn't know how to shop. It was sad she still didn't. How could a girl not want to shop? Really, it made no sense.

"We're here," Jazz announced, getting out. I rolled my eyes. I could see that.


	14. Surprise

Little Jack Horner sat in a corner, eatting his pudding pie. He stuck in his thumb and pulled out Edward and had the surprise of his life.

Yea, I know. It's corny, but hey, not all nursery rhymes lend themselves to adaptation well. I'll find one yet. And, for those of you who found out where I live and stole Edward and Emmett from my basement dungeon, please return them and I won't press charges. You know who you are.

Shout out:

cluelessinlife129 because truthfully, I like the line: What is the world coming to? Don't worry, Edward will see Tanya for what she is, at some point! It just may not be all that soon...

* * *

BPOV

"Do you have nice neighbors?" Rosalie asked as we walked up the steps to my place. She must have noticed the other townhouse.

"No one lives there," I replied, unlocking the front door. The townhouses were technically four stories. But, I considered them three stories plus basement. The second floor having two bedrooms on it and the first floor being the living, dining, and kitchen areas. The basement doubled as a garage.

"Really? I wonder why? They look like such beautiful places," Alice commented.

"I own it," I said, dropping my keys and clutch on the side table next to the front door.

"You _own _it?" I could hear the awe in their voices.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't have to worry about neighbors and noise. Plus, I got used to having a lot of space to myself."

"Geez, Bella. If you own both of these, you've got to have some serious dough laying around," Emmett commented, walking into the living room and plopping on the couch.

"Enough to get by." I wasn't use to having so much money, it felt odd. I didn't want it to be an issue with my family, either. A knock sounded on the door and I opened it, letting in Edward and Tanya. Tanya gave me a slight glare as she walked by. I decided then and there that I really didn't like her.

"So, do you live here alone, then?" Rose queried, walking around. Alone? I didn't have to look for roommates!! I could ask my family! This was perfect!

"Actually, yea," I responded calmly, walking over to curl up on Emmett's lap since Tanya was doing the same thing with Edward. Coolly, trying to be offhanded, I added, "I'm actually looking for some roommates. Second floor has just two bedrooms with private baths."

I examined my nails as the wheels turned in Alice's and Rosalie's heads as they processed the information. I could just hear what they were thinking. Two free rooms? Bella's back…we could live with her? If she wants that is.

Rosalie shrugged non-committedly, picking through my movies. "What's rent?"

"Hadn't decided. I guess it depends on the roomies and what we agreed on."

"What about, say…Rose and I?" Alice threw out, moving to stand next to Rose.

"Are you saying you'd want to move in with me?" I repeated, switching to examine the nails on my other hand. I ignored their looks of, "Are you dumb?", pretending to mull the idea over in my mind. "I suppose, I could charge you…oh, I don't know. Nothing?"

"Give us the spare keys and we'll have the guys moving furniture tomorrow. We should officially be in by the end of the week," Rose ordered, seeing right through my ruse like I knew she would. She was picking out DVDs to put in my player since it held five.

"Sounds perfect!" I sat up straighter, beyond ecstatic. I knew they'd see through what I was doing, but to have them say yes and want to live with me. I'd wanted them all back for so long and now I had them living with me! Perfect! It was absolutely perfect!

"How big is the other townhouse?" Emmett inquired, looking down at me. Obviously he'd been paying attention.

"It's the same as this one. Three bedrooms. Three and half baths. Same set up. Why?" I asked puzzled before it dawned on me that I'd said it was not only empty but I owned it. The guys…the guys could move into that one! I'd have the perfect neighbors!

"Well," Emmett scratched his head with his free hand as I snuggled back down. "Jasper, ya want to help me out with this one?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, baffled, looking between us. It took a bit for me to realize he hadn't been around to hear that I owned both houses. He'd missed that part of the conversation.

"Bella owns this townhouse and the one next door, which is empty," Jasper filled him in, opening his mouth to continue when Edward interrupted.

"Oh! We'll if the girls are moving in with Bella, if she doesn't object why don't we move into the one next door. Would that be okay, Bella? You'd be surrounded by your family again. And, after so many years, we'd love to be close to you again," Edward spoke, looking at me from the other side of the couch.

I felt as if I'd died and gone to heaven. What I had been thinking, he'd voiced. Nothing had changed between us. They wanted me and I was still family. How could I deny them the simple request? It wasn't like I was going to do anything with the house anyway. I wouldn't be very bright to say no anyway. I'd been alone and silent for so long that the desire to be surrounded by fun and laughter and loved ones was way too strong to ignore. I wanted to have someone at home to greet me when I got home. Or someone for me to bitch to or cry on if I needed it. I wanted to be that for someone as well.

I wanted my brothers back. I wanted the protection Emmett had always given me. The security I found with them. "Well, do you think we should add a connecting door then? We could do it in the garage/basement or the second floor. There's a spot around here somewhere where we could do it."

"Bella! You're the best!" Emmett squeezed my waist with one arm while pumping the other into the air.

"I think the basement, it'll be prettier," Alice voiced as _Pirates of the Caribbean _started. I thought back to another time we'd watched this, all three of us girls sitting on the couch.

"I want a pedicure," I announced, looking pointedly at Edward.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me?"

Either he was playing dumb or really had no clue. Alice on the other hand caught on. "A pedicure would be wonderful!"

Rosalie looked between Alice, Edward, and I before comprehension dawned. "With a nice shoulder massage thrown in as well."

"That sounds heavenly. We can dim the lights, light some candles…" I trailed off, still looking at Edward.

Apparently he'd really had no clue what we were talking about. "Why are you – Oh. Oh! No! I'm not doing that again! It was a lost bet! No way, no how!"

We girls looked at him, pouting, putting on the best puppy dog eyes we could. "Please, Edward? Pretty please?"

"No."

I got off Emmett's lap and, ignoring Tanya, walked around to stand behind Edward, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But, you give such great pedicures! Please?" I kissed his ear.

His jaw was clenched, I could see it. I pushed on. "Please? For me?"

"No. End of subject."

Pouting, I huffed and released him, going back to Emmett and sitting down in his lap. Edward's tone broke no agreement. "Well get you. Have no fear."

"So, what's for dinner?" James, having been quiet this entire time, finally spoke up.

"What does everyone want?" I questioned, looking at them. Before they could answer, I added, "Never mind."

With us it was easy. Pizza was a typical favorite and sounded really good right now. I managed to find my phonebook, flipping through the pages until I found the number for Round Table. I'd seriously missed good pizza while I'd been in England and it was part of my decision in deciding that it was what we were going to have for dinner.

"Hi. Delivery. 555-2684. Right. Four extra large, pan crust combos, one with no onions, one with no artichokes, all without anchovies, and one without onions and artichoke. And, twenty-four parmesan twists. Visa," I rattled off, taking the phone over to the front door where my clutch was so I could get out my card and read off the numbers. "Forty-five? That's fine. Thanks!"

I hung up, walking back into the living room and setting the phone on one of the side tables. As I looked at my family, each were holding their sides in laughter, to the complete confusion of Tanya and James.

"What is so funny?" Tanya finally spoke, exasperated, her nose scrunched up.

"Five years and Bella still knows what pizza to get!" Emmett got out around his guffaws.

"Bella!" Alice, sitting on Jasper's lap in one of the armchairs, exclaimed. "Can we sleep over here?"

"I don't see why not," I answered knowing that I wouldn't get to sleep in Edward's arms. "Furniture is easily moved."

"Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

"So, Bella," Rosalie started as I sat back down in Emmett's lap. "Tell us what happened in England," she demanded in her usual bitchy tone. I knew that underneath all of it, she was a sweetheart and meant well to those she loved. She just had a tough exterior. It suited her.

JaPOV

Great. Just fucking great. I find a hot chick worth banging and what happens? She's the long-lost sister to my friends. Friends who would have my hide for hurting her in anyway. They are _way _too protective over their sisters. I'd invited her along to get to know her better…in bed and now she's all hot-to-trot with my friends and blowing me off. I did have one thing on my side, though. She was my lab partner. The future still held promise.

I'd just have to ask her out on a date. Just the two of us. No siblings around to interfere. I could stress that maybe it wouldn't be such a wise idea to discuss our dating with them. I'd think of a reason why later. As long as she obeyed and I stayed out of trouble. Hell, there was no way I was going to take on Emmett alone, let alone all three together.

It was certainly throwing a wrench into my plans for getting in her pants. There were way too many obstacles. However, Tanya's been glaring at her all evening. No love lost there it looks like. Maybe she'd lend me a hand. Then again, I could always drag her into one of the bathrooms at school. That would work. Make sure she didn't scream rape though.

Damn it all to hell. Well, I for one wasn't going to sit around this place and gab like a girl. I'd wanted to take Bella to Voultri for the dark corners I could pull her into. That definitely wasn't going to be happening here, not with her surrounded as she was.

"I'm going to head out to Voultri. You guys enjoy your family reunion," I quipped, standing up and leaving the room. They waved goodbye, but none, not even Bella, bothered to get up and see me to the door. If that just didn't bite shit. Sexy as shit girl and I have to fight her family, who happen to be my friends, just to bang her. Damn it.

TPOV

Ugh! This went beyond boring! Gods, she was just a sister! Who cared if they hadn't seen her in, like, forever? She wasn't even pretty. What was so special about her? This rated my evening. I had dressed up all sexy as shit to impress Edward and now I was sitting on his lap as he gabbed to his family. He did that all the time! Why couldn't he pass this time and go to Voultri with me?

"Edward…" I whispered into his ear, knowing he always enjoyed that. "I want to go. I'm bored. Take me to Voultri like planned, please…"

"Then leave. You can use my car," he replied, ignoring the fact that I was blowing into his ear. That bitch. There was no way in fucking hell I was going to let her come between Edward and me. His family had the prestige that I deserved and would get! If that tramp thought she would come between us and take it from me, she had another thing coming. If she so much as made a wrong move, I would have to kill her. Luckily, Edward didn't suspect that that was all I wanted.

I blew in his ear again, rubbing my hand down his chest at the same time, hoping for a reaction. "I don't want to go alone."

"Fine, then I'll take you home," he conceded, standing up, me in his arms, though I was promptly put on my feet as he took my hand. "Meet me out in the car."

Home? I didn't want to go home! I wanted to go to Voultri! I smiled up at him anyway. I'd change his mind in the car and get what I wanted. It wouldn't be too hard to distract him from his family and keep him with me. I walked out of the room swinging my hips.

EPOV

"I'll be back in a few. Let me go drop off Tanya. I'll swing by our place and pick up some clothes on the way back," I said, kissing Bella's head before leaving.

I loved Tanya, there was no mistaking that, but at times she could be extremely irritating. She was always polite to my family, which made it hard to understand what they didn't like about her. As I got in the car, I glanced over at her. I knew she was going to try and keep me with her for the night.

The thing being, I wasn't in the mood to go to Voultri anymore or stay over at Tanya's place. It wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with her. That was never an issue. I was just more interested in catching up with Bella then doing anything else. Tanya, on the other hand, had other thoughts in mind.

"Take me to Voultri," she pouted, rubbing my thigh.

"Not tonight, Tanya. Another night," I replied, trying hard not to sigh in exasperation.

"Please?" she continued, moving her hand down my chest. "Or, at least come in with me."

I caught her wrist before she could reach her target, whispering, "Not tonight," against her lips before kissing her. She licked my bottom lip, demanding that I open for her and I complied, twisting to hold her head. I could feel her free hand roaming over my body, heading lower and lower. Mindful of my family, and the fact I hadn't seen Bella in a long while, I pulled back, tugging on her bottom lip before letting it go. "Not tonight."

She pouted, glaring at me in dissatisfaction. "Fine. Your loss."

I watched as she got out of the car and walked up to her apartment building, hips swinging the entire time. When she'd disappeared inside, I pulled away from the curb and started back to the guys place for clothes and then to Bella's house.

When I finally returned, Rose was driving up the drive as well. We got out at the same time and I inquired, "Where'd you go?"

"My own clothes and clothes for Alice. Since you were leaving to return Tanya to her cage, I went out to get things for Alice and I," she informed, ignoring my glare at her referring to Tanya being returned to a cage. Could they just be nice to her?

Walking up the front steps, we didn't bother knocking on the front door, simply opening it and walking in, the wonderful smell of pizza greeting our noses.

"Are you happy, Rosalie?" I inquired softly.

"That Bella's back? Yea. You?" she looked at me quizzically.

"Yea."

BPOV

I peeked out of the kitchen as I heard the front door. "Hey! You're back! We've gotten the furniture moved out of the way and have blankets spread out."

I walked back over to the counter, gathering up the plates and paper towels I'd originally come in here for. Emmett had already gotten the beer into the living room and _Pirates_ was still playing on the TV. Rose was supposed to have come back with foot tubs as well as pedicure supplies. Since Tanya and James were gone, we were planning on ambushing Edward.

"Did you get everything, Rose?" I asked, taking my seat on the floor and leaning back against the couch.

"Yep," she smirked at me and Alice nodded.

"Okay, so before we were interrupted by people leaving, let's get back to my original question. Give us the run down on England," Rose demanded once more, dishing herself up some pizza.

"It sucked ass," was my brilliant response, causing five people to look at me with "Come on" looks. "What? It did."

"That doesn't tell us anything, though," Jasper retorted, chuckling. "We want details."

"Who did you date?" Alice requested from her seat in Jasper's lap.

"Alright. Victoria took me over there, enrolled me in a preppy school where my classmates made me feel unwelcomed and hated. I spent all my time studying and getting hauled off to Afternoon Tea or some such society social event. I was taught to be like the high class snobs that Victoria associated with. I dated no one and when I finished school, I was told that I wasn't allowed to work because it was beneath me, but neither would I be given the money to come home. End of story."

I felt the pain of the last five years lessen in my chest some. It was nice to share it with my family. They understand where I was coming from. They had to understand how bad the last few years had been on me.

"Bella…" Edward whispered from his seat next to me. "That's…horrible."

Emmett actually set his food down, shocking me, before hauling me into his lap and hugging me close. "Where's Victoria now."

I heard the growl in his voice. He was intent on going after her and I took great pleasure in singing, "Ding dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!"

"Damn it!" Rose swore, her face a mask of frustration at that and hatred for Victoria.

"Shit," Emmett growled, again, looking down at me. "How the hell can we hurt her now?"

"Take comfort. She was drunk and driving. Wrapped herself around a tree and didn't survive the impact," I patted his shoulder, looking up at him pouting at him in sympathy before bowing my head under his chin once more.

"How long ago," Emmett inquired into my bowed head.

"Beginning of July. So, about two months ago. I spent the next month getting everything tied up so I could move back here and I've been back here for almost a month and a half."

The conversation quickly steered away from England after that, much to my relief, since I really didn't want to discuss it. Everyone made sure to let me know how much they cared and that helped the pain lessen even more.

Our attack on Edward failed, and we forewent the pedicures, settling in to watch movies and chat. The _Bourne Supremacy_ had just started when there was a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock seeing it midnight and wondered who'd be showing up at this time of night. I hadn't invited anyone and the only people I knew that would were already here.

I looked around at my siblings, who seemed to be just as baffled as me and shrugged in response to my silent question of who was here. Knowing the only way I'd find out was if I opened the door, I stood and walked over to the front door, slowly opening it.


	15. Family

Little Bo Beep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them. Don't leave them alone, they won't come home, the Cullens found them for dinner...

Still working on it!

OMG People! You amaze me! It's overwhelming sometimes to read all the reviews and love for my story! I update as frequently as qjmom validates. So, if it takes a week for an update, it doesn't mean that I haven't posted it for validation.

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and either there are a lot of you re-reading it or channeling me! Some of your reviews hit very close to things that will be happening!

And, those who stole Edward and Emmett from my basement still haven't returned him...I'm waiting...have them back at six am sharp, please?

Shout out!

I've heard through the grapevine that it is Hayleyy D's birthday today. I also heard she is a loyal reader...so, thank you for sticking with me and I hope your birthday is just perfect! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

EsPOV

"Do we really need to do this now? Couldn't we wait until tomorrow? She should get to be with her siblings for a bit, Esme," Carlisle inquired as we got out of the car.

After Rosalie had called and told me Bella was back in Washington and all of them were currently heading over to her house, I had screamed for Carlisle.

"_CARLISLE!" I screamed from the kitchen, running out into the foyer._

"_What? What's wrong?" he dashed down the stairs, worrying evident on his face._

"_Bella's back! She's in Washington and the children are going over to her house now! We have to pack! We need to get to Seattle!" I got out in one breath, almost bouncing in spot like Alice would._

"_Tonight? You want to go to Seattle tonight? Esme, don't you think it a better idea to wait until tomorrow and drive over. Let her have some time with her siblings first," Carlisle had told me, pulling me into a hug, though I could hear the excitement in his voice as well._

"_No, Carlisle. Tonight. We are going tonight," I stood firm in my decision. I was going to see my daughter tonight and not hell or high water was going to stop me; especially not my good meaning and loving husband. Our daughter was home, what did he expect me to do?_

"_If that's what you want, Esme. You might want to go pack. I'll call the hospital and let them know I'll be out for a few days," he sighed, turning around and heading upstairs to his study. I stood humming in excitement before running up the stairs like a school girl to pack for us. I was finally going to get to see her again._

"I've told you before, Carlisle, yes, we have to do this now," I responded, knocking on the front door. Rose had called as we were on our way to Seattle to give us Bella's address. Carlisle stood behind me, hugging me as we waited for the door to open. I knew my children and having found Bella again, there was no way they were asleep at this moment. Someone was guaranteed to open the door.

The door opened in slow motion and I got the feeling that Rose had not let anyone know she'd called or that we were on our way. Then again, I didn't recall telling Rose we were coming, so she didn't know anyway.

As the door opened completely, I saw Bella's puzzled looked; she hadn't been expecting anyone and most certainly not anyone this late at night. I wasn't sorry for coming though. Seeing her standing there, the same and yet so very different, I wasn't sorry. I was glad I'd come. I didn't give her time to process who was standing in front of her, sweeping her into my arms and hugging her tightly. I didn't want to let her go. "Bella, my beautiful Bell. My daughter. Gods how we've missed you, so. All of us."

"Esme?" I heard the shock and tears in her voice and I pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, nodding. She looked over my shoulder, gasping. "Carlisle?"

I couldn't see him, so I didn't know how he responded, just that it wasn't in words. I felt him step closer to me again, engulfing both of us in a hug, since I was still holding onto Bella. She felt as she always did, like a missing link in our family.

"Come in, come in," she smiled, waving us into the house. I laughed, reluctantly letting her go to follow her in. She pulled us into the living room where everyone was sprawled out in their typical camp out, just as they'd done years ago. I couldn't help the laughter that burst forth. My daughter was most definitely home.

"Bella, you'll have to tell me about England," I said, smiling at her and managing to sit down on the couch. She stood off to the side, near the arm of the couch and before she could open her mouth, all my other children were standing in front of her, creating a barrier between her and me.

BPOV

"You'll have to tell me about England," I heard Esme say just before all my siblings were literally standing in front of me, creating a wall.

"England was bad, Mom," Alice nodded emphatically.

"She doesn't need to talk about it right now," Jasper added with a firm nod of his head.

I couldn't help it I started crying just as Edward put in his two cents. "It's too painful for her, Mom."

"England is shit," Rose spoke nonchalantly, like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Bella's far too good for England," Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, his stern tone so at odds with his usual childish behavior. There was nothing I could do to stop, I was sobbing. Even after being separated, they still knew my insecurities and what hurt me and what didn't and when I was forced with facing something I wasn't ready to, they did what they could to protect me from the pain. Always giving me a chance to heal first.

"Oh, Bella! I'm sorry to hear that!" Esme exclaimed sounding upset herself, almost as if she would start crying. "When you're ready, I'll be here to talk about it. The rest of you do what you can to help her."

"Esme!" I choked out through my tears, causing Edward, who was directly in front of me, to turn around.

"Bella! You're crying. Why are you crying?" he wrapped me up in his arms, rubbing my back, like he'd always done when I was hurt.

"Because…*hiccup*…because I do have a family…*hiccup*…and they want me…*hiccup*…like always…*hiccup*…it's been so long…" I had to pause, trying to get enough air to breath. Talking, breathing, and crying didn't work well when done all at the same time. "You knew…*hiccup*…that I was hurting…*hiccup*…and protected me from it again…*hiccup*…"

I felt Esme's hand on my head, soothing over my hair. "Of course we would, Bella. You're family. You always have been. That will never change. We want you around always and it was hard on us losing you as well. This is what family is, Bella. You are a missing link in ours and will always be loved and we will always do what we can to help you."

I turned my head so that I could see Esme's sweet smile. She'd always had such a big heart and wanted me from day one. Though, I'd never been comfortable calling her Mom, even when she said it was fine. Now, it felt…right. "Thanks, Mom."

"Oh, Bella!" she sighed, covering her mouth with her hand and sagging against Car…Dad, crying herself.

"Uck, really? Do we have to listen to all this crying? Jeez…isn't this what happened when we took Bella from the home?" Rose huffed, irritation and annoyance in her voice and written on her face.

"Of course not, Honey. You're right. Dad and I will go find a hotel. We'll be back tomorrow," Mom said, hugging me again.

I whispered to her, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

She nodded and left with Dad.

"So, where were we before Mom and Dad came?" Alice inquired, looking around at everyone.

I wiped my eyes, heading to the bathroom to rinse my face. When I came

back Emmett pulled me into his lap.

"I don't like Tanya," I blurted out suddenly, needing to say something. "Sorry, Edward."

"What do you have against Tanya?" Edward demanded, annoyance in his voice.

"She's fake," Alice informed him matter-of-factly.

"She's all sweet and nice when she's in front of you, but when you're not around, watch out, here come the claws," Rosalie always did have a way with words.

"She glared at me like I was unwanted competition every time you weren't looking," I nodded my head for emphasis. Seriously! She'd just met me and was treating me like scum!

"She doesn't feel like a sister either," Alice mussed, curled up once more in Jasper's lap.

"That's a hug issue right there," Rose agreed.

"Fine. You don't have to like her. I love her and was actually thinking of asking her to marry me."

Everyone shut up and stared, jaws dropping.

"Marry? You're going to marry go?" Emmett choked out.

Marry? Why did the thought bother me so much? He was my brother. I didn't love him like that. I didn't have any hold on him. Why should it tug at my heart that he wants to marry her?

"Please, no, Edward," Alice cried. "I don't want her as my sister!"

"She joins this family and I'm going to punch her every chance I get," Rose hissed, earning a lust filled look from Emmett when she wasn't looking his way.

"You have such a sexy right hook, Rose," Emmett told her.

"Why don't you two hook up?" I inquired of Emmett and Rose, sending Rose into a fit of laughter.

"Why would I want to be with that overgrown child?"

"Hey!" Emmett objected and I shrugged. Truthfully, they belonged together with all their firey energy. Let them figure it out on their own though. I looked over to Alice and she nodded in agreeance to my earlier question. Well, we were on the same page.

"You are not punching her, Rosalie!" Edward snarled, standing up.

"Like hell I'm not!" Rosalie hissed back, standing up as well.

"Feels like home," I murmured to Emmett before chanting, 'Fight, fight, fight!"

"Atta girl, Bella!" Emmett praised me, setting me off his lap so he could stand up. "Fight, fight, fight!"

"You are not harming my girlfriend!"

"Like I want that blonde bimbo in our family?!"

"She's not a bimbo!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Rosalie!"

"Open your eyes, Edward. She doesn't care shit for you, just whatn you can give her!"

"Enough!" Jasper yelled, always the voice of reason.

"Ahh…" I moaned in disappointment. "Shucks."

"We're supposed to be celebrating Bella's return, not fighting. Topic closed," Jasper ordered, glaring at Rosalie and Edward.

We all sat back down, though I sat in Edward's lap to cheer him up. He looked down at me and smiled before kissing my temple. Cherished. That's how he'd always made me feel. Cherished. I'd long since changed into cotton pajamas, so I settled myself more comfortably on his lap. I wasn't tired, I really wasn't. But, five years of horrible sleeping must have caught up with me because my body had other ideas and soon the calm black of sleep engulfed me.

EPOV

I shifted Bella on my lap just a tad. I was losing feeling in one leg. Her response was to snuggle deeper into my chest, forehead pressed against my neck. I was never able to get over the fact of how right and perfect she felt in my arms.

"Is she asleep?" Emmett inquired and I nodded in response.

"I wonder what happened in England. It has to be more than she said," Rosalie mused.

"Poor girl. To go right back to what she'd had at the home. Rejection. She must be in a lot of pain over that," Alice sighed, hugging Jasper closer to herself.

"She had so many insecurities back then that we had to try and work out and it sounds like she was put right back into a situation that dragged them all up again," I said sighing and hugging Bella.

"I think she's wearing a mask. She looked rather self-assured at our place, but I don't think she is as self-assured as she tried coming across. I think it was a front she managed to put on," Jasper offered, resting his chin on top of Alice's head.

"Something good came out of it though," Emmett said looking around the room.

"No kidding. Wonder how she managed all this," Rose mused.

"Look, regardless of what she has or hasn't managed, we need to help her," I said rubbing Bella's back.

"Edward's right. Bella needs our help. Can you imagine going through everything she has? She must be really scared," Alice whispered.

EmPOV

My little sister. She was sweet and friendly and fun and now hurting. How could that Witch treat her like that? She needed to be treasured, not hurt. We'd all fallen in love with her. It didn't matter that she'd been away for years. It didn't matter that she'd been with us only a few short months. As far as we were concerned, she was a sibling as if she'd been born into the family.

She'd been so unsure of herself. We'd worked really hard during those few months to make her feel better about herself. To get her to stand up for herself. To not be afraid to play a prank on us. And, she'd been getting there. Every so often she'd be hesitant about something, but she'd been getting there.

What must be going on in her head right now…We were going to have to start all over again. Well, maybe not. We'd have to wait and see how she was doing. Though, what could be better than moving in together? The two townhouses were perfect. Didn't know what we were going to do about James, not that I cared at the moment. It wasn't as if he were a really close friend.

"What are we going to do about James? This is Bella's space and I'm pretty sure she wants it to just be us six," I said looking at Edward and Jasper.

"He can have the other place to himself, or find a new place. I agree, though. I don't think Bella's going to want any people but us living with her," Edward agreed.

"Jasper?" I questioned.

"I'm with you two. If Bella had a rough time in England, I honestly don't believe she'll want anyone but us around. Especially the way she hinted at Alice and Rose to move in with her."

JPOV

I nuzzled Alice's neck, listening to the conversation flow around me. They were talking about Bella. Not like it was a new topic of conversation. We talked about her frequently. But, this time, this time she was here and she'd been through a serious rough patch.

She'd been showing a lot of spirit before Victoria showed up. I wondered how much of that had been destroyed in the intervening years and how much of it survived. She'd been wearing a mask at the other place, of that I was sure.

She was hiding behind it. I didn't know why or what she was hiding. Without knowing what she'd been through, it was hard to form an opinion on what she possibly could need to hide.

How much pain did one person have to endure in their lifetime before they found peace? I rested my chin on top of Alice's head, looking at Bella sleeping so comfortably in Edward's arms. She looked like she belonged there. Just like Alice belonged in mine.

Unfortunately, I didn't think the two of them realized it themselves and if Edward married Tanya, they might never realize it. Or, if it was realized, most likely by Bella, she'd be in pain for the rest of her life. Gah! What would it feel like to be rejected by the one you loved? And, if that were to happen, to have a past where you'd been rejected again and again as well?

APOV

I felt Jazz nuzzling my neck. He liked doing that whenever I sat on his lap. It was his little way of showing how much he cared. My sweet Jasper. I looked over at Bella. She deserved her own sweet someone. It would be nice if it were Edward; she did look like she belonged in his arms.

And dimwit over there wanted to marry Tanya. If he hurt Bella, there would be hell to pay and from more than just me. Tanya didn't fit into our family. She was too aloof. Acted like she was so much better than us. She didn't understand why we liked to gather so frequently and in one large group and found them boring. When Edward wasn't around, she was downright nasty.

But, would moron listen? Nope. In his opinion, she was perfect and now here was Bella and neither realized how much they truly cared for the other. I was afraid that Bella would be the first to see it and end up heartbroken over Edward and maybe never heal as she should.

Hmm….maybe I could get Edward to see Tanya for who she really was. I know Rose would help me. That's a plan. The conversation continued around me for awhile longer before we all settled down on the floor and drifted off to sleep, Bella where she slept best – in Edward's arms.


	16. England

Diddle, diddle, dumpling my Edward took me into his bedroom There was no bed to f**k upon Diddle, diddle, dumpling my Edward

So, yea, still working nursery rhymes and that one was...well...thanks to AlliYoyo over at Twilighted for the idea!

To those of you stealing Emmett and Edward from my basement, after they were returned...this time you failed! I set a trap and instead of them, you got Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp! Hey! What are you complaing about? Now...off to torture my boys before they torture me back...handcuffs and feathers...definitly something to look forward to...

Thank you to everyone who helped me with the British school system! When I first wrote this story, I just went off USA's schooling system and someone asked me about it. So, I've tried really hard to get things accurate this time round! Thank you again for all your help!

P.S. Thank you all for such wonderful reviews regarding my writing! You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you truly appreciate it. Writing is an art and not easy by any means. At least in my opinion. So, thank you for letting me know that what I strive to accomplish with my writing, I have!

Shout out to:

all HALE me...she requested I write back and I didn't...so I'm giving her a shout out instead!

* * *

BPOV

I woke slowly, pushing through layers of sleep. The sun was shining in through the bay windows. I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept so soundly. Slowly I opened my eyes, realizing I was right where I typically did get the best night's sleep, in Edward's arms. He lay on his stomach, an arm around my waist and head turned towards me. I was lying on my stomach as well my face just inches from his.

Smiling, I carefully got up so that I wouldn't disturb him. Looking around, I noted that Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett were also still sleeping. Then Jasper must have found the coffee ingredients. I walked into the kitchen to see Mom and Dad were present and that what my nose had told me was true. Coffee had been made.

"Morning," I said, kissing Jasper's head before hugging Mom and Dad hello.

"Morning, Dear. How did you sleep?" Mom asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Better than I have in a long while," I replied talking a sip and walking back to the table and sitting down. I didn't have eight chairs, but there were four bar stools at the counter. "Have you eaten?"

"No. Mom and Dad got here just fifteen minutes or so ago. I'd been up only for a little bit before that," Jasper answered.

"I'll make breakfast, honey," Mom offered, getting up.

"Mom, you don't have to do that," I objected, standing up myself to stop her.

"Oh hush, it's not a problem. And, it's been so long since I've gotten to cook for you," she said, setting about getting out the needed ingredients. "Well, you definitely keep a well stocked kitchen."

I smiled, sitting back down and taking the comics from Jasper as he handed them to me.

"How's work been, Dad?" I inquired.

"It's been good. It's good to see you, Bella," he responded and I smiled again, directing it at him. I went back to reading the comics, figuring Dad had brought the paper with him because, heaven knew, I didn't have a subscription.

Emmett trailed in not long after me and, as if it were yesterday, per our usual routine, I stood up so he could take my seat, sitting back down in his lap. It had saved a hell of a lot of fighting over who got to read the comics first and whining about how soon the other person was going to be done.

"Morning, Emmett," I muttered, reading Family Circus.

"Morning, Bells," Emmett said kissing my temple. It seemed to be the favorite place of the family. I didn't have a clue why, but I didn't care either. It wasn't long before everyone else was up and in the kitchen. Another pot of coffee was made, breakfast dished up, and everyone seated somewhere.

Mom sat down across from me, Edward sitting on Emmett's right and Jasper on his left. She looked over at me and smiled.

"I told you I'd tell you about England," I spoke softly, not sure why I was doing this. They'd let me keep quiet about it for as long as I wanted, but some part of me wanted to talk. To hope that if I told them, the pain would lesson even more. I knew they'd rather protect and shield me from the pain for now, but they also wanted to hear and they would let me choose. Taking a deep breath, I began.

_I walked behind Victoria silently, trying to keep up with her and not lose her within the terminal. She hadn't even let me stay one last night with the Cullens and let them bring me to the airport. No, she'd made me stay with her at her hotel last night._

"_We have an early plane to catch and it's easier for you to come with me tonight," she'd informed me, sounding nice and sweet in front of the Cullens, but the minute we'd gotten in the car, I'd been ignored. She didn't even drive herself, but had a driver._

"_Are you coming?" she called over her shoulder, pausing to see where I was._

"_Yes, Victoria, I'm coming," I responded quietly, just wanting to stay under her radar. Ever since we'd left the Cullens's home, she'd barely spoken a word to me. I sat down next to her as we arrived at our gate and waited for boarding to start._

"_Your clothes will have to go. What you're wearing simply won't do in the society in which you'll be a part of," she started, flipping through a magazine. "As soon as we return home, we'll take care of it."_

_I didn't respond. What could I say? I didn't know her and didn't want to anger her, even though I wanted to keep something from the Cullens._

"_You'll have your own room in one of the back wings. It's a very old house you're moving into. It's been in the Whetherby family for generations," Victoria continued, not caring that I hadn't spoken._

"_Boarding for flight 3290 to Dallas, Texas is now boarding," I heard over the intercom._

"_That's us. Let's go," Victoria stood gathering her belongings. We spent the rest of the trip to England in silence._

_Sighing, I climbed out of the car as we finally arrived at what was to be my new home. Victoria hadn't been kidding. It was huge! What had she said about it? In the family for generations and had somewhere between twenty and thirty bedrooms. And, one of those bedrooms would be mine. Joy._

"_Mrs. Harper is the head housekeeper. You will go to her if you need anything," Victoria indicted a plump, stern looking woman with gray hair as we made our way up the stairs. I didn't get too good of a look, as Victoria was going rather fast._

_I got lost on the trip to my room, and decided I would draw myself a map. There were way too many hallways in this place. Victoria opened a door at the end of the hallway we were currently in, walking in. "This is your room. There is no internet in here, you'll have to use the library for that. Your clothes will have to go. We'll go shopping for more appropriate things"_

_With that, she shut the door behind her, leaving me alone. I set down my carryon, looking around the room. We'd entered into a sitting room of sorts, I thought. It had a fireplace with a loveseat and coffee table in front of it, off to the right. The wall directly across from the door had windows lining it and a desk in front of one of them, a computer already on it. I looked to the left, seeing another door and nothing else. It was sparsely decorated in way of furniture. The walls themselves looked to be oak paneling three-fourths of the way up, topped off with dark green wallpaper._

_Wandering over to the other door, I walked into the bedroom. A king size canopy bed dominated the room. On it was a gold comforter with a mixture of green and gold pillows. The wood was the same coloring of that in the sitting room. There were two nightstands, one on each side of the bed with a lamp on each one and a clock on the one to the right. The wall to the right had more windows and nothing else. And, as the windows in the sitting room, heavy damask curtains of green were tied off to the side._

_Looking to the left, I saw two doors and walked over to the first, opening them up to find a closet the size of a small bedroom. The second door revealed my own private bathroom done in the same gold and green colors as the rest of the room. It even had a Jacuzzi tub. The lap of luxury. That's what I'd landed myself into. Yep._

_With a sigh, I walked over to the bed, plopping down. Welcome home._

_A week later, after having shopped with a servant because Victoria was too busy, I walked into the breakfast room to eat._

"_Good morning, Victoria," I greeted her, sitting down to her right at the table. She nodded in my direction, taking a sip of her coffee. She rarely spoke to me if she had to._

"_Lord Whetherby," she began, I wondered for the millionth time why she only ever called him Lord Whetherby. "Is away in the country to tell with business. You've been enrolled in Lady Abigail's School for Girls. She's willing to take you in with a hefty price paid and your grades from the States."_

_I nodded in response, buttering my toast. I knew I was going to have to go to school here and I guess the sooner I started the better. Victoria, apparently finished, pushed her plate away and sat back in her chair, holding her coffee cup in her hands._

"_The schooling system here is different than it is in the States. Technically, because you are sixteen, you should be done with Secondary school and in Sixth Form, but," she paused. I put some sugar in my tea and took a sip as I waited for her to continue. "You'll be repeating at least one year of Secondary school. At the end of the year, we'll see where your GCSE's land you."_

"_GCSE's?" I asked, not understanding the term._

"_General Certificate of Secondary Education. Tests you'll have to take."_

_I nodded in understanding. Joy._

"_If you do well, then you will continue to University. If not, you'll have to repeat again. Do you understand?" Victoria turned her piercing gaze to me and the forkful of eggs paused midway to my mouth._

"_Yes," I answered._

"_Should anyone at school ask, you are my daughter returning from abroad, not my niece," Victoria ordered. "I've worked very hard my whole life to get into the position I'm in now and I have no desire to explain a sister to the _Ton_. My background is sullied enough not having been born to the station I managed to marry into and I don't need to have it worsened because of you."_

"_Why am I here then?" I inquired, putting down my fork after another bite of eggs._

"_Lord Whetherby is in his eighties, Isabella. He will pass away. As his second wife, I don't hold much hope of getting much in his will. He does have a son, though his first wife is deceased," Victoria paused, again. Was she trying to build anticipation? "It is up to you, My Dear Isabella, to marry well and keep me in the lifestyle that I so desire. As your guardian, I will be saying yes or no to the man you want to marry. Or, looking at you, I may just choose him myself."_

_I sputtered, unsure of what to say. I was here not because she wanted me, but because her husband had one foot in the grave and she wanted a meal ticket? She wanted to make sure she continued to live in the lap of luxury that she'd grown accustomed to?_

"_You, of course, have no say in the matter. So, don't bother arguing. Now, I have things to do. Robert will take you to school," with those final words, she stood, leaving the room._

_Blinking back tears, I headed back to my room to change and get ready. My first day of school. Joy. It certainly wasn't going to be as fun as when Edward, Alice, and I started together back in September._

"_Did you see the new girl?"_

"_I heard she had to buy her way in."_

"_Well, I heard she's not even from here. Supposedly she's from some small hick town in the States."_

_I walked quickly, my head down so that my hair fell around my face as I tried hiding from the girls in the halls. I heard every whisper, not that they were really whispering, as I went by._

"_Supposedly she's Victoria Whetherby's daughter."_

"_My mom says that's a bunch of hoey. Victoria Whetherby doesn't have children."_

_How right they were. Did Victoria know what was being said behind her back or was she clueless?_

_I found the room I was to be in, conscious of the fact that I was at least a year older than these girls and from a totally different background as well._

"_Well, well, well," a tall brunette said, walking up to me. "What do we have here?"_

"_Trash, it looks like, Clara," her redheaded companion answered._

"_You're right, Suzie. It does look like trash. I wonder why they haven't taken it out, yet," Clara glared, looking me up and down. Her eyes were an icy blue and clearly said she didn't like me here._

"_There must be some mistake," Suzie added, her green eyes holding the same look of distain. I was clearly beneath them and they were going to let me know it._

"_Class, sit down. Ms. Whetherby," the teacher spoke, addressing me and it took me a moment to realize she was speaking to me. I'd been enrolled under the Whetherby name to further the tale of being Victoria's daughter. "You can sit there."_

_I walked over to the chair she indicated, dreading the upcoming months. It was going to be a long school year._

_Three months. Three long months I'd been here. I groaned walking into school, listening to the girls talk about me. They always made sure I heard what they said._

"_Her real name is Swan and she has no money."_

"_What's she doing here?"_

"_She bought her way in."_

"_Trying to play with the big girls, huh?"_

_I moved my hair to cover my face, walking into my classroom and noticing my chair was missing, again. "Great."_

_Turning around, amidst the laughter of my classmates, I nearly ran into the teacher._

"_Ms. Whetherby, where are you going? Class is about to start."_

"_My chair is missing, Mrs. Hallows. I was going to get another one," I answered, turning around and walking over to my desk, knowing she wasn't going to let me leave now. I spent class kneeling awkwardly on the floor._

"_Well, how did your GCSE's go?" Victoria inquired, two years later._

"_Fine," I replied, happy to be done with Secondary School and on to Sixth Form. I held hopes that maybe, just maybe, the people would be more mature. I'd been bumped into 'accidently' more times than I could count in the last two years, having to spend the rest of the day with food all over my outfit. My desk and chair had gone missing at least every other month, sometimes showing up on the roof and other times showing up in the garbage._

_Teachers had walked into classrooms with messages written on the whiteboards that I was a slut or pregnant. The teachers had actually taken me to the nurse's office over those. Things were stuffed in my desk, like spoiled milk or banana peels. It was all juvenile stuff that I did my best to ignore, but it never changed the fact that I knew I was unwelcomed and they were showing me._

_Since I didn't have any friends, I'd spent the last two years studying among being dragged to various social events with Victoria._

"_Don't forget, we're having tea with the Sinclair's this afternoon," Victoria reminded me as I headed off towards my room._

"_Of course," I answered, hiding my sigh. At least it would be easy to get dressed. All I had were pencil skirts, blouses, and jackets. Not a lot of variety_

_I returned downstairs at three-thirty promptly, dressed in a black skirt and white blouse, knowing Victoria hated tardiness. She merely glanced up and down at me before walking out to the car, not bothering to see if I was following or not. Of course I was._

_On the weekends, I'd been taught the different social classes and proper etiquette. I'd actually used some of that etiquette in school. Never let what you're thinking show on your face. Always remain blank._

"_Remember, the Sinclair's are Duke and Duchess. You are the daughter of a Marquis. They rank higher than you do," Victoria always told me where we ranked in comparison to whose house we were going to. Like I was going to forget? She still referred to me as her daughter, even though the entire _Ton _was aware of the fact that I wasn't. Victoria was good at ignoring what she wanted though._

_I smiled at the doorman as he opened the door for me at the Sinclair's. Just because Victoria was a bitch didn't mean I had to be rude as well. We'd just walked into the Salon where tea would be served when a servant rushed up to Victoria._

"_Lady Whetherby, you're requested to return home immediately. Lord Whetherby has passed."_

_I watched Victoria's face drain of color and took a small about of glee in that fact until she looked at me. Apparently, depending on how things went, I could end up married very soon. I didn't even bother with goodbyes to our hostess, simply turning around and walking back out to the car. What did it matter? This people weren't ever going to accept me. What had their daughters said? Ah, yes. Your breeding shows in your birth. I wasn't born to this world and it showed. I would never belong._

_I didn't attend the funeral, not because Victoria didn't want me there, but because I didn't see the point in being there. I barely knew the man. Had only seen him a few times._

"_You know, if it hadn't been for your aunt's beauty and youth, my father never would have married her," Laurent, Lord Whetherby's only child, said, walking into my sitting room._

_I turned my head from the fireplace to look at him. I hadn't shut the door, so it didn't bother me that he walked right in. "Is that so?"_

"_Yes. I've never cared for your aunt," he added, moving to sit next to me, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. I was curled up in the other corner, legs tucked under me._

"_That makes two of us," I told him, going back to staring at the fire._

"_You seem like such a nice girl. Why did she bring you here?" Laurent inquired, not looking at me._

"_Insurance for your father's death. I'll be married off to keep her in good standing."_

"_You're kidding?" he said, shocked, glancing at me._

"_No."_

"_I wish I could help you, I truly do," he shook his head._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you don't belong here. You really don't. And, I'm not trying to be mean. You had a loving family back in the States that you were taken from, didn't you?" he inquired._

"_Yes."_

"_You belong with them."_

_I looked over at him. His kind face and sincere look. "Thank you. You know I asked Victoria if I could get a job so I could return, she went through the roof. I'm not allowed money," I sighed, playing with a strand of hair. "Did she seem upset that I wasn't there?"_

"_I don't think she noticed," he answered. We spent the next several hours just chatting before he left telling me, "If there is anything I could do to help you return home, I'd be glad to help."_

_I wished there was something he could do. I really did._

_I started University that fall and was just as miserable as I had been in Secondary School. Only this time, instead of just girls going after me, I had the guys as well. But, all they wanted was to get in my pants. Some of the girls that I'd gone to school with were at the University with me and made sure to spread around that I was an easy lay._

"_Isabella, come on, let's get back to my flat," one said, dropping an arm over my shoulders. I shrugged him off and kept walking thankful I wasn't going to marry any of them. Victoria had gotten a yearly allowance and a house in the will, so she was set for a good long while it seemed. That let me free to focus on my studies again._

"_Isabella, don't be a cold fish," another said, taking the first ones place and I shoved him away as well. It was this way every day._

_One day during that December, I was cornered coming out of class and couldn't get away from the guy, having to suffer through his kiss before I was able to shift enough to knee him in the groin. He left me alone for several weeks after that._

_During afternoon social events, I heard the whispers._

"_Victoria proposed a marriage between her _daughter _and my son. Can you believe that? She'd sully our good name."_

"_Who would want that black sheep in their family? Really?"_

_I shook my head, knowing Victoria didn't know how to play the game these women played. Victoria ignored what did fit her purposes and she would suffer for it. I saw Laurent a couple times at gatherings, but his disdain of Victoria kept me from seeing him anymore._

_Not that it mattered. I'd gotten use to being alone. A prisoner in an opulent house. I had nowhere to go and no money. Sighing, I walked out onto the porch of the house we were at for a ball._

"_She's a blot on the Whetherby name. I can't believe Lord Whetherby ever married her. And her daughter! You know, she wanted my son to marry her daughter. My husband of course told her no. As if I'd want that trash in my family."_

_Yep, I was the trash. Why couldn't Victoria see it and let me go home to the States?_

"_Well, she certainly isn't Victoria's daughter that's for sure. Why would Victoria send her to the States? If Victoria was what she claimed, her daughter would have been traveling Europe."_

_I set down my class and hurried back into the ballroom and out, heading towards the front of the house. I'd had enough of this night. I wanted to be somewhere I felt somewhat safe and as much as I hated it, my room had become a haven of sorts._

_Finally, finished with Sixth Form. Not that I had anything to do. I spent most my days in my room, reading. I wasn't allowed a job and there was no way I was going to go back and get any other degrees. I had high grades, but I didn't want to put up with the jackasses to get another degree._

"_What are you going to do, Isabella? Stay in here all day?" Victoria inquired just before my twenty-first birthday. "You've been doing that for the last year."_

"_Then let me get a job or send me back to the U.S.," I retorted, sipping my tea. We were in the Salon having tea at home for once. Though, in the last six months, I'd started bowing out of more and more social events. Victoria had started dating whoever she could and I honestly didn't care one way or another._

"_Absolutely not. You're high society," Victoria hissed at me._

"_We both know that that is a lie, Victoria. The entire _Ton_ is aware of the fact that I am not your daughter. No one is going to agree to a marriage that involves me in their family. Let me go home," I pushed, setting down my tea cup._

"_I will not. You will see that I live in luxury as I deserve," Victoria snarled, making me think she'd put some alcohol in her tea. It wouldn't be the first time she'd done it. Since Lord Whetherby's death, she'd been shunned more and more. No one wanting her to be a part of their family, or by connection, me either._

"_Victoria, we both know that you were never truly accepted. True colors are being shown. You're not wanted. Let me go. I'm not going to get you a thing," I sighed, exasperated, knowing where the conversation was going to go. She didn't bother replying, simply getting up and leaving._

_I stayed behind finishing off my tea. My only hope of getting back to the states lay in marrying rich, not that that was going to happen. Victoria would never let me around Laurent to ask him. I could send a note, but I think she was having the servants read them and one asking for money would never make it to him. I was still truly stuck here._

_I was a prisoner, more and more as the years went. There was nothing I could do to get home. Unless, I could wait it out. Victoria was drinking more and more. There was a good chance she'd do some damage to herself and I'd get what I wanted. I was her only living relative. Any money she had would go to me. It was a thought. Besides, the guys I had met had made it clear they'd screw me and nothing more._

_I sat reading in the library as the Fourth of July loomed closer, wishing I were home so I could watch the fireworks. I didn't hear the knock on the front door, but heard the one on the library door._

"_Come in!" I called, wondering why anyone would be disturbing me. Victoria was out for the night with some man and I had no friends._

"_Miss?" on the of maids said, poking her head in. "The Authorities are here to see you."_

_I frowned, sitting up and setting my book aside. "Let them in."_

_A tall, skiny man in a blue police officer's suit walked into the library. "You're Mrs. Whetherby's daughter?" he inquired._

"_Niece actually, but yes, I'm related to her," I answered. I hated being referred to as her daughter when everyone pretty much knew that it wasn't true._

"_I'm sorry to say that your mother…aunt…relative is dead," he said solemnly, stumbling over what to call her. It took all my will not to jump for joy. She was gone! I was going to get to return home!_

"_How did she die?" I asked calmly, gesturing for the officer to sit._

"_She ran into a tree. The passenger, who lived amazingly, said she'd been drinking and I'm sure the autopsy will show the same," he told me, declining my offered seat. What a shame. She was driving drunk. No surprise there. "She died on impact."_

"_Thank you for telling me," I pulled upon the training I'd had to keep a straight face. Didn't sound like the tree knew what hit it. Pity she didn't suffer. Though, it sounded like Victoria to think she could drive perfectly fine drunk. What had possessed her to drive herself anyway? That wasn't like her._

"_Miss, if you'll excuse me, but you don't seem particularly upset over your aunt's death," the officer commented._

"_We weren't close, no. I must admit, I am baffled as to why a woman, who never drove herself if someone else could do it for her, was driving," I mused, knowing that I'd never know the answer. Not that it mattered to me one way or another._

_The officer nodded and left the library. I knew it wasn't proper, she was dead after all, but it didn't stop me from getting up and dancing around the room. She was dead! I was going home! She was dead! I was going home!_

"July was spent with will reading, packing, and all the other necessary stuff to get my butt out of England and back here. Since Victoria had been left the house we were living in, it passed to me and I sold it back to the Whetherby family for a tidy sum. Laurent was very kind. In attention to the money Victoria had managed to save, which was actually a hefty amount, he added to it three years of Victoria's yearly allowance. So, here I am," I finished, playing with my fingers and not looking up.

EPOV

I don't think I'd ever understood the phrase silence is deafening until now. It was deafening. You could hear a pin drop we were all so quiet, staring at Bella in shock. How did one respond to that? She'd been rejected many times over her life, but Victoria had just shoved her aside. She'd been thrown into a closet like a forgotten item.

What she had gone through in the last five years was hell compared to what she would've gone through at the Home. It seemed like the half of her life had been spent in nothing but misery. The time with us must seem like a vacation to her.

If she didn't have some serious insecurity issues after all of that, I'd be very surprised. Having no one to take care of her? Having to do it herself? She must have felt so isolated.

I saw the tears streaming down her face. She wasn't making a sound, but they were there. How many times had she cried over the years and no one was there to comfort here? How many times had she wished for comforting arms to soothe away the pain only to be denied?

Emmett still held her on his lap, but she was turned so that she was facing the table and he couldn't see her tears. Something in me turned over. I couldn't stand seeing her in pain and I wasn't going to sit here and let her cry. I needed to do something for her. I needed to make the pain go away. Make her smile.

I pushed my chair way from the table and reached over, taking her into my arms and cradling her close. I felt her bury her face in my shoulder, remaining quiet. I turned so that my face was against her neck, holding her tightly and whispering, "It's going to be okay, Bella. Everything's going to be fine. You're not alone anymore. You have family. We're here. It's going to be okay."

My sister was in pain and I was at a loss of how I could truly help her.

EmPOV

I let Edward take Bella from my lap, knowing that his arms were probably the better place for her to be right now, whether they knew it or not. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the table and dropping my forehead into my hands. What she'd gone through. What she had suffered. If the bitch weren't already dead, I'd kill her myself. Bella didn't deserve to have been treated like that.

Bella was kind and innocent. She was sweet and fun. She was loving. And…she'd been shoved aside like yesterday's trash. I was at a loss. I wanted to fix what was wrong. Help her. But I didn't know what to do. Hell, was it even fixable for that matter? What if it wasn't? What would happen to our sister then? Did she not deserve to be happy as well?

I wanted to punch something. To say I was pissed at Victoria didn't even cover my rage. Even as dead as she was, I still wanted to kill her. Again and again. She hadn't taken Bella because she cared. She'd taken her for her own personal gain. Bella had been a pawn in a game she was playing and it hadn't mattered what happened to the pawn. All that Victoria had probably cared about was that she got what she wanted. Bitch.

RPOV

I was speechless. I truly didn't know what to say. Hell, if Emmett asked me out here and now, I was so befuddled, I'd probably say yes. That hateful, self-conceited bitch. Dying wasn't nearly good enough for her. She should be made to suffer. Tortured. A lingering death.

To do what she did to another human being! And, to one so full of insecurities as it was. I had worked my ass off to get her to show spirit and open up and Victoria had ripped my work to shreds. It was a good thing she was dead, because not only would I have ripped her a new one, I probably would have ripped her to shreds as well. See how she liked it.

JPOV

I mirrored Emmett's position, too stunned to move. To think that Bella had gone through all of that. And, if one of the boys had been successful at getting to her, she would have had no one to protect her, because I doubted Victoria would've cared.

I knew the rest of my family was having a hard time absorbing this as well, since we were all sitting around the kitchen not saying a word. But, what do you say after that? What could you say? She'd been through hell and back. Victoria had taken a beautiful flower and torn it from the ground uncaringly.

After hearing what had happened, I knew that the only people Bella would be able to live with, or stand living with, would be us. I highly doubted she would have found roommates anytime soon if she hadn't found us again. She was still too vulnerable. She really did need to be surrounded by her family. Family who cared about her and would be with her always, showing her just how truly wonderful she was.

APOV

I would never describe myself as a violent person. Energetic and full of life, yes, but never violent. I was just too full of life. But, right now, after hearing all of that, I was ready to take a page from Rosalie's book and knock the shit out of Victoria. How do to that when the person is dead though…

She had ruined months of hard work! No one had the right to mess with my family and get away with it! Victoria didn't count, since she was dead and died before I could teach her her lesson. We'd been working so hard on showing Bella what a jewel she was and she'd been stomped on like a weed. Walked over like dirt. I'd like to stomp on her and walk over her. Wait…I could do that. I just needed to find her grave…

I was so pissed…if Victoria was here right now…I seriously needed a shopping trip now. Not that I didn't like shopping, I love it, I just didn't like the idea of needing to go because Victoria had been a Grade-A Bitch and gave Bella a horrendous wardrobe. I wanted to shop because that's what Bella wanted. Because she wanted to update her clothes. It stunk that she had to change everything!

Shopping was supposed to be done for the right reasons and not because some hippopotamus of a monkey's ass bitch.

EsPOV

I started sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder. I didn't know what to say or do. My daughter had been treated horribly! And, I hadn't been there for her! What kind of a mother did that make me? I couldn't even protect my own child. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Bella was feeling.

An illogical piece of me wanted to whisk her way and hide her from the world for the rest of her life. Protect her from all the pain that would ever come her way. I knew I couldn't do that. That she needed to suffer some pain in her life. It was the way of things. But, I still wanted to keep her safe and happy. She needed to live life and all I could do was hope and wish that it would stop being so hard on her.

CPOV

I held my sobbing wife, looking around at the upset expressions of my children. We had all missed Bella over the years. Had hoped that she was happy and enjoying herself and not once did we consider that she could be going through what she did. That she would have lived in hell for those years away from us. I'd thought it best at the time that maybe she should be with her biological family, even if it was only an aunt. I'd thought that she'd still get to keep in touch and we'd see her upon occasion. When she didn't, I just assumed that she was simply too busy.

If I'd had any inkling at all of what was happening to her, I would have hopped the first plane to England and brought her back to Forks. I would have fought tooth and nail to get her back to us. But, Victoria had played us. What we thought was going to be a loving family member, who wanted her, was obviously not.

Jasper had informed us this morning before everyone else was up that they were all moving into the two townhouses and I was profoundly glad that Bella would be surrounded by her family. I'd have to make sure that Esme and I came down more frequently to visit and see how she was doing.

It seemed that it was just one thing after another for Bella. I hoped my children knew what to do, but I sure didn't. She needed, and deserved, some happiness in her life, but I was clueless as to what to do to go about it.


	17. Say What?

Hey diddlie, diddle, the cat and the fiddle, Edward jumped over the moon. Emmett laughed to see such sport, and Jasper ran away to spoon.

There is something that y'all won't like in this chapter, but fear not, I'll be posting an outtake of this chapter next. With a change to one particular scene.

_Sneaks into Midori Heiwa's place and grabs Bella. HAHA!! Now Edward won't come..._

_After securing Bella back at my place...I've had to move since my basement kept getting broken into...heads over to LPsDarkAngel to switch out Edward and Emmett and get the REAL ones back...due to all the security...had to head home because dawn was coming...I'll get them from you yet!!!_

So, I have a shout and a question to answer.

Question: lovelypurplefairy (I LOVE the name...purple's my favorite color!): This is rated M because there will be sex later.

Shout out:

LuvsItalianFood: Apparently she doesn't review often, so I feel very touched that she reviewed my story. I must be doing something right!!! And, she left a really funny review!! I'm not sure whether to say I try at my humor or just have a really insane wit...oh well, as long as y'all are enjoying it!

* * *

BPOV

The next week passed in a blur of activity. There was a flurry of work getting done. All my siblings managed to get themselves moved in by the following Saturday and it had been decided that the connecting door would go on the second floor, that way no one else knew about it and it made it easier on Jasper and Alice.

There was only one rule that I had. Keys were to be given to no one. I had no desire to have any person who wasn't family having a key and free access to my sanctuary. This was my private world and I would not have it invaded by outsiders. No one, thankfully, argued with me.

"Okay," I started. We were sitting around the girls' living room in a family meeting of sorts. Looking around at everyone, I took a deep breath and continued. "We need to discuss decorating."

"The guys want their media center back," Emmett spoke up, Edward and Jasper nodding in agreement with them.

Rose rolled her eyes at them. "Typical."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "We have two townhouses. If the guys want a media center, that's fine."

"We do have a connecting door," Alice pointed out, causing us to pause and look at one another.

"What if…" I started, thinking. "We have two living rooms, dining rooms, kitchens, everything. So, we have the guys as the media area and the girls as the…"

"Guests come over?" Alice chirped, finishing my sentence, causing all of us to smile. We would probably spend more time hanging out at one place over the other anyway. We'd already hung signs on the doors saying that if no one answered try next door.

"Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed, rubbing his palms together. I rolled my eyes, glancing at the clock after.

"Shit…I gotta run. Lab thing with James."

I left, driving down to the college. James had gotten himself a smaller apartment, but I refused to meet with him anywhere but in public. He was hot, but all thoughts of dating or having a relationship had been pushed from my mind in light of finding my family again. Catching up with them held more importance to me.

Though, in all of the last years, how had Rosalie and Emmett not gotten together? Rosalie had seemed so protective of him, like he was hers. I wonder what happened? They still wanted each other, whether they admitted it or not. That much was obvious. Sighing, I pushed the thoughts from my mind, getting out of the car and heading towards the cafeteria where I'd told James I'd meet him.

"Hi, Beautiful!" he greeted me as I took a seat at the table he was sitting at outside. Since we were just working on a paper, we didn't need the lab.

"Hey."

"So, how's the move going?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. All I wanted to do was get this done.

"Finished. Can we get to work on this please?"

JaPOV

For the next couple of hours, as we worked on the damn Biology paper, I watched Bella, spending more time thinking about how I was going to get in her pants then anything. Well, that and how to stay out of a relationship. She was the type of girl that wasn't much of a one-night stander, I was sure. But, hell, she was too good to pass up screwing.

As we kept working, I noticed that she had a habit of rubbing her temple whenever she was thinking rather hard. It was cute and I had an insane desire to do it for her. We'd been going at the paper for a good three hours when I decided to call it quits. I still had to work tonight and being around Bella had me hard as a rock. I'd have to call one of gals in my phone for some relief.

"Let's call it a day. I have to work tonight," I told her, watching her nod and start gathering her things. Hoping it would score me some points, I did the gentlemanly thing and walked her to her car, deciding, what the hell, her family wasn't around… "So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Yea. Paper's due on Wednesday," she absently responded, unlocking her car door and putting her stuff in the backseat. Before she could open the driver's door, I pressed her up against it. She gazed up at me in confusion. 'What are you doing, James?"

There was uncertainty in her voice. "Don't worry."

I could feel her pressing herself closer to the car, trying to put space between us. Bracing my hands on the roof, I leaned into the space she'd created, lowering my head. I heard her suck in a breath.

"James, please-" she breathed, the rest of her sentence lost as I brushed my lips against hers, not giving her the chance to say anything else. I didn't know when I'd get this chance again and I was going to take full advantage of it. I felt her hands fluttering against my chest in an attempt to push me away. I didn't give her the chance. God, I'd wanted to do this since she'd bumped into me.

I kept my hands on the car roof, not wanting to totally scare her off. I wanted to do this again. I started kissing her more firmly, liking her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth. I wanted to taste her. I growled low in my throat as she kept her mouth firmly shut, denying me what I wanted. Growling again, this time in frustration, I kissed her lips a few more times before slowly pulling way. She stared up at me with a wide-eyed, bemused expression. "Go out with me."

Her lips were slightly swollen and red from being kissed, and I had an urge to run my fingers over them. There had to be a way to get her into bed and I'll be damn if I didn't find it.

"I-I-I don't know," she stuttered, her voice shaking and her chest heaving.

"Please?" I begged, kissing along her jaw. I could feel how tense she was. Damn, she needed to relax. Boards weren't as stiff as she currently was. "Please?"

"I'll think about it," she finally answered, swallowing and pressing against the car some more. Kissing her one last time, I pulled back and walked away.

BPOV

I slumped against my car, relieved that he was gone. What had just happened? It took some effort for me to stand up straight and get into the car. Turning on the engine, I sat still in the driver's seat, unmoving, trying to calm my breathing.

He'd kissed me and not like the guys in England. He'd been gentle, if dominating. There was no way I could deny he wasn't gentle. There'd been nothing hurried about his kiss either. He'd been frustrated that I'd kept my mouth shut; I'd heard his growls. But…did I want a relationship? No. I wanted to be with my family right now. It didn't matter that my brothers didn't have anything bad to say about him and that he was a friend of theirs.

Sighing, I backed out of my parking space. Would it be so bad to have a relationship? Alice and Jasper, Edward had Tanya, whether she was liked or not. What would be so bad? I just…I just wanted one with someone I loved. Like Carlisle loved Esme and Jasper loved Alice. You could see it in their eyes. I didn't see it with Edward and Tanya though. Was I backing out of this because I was holding onto the past? Because I was scared of being rejected? Was that it? I was so scared of being rejected that I didn't even want to chance the start?

Oh gods, this was getting confusing. Just enjoy your family for now. Be happy your home. Bond with your siblings. Don't worry about things like this. I pulled into the driveway, killing the engine, before resting my head on the steering wheel. So many thoughts going through my head. What was wrong with me? Sighing, I shook my head and got out of the car. Right now I just needed to focus on being home and bonding with my family again. The rest, I hoped, could wait.

Walking into the house, I yelled out, "I'm back!" Hearing no response, I figured they were over at the guys place. After dropping my things off in my room, I headed back downstairs to the second floor and downstairs to the media center the guys had set up. Yep, they were there.

"Hey!" I called out, heading in Emmett's direction.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked, coming over and looking at me, Rosalie following her.

"Come on," before I could say anything, I was being dragged by Rosalie upstairs and over to our place, Alice following behind. They hauled me up to my room and pushed me down onto my bed.

"Spill," Alice demanded, sitting down next to me.

"Spill what?" I inquired, baffled and wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"What happened with James?" Alice elaborated more firmly. We'd gotten together to study; I wasn't sure why they thought something more had happened. It had, but that was beside the point.

"We were studying. Why do you think anything happened?" I sighed, laying back.

"You have a look of preoccupation about you," Rosalie commented, laying down on the bed and propping herself up on one elbow.

"Fine. He walked me back to my car and kissed me," I blurted out.

"What?!" they both screeched, sitting up and looking down at me as I rubbed my ears.

"What do you mean he kissed you!?" Alice shrieked.

"Just that! He kissed me," I reintegrated, wondering if she was hard of hearing. I'd said he'd kissed me. What was so hard to believe about that?

They stared at me, disbelief written on their faces. Before I could say anything else to defend myself or otherwise, Rosalie blurted out, "You're not going to date him are you?"

"He did ask me out," I admitted, mulling the thoughts from earlier around in my head again. "I will have to spend a lot of time with him over the semester, but…"

"But, what?" Alice asked.

"I don't think I want to," I told them, looking between the two of them.

They nodded at me, standing up and heading out of my room. I had the distinct feeling that neither approved of James and would be happy if I stayed away from him beyond what was absolutely necessary.

EPOV

"Edward…" Tanya moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into her apartment. "You've been ignoring me."

"I was moving, remember?" I reminded her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her gently.

"Why are you moving in with her, again?" she pouted. Was she jealous of Bella?

"Bella's my sister, Tanya, nothing more. We've been over this," I sighed, pulling her against me.

"If you say so, Edward," Tanya said offhandedly, moving away from me to take my hand and pull me back to her room.

As soon as we were there, I pulled her camisole off, tossing it off somewhere over my shoulder. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, allowing me instant access to her extended nipples. I slowly ran my hands up her sides, cupping her breasts and running my thumbs over her nipples.

I wasn't sure how we made it to the bed, but we were both completely naked and fighting for top position. I won, lying on top of her and kissing my way down her body. Cupping one breast, I took her nipple into my mouth, my free hand continuing to trail down. I could feel her arching up against me.

I switched breasts, using a finger of my free hand to start rubbing her clit. She arched further off the bed, moaning her approval. "Please, Edward…oh gods…please…"

Lifting my head a little, I looked up at her from under my eyebrows. "Please what, Tanya? Hmmm…please what?"

I kept up a steady rhythm on her clit, watching as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before managing, "I need to feel your mouth…please!"

Giving into her demands, I released her breast, moving down to replace my fingers with my mouth, kissing and nibbling the sensitive bud. As her moans got louder, I pushed two fingers into her, pumping them in and out, using my other arm to hold her pelvis down from all the moving and thrashing she was doing.

"Edward…oh, God…oh, God…"

I couldn't help smirking to myself. In the couple of years we'd been together, I'd learned to play her like an instrument, knowing exactly where and when to apply the right pressing. Moving my fingers faster, I started sucking harder on her clit, making sure that I also flicked my fingers inside her every so often, hitting her G-spot. It was all it took for her to scream her release, her walls tightening around my fingers. I kept lapping at her like a cat with cream until her screams died down with the tightening of her walls. With one last lick, I removed my fingers, moving up to cover her with my body, positioning myself before thrusting in.

Tanya's response was instantaneous. She arched her hips up, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing wherever she could reach. Her nails dug into my shoulders, but I ignored the pain, holding myself above her on my elbows.

"Harder Edward…oh gods, harder…please…"

I sat up on my knees, lifting Tanya's legs and positioning them on my shoulders before leaning forward and bending her in half. I started thrusting harder into her as she'd requested, thankful for the better leverage the position provided.

She was panting and thrashing her head on the pillow, her hair spread out around her and her hands in a death grip on my arms. Moaning, she moved her right hand, bringing it between us and rubbing her clit. I felt the tightening of her muscles around my cock as she screamed out her release. Groaning, I thrust into her a couple more times before letting my own orgasm run through me.

I fell to the side after, making sure not to crush Tanya, my legs still tangled with hers as we lay panting. I turned my head, watching Tanya's chest rise and fall as she got her breathing back under control. I was lying on my back, one arm above my head and the other hanging off the bed.

As our breathing slowly returned to normal, Tanya rolled over, curling up against my side. I brought the arm above my head down to wrap over her waist as she nestled her head under my chin. Idly, lost in thought, I started stroking her hair, going over the conversation I'd had with my siblings.

Tanya, apparently unhappy with the lack of attention, started raining kisses on my chest, her hand moving down towards my cock.

"Eddie…you haven't spoken much the entire time you've been here," she whispered in my ear, nipping it after and failing to notice me cringe at the name Eddie.

I looked over at her, our faces within kissing distance, raising a brow. "I was supposed to be talking? I thought you were more interested in what I'd been doing…"

I rolled us so that I was lying on top of her, her hands secured above her head in one of mine.

"But…you're not doing anything now," she pointed out, leaning up as far as I permitted her and kissing me. I licked her bottom lip, getting her to open her mouth so I could sweep my tongue in.

Slowly I pulled back, murmuring, "Hmmm…no I'm not, am I?"

"No," she pouted, adding, "So, where is your mind, because it certainly doesn't seem to be on me."

I released her wrists, rolling back onto my back. My mind actually was on her, just not in the capacity she wanted. I went back to thinking over the conversation my siblings and I had had.

Tanya and I had been dating for the past two years and she understood the life of a doctor. Which, since I was going to school to become one, was very important. She knew there would be times when I wouldn't be around as often as she might want. If I married, I needed my wife to accept that, otherwise things just wouldn't work out between us.

I did love Tanya. When she wanted to be, she was witty and smart. Though, I always failed to understand why she wasn't that way more often. I knew she'd make a good wife. And, she loved shopping, so why where Alice and Rosalie against her? Tanya meant another shopping companion, since I knew Bella didn't care for shopping.

Turning my head, I looked over at her, seeing her gazing at me, obviously not satisfied that my full attention wasn't on her. Without giving it any more thought, I blurted out, "Marry me, Tanya?"

TPOV

I lay there, staring at Edward in shock. Had he really just asked me to marry him? The one question I'd been waiting for and wanting for the past two years? His family had all that I deserved. My parents came from a middle class family and with my beauty I belonged in circles far higher than I would ever achieve living with them.

I'd worked my ass off to get out of that setting and into one where I had the chance to meet and marry a man like Edward. One whose family had not only prestige, but also money. I'd be admitted into the highest of circles, on his arm. Dressed to the nines, showing off my looks.

He was one sexy man, and once he was a doctor, the doors I wanted opened for me, would be opened. I was beautiful and sexy and come hell or high water, no one was going to take this from me. Especially not that bitch Bella.

I would not let her get in my way. Whatever was going on between them, it certainly wasn't brotherly and sisterly. There was something about her that pulled Edward to her. This would allow me to keep him from her. To show her that he was mine. That I'd claimed him already.

I was going to have him. Leaning over, I kissed him lightly, answering, "Yes."

He placed a hand on my cheek, kissing me back, deeply, sweeping his tongue into my mouth. I let him dominant me, knowing he enjoyed it, whimpering when he pulled back. My whimper soon turned to joy when he whispered against my lips, "We'll have to go ring shopping."

Ah, yes. The ring. That most important piece of jewelry. And I was going to have a one-carat diamond. I would accept no less. People, Bella, had to know who Edward belonged to and a ring of that caliber would definitely tell them it was me.

Really, how could one girl get so lucky? It felt almost like child's play. Not even his siblings would come between us. Now we just had to set a date, but one far enough into the future so that I could have the lavish wedding I'd always dreamed of. Large and elaborate. It would be a wedding Seattle wouldn't forget, that was for sure. I wanted it on the cover of magazines. Maybe I could tip the press off that I was marrying into the Cullen family. I knew Dr. Cullen was a world-renowned doctor.

"We're having a barbeque tomorrow, I'd like you to be there," Edward told me, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Of course. We can even announce our good news then," I replied. I couldn't wait to see the bitches face. This was going so well…so well indeed.


	18. OUTTAKE Say What? NOT PART OF STORY

Hey diddle, diddle, the cat and the fiddle, Edward jumped over the moon. Emmett laughed to see such sport, and Jasper ran away to spoon.

Yea, it's just a repeat of last chapter's....

Keep in mind...Tanya will be gone in 8 chapters...

To those who've read this before, you know that. To those who are new, well, this is the only time you'll get something out of me that will be happening down the line.

Shout out to:

Nara13 - I know no one liked the E and T and not surprising. This WILL be a ExB story, it's just going to take a little longer than some. I thank Nara13 for giving me props for writing a lemon with Edward that didn't involve Bella. It made me feel good. I was expecting all the reviews I got to be as they were, but it was very pleasing to get hers. Thank you so much!

Yes this is just a switching out of names of the last chapter. It's nothing new. Just helping you scrub your brains. This is not really happening.

I said you wouldn't like part of the last chapter, and, you didn't. Not surprising. That was a gross thing to write. So, here's a special treat for sticking with and to hold you over until the next chapter is posted.

I'm sure Y'ALL will enjoy this!!

THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORYLINE!!! IT'S A SPECIAL OUTTAKE REWRITE!! JUST TO MAKE UP FOR THE TANYA THING!!!!

* * *

EPOV

"If you say so, Edward," Bella said offhandedly, moving away from me to take my hand and pull me back to her room.

As soon as we were there, I pulled her camisole off, tossing it off somewhere over my shoulder. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, allowing me instant access to her extended nipples. I slowly ran my hands up her sides, cupping her breasts and running my thumbs over her nipples.

I wasn't sure how we made it to the bed, but we were both completely naked and fighting for top position. I won, lying on top of her and kissing my way down her body. Cupping one breast, I took her nipple into my mouth, my free hand continuing to trail down. I could feel her arching up against me.

I switched breasts, using a finger of my free hand to start rubbing her clit. She arched further off the bed, moaning her approval. "Please, Edward…oh gods…please…"

Lifting my head a little, I looked up at her from under my eyebrows. "Please what, Bella? Hmmm…please what?"

I kept up a steady rhythm on her clit, watching as she opened and closed her mouth a few times before managing, "I need to feel your mouth…please!"

Giving into her demands, I released her breast, moving down to replace my fingers with my mouth, kissing and nibbling the sensitive bud. As her moans got louder, I pushed two fingers into her, pumping them in and out, using my other arm to hold her pelvis down from all the moving and thrashing she was doing.

"Edward…oh, God…oh, God…"

I couldn't help smirking to myself. In the couple of years we'd been together, I'd learned to play her like an instrument, knowing exactly where and when to apply the right pressing. Moving my fingers faster, I started sucking harder on her clit, making sure that I also flicked my fingers inside her every so often, hitting her G-spot. It was all it took for her to scream her release, her walls tightening around my fingers. I kept lapping at her like a cat with cream until her screams died down with the tightening of her walls. With one last lick, I removed my fingers, moving up to cover her with my body, positioning myself before thrusting in.

Bella's response was instantaneous. She arched her hips up, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing wherever she could reach. Her nails dug into my shoulders, but I ignored the pain, holding myself above her on my elbows.

"Harder Edward…oh gods, harder…please…"

I sat up on my knees, lifting Bella's legs and positioning them on my shoulders before leaning forward and bending her in half. I started thrusting harder into her as she'd requested, thankful for the better leverage the position provided.

She was panting and thrashing her head on the pillow, her hair spread out around her and her hands in a death grip on my arms. Moaning, she moved her right hand, bringing it between us and rubbing her clit. I felt the tightening of her muscles around my cock as she screamed out her release. Groaning, I thrust into her a couple more times before letting my own orgasm run through me.

I fell to the side after, making sure not to crush Bella, my legs still tangled with hers as we lay panting. I turned my head, watching Bella's chest rise and fall as she got her breathing back under control. I was lying on my back, one arm above my head and the other hanging off the bed.

As our breathing slowly returned to normal, Bella rolled over, curling up against my side. I brought the arm above my head down to wrap over her waist as she nestled her head under my chin. Idly, lost in thought, I started stroking her hair, going over the conversation I'd had with my siblings.

Bella, apparently unhappy with the lack of attention, started raining kisses on my chest, her hand moving down towards my cock.

"Edward…you haven't spoken much the entire time you've been here," she whispered in my ear, nipping it after.

I looked over at her, our faces within kissing distance, raising a brow. "I was supposed to be talking? I thought you were more interested in what I'd been doing…"

I rolled us so that I was lying on top of her, her hands secured above her head in one of mine.

"But…you're not doing anything now," she pointed out, leaning up as far as I permitted her and kissing me. I licked her bottom lip, getting her to open her mouth so I could sweep my tongue in.

Slowly I pulled back, murmuring, "Hmmm…no I'm not, am I?"

"No," she pouted, adding, "So, where is your mind, because it certainly doesn't seem to be on me."

I released her wrists, rolling back onto my back. My mind actually was on her, just not in the capacity she wanted. Turning my head, I looked over at her, seeing her gazing at me, obviously not satisfied that my full attention wasn't on her. Without giving it any more thought, I blurted out, "Marry me, Bella?"


	19. Planning

This one will be a little long...

All around the mulberry bush, Edward chased me...Edward thought it was great fun...Pop! Goes me...

Emmett for a spool of thread...Emmett for a needle..That's the way Rosalie goes...Pop! Goes me...

Up and down Jasper...In and out of Alice...That's the way Jasper goes...Pop! Goes me...

Half a pound of Carlisle...Half a pound of Esme...Mix them up and make them nice...Pop! Goes me...

Well...that turned out...interesting...

Two chapters at once...pretty good. The last chapter WAS NOT part of the storyline nor did it happen. It was just an outtake rewrite for you.

Shout Out:

Hope4more who enjoyed my hippopotamus of a monkey's a** just as much as I enjoyed thinking it up. Thanks!

IMPORTANT!!!!

I've decided I'm tired of betaing my own work, so I'm looking for a beta.

Send me an email with your qualifications so I can review and find. I'm 25, so I'd prefere a beta older than I or someone who excels in English. I'm from America, so keep that in mind when applying. Beta's will be choosen on a trial basis. That way we'll know if it will work out or not. The last chapter was not part of the story line. For those of you who were confused. It was just a special treat. To help clear your minds of the Edward and Tanya thing.

* * *

APOV

We were having a girls powwow in Bella's room. As I leaned back against the headboard of her bed, a king size, sleigh bed, next to Bella, I looked around her room, examining how she'd decorated it. The bottom three-fourths of the walls were painted a light lavender, leaving the rest of the wall white. A wallpaper border of lilacs covered the meeting line of the two paints.

It was gorgeous, though I preferred pink. She'd the rest of the room in various shades of purple. Her sheets were lilac with a deep purple comforter and the pillows ranged across the color spectrum of purple. The more I gazed around the room, the more determined I was to do the same with my room, only in pink.

"Alice, are you paying attention?" Rosalie demanded from her position. She was leaning against the footboard of the bed.

"Sorry! I was looking at Bella's color scheme," I told her, returning my attention to the topic we were supposed to be discussing: Tanya. "Okay, so Tanya needs to go, right?"

"Ugh! I really can't stand that hoe. She cares more about what the family name will bring her than Edward. What he sees in her, I'll never understand," Rose bitched in her usual sarcastic tone.

"How do you know that? About the family thing," Bella inquired curiously.

"I overheard her on the phone one day. She actually said it to whomever she was talking to," Rose answered, chuckling.

"She didn't!? Did she know you were listening?" I exclaimed, leaning forward.

Smiling, Rose shook her head. "Nope, she had no clue I was eavesdropping."

"Wooow…" Bella breathed in amazement, but whether it was because of Tanya's conversation, Rose's eavesdropping, or both, I didn't know.

"Alright. So, back to the matter at hand. Getting the hoe out of our lives. Suggestions?" I put forth, leaning back against the headboard again.

"You know, she didn't even know me and spent the entire night glaring at me! Like I was chopped liver or something," Bella complained, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"I saw," I sympathized, patting her arm and getting her to smile because of it. "Oh! I have it!"

"Have what?" Rosalie asked, rather baffled at my outburst. Not that it was anything new.

"We'll sabotage Tanya. Make her feel so unwelcome in the family that she leaves!" I all but yelled, sitting up and bouncing slighting to the amusement of Bella and Rose.

They looked between the two of them before looking at me, grinning. Perfect. They were on board. It didn't matter how well Bella did or didn't know Tanya, Tanya had treated her like shit and Bella was nothing if not protective of her family. Though, after what she'd been through, who could blame her?

"The barbeque is tomorrow, we could start then," Rose recommended, shrugging as she examined her nails.

"That would be good. Now we just have to figure out what to do," I mused, tapping my chin with one finger.

"Something big," Rose advocated, getting off the bed and pacing.

"No, not big. What if it doesn't work? Edward will know and be pissed at all of us and we'll have blown our only chance," Bella said softly, watching Rosalie.

"She's got a point, Rose," I agreed, shifting to lie on my stomach so that I could kick my legs in the air. "We want to succeed and keep Edward from knowing it was us."

Bella grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest as she bit her bottom lip, thinking. Rose continued her pacing.

BPOV

It wasn't that I wanted Edward for myself. He was my brother. I loved him as such, just like I did with Emmett and Jasper. But, Tanya had to go, she really did. Rose and Alice had filled me on things that Tanya had done and I was in agreement that she was no good for Edward.

"What if," I started, mulling over the thought in my mind. "We didn't do something big, but something small over the course of time?"

I could see the wheels in Rose's and Alice's heads start turning.

"It has potential," Rose paused in her pacing to look at me in agreement.

"It's sneaky," Alice smirked, rubbing her hands together. "Edward would never suspect us of anything, either."

"Exactly," I told her. "And, we're determined to keep this from him, right?"

"Right. Now we just need to figure out what we're going to be doing to her," Rose flopped back down on the bed, lying on her stomach across the foot of it.

"I'd suggest sabotaging her car, but you two said Edward drives her everywhere," I murmured, resting my chin on the pillow I held.

"Shame we can't get into her apartment," Alice sighed, pouting. "Unfortunately, not only do I not know where she lives, but it would be rather suspicious with everything else happening. Edward might catch on."

We had a great plan. The idea, in principle, was sound and solid. It was the execution that was holding us up. We had no idea what to do to pull it off without arousing suspicions on us. Made even harder because we'd be in mega trouble if Edward discovered what we were up to.

Which brought up another question, I realized. "Do we want to bring in Jasper and Emmett?"

Alice and Rose mulled the thought over in their minds for a bit before Alice spoke up. "No, I don't think that would be a wise idea. They might accidentally spill something about the plan and then we'd be screwed."

"And, if we bring in the boys, it might arouse Edward's curiosity and have him asking questions that are better left unasked. The guys stay out of it," Rose nodded firmly in agreeance.

RPOV

Think, Rosalie, think. There has to be something that we can do. It's not like there aren't ideas out there, we just have to find them. The ones we were coming up with would only have Edward looking at us wondering what we were doing and that was bad, very bad.

The idea was to get rid of Tanya, not piss off our brother. We wanted her so fed up with us, that she turned tail and ran the other way. Hell, having her break in front of Edward wouldn't be bad either. It would show her for the shrew she was. He needed to see that she didn't give a crap about him, only what his name would bring her. It was all about her. Damn bitch.

Personally, in my opinion, Edward and Bella needed to be together, but that was rather difficult if Edward was with Tanya. And, to top everything off, he wanted to marry her! Then there was James hitting on Bella. I didn't think it was an issue, but it could easily become one. With Bella, though, I really wasn't all that worried over it.

"There has to be something we can do!" Alice whined, as she started getting rather frustrated. Not surprisingly. She'd come up with this great plan and it had to be driving her just nuts that we couldn't find a way to execute it.

"We'll, we're having the barbeque, and we can try something then, since Edward is sure to bring her with," Bella pondered aloud.

"Yea, we determined that earlier," I retorted.

"I know," Bella snipped back. "I'm trying to see if repeating it triggers something that could be done!"

"Yea, but what?" Alice gripped. "That is the whole problem. We know when we can start, we just don't know what to do!"

"Well, since Edward must remain in the dark, we have to do something small. Little accidents that could happen to any one of us, but just happen to happen to her," I muttered, burying my head in the comforter after.

Come on, Rosalie. Think! Accidents…things that would happen to any of us but don't. Stuff that is annoying enough to get Tanya to run for the hills. Things she wouldn't but up with for very long and would cause her to show her true colors. There had to be something! There had to be!

"I've got it!" Bella cried out, throwing her pillow to the floor and kneeling on the bed. Excitement was radiating from her, making her visibly tremble and reminding me slightly of Alice. She motioned with her hands and we all gathered into a tight circle in the middle of her bed. "I know what we can do and Edward will never be the wiser about it. Listen…we need…"


	20. Barbeque

Edward, Edward, will you be mine? You shall not wash dishes, nor feed the swine, but sit on a cushion and sew a fine seam, and sup upon deer, mountain lions, and bear.

I know you people don't like where this seems to be going, but trust me, I have this pre-written out 50 some odd chapters and Edward and Bella get together!!!!

Thanks to mjbabe58 from Twilighted for betaing this chapter for me. I've had several people email me to Beta for me, so I won't be needing one.

I'd like to thank every person who has left a review with ideas on things to do to Tanya. I do believe some of them may be utilized.

Questions to answer:

lex04 would like to know if this story will be regular pairings, i.e., A&J/R&E/E&B. Yes. Everyone will become a couple at some point in the story. Alice and Jasper are already a couple. Rose and Emmett, not yet, but will get there.

EdwardCullenfan25 - keep reading...as I noted in an earlier AN, Tanya will be gone in just a few more chapters.

lovelypurplefairy - She asked a very good question to which I had never thought about. Are Tanya and Edward the same age? Or, different? Well, Edward was 16...he's now 21...so, we'll say Tanya has just turned 21...I guess same age?

I had so much I wanted to say here, but oh well, I can't remember it right now.

Kudos to DestinyHiggins for never failing to make me crack up over her review!

Shout out:

little-miss-randomness17 - I have to post her review for you to understand...I thought it was a hoot! -tanya is walking down the street, i jump in and knock her down an alley,  
nothing can be seen but you can hear roars and sreams. some blood runs over. everything stops, i step out pretty fricken disheveled-

_Sneaks back Midori Heiwa's place to try snagging Bella back...throws some meat, with hidden sleeping pills in it, over the fence for the dogs...*crosses fingers*... _

* * *

BPOV

Since everyone had moved into my two townhouses, I'd been going over to Edward's room to sleep each night. It wasn't anything more than platonic and I slept soundly each night. It had been an interesting week, the week they were moving in. Jasper had decided to take one of the second floor bedrooms to be closer to Alice, since the connecting door had been put on that floor. Each of them had the room closest to the door, allowing them easy access to one another.

That had left Emmett and Edward battling over the top floor bedroom. A battle that had resulted in an all out brawl for it using videogame wars, wrestling matches, eating matches, and Lord knows what else that I didn't see. In the end, Edward had triumphed over Emmett and gotten the room. There'd been one last brawl over that and I'd put my foot down, stating Edward had won, he got the room.

Last night Edward hadn't returned home, and after hours of trying to sleep without success, I finally returned to my own bed in my room, falling into an uneasy sleep. I wished I understood why it was only with Edward that I slept well, but it was a mystery that still baffled me. Turning over in my bed, I tried with all my heart to ignore the insistent pounding that was waking me up. Glancing over at the clock on my nightstand, I groaned, seeing the red lights glaring nine thirty at me. What the hell was going on this early on in the morning?

Pulling a pillow over my head, I buried myself deeper into my comforter, doing my best to ignore whatever was making the God-awful racket. If I ever figured out what it was, I'd kill the person behind it. What were they thinking to be making this much noise this early in the morning? Internally I crossed my fingers, hoping it would stop soon, allowing me a few more hours of sleep.

The pounding finally stopped, to my relief, and I let out a sigh of contentment, snuggling into my covers. I sent up a quick prayer that it didn't start up again. It seemed, though, that fate had other ideas, as not long after the noise stopped, someone started jumping up and down on my bed. Alice. That meant the noise had been her knocking on the door and she'd finally given up and just barged right on in. Knowing Alice, it wasn't all that surprising.

"Alice…" I whined, my voice muffled because of the pillow over my head. Why did one so tiny have to be so largely annoying?

"Come on! Get up! We have lots to do for the barbeque today. This is no time to be lazing around in bed! Especially since we're supposed to be starting at noon! The guys are already preparing the meat for grilling!"

She continued bouncing up and down, moving along the foot of the bed and I groaned in annoyance. I knew she wasn't going to stop until I got out of bed. "I will get up," I started, hearing her squeal in delight. "On one condition…"

I could see her pout in my mind and was thankful that the pillow was still over my head so that I didn't have to actually see it. That pout was my downfall. I just couldn't resist it.

"What?"

I threw the pillow over my head onto the floor, telling her, "Stop jumping on the da…MN BED!" My voice rose a couple of octaves by the end of the sentence and I was sure everyone downstairs heard me.

"Aren't we the morning person?" Edward chuckled, walking into the room and over to the bed.

Grumpily, I flipped him off, demanding, "What do you want?"

"Alice said, and I quote, 'If I'm not down in five, send reinforcements,' so here I am."

"Ha-ha, very funny mister. Where were you last night?" I got out of bed, tossing the question out absent-mindedly. Alice nodded at my deep blue camisole and shorts bottom pajama set.

"Tanya's place. Not all night, but…" he replied unashamed and I rolled my eyes at Alice, who nodded at me and turned to glare at Edward.

Edward must have felt Alice's glaring because he turned to look at her, bafflement written on his face, inquiring, "What?"

"Humph…" Alice finally stopped jumping on the bed and got off, storming out of the room, not bothering with a reply. The man was seriously dense.

"Think I could sneak back to bed?" I mused, looking longingly at the bed before heading towards the bathroom.

"I don't think so. You know Alice. If you're not back in what she considers a reasonable time frame, she'll be back up here to get you," he smiled, leaving the room to head downstairs, making sure he shut my door behind him.

Sighing, I knew he was right. Alice was that way. Well, I could at least let her stew some. With a smile, I went through my morning rituals, lingering in the shower until the hot water started running out, enjoying the feel of it on my muscles and letting it finish waking me up. One day I was going to have to find a way to sleep on my own again, especially if Edward wanted to marry Tanya.

Walking back into my room, I saw that I had annoyed Alice, as she'd returned to lay out a matching lace demi-bra and boy short panties to go under a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a white camisole on my bed. As irritating as it could get, it was nice sometimes not to have to worry about what I was going to wear, since Alice took the decision out of my hands. Laughing to myself over her antics, I got dressed, taking out a pair of flip-flops from my closet to finish off the outfit.

When I finally got downstairs, I found my sisters in the kitchen, preparing for the barbeque. "Thank you for the outfit, Alice."

"You're welcome. Now eat. There is cereal on the table," she ordered, getting the milk out of the fridge for me as I sat down at the table, handing it to me before going back to join Rose, and I poured some onto my Trix before digging in. Now that I was within her eyesight, I knew there was nothing I could do to delay myself. Alice would make sure that I hurried so I could help her out.

Once I'd finished with my breakfast, Alice, Rose, and I spent the next couple of hours in the kitchen making potato salad, macaroni salad, fruit salad – though we ate far more of the whip cream then made it into the salad and ended up having to make more – and regular salad. We cut up onions, tomatoes, and lettuce for the hamburgers. And, at the boys' request, made garlic bread. Once we'd finished with that, I sank into a kitchen chair for a moment, thankful we were done.

As Alice and Rose went upstairs to get ready, apparently they'd been in grunge clothes to cook; I went out into the backyard. There was a stonewall that divided the yards of the two townhouses that came only about waist high on Emmett. Midway down its length was a gate, allowing access to the yard of the other side. It had been decided that the wall would be torn down to create one large backyard.

With quick steps, I made my way to the gate and over to the guys' side, grabbing a beer out of the ice chest as I passed Emmett and Jasper standing at the grill. Emmett was doing the grilling and Jasper stood next to him giving his opinion of how well Emmett was doing.

Sitting down on one of the lawn chairs on their porch, I inquired of Emmett, "How'd you get grill duty?"

"Edward left to pick up Tanya, so Jasper and I flipped a coin," he replied, flipping a burger.

"Very grown up," I teased, taking a swallow of beer.

He snorted, causing me to laugh as Alice and Rose joined me, sitting in the chairs on either side of mine. It wasn't all that warm, somewhere near eighty, but the sun was out, so we were attempting to sunbathe, not that we were succeeding. It was a perfect day for a barbeque; weather that would be soon turning into frequent rain with the coming of fall.

"So, Edward's gone to retrieve Tanya," Rose commented from my right, taking a drink of her own beer.

"I heard. Hey, after the wall comes down, let's build a pool."

"A pool?" Alice turned her head to look at me, tilting it to the side in question.

"Yea, a pool," I looked over at her, nodding.

"I'm in."

"Me, too."

"Hey, Emmett, Jasper! After the wall's torn down, how about a pool?" I called over to him and Jasper, needing their consent as well. After all, I wasn't the only one living here anymore.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Emmett called back as Jasper ridiculed his grilling, causing Emmett to punch Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm good for a pool," Jasper replied, laughing and rubbing his shoulder at the same time.

"Pool? What about a pool?" Edward asked walking into the backyard Tanya hanging off his arm like a cat who caught the canary. Gag.

"It's been decided that we'll build a pool back here after we take the wall down," I informed him, ignoring Tanya, who, since Edward wasn't looking at her, was glaring at me. What was her problem?

He nodded before wrapping an arm around Tanya's waist and looking at each of us, excitement in his eyes. "Tanya and I have something we'd like to announce."

Tanya wrapped her own arm around Edward's waist, laying the other on his shoulder, smirking at me. Canary? Hell, she looked like she'd caught a flock of them. She licked her over-red lips, before telling us, gleefully, "We're engaged."

Simultaneously, five jaws dropped. To say we were all stunned was an understatement. Fuck. I couldn't move. How did one react to news such as that? Especially after Dickward had been told by each and every one of us that we didn't like Tanya? How dense was he? No, not how dense, how far did Tanya have her claws into him?

Rose was the first one to respond to Edward and Tanya's grim, I wouldn't call it happy, announcement. Slowly, like a cat stalking its prey, she stood from her chair, walking over to the couple. I saw her smiling sweetly at them, as if she were going to say congratulations, only, the words that you could see Edward expected, turned into Rose pulling back her right hand, which was in a fist, and decking Edward. He'd definitely be sporting a black eye.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, releasing Tanya to feel his eye, glaring at Rose.

"That, my dear brother, was my congratulations," Rose snarked, hands on her hips.

"You're burning the burgers," Jasper commented, nudging Emmett, who jumped and returned to his grilling.

"Well, if you two are going to argue, I'm going to go get something to drink," Tanya proclaimed, turning on her heel and walking back into the house.

I tuned out Rose's and Edward's argument, thinking of the plan that had been hatched in my room last night. I just needed Tanya to come back outside, so I watched the back door, waiting for her. James came out a few minutes after she went in, so she must have let him in. James took one look at Edward and Rose and walked right over to Emmett and Jasper, standing next to them as they filled him in on what was happening.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Tanya walked back out, holding a glass of red wine. Perfect. Making sure I seemed like I was upset over the 'engagement', I jumped off my chair, rushing into the house, ensuring that as I passed Tanya, I 'bumped' into her, causing her to spill her wine over her shirt. Almost as an afterthought, I looked over my shoulder and called out, "Sorry."

Bitch was wearing white, too.

JaPOV

I watched Bella rush into the house, wondering if she was upset over Edward's engagement to Tanya. I glanced at my friends, Emmett focused on his grilling and Jasper sitting with Alice in his lap, whispering in her ear. Edward and Rose were still bickering and Tanya was standing, hands held up in the air, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Figuring I wouldn't be missed, I quickly slipped inside, looking for Bella. She was a female, so, if she was upset, she was probably crying in the bathroom. Joy. Why did women do that? Shaking my head, I walked off in the direction of the bathroom. I smiled seeing I was right, as she walked out of the bathroom just as I turned the corner. Thankfully she didn't look like she'd been crying, so why had she run off in such a hurry?

"You okay?" I asked quietly, startling her, since she hadn't seen me approaching. "You took off pretty fast."

She looked at me, one hand on her chest as she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked like a kid who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. What was going on? "Yea, yea, I'm fine. Just…uh…female issues. You know."

No, I didn't know, but it wasn't a topic I was going to open, so I didn't say a word. Keeping my gaze on Bella, I softly walked down towards her, pushing her up against the wall by the stairs. I lowered my voice, knowing the women loved it when I spoke to them like this. "Have you thought about going out with me?"

"I'm still thinking," she breathed, her chest still heaving, though from startling her a few moments ago or from me, I didn't know. I was going to bet it was me. I watched her press herself up against the wall, resting her hands on the wall behind her, as she looked up at me. Taking a step closer to her, I placed my hands on her waist, noticing how small it was.

"What would be the harm, Bella? Huh?" I pressed, leaning down so that I could whisper my question in her ear. I felt her shiver as I kissed her ear before kissing along her jaw to her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted from her breathing and I took advantage of the opportunity, slanting my mouth across hers and sweeping my tongue in, capturing her gasp.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her flush against me, lifting her up and pressing her back against the wall, continuing to ravage her mouth. I felt her hands fluttering for a moment at my shoulders, before she settled them there. I felt her pressing against me and I pulled back just enough to speak against her mouth, "Kiss me back, Bella."

Her siblings were outside and I didn't know when I'd get this chance again, so I was fully going to enjoy it while I could. I pressed my mouth against hers once more, moaning in disappoint that her mouth was closed to my tongue. She didn't respond and I pulled back again. "Bella, kiss me back."

"I-I-I can't, James. Please, put me down," she whimpered, applying more pressure to my shoulders where her hands rested. I could feel her shaking against me and, reluctantly, I sat her down. If she was shaking from fear, I didn't need her running out to her brothers and have them coming in and beating the crap out of me. Patience. I had to have patience.

Stepping back, away from her, I watched her slump against the wall, using it to hold herself up. Well, she definitely couldn't go back outside like this. Questions would be asked.

"Better compose yourself before coming back outside," I told her, turning on my heel and going back outside, wondering if anyone had noticed my absence. If I was lucky, they hadn't.

TPOV

"Edward! Did you see what she did? She knocked my drink all over me!" I screamed, throwing my arms up in the air. That bitch!

"I'm sure it was an accident, Tanya. Calm down," Edward said, turning from Rose to look at me. Accident? Accident my ass. She'd done that on purpose, I knew it! Not that I could prove it. Gah! She'd ruin my shirt, too! Damn bitch!

"What about my shirt, Edward?" I demanded, resisting the urge to stomp my foot. Think of what you're gaining, Tanya.

Edward turned towards Rose, who was glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest. Clearly she wasn't finished arguing with him. "Rose, Alice, do either of you have something Tanya can borrow to wear while we see about washing her shirt?"

Rose and Alice looked at each other, and I knew, from the look they shared, they wouldn't let me borrow anything. Edward, though, it seemed was oblivious to the look. As if choreographed, they spoke at the same time with a resounding, "No."

"I want to go home and change, Edward. Now!" I huffed, not wanting to put up with the bitches. This was ridiculous. I was going to marry their brother; you'd think they could act like adults about it.

I saw Edward sigh, before telling Rose, "Rose, we'll have to finish this discussion later."

"Discussion? Right," Rose huffed, stomping to her chair and sitting back down. She and Alice started talking to one another, but I was too far away to hear what either of them were saying.

"Tanya," I turned my attention back to Edward. My shirt was ruined; I wanted to go home.

"Whose brown, leather purse on the counter?" Bella inquired, walking back outside.

"Me," I answered, turning towards her. She better not have done anything to my purse, so help me. I was going to be livid if she had.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, but…um…it kinda has wine all over it right now."

Wine…purse…bitch…

I started fuming, wanting to rip her face off. Unfortunately, since Edward was standing right next to me, I couldn't do a damn thing. Sucking it up and planning on retaliating later, I pasted a smile on my face, telling her sweetly, "That's okay, I'm sure it was an accident."

BPOV

I nodded at Tanya's remark, knowing she didn't mean it and not caring. This one really was an accident. Rubbing my ass, I made my way back to the lawn chair I'd been occupying, seeing the triumphant looks on Alice's and Rose's faces. Okay, so, yea it really was an accident, but it did suit our purpose.

Alice got off Jasper's lap, making a shooing motion at him and he, after rolling his eyes, got up and went back to bothering Emmett. Alice sat back down and turned towards me excitedly as I sat as well, still rubbing my ass.

"Bella! The wine on her shirt was great, but this! That was sheer brilliance!" Alice bounced, whispering to me, the excitement she felt radiating out of every word and pore.

"Yea, Bella, that was, without words," Rosalie praised, a huge grin on her face.

"Yea, well, it really was an accident," I told them grimacing as I shifted my position slightly.

"What do you mean and what happened to you?" Alice demanded, noticing my grimace.

"Well, I really had to go to the bathroom, so I figured on my rush into the house, I'd bump into Tanya," I started, finally getting comfortable and leaning back.

"Yea, we saw that. Another brilliant move," Rose interjected at my pause.

"Well, we know what the result of that was. Anyway, I go to the bathroom and afterwards, since Tanya's already opened a bottle, I decided I wanted some wine, instead of the beer," I continued, getting interrupted by Alice.

"Wine does taste better."

"I go into the kitchen and see the wine bottle on the counter, right next to a brown purse, not that I noticed the purse at that point. I grab the bottle, intending on heading over to the cabinets to get a glass. Well, as I took the bottle, the purse came with it. Not sure how that happened, but it did," I paused, taking a breath.

"I don't understand. How did the wine get on the purse then?" Rosalie inquired, clearly baffled as to what had happened.

"The purse wasn't closed and everything spilled out onto the floor. I took a step, stepped on something and proceeded to fall on my ass. Luckily I was at the entrance of the kitchen and fell back out of the kitchen. As I started falling, I dropped the wine bottle, which fell on top of the purse and its contents," I finished, taking a deep breath before looking at my sisters.

"Are you okay?" was Alice's first question and I nodded in response. My ass was a bit sore, but I was fine. No cuts or anything. "Accident or not, that was perfect!"

"Totally," Rose agreed.

EPOV

Of all the days for Bella to be clumsy. I knew she wasn't this clumsy every day and that accidents happened, but, why today of all days? Tanya was now having a hay day over her shirt and wanted to go home.

I wanted to enjoy the afternoon with my family, trying to get them to bond with Tanya and accept her into our little group. At the rate things were going right now, it wasn't going to be happening. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, feeling my eye throbbing from the punch Rose had delivered to me. What the hell had that been for, anyway? I could feel my head start throbbing from arguing with Rose and listening to Tanya's complaining. And, to top everything off, neither Alice or Rose would lend Tanya a shirt so that we could attempt to get the wine out of hers.

When Bella announced that Tanya's purse had wine over it, the chance that we'd be leaving went up. Then again, since I did want to stay here and enjoy the afternoon, I could give Tanya the keys to my car so that she could go home herself. It wasn't like I didn't spend a lot of time with my siblings; I could just take her home and forgo the day. Oh hell, I was staying. She could find her own way home.

"Edward, I want to go home!" Tanya hissed at me, putting a hand on my chest, to get my attention.

"Tanya, if you are serious about marrying me, then you have to accept my family. We're staying," I told her through clenched teeth, noting how displeased she looked at my proclamation.

BPOV

I never mentioned the fact that James kissed me to anyone. I honestly didn't want to deal with it at this point in time. Nor did I want Alice and Rosalie quizzing me on it. Not that it was intentional, but the fall had given me time to compose myself before coming back out.

Each time that Edward wasn't looking at her, Tanya shot death looks at Alice, Rose, and I, almost as if she knew something was up and was promising retribution. Not that we'd allow her to get it. She'd show her true colors to Edward whether she wanted to or not. We'd see to it.

During the rest of the afternoon, we managed to get Tanya once more. The boys decided to play a game of ball and when the ball landed by Alice, she made sure that when she threw it back at them, she screwed up the throw and the ball landed on Tanya's plate of food, sending it splattering all over her.

By the time we called it a day, Tanya was a mess and completely furious, not that she was letting Edward see. She pretended everything was fine when he was glancing her way.

The moment Edward left to return her back to her apartment, Alice, Rose, and I collapsed on the couch in the guys' media room, laughing hysterically, causing Emmett and Jasper to come over to see what was wrong. Not that for the life of us we could get out any words to tell them.


	21. Next Day

Edward came fiddling out of a barn,  
With a pair of bagpipes under his arm.  
He could sing nothing but fiddle dee dee,  
Emmett has married Rosalie.  
Jasper, Alice; Carlisle, Esme;  
We'll have a wedding at our good house.

First and foremost, I wish to thank: jfk06, Bookwormforever, xparawhorextwerdx, holtzgirl, kaydence, redjess, bamboo_mei, and readergoof for betaing this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who contacted me wanting to beta for me. I've decided to pick two betas because you're all so good. I'll be contacting you in regards to being a beta.

Unpleasant things will be coming in the next couple of chapters. Have your tissues handy. I'm a couple of chapters ahead in my writing and I have deviated a bit from the original plotline, adding something. So, Tanya may be around for an extra chapter. I don't know yet, though.

_Rubs hands to gether...now that I have Bella back...I can focus on finding Edward and Emmett...evil laugh!!...ah hell...I don't even know where to start looking...poop. I have Bella though, so Edward should be coming my way!_

Shout out:

misskaterinab - I blow a raspberry back at ya!!! LOL!!!

* * *

APOV

Once I'd finished laughing, Jasper and I headed up to his room for the night. Entering, ahead of him, I glanced over my shoulder, smiling and beckoned him over to me before lying down on his bed. He, while keeping his gaze on me the entire time, shut and locked the door.

I watched him walk towards me, thinking he was my world. He had never failed to be gentle and always made me feel safe and protected. Jasper, was beyond sexy with his blonde hair, hazel eyes, and lean well-toned body. A body created by his demanding physical workouts.

He stripped off his shirt revealing his sculpted chest and my breath caught in my throat. I could spend all day looking at him and touching him. Reaching out a hand, I trailed it along his chest as he crawled up to knell above me on all fours. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss me, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth and sucking it gently before releasing it. He sat back on his heels, straddling me and reached down, grasping the hem of my shirt. I raised my arms above my head so he could pull my shirt off, revealing my white demi-cup bra underneath.

"Beautiful…" he breathed, throwing my shirt over his shoulder before cupping my breasts with his hands. Groaning, I arched my back, pressing myself into his hands more.

"Jasper…" I pleaded, knowing rushing was a foreign concept to him. Unless I asked it of him, he always took his time, never failing to make me feel anything but cherished. Instead of replying, he took advantage of my arched back to undo my bra, sliding it off me and tossing it over his shoulder. I moaned, feeling his hands on my bare breasts gently squeezing and massaging them. The man definitely had a way with his hands. "Jasper…"

My breath hitched as he ran his hands from my breasts, down my sides, and across my stomach, leaving them to rest just above the button of my jean shorts. His voice was rough when he spoke, "God, Alice. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I nodded my head and felt him undo my shorts. Grasping both my shorts and panties, he slid them down my legs, throwing them over his shoulder, letting them join my bra.

"Alice…" he shifted to lie between my spread legs, placing soft kisses on my neck and across my collarbone. Releasing a sound of pleasure, I ran my fingers through his hair as he rained kisses down to the tip of one breast, claiming its nipple with his mouth. He sucked on it for a few moments before switching, taking my other nipple into his mouth and giving it the same treatment.

As he worshipped my breasts with his mouth, his hands roamed down my sides and to the outside of my legs, over my knees and up the inside of my thighs. His mouth, then, moved down my stomach, stopping to pay homage to my belly button before continuing its downward journey.

"Jasper…please…" I begged, my hands leaving his hair and reaching above my head to grab onto the headboard as his mouth covered my clit. "Oh…yes…please…"

I arched my hips up, moving my hands back to his hair to hold him close as he kept licking and sucking my clit. Lord, I was hot for him! I bent my knees against his sides, desperately wanting and needing more. Sometimes I wished he knew the meaning of rushing.

"Jasper…I need to feel you in me!" I cried, begging, moving against his mouth as he inserted two fingers into me. Not exactly what I wanted, but my muscles clenched around him, trying to keep his fingers inside as he started moving them in and out. It wasn't enough. I needed more. Tugging on his hair, I got Jasper to lift his head.

"What, Alice? What do you need?" he whispered, moving up to cover my mouth, sweeping his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of wine and of me – the combination was intoxicatingly sweet. I wrapped my legs around his waist, squeezing him closer to me, needing him, craving him.

I pulled away just long enough to whisper, "In me. I. Need. You. In. Me."

Slanting his mouth back over mine, Jasper gave me one last kiss before pulling away and moving back down to cover my clit, earning a scream of frustration from me. As if in punishment for my demands, he inserted one finger in me moving it in and out slowly, while licking and nibbling gently on my clit. I grasped the headboard wanting to move my hips, wanting him to go faster, but he laid his free arm over my hips holding me still.

He continued tormenting me, inserting a second finger, then a third. He kept bringing me to the brink of ecstasy, only to stop, letting me calm down some before repeating the same actions. He made sure that his mouth and fingers moved at the same speed, leaving me panting for relief and unable to voice what I needed because all my air was going to keep me breathing, leaving me none to spare for words.

I was at the edge, ready to topple over when he pulled away to cover me, trusting in and sending me reeling. The dam broke and I screamed my pleasure into Jasper's mouth as he held my hips tight against him. When my muscles stopped clamping around him, he started moving in a steady pace: in, out, in, out. Slowly, lovingly, placing kisses along my neck and face.

"Alice…" Jasper whispered, speeding up and moving a hand to rub my clit with a finger. He was getting close and he refused to cum unless I came with him or before him. Still sensitive from earlier, it didn't take long to throw me back over the edge, my muscles squeezing him, causing his own orgasm.

Jasper rolled onto his side, pulling me close as we calmed our breathing and snuggled together, content to just be with one another.

"I love you, Jasper."

He kissed my head. "I love you, as well, my Alice."

I drifted off to sleep wishing my sisters could have what I'd found with Jasper.

BPOV

Rolling onto my back, my arms splayed out to the sides of my bed, I glanced at my clock for the millionth time. One forty in the morning. Sleep. Don't sleep. I hadn't gotten much sleep on Saturday night and I had classes in the morning. Great.

There was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight if I stayed in my own bed, and as I saw it I had three choices: remain where I was and maybe catch a few winks, go up to Edward's room and definitely get a good night's sleep, or go to Emmett's room and see how well I'd sleep there. Option one, well, that certainly wasn't an option. Option two, Edward was engaged; no way was I going to go with that option. So that just left option three.

Heaving a sigh, I got up and headed downstairs, going through the connecting door to the guys' place. Ignoring the stairs up to Edward's room, I entered Emmett's. I had always slept between Edward and Emmett during the campouts, so I knew I stood a chance at getting some sleep to be semi-awake during my classes. Plus, I was certain of one fact - I'd be getting more sleep bunking with Emmett than I would on my own.

Not wanting to wake Emmett, I made sure to shut the door just as quietly as I'd opened it. He was sprawled out in the middle of his bed, lying on top of the covers, thankfully, wearing flannel pajama bottoms. I had to admit that Emmett was a nice specimen of a man to look at, but I had no desire to see him nude. Quickly, I walked over to his nightstand, setting the alarm to wake me up in time to get ready for classes. Emmett wouldn't be happy about being woken before he wanted, but, oh well.

That done, I climbed into his bed. I didn't bother getting under the covers since they were stuck under Emmett's bulky form, but he was just as warm so didn't matter. Snuggling up against Emmett's side, I settled myself in to go to sleep, hearing Emmett mutter something before rolling onto his side and pulling me up against him.

The shock of a body in his bed woke him some and he mumbled groggily, "Huh?"

"It's just me," I whispered softly, snuggling against his side, and since he had moved, I pulled the covers over me.

"Bells? Why aren't you up with Edward?" his voice was thick with sleep.

"He's engaged to Horrid Face. No way I'm going up there."

"Oh. Night."

"Night."

I drifted off into an uneasy slumber and, though it wasn't the best night's sleep I'd ever gotten, it was better than if I'd stayed in my own bed. The downside was Emmett just didn't have the same feeling of safety that I always felt around Edward. The upside, Emmett was warmer.

Several hours later, staring out the window in Biology not paying much attention to the teacher, I was still fairly tired. Why the hell couldn't I get a good night's sleep unless I was in Edward's arms? It made no sense.

Edward, who after waking up early, decided to bug Emmett. The alarm hadn't even gone off for me to get up, when Edward had waltzed into the room.

He, obviously, wasn't pleased to see me in Emmett's bed and demanded, "What are you doing in here?"

"Couldn't sleep," I got out tiredly, half asleep, rolling over to face away from Edward so I could catch a few more zzz's.

"Why didn't you come up to my room like usual?" I could hear the puzzlement in Edward's voice. Did he really have no clue?

Considering, I was still more asleep than awake I didn't bother censoring my words and spoke the first thing that came into my mind, "Because you're engaged to the Wicked Witch's twin, The Evil Bitch of a Witch."

Emmett started guffawing and I turned my head enough to see Edward standing still with his mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land. He, finally, turned on his heel and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

By the time I'd made it downstairs to start my day, Edward was still ignoring me and he didn't say a single word when I left for class. Furrowing my brow, I wondered what kind of mood I would find Edward in once I got home. Would he still be mad at me for my comment?

"Class dismissed."

"Bella!" I felt my shoulder being shaken, startling me, and I looked up to see James standing next to me. "Class is over."

"Oh," I stared blankly at him for a moment before looking around the room to see everyone else leaving. I gathered my stuff together and stood, heading out with every intention of going home.

James kept pace beside me as I walked towards my car and asked "Something wrong?"

"I didn't sleep well last night," I responded absently, not paying much attention to him.

"I could fix that," he commented casually, and I stopped turning to look at him. It didn't matter how good looking he was, he was seriously starting to creep me out.

"Thanks, but no. I've decided that I don't want a relationship or anything else beyond friendship right now," I told him honestly. He was hot as fuck, in a disturbing way, but, after talking to my family about England and telling them about what had happened, I'd realized that I needed more time to heal before I went chasing men.

"Is that a 'No' to going out on a date with me?" he inquired stupidly, like he couldn't believe I'd turned him down. Hadn't I just answered that question?

"Yes, that's a 'No' to going out on a date with you," I replied, exasperated with him. How hard is it to think with the head three feet above your ass and not the one in front of it? Really?

"Why?" he pressed, as I started walking again.

"Because the last five years have been rather tough and I don't want to deal with anything more than I absolutely have to right now."

"Come on, Bella," he grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. "What harm could it do? It's just one date."

"James, I'm serious. No. I don't want to date anyone or be in a relationship with anyone. If I have anything to do with a guy it will be a friendship and nothing more." Did he not understand that?

"Are you getting out of a bad relationship?" he persisted and I looked at him baffled. Why was he asking that? What did that have to do with anything? 'No' was 'No' in my book. Period.

"No. It's just…look, it's none of your business. I don't want to go out with you. Now, let me go."

James released my arm, and I resumed heading towards my car, thankful that I'd managed to keep my voice as calm and firm as I could. He sounded really puzzled as to why I was turning him down, yet there was something more about it that I couldn't quite figure out. It was as if I was thwarting something. Either way, he was beginning to make my skin crawl. Shaking my head, I kept going towards my car, managing to get there and get the door unlocked before he caught up with me again. I hadn't realized he'd started following me again.

"Please, Bella?" he pleaded, as I opened the driver's door.

Frustrated, I rounded on him. "No, James! I don't want to go out on a date with you!"

I wanted to go home. That was all. James and I had finished our paper and turned it in, meaning he had no reason to need to spend time with me, and frankly he was becoming a pain in the ass.

"Fine," he said, backing away. He sounded pissed.

I got into the car, pulling the door shut behind me, and sticking the key into the ignition turning it on. This had been a miserable day I concluded, backing out of my parking spot and heading home. Once home, I dropped my backpack off in my room and headed over to the guys' side. From appearances the day didn't seem like it was going to improve any.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were all gathered in the guys' media room and rounded on me when I walked in.

Alice was the first to speak, demanding, "Did you call Tanya 'the Evil Witch of a Bitch' to Edward's face?"

"Hello to you, too, Alice."

"Well? Did you?" Rose pressed, standing from her seat on the armchair.

"Yes. I was still mostly asleep and…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Rose walked over to me, slapping me on the back.

"Good for you!" she smiled, extremely pleased. "He's pissed off you know."

I glanced at Edward, who was standing in front of the T.V. He wasn't looking at me, but glaring at Emmett and Jasper.

"I know," I told Rose, moving to take a set on the couch, next to Emmett.

"Hey, Bells!" Emmett squeezed me against his side, his version of a hug.

"Hey, Emmett," I responded, thankful everyone was here. No one would be asking me about my day if we were arguing with Edward about Tanya. I wasn't ready to talk about James.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?" Edward fumed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is your issue?" Emmett demanded, turning his attention to Edward.

"You heard what Bella called Tanya this morning! You laughed over it!" Edward hissed, uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards Emmett.

"Yeah. So what?" Emmett shrugged, obviously not caring.

"And, why the hell was she in your bed?!" Edward yelled.

I started fuming myself. Where was his head? Hell, "Where is your head, Edward? Up your ass? You're engaged to Tanya, and you think I'm still going to pop up and climb into your bed to sleep?" I stood, taking a step towards him.

"Wait!" Jasper interrupted, holding up a hand. "Bella slept with you, Emmett?"

Rosalie shot me a glare, as if she didn't like where I'd slept but quickly cooled herself, making me wonder if I'd actually seen the glare or not. Did she care for Emmett? I remembered that when I'd first moved in with them five years ago, it seemed she did. What had happened over the years?

"Yeah. What about it?" Emmett demanded. "Edward's engaged. Hell, she was probably afraid she'd find Tanya up there."

"Nothing," Jasper stated, "Just verifying," he said, shaking his head and putting his hand down.

I didn't bother correcting Emmett, but I hadn't really thought about it. Even if I didn't have qualms about going up and sleeping in Edward's bed despite the fact that he was engaged, I didn't know if I'd find Tanya up there one night.

"That's a valid reason, Edward," Rose threw out, reclaiming her seat in the armchair.

"What in the hell does everyone have against Tanya?" Edward threw his hands up in the air, clearly pissed off.

"You really have your head up your ass, don't 'cha bro?" Emmett scoffed. "The woman is a real Bitch. She's not interested in you as a person, so much as what you have. Hell, open your eyes and watch how she treats the rest of us when you're not watching!"

"The girls have it right. Tanya is a cat after the cream, nothing more. If you were disowned tomorrow, she'd be with someone new the day after," Jasper said, adding his two cents.

"None of that changes the fact that -" Edward started, getting cut off by Alice.

"Edward, you can't have it both ways. If you're going to marry Tanya, you have to accept the fact Bella isn't going to want you to cuddle with her at night to help her sleep. Now, if you care to get rid of Tanya, I'm sure Bella would be happy to sleep in your bed every night."

Edward started pacing the room, running his hand through his hair every so often, "Is everyone against the marriage?"

Jasper shrugged, pulling Alice closer against his side, "I can't say I'm looking forward to having her as a sister. She's more of a pain than she's worth. She's definitely more interested in what you'll bring her materially."

"I ain't gonna welcome her with open arms," Emmett answered. He then pulled me onto his lap so he could start massaging my shoulders and commented to me, as I looked back over my shoulder at him, "You looked like you're ready to murder him. Can't have that."

I shifted forward so Emmett could get my entire back. I hadn't realized how tense I was after the day I'd had, dealing with James and coming home to a fight, and this felt like heaven.

"What does everyone have against Tanya?" Edward growled.

"Have you not been listening!?" Rose shouted, standing back up and walking over to Edward. "She's a bitch. She doesn't give jack shit about you! She's more interested in what the family name will bring her! At the barbeque, when she announced your engagement, she looked like a cat who'd found the cream!"

"Open your eyes, Edward. We keep telling you that she doesn't want you, but only what you can bring her, namely, money," Jasper added to Rose's rant.

"Hell, Edward has got his head so far up his ass that surgery won't find it at this point," I tossed out. "He's not going to listen to us. Tanya's claws are in too far deep."

"What they said," Emmett gave his agreement, right as I groaned aloud. "You all right, Bella?"

"That spot. Massage it again," I let out on a breath, moaning when he started working the knot in my shoulder loose.

"You don't see it, Edward, dear," Alice began. "Tanya acts like a perfect princess around you, when you're looking. However, when you're not around or looking, she acts like a spoiled brat. She doesn't bother treating any of us nicely. It's like we're beneath her."

"What do you see in her, anyway? Yeah, she's got a great bod, but there's nothing in the head. What fun is there in dating someone like that?" Emmett inquired, earning a glare from Edward.

"There is nothing wrong with Tanya. I don't know what you five are complaining about. But, you know what? Would you please do me a favor? Try and make her feel more welcome. All of you," Edward asked, exasperated with this argument.

"Edward, Rosalie and Alice have always been very vocal about their opinion of Tanya, do you really expect them to comply?" Jasper stated, as Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement with Jasper.

"What about you, Bella? You don't even know Tanya!"

"I don't have to know her! The first time she met me she looked me up and down and then dismissed me! Her look clearly said that I was dirt beneath her feet and not worth anything! You expect me to be nice to her, when every time she looks at me her face says I'm worthless? Especially after you know what I went through with Victoria in England? No, Thank You!"

Edward didn't even bother replying, choosing to storm out of the room instead.

Well, that was a fun ending to the day.


	22. AUTHOR AUCTION

**SUPPORT STACIE AUTHOR AUCTION RUNNING FROM SEPTEMBER 11 TO SEPTEMBER 14!! **

**I'M OFFERING A STORY AND THE WINNER GETS THEIR OWN CHARACTER IN WISHING STAR!!!**

**http://www . majiksfanfic . com / phpbb / viewtopic . php?f = 115&t = 2729**


	23. Halloween

Emmett went to sea,  
Silver buckles on his knee.  
He'll come back and marry me,  
Pretty Rosalie.

Edward's fine and fair,  
Combing down his auburn hair.  
He's my friend for evermore,  
Pretty Bella Swan.

Furthermore for every chapter, first and foremost always, thank you to my betas. xparawhorextwerdx, readergoof, and JFK06. I thank any who offered to be my beta, but my final decision was readergoof and JFK06. Thank you!!!

SHOUT OUT!

The shout out goes to KatHat, who is a proud member of the G.R.O.T Club...I'll send the next chapter to the first person who guesses correctly what it stands for. And, I'll send the chapter to KatHat for thinking it up!

* * *

BPOV

While getting our schedules set, the rest of September passed in a blur. Edward still had his head up his ass with Tanya. I'd taken to alternating between sleeping in Emmett's bed and my own, depending on how tired I was when I went to bed at night.

"Rose, are you sure you don't mind my sleeping in Emmett's room?" I inquired as she and I headed downstairs for dinner. Tanya was coming over, yea…

"Why do you keep asking me that? I've told you, I'm fine with it," she responded, tight-lipped. Sighing, I knew that she wasn't, but she just wouldn't admit she liked Emmett. Shrugging, I walked into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Did you get the chili peppers?" I asked Alice, who was stirring the spaghetti sauce for me, taking over the job from her.

"Of course," she responded, moving to cut up the garlic bread. "Do you think I'd forget?"

"Right, like that'd ever happen," Rose chuckled, getting the salad out of the fridge. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because Edward wants to have a family dinner and since he and 'Bitch face' are engaged, apparently she's family now," I huffed, dishing the spaghetti into separate bowls and pouring sauce over each one. When I reached Tanya's bowl, I took the ground up chili peppers Alice handed me and added them to the last of the sauce, mixing it in before pouring it over her spaghetti.

"What kind of peppers, Alice?" Rose asked, walking back in from setting the table.

"Dried Naga Jolokias. I ordered them off the net and had them overnighted to make sure they were here in time. On an intensity rating, they come just before police pepper spray. She'll be washing her mouth out all night!" Alice informed us, bouncing in place. Rose and I looked at each other, smirking before high-fiving Alice.

"Brilliant," Rose grinned, carrying the drinks out of the kitchen.

"How did you find those peppers?" I questioned, picking up a couple of the bowls and taking them out to the table.

"Wikipedia, actually, and a lot of digging," Alice answered from behind me, two bowls in her hands.

Rose left the dining room, returning with two of the last three, setting them down. Edward usually sat on my left, so we put Tanya on his other side. That way no one would get her heavily spiced food.

"Dinner ready?" Emmett's voice boomed as he walked in, taking his seat to my right.

Alice, Rose, and I rolled our eyes at him as Jasper, Edward, and Tanya came in. Rose, barely keeping a civil smile on her face for Edward's sake, pointed out where Tanya was to sit.

Once I brought out the garlic bread, I took my seat, announcing "Dig in."

Tanya was the first to take a bite. The instant she swallowed, her eyes started watering and she grabbed her drink, downing it in one gulp.

"Tanya?" Edward immediately turned his attention to her. "What's wrong?"

"Sp-ic-ey!!" Tanya choked out, fanning her mouth. Edward took a bite of his spaghetti. "Tastes fine to me," he murmured, looking at her as she got up and dashed into the kitchen, Edward following behind.

While Emmett and Jasper watched Edward dash off, Rose quickly swapped her bowl and Tanya's bowl. As if on cue, Edward came back out and took a bite out of Tanya's new bowl, shaking his head before running back into the kitchen.

Emmett and Jasper were looking after Edward in puzzlement, as Rose swapped the bowls once again, just as Edward and Tanya came back into the dining room.

"It tastes fine, Tanya, I swear! I tried it," Edward reassured her, setting down a glass of water for her.

"It must have been my imagination then," Tanya replied, coughing and taking a sip of water.

I took a bite of spaghetti to hide my smile.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Alice threw out as Tanya took another bite, hurriedly swallowing her water and running back into the kitchen.

"Tanya!" Edward yelled, rushing after her, Emmett and Jasper behind him, allowing Rose to switch bowls again.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" Rose looked at Alice and me, taking a bite of garlic bread.

I shook my head as Alice answered, "For as long as Emmett and Jasper keep their attention on what's going on with Tanya."

"Edward! My…mouth…is…burning!!!" Tanya screamed, sounding as if she were near tears.

"Let's get to the hospital," Edward told her as they left, not even saying goodbye as they left.

"Okay," Emmett said, coming out into the dining room. "Something is going on with you three."

Alice, Rose, and I looked between each other, and then back at Emmett, wordlessly saying, "Who? Us?"

"Yes, you," Emmett replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose commented, eating some more garlic bread.

"Tanya has been here several times during the last month, only to leave in a huff each time. What is going on?" Jasper demanded.

I stood, grabbing Edward's bowl and walking over to Rose, managing to grab her bowl instead of Tanya's so that the spicy bowl would get tossed. Rose was able to grab her original bowl from Tanya's spot as Emmett and Jasper followed me into the kitchen.

"We aren't doing anything, Emmett," I assured him, setting down Edward's bowl and scrapping Tanya's into the trash.

"Hey! I'll eat that!" Emmett objected, as I knew he would, taking Edward's bowl and going back into the dining room.

"Bella…?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Nothing, Jasper. I swear it. Nothing is going on," I turned towards him after putting Tanya's bowl in the sink.

Jasper looked at me disbelievingly, but he let it drop, leaving me slouched against the counter. That was close.

EPOV

Sighing, I walked into the house and up to my room, wondering what the hell was going on. Tanya's mouth didn't show any sign of burning, so the doctor wasn't sure what had happened. He'd given her something for the pain, but hadn't been able to say what was causing it.

Before coming home, I'd taken her back to her place and stayed until she fell asleep. What was going on? I had the distinct feeling something was up, but I couldn't prove it. In the last four weeks since the barbeque, Tanya had left the house upset, over something, several times.

What had it been last weekend? The mysterious leaking glass. There'd been no crack visible, but every time Tanya took a drink, it fell on her shirt instead. Prior to that – it had been the strange conversation she 'thought' she'd overhead.

"_Eddie, did something happen to your family?" Tanya purred, running her hand down my arm as we walked into her apartment._

"_No, why?" I looked down at the top of her head as she opened the front door._

"_I thought I overheard a conversation between Alice and Rose. They mentioned that your parents were broke," she sighed, walking into the apartment, me trailing behind her._

Yet, when I'd asked Alice and Rose about the conversation, they'd denied it. Shaking my head, I laid down on my bed, wondering what the hell was going on.

BPOV

The plan to get rid of Tanya was still working, to a degree. Rose and Alice's conversation about the family being broke hadn't worked, since we hadn't considered she'd ask Edward about it, and since the spicy dinner four weeks earlier, Emmett had been rather suspicious. It was getting very tempting to let him in on the plan, especially with the holiday that was fast approaching.

Halloween! Even in England, I had loved this holiday. I enjoyed seeing the children in their costumes and handing out the candy. It'd been decided that we'd have a small party to celebrate, Tanya and James included. James had backed off, but hadn't yet left me alone.

We had carved pumpkins and they sat on the front steps, the candles illuminating the carvings from inside. We placed an order for pizza and the beer was already in the fridge. Our Halloween was going to consist of handing out candy to trick-or-treaters and watching movies. Alice, Rose, and I decided that we'd hand out our candy from the guys' place, since they had the media room, and posted a sign on our front door saying we were next door.

We weren't going to dress up for our Halloween get together, more at my insistence than anything. I didn't see the point in wearing costumes, since we weren't attending the Halloween bash at Volturi – the only club we went to – at my insistence, since large groups involving males had a tendency to remind me of England. However, to please Alice, who'd wanted to dress up, we were at least going to dress for the season.

I was wearing a flowing, knee-length, black skirt with a matching black, tight fitting t-shirt sporting a pumpkin on the front. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail and taking a last glance in the mirror, I left my room and headed downstairs to the connecting door, going over to the guys' side of the house and downstairs.

"Happy Halloween, Bella!" Emmett grinned, seeing me coming downstairs. Luckily, Jasper and Emmett had managed to switch shifts so they would have tonight off.

"Happy Halloween, Emmett," I smiled, walking over to him and giving him a hug. With his arm around my shoulders, he walked with me into the media room. I looked him up and down, noticing he'd decided to dress up. He was wearing a white shirt and a plaid skirt, with one piece of the plaid thrown over one shoulder and tucked into the back of the skirt. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

He looked down at his outfit before looking at me. "A Scotsman! I was thinking Robert the Bruce of Scotland."

"Okay," I chuckled, shaking my head at his silliness.

"Want to see what I'm wearing underneath?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ah…no, thaaaaanks," I murmured, shifting out from under his arm to sit in one of the recliners.

"No thanks, what?" Edward inquired, coming into the room in black pajama pants and an orange t-shirt that had a black cat on it.

"Emmett offered to show me what he's wearing beneath his kilt," I answered, shifting to settle myself more comfortably in the recliner, just as a knock sounded on the door.

Edward's cheery, "Tanya!" carried into the room as Rose walked in. Noticing, she was wearing orange leggings and a white shirt with a black ghost on it, I queried, "Why was Tanya driving over again?"

Rose replied as she sat in the other recliner, sparing a quick glance at Emmett that once again had me wondering what had happened to the two of them during the last five years, "She had some event going on that made it easier for her to drive over here instead of Edward picking her up."

I nodded, standing. "Help me get the beer, Rose?" She shrugged, following me into the kitchen. I wasted no time indulging my curiosity. "What happened between you and Emmett?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose replied coldly, pulling a couple of beers from the fridge.

"Don't play with me, Rose. Five years ago you acted as if you'd go out with him if he'd just ask. Now, you alternate between that same look and looking as if you'd drop dead before dating him. What gives?" I pushed, knowing something had happened.

Rose opened one of the beers, taking a deep swig before looking at me. When she spoke, her voice could have frozen water in the desert. "You tell another soul what I'm about to tell you and you'll think the last five years were a lollipop."

My eyes widen in part disbelief, part fear. What had _happened?_ Slowly, so she wouldn't miss it, I nodded. "Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Rose leaned against the counter. "My second year of college, I gave up on Emmett ever asking me to go out with him. Figured he didn't feel the same way I did, and I met a man…Royce. He was…handsome, smart, everything I thought I wanted in a guy. He was serious, unlike Emmett."

I nodded, encouraging her to go on. She gave a tight lipped smile that didn't reach her eyes and continued. "We had been dating for a few months before we went to a party at his frat house. He disappeared into the crowd and I didn't see him for a couple hours. When I did find him, he was in a bedroom, naked, on top of some red-haired bimbo."

I moved over to Rose, leaning against the counter next to her. She smiled at me, acknowledging my gesture of compassion before starting to talk once more. "I left the party and dumped him the next day when he came by my dorm room. Alice and I spent several days locked in there with ice cream. I was…hurt, heartbroken. How could he do that to me? How?"

"I don't understand how this relates to Emmett," I puzzled, my brow furrowed.

"He made a joke out of it! Like it was something funny that had happened! It didn't matter that I was hurt, he laughed!" Rose turned to look at me. "How could I want to date him after that?"

I pulled her into my arms, hugging her, not knowing what to say. What Emmett had done was callous, but, knowing Emmett, I'm sure he'd had his reasons.

"Royce did show up a few days later, beaten to a pulp. Said he had a restraining order against my family and never wanted to see me again. I never did find out which of our brothers beat him up," Rose tossed out, pulling out of my hug and taking a swig of her beer. I had the sudden feeling that Emmett had been the one who'd done it. Rose didn't say anything else, simply grabbing a couple of beers and going back to the media room.

Sighing, I followed, wondering if there was anything I could do to help get her and Emmett back together. The moment I walked into the media room, I pulled up short. Tanya and Edward were curled up on the couch, Tanya dressed liked a slutty Strawberry Shortcake. Pity, I remembered liking that cartoon as a child. Not any more I guess.

As I reclaimed my seat on the recliner, I realized Rose hadn't come back into the media room. Then, wearing black leggings and a baggy orange shirt with a witch on it, Alice danced into the room with a huge grin on her face, reminding me that Rose was going to sabotage Tanya's car. I didn't know how, and really didn't care.

Jasper came in, not long after Alice, and curled up with her on the loveseat. He was dressed in orange pajama pants with black cats on it and a black shirt with orange cats on it, which I'm sure was Alice's idea. Finally, Rose and James entered. Rose reclaimed her recliner and James took a seat on the floor, leaning back against the couch.

We started with Hocus Pocus, which we paused a half hour into it, to answer the door for the pizza. We dished up the pizza and grabbed more beer before resuming the movie, which was interrupted every so often by knocks on the door heralding trick-or-treaters. Emmett and I would get up from our seats and answer the knocks, each handing out candy from both our houses.

I answered the door this time, Emmett behind me. "Oh! What a cute princess! Who are you supposed to be?" I asked, squatting down to be eye level with the little girl, who was wearing a blue ball gown with a picture of Cinderella on the bodice.

"Cinderella," she responded shyly with a small lisp.

"You're a very beautiful Cinderella," Emmett informed her, crouching down as well and holding out the bowl of candy to her. She took a couple of pieces from it before turning and taking a couple of pieces from the bowl I was holding.

"It's not really necessary to give her that much candy," the mom said, frowning down at us.

I stood, setting the candy bowl on the table next to the door, informing her, "I'm representing the house next door and Scotsman here is representing this house."

She nodded in understanding. "So, we don't need to stop at the house next to you?"

I shook my head, smiling at her. "No."

Cinderella waved at us before she and her mom walked down the front steps and down the drive. Emmett put his candy bowl down as I shut the door. We went back to the media room, to continue watching the movie. Once Hocus Pocus was over, we moved onto the Mummy trilogy.

During the course of the night, we answered the door to cowboys, princesses, Batmen, Spidermen, pumpkins, cheerleaders, and various other costumes. At about ten o'clock, we ran out of candy and shut off the outside light. There were still teenagers out and about, but we were done for the evening.

"You going to change, Robert?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Nay. This is actually comfortable. Nice air draft going through there," he nodded, taking a swig of beer.

"Ew! Emmett! We _really_ didn't need to hear that!" Rosalie complained, disgust on her face. Since Emmett was sitting on the side of the couch closest to the loveseat, Alice reached over and slapped his leg.

"Ow, that hurt!" he complained, pouting, while the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"You're all childish," Tanya snarked, but we ignored her.

"Please tell me you're wearing something beneath that?" Jasper begged.

Emmett stood up, grasping the bottom of the kilt. "Wanna see?"

"NO!" we all screamed and Emmett sat back down, looking sad. He looked so disappointed that we wouldn't let him show us, that I got up and walked over to him.

"Stand up, Emmett," I ordered and waited as he complied. I placed my hand on his knee, not believing I was doing this, and slid it up the outside of his leg and up under the kilt, veering neither right nor left. Once I reached his waist, I pulled my hand out from underneath the kilt and went to sit back down, asking, "Happy? Now I know."

Emmett's answer came in the form of a shit eating grin as he sat back down on the couch. "Yep. I'm good!"

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie demanded, half staring at me in disbelief, half glaring at me for putting my hand on Emmett.

"A kilt check. Saw it done at a Renaissance Faire once," I told her, as Alice inquired, "So, is he wearing anything underneath?"

"Like I'm going to tell. If you want to know, find out on your own," I told her, snuggling back into the recliner.

"What is the point of all this?" James asked. He'd been rather quiet all night, along with Tanya. But, with Tanya, she'd been too busy trying to seduce Edward. James had just been watching me.

"No point. Just fun," I responded, turning my attention back to the movie we were watching.

"This is amusing to you?" James asked with a baffled look on his face.

"Yes, jackass, this is fun," Rosalie sniped, rolling her eyes.

JaPOV

I sat against the couch on the floor, as close to Bella as I could get. I'd been trying for the last two and a half months to get into her pants, without luck. I was beyond determined to succeed.

We'd been watching movie after movie and drinking beers like no tomorrow. I figured she had to be rather tipsy at this point. Maybe next time she left for the bathroom I could make my move. Thankfully, Bella feel right into my hands.

"Since we're done with trick-or-treaters for the night, I'm going to go put on my pajamas. Be right back."

I watched her stand and leave the room. I waited a good five minutes before standing up myself.

"Where you off to?" Emmett asked and I could have sworn he seemed slightly suspicious.

"The can," I told him, leaving as he nodded. To buy time, I made sure to go into the bathroom and turn on the light before shutting the door so they would at least think I was in there. As I walked back down the hall, I detoured up the stairs. I didn't see Bella, but did see an open door at the end of the hall. Figuring that must be where she'd gone, I went through it and checked the two rooms in the hall not seeing her. Then I noticed the stairs to the next story.

Heading up them, I entered the room at the top, pausing in the doorway when I spotted Bella. She was standing with her back to me, wearing only her skirt and a black lace bra. Quietly I shut the door, not wanting to startle her, before walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She stiffened immediately, turning her head.

"James! What the hell are you doing in here? Get out of my room!" she ordered, panting. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but she didn't sound scared nor was she all that loud to me. I moved my hands to grab her wrists, holding them in one hand while I started kissing her neck.

"Don't worry, Bella. All will be fine," I whispered against her skin. It was unbelievably soft.

"Don't do this! Please!" she begged, struggling against me. I ignored her, walking forward to push her up against the wall. Shifting, I held her wrists above her head, as my free hand trailed up her side, stopping to cup a breast, kneading it. It was nice and firm and as I continued playing with it, her nipple extended.

"You want this, Bella. Don't fight it," I told her. Kissing her shoulder, I used my free hand to undo her bra before turning her around and slanting my mouth over hers. I could feel her struggling to free her wrists from my grip and released them only to pull her bra off her, keeping her pinned to the wall with my bottom half. Once she was completely topless, I once more grabbed her hands, which were uselessly pushing against my shoulders, holding them above her head.

"Release me! I-I'll s-scream!" she stuttered, opening her mouth to make good on her threat. I took advantage and covered her mouth with mine sweeping my tongue in, pulling away when she bit down.

"Bitch!" I hissed, using my free hand to slap her cheek, hard enough to daze her. I didn't waste any time sliding her skirt off, leaving her only in her panties. As I lifted her up against the wall so we were eye level, I snarled, "Bite me again and you'll regret it. Understand?"

Still stunned from my slapping her, she nodded her head. I had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other still securing her wrists, which I released to roam over her curves, feeling the softness of her skin. I slanted my mouth over hers again so no one would hear anything. Last thing I needed was someone barging in and interrupting me.

She didn't bite down when I swept my tongue into her mouth again, but continued struggling, trying to kick me as my hand slid into her panties. I shifted so her legs were spread on either side of my waist, preventing her from doing much damage and making it easier for me to insert a finger into her. She was tight, hot, and wet. Even if she wasn't, her body was definitely giving me the green light.

Pulling away slightly, I removed my hand so I could undo my pants. Just as I was preparing to slip them down, someone pulled me away from Bella and I saw her fall to the floor. She landed rather heavily on her butt, her legs failing to support her, and curled into a ball sobbing. I turned around to see who was interrupting my fun.


	24. Aftershock

The Cullens go marching eight by eight, hurrah, hurrah  
The Cullens go marching eight by eight, hurrah, hurrah  
The Cullens go marching eight by eight,  
Bella stops to shut the gate  
And they all go marching down to the ground  
To get out of the rain, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Alright, first and foremost, thanks to my betas: JFK06 and readergoof. They're finding the mistakes I miss and I can focus more on my writing.

Yes, there was a LOT of new stuff that wasn't in the original version. There will be quite a bit of new stuff in the next couple of chapters.

I find it interesting...when I posted on Twilighted, everyone wanted to know what was under Emmett's Kilt, yet here, no one has mentioned it...intriquing.

GROT is the Get Ride of Tanya Club and since there weren't that many who guessed, I will send Chapter Secrets, which is like a chapter after next, to those people before it is posted here. I have one more chapter ready for posting. Chapter Secrets is a BRAND NEW chapter and was not in anyway in the original version.

Shout Out to XxX Just for Kicks XxX because Tanya's demise is coming! Not much longer now!

* * *

EmPOV

I didn't believe it.

When James had left for the can, I hadn't thought anything of it, until he didn't come back. Curious, I went to check on him, and was surprised to find the bathroom empty with the light on.

Turning off the light, curiosity quickly evolving into concern, I returned to the media room.

"James isn't in the bathroom."

Realizing the indication, four pairs of eyes turned towards Bella's chair. She wasn't in it.

"You don't think…" Edward started, standing up, heedless of Tanya snuggling against him.

"Eddie? Where are you going?" Tanya whined, missing Edward's cringe at the nickname only _I_ was allowed to use.

It rankled me that she cared more about Edward ignoring her then what could possibly be happening to our sister, and I yelled at her, "Shut up, Tanya! Bella is our sister and for once, just, CAN IT!"

Edward glared at me, letting me know we'd be talking later, but I ignored him to rush upstairs. I didn't even look back to see if anyone was following me. My one thought was getting up to Bella's room and making sure James hadn't followed her.

Her door was shut and locked. I didn't bother knocking, simply stood back enough to kick the door open and walked in. The sight before me had me seeing red. James had Bella up against the wall and was fiddling with his pants. Bella, though blocked by James, looked to be naked.

Fuck. After everything she'd had to deal with, this bastard was trying to rape her? Hell no!

EPOV

I pulled up short behind Emmett, glaring at James's back. What…the…fuck? He was supposed to be a friend and this is how he treated my family? I watched as Emmett stalked over to him, grabbing his shirt and yanking him off Bella, before punching him square in the face.

I walked with Jasper over to the bastard, who was bending over clutching his nose and threw my own punch at him, hitting his side and sending him to the ground lying on his side.

"Fuck!" he rasped, blood pouring from his nose.

"What the hell, James?" Emmett snarled as I landed a kick in James stomach before turning my attention to Bella. Alice and Rosalie were surrounding her protectively as she lay on the floor, curled up in a ball sobbing. The sight of her sent my blood boiling. Turning my attention back to the fight, I noticed James had managed to stand up and I sent my fist into his nose. Hearing the bone-breaking crunch was very satisfying.

"You fuckin' bastard!" I hissed, landing a blow to his chest as James tried fighting back, unsuccessfully.

JPOV

The fucking monster! Bella had already been through enough hell and, by far, didn't deserve this. The bastard. Fuck! I wish I had Rosalie or Alice's gift for name-calling.

I plowed my knee into James groin, his groan indicting I'd caused a nice bit of pain to him. He bent over, clasping himself, which gave me the chance to send my knee into his nose, damaging it further. Hell, if any doctor could rebuild it, I'd be surprised.

Emmett, barely containing his fury in front of the girls, picked James up, with Edward and I in tow, and carried him outside, throwing him on the ground by his car.

"Listen to us, you perverted jackass of a bastard!" Emmett started. "Touch a single hair on our sister again, and I swear you'll be hurting more than you do right now!" Edward finished.

"If we so much as hear that you've been near Bella in any form, we'll hunt you down!" I added, slamming his head against the side of his car for good measure.

"Capice?" Emmett growled, receiving a weak nod from James. "Now get the hell off our property before we break more than your nose and ribs."

Slowly, though to him it probably felt faster, James got into his car. "Don't count us among your friends," Edward snarled as James shut his door and turned on the engine. Edward, Emmett, and I watched him drive off.

EPOV

I ran back into the house and up to Bella's room. Tanya, at some point, had come up and was standing off to the side examining her nails. She seemed oblivious to Bella's sobbing form lying on the floor, and to Alice and Rose's desperate attempts to move her.

"Bella…" I kneeled in front of her. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

"Edward! What the hell are you doing? She's half…no, she's practically naked!" Tanya screeched, moving to stand next to me.

After dealing with James, I wasn't in the mood to take crap from Tanya. I turned my head, looking up at her. "Tanya, this is my sister. By all that is holy I'm going to help her, and if you don't like it…tough. Take me, take my family."

"Sister my ass," Tanya muttered, holding up her hands in a "nothing" gesture when I narrowed my eyes at her. Had she always been this irritating? I pushed the thought aside for later analysis. Bella was what mattered right now.

"Has she said anything?" I inquired of Rose and Alice.

"No," they answered, shaking their heads.

"She's laid there and balled her eyes out," Tanya inputted, leaning against the wall next to Rosalie and staring down at me.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Tanya," Rosalie huffed, glaring at me. "And you want to marry her?"

"Rose…" I warned, scooping Bella into my arms.

"What the hell, Edward?" Tanya objected, walking over to me.

"Go start a warm bath," I ordered Alice and Rose, before addressing Tanya. "Now what?"

"I don't give a shit what she is to you, but the only girl you should be carrying nude, or seeing nude, is me!" Tanya ordered me.

I was about to retort when Bella seemed to come to some sort of consciousness. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Bella…Hush, it's okay. He's gone," I tried soothing her, walking into her bathroom and seeing her Jacuzzi tub half full. Alice and Rose had even put in strawberry scented bubbles.

"I'm going to go set the media room up for a camp out. Bella's, probably, not going to want to sleep in her room for awhile, so we'll need to work out sleeping arrangements," Emmett announced, poking his head in. Bella was still struggling in my arms.

"LET ME DOWN!"

"I'll go call Mom and Dad," Rosalie volunteered.

"We'll figure out where she'll sleep later. Get the media room set up," I answered. Jasper, who'd followed me in, took Bella from me so that I could pull off my shirt and get in the tub. Once I was standing at the bottom, Jasper handed Bella back to me.

"P-p-put me down, please!" she whispered on a sob, her struggles lessening as she wore herself out.

"You're really going to sit in there with her?" Tanya demanded, walking into the bathroom.

"What is your problem?" Jasper rounded on her as Emmett and Rosalie left the bathroom.

"That is my fiancé and he's in the tub with a naked chick that ain't me!" Tanya screeched. "Like hell I'm going to allow that!"

"Who said it was up to you to allow anything he does?" Jasper retorted.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, startling the hell out of Bella, who froze in my arms as I sat down. "This is not the time nor the place. Tanya, if you have an issue with what is going on, then leave. We'll talk later."

As Rose walked back into the room, wearing a swimsuit, I thought I heard Tanya mutter, "Fuckin' good thing you're loaded."

"What?" I tossed out at her, unsure if I'd truly heard it.

"Nothing. See you later," she replied, getting ready to leave the room.

"What is your issue?" Rose stood in the doorway, arms crossed, glaring at Tanya.

"Like I told Jasper, my fiancé is in there," Tanya pointed at me, "with a naked chick that ain't me! Am I not allowed to be upset?"

In the ensuing commotion, I forgot about what I thought I had heard Tanya mutter.

"You know what, Tanya? You're irritating the shit out of me. Bella is our sister and far more important than you," Rose said condescendingly. "If you don't like it, you know where the door is. I hope it hits you on your way out."

"Rose…" I hissed as Bella started struggling again. "This is not the time…"

"Sister? Bull. None of you are truly related," Tanya shot out.

"Fuck this," I heard Rose say before she socked Tanya in the jaw.

"ROSALIE!" I yelled, feeling Bella stiffen against me. Great.

Tanya stood there in disbelief. "Eddie?"

"Tanya." What the hell was I going to say? Bella needed us, Tanya was acting out of character, and I wasn't sure which direction to go in. Bella's renewed struggles as Emmett came into the room in his swim trunks settled my mind. "This is a family emergency, Tanya. Head home. I'll call you later."

I saw her eyes widen in disbelief before I turned my attention back to Bella. "Bella? Bella, it's okay. Hush."

"Oh, God! Put me down! Oh, God!" Bella started screaming as I tried holding her closer to my chest, her hands beating at me. She was near hysteria. "Let me go! Let me go!"

I didn't notice Rosalie and Emmett entering the tub. I didn't notice Alice and Jasper leave the room. Nor did I notice their return wearing swimsuits and joining us as they shut off the water.

I cupped Bella's face in my hands, holding her head still and forcing her to look at me. "Bella, listen. You're safe. You're safe. James isn't here."

It didn't help. She kept struggling on my lap. Emmett sat down next to me and I handed Bella to him, wondering if he'd be able to calm her down. She kept struggling, weakly, against him, even as he locked his arms around her waist, pulling her close and tucking her head under his chin, rubbing her back.

"Mom and Dad are on their way," Rosalie said softly from Emmett's other side, rubbing her hand on Bella's arm. Alice moved to stand behind Bella, wrapping her arms around her and Emmett.

"Shh, Bella. We're here," she whispered softly. Emmett kissed Bella's head every so often as Jasper and I crowded around him, trying to sooth Bella as well.

"I should have joined in the fight," Rosalie fumed. "I could kill the bastard."

I heard the edge to her voice, her fury barely contained under the surface.

"Hell, he left with a broken nose and bruised, if not broken, ribs," Emmett gleefully informed her, rubbing his chin on Bella's head. Beyond trying to calm her down, we did nothing to try and stop her tears.

"I don't like this," Alice remarked, tears glistening in her eyes. Jasper looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"None of us do, Ali-Bunny."

We sat there until the water was cold and Bella's struggles had ceased. Even the bubbles were gone. Alice and Rosalie were the first to get out, quickly drying off. I stood and got out so I could take Bella from Emmett. Rosalie handed me a towel as my brothers started training the tub and got out themselves. I toweled Bella off, before wrapping her up in another towel and ordering Rose and Alice to, "Ger her dressed," as they took her back into her room.

APOV

Rose and I led Bella over to her bed while the guys left her room to go get dressed. She was dead weight. She sat there completely unresponsive as we tried talking to her. I finally held her while Rose pulled off her wet panties so that we could get her into dry clothes.

"Shock," Rose commented as we tried redressing Bella.

I nodded and in hopes of distracting Bella, inquired, "Did you fix Tanya's car?"

"Loosened a few wires. It should keep her going back to the mechanics for awhile," Rose replied, as we managed to wrestle a new pair of panties on Bella. "Screw this."

"Huh?" I said, dumbly, wondering what Rosalie was up to as she disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with Edward's discarded shirt. We managed to get it on Bella before Emmett walked into the room.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"A zombie," I told him, hugging Bella. Edward came in a few minutes later and picked Bella up in his arms. I stood, helping Emmett gather her pillows and comforter and all of us went to the media room. Bella was limp in Edward's arms, her eyes closed, as we walked downstairs.. It was as if she wasn't even aware of what was happening about her.

Emmett had rearranged the furniture so that when we laid down Bella would be between Emmett and Edward with the couch at her feet. With Rosalie, Jasper, and I above her, she'd be nicely boxed in by her family. Emmett put her pillows down and Edward lowered her, pulling back so Emmett could cover her with her comforter.

We all settled ourselves in our usual positions, Bella wrapped up in Edward's arms, though she showed no recognition of that fact. Emmett moved close enough so that if she happened to roll away, she'd roll right into him.

As I lay, looking at her, I wished I'd joined the fight against James as well. I wouldn't mind sending him to join that hippopotamus of a monkey's ass bitch, Victoria, six feet under the ground. Then I could dance on both their graves. I curled up against Jasper, trying not to cry in case it upset Bella.

Damn asshole of a mule, James! I truly wanted to skin him and fry him before he joined Victoria. I really did.

RPOV

Bella lay there, looking dead. She hadn't spoken a word and her breathing indicated she wasn't asleep, either. None of us were. It was sometime around one or two in the morning and we hadn't slept a wink. As long as Bella remained awake, then so would we. I heard the sound of a car in the drive and got up, making it to the front door and opening it just before Mom and Dad were about to knock.

"Where is she, Rosalie?" Mom asked, giving me a hug before walking into the house.

I pointed to the media room as Dad hugged me. "How's she doing?"

"Not well," I responded, shutting the front door. "She hasn't spoken and isn't sleeping."

"How far did he get?" Dad quizzed, remaining where he stood.

"Emmett sensed something was wrong, so we got to her room before he could actually…" I trailed off, figuring Dad would get the picture. He did.

"Then I shouldn't need to examine her. Any bruising?"

"Not that I've seen. She was only in her underwear by the time we got to her," I informed him as we walked into the media room. Mom sat on one of the recliners, crying.

"How could such a monster do this? She's…she won't talk, Carlisle!" Despite her tears, you could hear the fury in Mom's voice. I nodded, sitting down on the floor as Dad perched on the edge of the couch. "She won't even let go of Edward so I can comfort her!"

I glanced over at Edward and he nodded. Bella, at some point, had come out of her stupor long enough to grasp onto Edward's shirt and maintain a death grip on it. I heaved a sigh of relief with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. It was more then she'd done a couple of hours ago. I sent up a prayer that she recognized Edward's touch from James's touch.

"Mom, that's a good thing!" Alice trilled, sitting up, her eyes red from the crying she'd done. "She was struggling and pushing him and Emmett away earlier!"

Mom didn't say a word and I don't know how long we sat there in the dark quietly, but eventually we all became aware of Bella's even breathing and once more sighed in relief. She'd gone to sleep. Sending up a prayer of thanks, I laid back down and let myself succumb to the much-desired darkness, as well.

JPOV

The sun was streaming into the room when I woke. Mom and Dad weren't present. I figured they were up and about, or had slept in one of our rooms. I looked over at the VCR, seeing it blink one-oh five. Well, given the light, it was safe to assume it was afternoon.

Yawning, I kissed Alice's forehead, before kissing Bella's, and got up. Mom and Dad weren't in the kitchen, so I figured they were still sleeping. With another yawn, I got the coffee started and went outside briefly to get the paper.

Returning to the kitchen, I sat down at the table and opened the paper, not really paying attention to what I was reading. I'd considered killing James last night. And, now, after seeing Bella as she was, I wish I had. Damn. The guy was supposed to have been our friend and we hadn't suspected a thing. Fuck! We'd failed to protect her. Again.

"Jasper," I heard Alice whisper and looked up to see her holding two cups of coffee. I smiled weakly at her, watching her set the cups down on the table before pulling her into my lap, forgetting the paper. She'd cried a great deal last night, upset over Bella, before falling asleep.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, hugging her close. She shook her head, burying her face in my neck. "Bella awake?"

"No. She's still, thankfully, curled up in Edward's arms. Though Emmett moved closer to her during the night and his back is nearly touching hers."

I nodded. That was a good thing. I didn't know who'd been more upset last night, Emmett or Edward. Emmett had gotten up to Bella's room first and pulled James off her so roughly I'd thought for a moment that James would fly across the room. No such thing though. Edward had punched James in the stomach before Emmett had started in on his ribs.

"Morn-afternoon," Rosalie mumbled walking in. She got her own mug of coffee before sitting down at the table across from me. None of us were quite in the mood to eat, it seemed.

"Kids," Mom greeted us as she and Dad wandered in, getting their own coffee and joining us at the table. Mom must be exceedingly upset as she didn't kiss or hug any of us. I was rubbing my chin on the top of Alice's head, trying to comfort her when I heard Mom gasp.

Looking up, I saw Mom rushing from her seat to envelope Bella in her arms.

BPOV

I woke slowly, unsure of where I was. My first sense was a feeling of warmth and safety. But, it felt wrong after what…after last night. I tried to keep my breathing steady as I figured out where I was. The next sense that invaded me was Edward's smell. I pulled back slightly, seeing that I was in his arms. Taking a deep breath, I remained lying where I was.

Someone had pulled James off me last night. Then I was in the tub thinking that James still had me and struggling against the arms holding me. Then…then Emmett was rubbing my back and Rose and Alice were dressing me. None of that explained where I was currently.

Giving up figuring out where I was and how I'd gotten there, I decided to forget for the moment rather than deal. I didn't want to face anything right now. Whatever had happened afterwards, I was thankful that I'd somehow managed to separate out touches to allow my siblings to help. Getting up, I headed towards the smell of coffee leaving Emmett and Edward asleep.

The moment I walked into the kitchen I heard someone gasp and then Mom was holding me in her arms. When had she gotten here? Scratch that. I didn't care. She was here. And, if she was here, that meant so was Dad. I held her back and started crying again.

"Bella. Shh, don't cry. It's going to be just fine. Shh," I heard her whisper against my ear as she rocked us back and forth.

"Mom…" Emmett whined, walking in. "We'd managed to get her to stop crying."

"Quiet, Emmett," Mom ordered, rubbing my back. I heard chairs moving and felt someone stroking my hair.

"Bella, are you hurt anywhere?" I heard Dad's voice and looked to the right, where he was standing. I shook my head, seeing him nod before hugging Mom and I. "Esme, sweetie, maybe you should make breakfast."

"Yes, food. Of course," Mom absently murmured, letting me go and starting to bustle about the kitchen.

"That should help some," Dad muttered, pulling me into his arms and holding me. Between the time Mom released me and Dad hugged me, I'd seen Emmett sitting at the table, two cups of coffee in front him and he was reading the comics.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to finish the comics before you," Emmett smirked, teasing me.

Listening to him, I assumed he was trying to act like everything was normal. It wasn't. Nothing was normal now. But, I didn't care. I would accept his normal and try to pretend for as long as I could that last night had never happened.


	25. The End's Beginning

Dickery, dickery, dare,

Edward flew up in the air.

Emmett in brown

Soon brought him down!

Dickery, dickery, dare.

The rhymes for the prior chapters were: Bobby Shaftoe and The Ants Go Marching.

Thanks as always to my betas: JFK06 and ReaderGoof!

A few things to address:

Reviews. We authors do love them. And, yes, sometimes they hurt. Most of the time they thrill me. I hear such great things about my story and writing. Truthfully, as much as I wouldn't love for every reader to review my story, I'd rather not have the reviews and just see that the read counter keeps climbing.

That said…someone apologized for a review they left me. There is nothing to forgive. Part of writing and being an author is to take the good with the bad. Not everyone is going to like everything I write or how I write it. Some may like an event, and others may hate it.

I accept the negative reviews, whether they hurt or not, as part of a learning process. If no one tells me what they didn't like or what I did wrong, how can I grow and improve as a writer? Please, never feel bad for leaving a harsh review. Or, for saying you don't like something. I value each and every opinion.

I will not be saying one way or the other what was under Emmett's Kilt. No amount of bribery will work.

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie…Yes, I realize that rape in no way near comes close to being cheating on. But, you have to understand, James hurt Bella and Rosalie is protective of Bella. Rosalie didn't get any hits in on James. She is ROYALLY pissed off right now and since she can't take it out on the person responsible for Bella's pain, she's taking it out on Emmett. She doesn't think what happen to her is worse then what happened to Bella.

Tanya's demise is coming. There is one, two, maybe three more chapters and then she is GONE!!!! GONE!!! GONE!!

This chapter's title does refer to the beginning of the end for Tanya and Edward, not the end of the story.

Shout out:

This chapter's shout out goes to no one on my list. My little brother, who's an absolute sweetie, said he might actually read my fanfiction. So, I shout out to him! You know who you are…I hope…and, if you did read, I hope you enjoyed it!! Hugs to you B.G.!!

THIS IS A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER WAS IN THE ORIGINAL VERSION!

* * *

RPOV

"I should've broken his legs!" Emmett growled, pacing the media room where we'd gathered after lunch.

"Right," I quipped from my seat on the couch. "Crack jokes when Rosalie's boyfriend cheats on her, but threaten bodily harm on Bella's would be rapist. Shouldn't I have warranted that as well?"

"What are you going on about, Rose?" Emmett paused in his pacing, turning to face me, clearly baffled. I wasn't surprised the dumb lummox wasn't listening to me. I closed my eyes in frustration, clenching my hands into fists. The man was denser than a rock at times.

It wasn't that I was trying to belittle what had happened to Bella, far from it. I was furious. I just didn't understand Emmett's thinking. How could he not have been this pissed off over Royce cheating on me?

"Forget it, Emmett," I snipped, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. Edward, on the other hand…Standing up, I stalked towards him, pointing a finger and stopping right in front of the recliner where he sat. "You. You!"

"What the hell did I do?" he asked, not understanding my fury. How could he though, considering his head was where the sun don't shine.

"Tanya is what you did! Did you listen to anything that spewed from her mouth last night?" I snarled, desperately wanting to kill Edward at the moment. The man didn't have a fucking clue! Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice nodding in agreement with me.

"Of course I did. She was upset and nearly screaming. How could I not?" he answered, still annoyingly thickheaded. "Honestly, I can't say that I blame her. Had our positions been reversed, I'm not sure I'd have been all that happy either."

I was seriously starting to consider screaming at his stupidity.

"Oh, and that warrants, and allows, Tanya to mutter, and I quote, 'Thank God you're loaded'?" Alice shot out from her seat on Jasper's lap.

Edward remained silent for several moments, clearly thinking, before answering, "I heard her mutter something, but I wasn't sure what it was."

"Fuckin' hell, Edward!" I screamed, smacking the back of his head.

He stood up, facing off with me, shouting, "What the fuck?!"

"Enough!" Emmett roared, pushing between Edward and I, his hands hovering over our chests.

"He has this coming, so stay out of it, Emmett!" I didn't stop to think about what I was doing, simply pulled back my right fist and let it fly, decking Emmett in the jaw, before returning my attention to Edward.

"Jeezs, Rosalie! What the fuck was that for?" Emmett moaned, holding his jaw and flexing it.

I looked up at him. "I catch Royce screwing some bimbo and you crack jokes, laughing your ass off. Yet, when James nearly rapes Bella, you beat the ever-living daylights out of him. Why didn't I warrant that as well? Don't answer that. Just keep your damn opinions to yourself right now."

Emmett, at least, had the decency to look ashamed before he stomped out of the room.

"Edward, you have to open your eyes! Tanya's attitude last night was unacceptable! It shouldn't matter that Bella isn't your blood sister. Tanya should've understood that Bella is important to the family," Alice stood, walking over to stand next to me. "She didn't even bother to ask how Bella was. Honestly, I can't support your decision to marry her and if you're going to bring her into the family, personally, I think you should move out of here."

"Jasper, man, help me out," Edward begged, turning to look over at him.

"Sorry, man, no can do. I think Alice has a point, and I've gotta agree with the girls. Tanya's behavior last night was beyond deplorable. Even I heard her mutter that it was a good thing you were loaded. How you missed that, I don't know. I can't support your marrying Tanya, either and if you are, I'll back Alice in shoving your ass curbside," Jasper shrugged from his seat on the couch.

"Didn't hear it, Jasper? I'm sure he heard it and chose to ignore it. If he asks Tanya about it, she'll deny it and he'll believe her. The girl has her claws in too deep," I huffed, my temper flaring sky high. Emmett chose that moment to walk back into the room, an ice pack on his jaw.

"Mom wants to know: One, what we're yelling about; two, why my jaw is bruised; three, where Bella is," he rattled off, sitting down on the couch next to Jasper.

I closed my mouth on what I was going to say next, looking around the room. Me, Alice standing next to me, Edward in front of me, Jasper and Emmett sitting on the couch, and Bella…no where to be seen. "Where is Bella?"

Everyone looked around, realizing, just as I had, that Bella wasn't in the room with us.

"She said she was going to go to the bathroom," Alice supplied, pursing her lips, "but, that was a while ago."

"Fuck," Emmett muttered as he and Jasper jumped up from the couch. All of us ran out of the room, screaming, "Bella!" at the top of our lungs.

BPOV

I could hear my family shouting my name, looking for me. I knew I should answer, let them know that I was okay and nothing had happened to me. However, my desire to be alone overrode my common sense and I kept quiet, wanting some time to myself.

Wanting to hide, I'd shoved aside Alice's belongings to make a spot for myself, and had curled up in her closet. At some point during the search Dad found me, hugging my knees to my chest, surrounded by Alice's belongings.

"Everyone's looking for you," he stated, sitting down outside the closet and leaning against the frame. "Why didn't you call out and let us know you were okay? We've been worried."

"I just…I just wanted some time to myself," I responded, turning my head so I was looking away from him.

"Bella," he started and I felt his hand on my head. "Do you want me to examine you? Or, have one of my colleagues do so?"

His voice was soft and cautious, like he was treading on ice. Shaking my head, I replied, "No, Emmett pulled him off before he could get that far."

"You know, what you went through is still traumatic. Maybe you should consider talking to a therapist," Dad suggested, pulling me out of the closet and onto his lap, holding me close. I felt like I was just a child again, running to my biological father to kiss my booboo.

"I'd rather not," I whispered, not looking up at him.

"Why?" he pursued, rubbing my back.

"James had been bothering me since the start of the semester and I didn't say anything. This is entirely my fault. If I'd just spoken up," I paused, feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks. "If I'd said something, it wouldn't have happened. I can only blame myself."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. This is not your fault. James is to blame. Why didn't you say anything? You know Emmett, Edward, and Jasper would have done something about it," Dad inquired, hugging me close.

"I thought I could handle it on my own. I told him I didn't want to go out with him and he backed off. I thought everything was fine. I didn't think…" I couldn't continue. I started sobbing just as my siblings walked into the room, their faces expressing their relief in finding me.

Edward walked forward, reaching out to take me into his arms and I shied away from him. For the first time, I reject him and clung to Dad, not wanting the comfort of Edward's arms. He had Tanya. He'd picked Tanya. What comfort could there be in someone who wanted to marry a woman who saw his sister as trash?

I saw the pain flash across his face and hurt collect in his eyes. He stepped away from me, watching me cuddle into Emmett's embrace as he picked me up. I didn't remember all of what had happened the night before, but I was conscious of the fact that Tanya had been there. She'd witnessed the aftermath, saying some hurtful things and Edward had, seemingly, done nothing. How could I find comfort with him, when she was far more important?

"Edward," Jasper whispered, pulling him away from Emmett and I. Edward shook him off.

"She…" he started, unable to finish. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Would someone care to explain to me what just happened?" Dad demanded, bafflement evident on his face. In all the time I'd lived with the Cullens, never once had any of them seen me refuse Edward's touch.

I looked at my siblings, allowing them to see my pleas for help and shifted slightly in Emmett's arms, shielding my face from further inspection.

"Tanya was here last night. She said some stuff about what was going on and Edward didn't address it. He shoved it aside," Rosalie answered. "I think Bella heard some of it, even as comatose as she seemed."

"I don't think that is the full of it," Dad commented, "and not enough of a reason why Bella would shun him as she did."

"Dad, Tanya treats Bella the same as the rest of us. The first time they met, Tanya dismissed her. Edward hasn't gotten it through his thick skull that marrying Tanya means losing privileges he has with Bella. He can't have them both and it isn't registering with him," Rosalie's voice was soft and quiet as she stood in front of Emmett, smoothing my hair.

"Edward's head is so far up his ass so far surgery won't find it at this point," Alice snarked, not bothering to apologize for her rudeness.

"Did you find…oh! There she is! What's wrong with Edward? He just stormed out of the house," Mom asked, walking into the room.

"Apparently Edward is trying to have his cake and eat it too," Dad supplied as I sniffled, Jasper appearing at my side with some tissues. I turned and gave him a watery smile.

"Really? In what way?" Mom looked between us all.

"He wants Bella to continue running to him even though he's going to marry Tanya," Alice answered.

"Bella opted for comfort from Emmett instead of Edward, and Edward seems to have taken offense," Dad answered and I caught the surprised look on Mom's face.

"Well," she paused, taking a deep breath. "Bella did t he right thing. If Edward's engaged, then…oh, Bella!"

Before I could speak, Mom was holding Emmett and I, crying into my shoulder. I looked up at Emmett, who was just as puzzled as I was.

"Esme, dear," Dad pulled Mom away from us, steering her to sit down on Alice's bed, him at her side.

"It's heartbreaking! After everything she's been through, that Edward would be so callous! We raised him better than that, Carlisle! He should know that if he's going to marry Tanya he has to give up doing certain things with Bella," Mom cried.

"Can we go?" I whispered, wanting to leave Mom to Dad's care. I didn't want to be mean, but at the moment my own feelings were overwhelming enough and I couldn't deal with Mom's as well. Emmett happily carried me out of the room, our siblings following.

EPOV

Emmett! Again! Never once, in all the time I had known Bella, had she chosen him over me. Well, except for the night she started climbing into his bed, and now…Why the hell was she choosing him over me?

Grabbing my keys off the hall table, I stormed out of the house, ignoring Mom asking me what was wrong and where was I going. Muttering under my breath, I got into my car, jamming the key into the ignition, listening to the engine roar to life. I didn't have a fucking clue where I was going to go. I just knew that I needed to go somewhere that wasn't here. Backing out of the drive, I headed off down the street.

A full twenty-four hours hadn't even passed, but the hours that had, had been shitty. Hell, Bella was nearly raped, Rosalie punched Emmett, and, if Emmett hadn't come back into the room, I'm sure that Rosalie would've socked me as well.

They were wrong. I hadn't ignored anything Tanya said last night. I'd just weighed who was more important: Bella or Tanya? I had decided Bella, and was going to address the Tanya issue later.

She'd turned away from me! Me! After what had happened to her last night, I thought she'd be running to me for comfort. I was the one she always ran to. Why was she turning to Emmett? Just because I was engaged to Tanya, didn't mean I couldn't hold her and soothe her tears anymore.

Taking a deep breath, I parked my car some time later, realizing I'd driven to Tanya's. Maybe bringing her into the family wasn't such a good idea. I knew that I should trust my family in what they said about Tanya, but it was hard to reconcile the sweet woman Tanya was with the evil shrew my family made her out to be.

Getting out of my car, I walked up to Tanya's apartment and used the key she'd given me to enter. Why the hell would Bella pick Emmett over me? Heading further into Tanya's place, I heard her talking. I figured she had company, explaining why she didn't hear me close the door.

I followed her voice, finding her in her room, alone, but holding her hand to her ear. Right before I announced my presence, her conversation caught my attention and I shrunk back into the hallway to listen.

"Yea, I couldn't believe it. Damn good thing the family's loaded," she told whomever she was talking to. Loaded? Hadn't Rose and Alice said Tanya had made that comment about our family?

"No. They were bitches about it. I swear! She said and I quote, 'Oh! Look! It's another boring old diamond. There must be a million just like it!' I wanted to slug her."

I was shamelessly eavesdropping and didn't care. Who was she talking to and what the hell were they talking about?

"One word? Disaster! I never should have gone, and now my car is acting up. No! Totally ignored. It was like I didn't exist! I mean, how could he?"

He? He who?

"It's not like she means anything, right? Why should I care? Really. I don't know. I do. I've earned this! I deserve this! I won't have that little bitch getting in my way!"

Earned this? Deserved this? Maybe a promotion at work?

"Yea, well. I'll win. I always get what I want. No. They hate me, too. Yep, they'll see. I'm perfect for him."

What did she do for a living again? I remember she recently changed to a new job.

"Couldn't be happier. Not that I care. I don't talk to them much. You know my parents. Yeah…well…alright, I'll talk to you later then. Of course! Ciao!"

I watched Tanya hang up before walking into her room and saying, "Tanya-"

She screeched, jumping off the bed. Putting a hand to her chest, she panted, "Hell, Eddie! You scared me half to death!" She took a deep breath before continuing, sounding rather suspicious. "How long have you been here?"

Her body posture and tone had me wondering if the conversation I'd just overheard was one she wanted to have kept private. Had something been said earlier that she didn't want me to know? Instead of the truthful answer I was going to give, I lied, "I just got here."

Looking relieved, she nodded, tossing her cell onto the bed and walking over to wrap her arms around my waist. "About last night, Eddie…"

I interrupted her before she could go any further, Rose and Alice's accusations burning in my brain.

_Thank God you're loaded._

Wasn't that what I thought she'd muttered, but hadn't been sure at the time? She'd said something and I'd shoved it to the side, deeming it unimportant at the time. Now, I wondered if she'd truly said it. Was my money the only reason Tanya was with me?

"Why are you marrying me, Tanya?" I blurted out, pushing her back to sit on her bed, me standing in front of her.

The expression on her face went from happiness to confusion to uncertainty and then to…fear? "I love you, that's why. What's bringing this up? I'm sorry about last night. I was…I shouldn't have acted liked I did. Can you blame me? I mean, you have to admit Bella isn't related to you by blood and she was completely naked up against you. Why wouldn't I have been upset? Though, how I handled it could have been better," Tanya rambled, her voice sounding scared and hesitant.

What had Rose said? _She'll deny it and I'll believe her because she has her claws in too deep._ Were they right? Was Tanya the shrew they made her seem?

"Eddie, what's wrong? What's bringing this about? We should be planning our wedding, not arguing over…We shouldn't be arguing," Tanya tried cajoling me, her hand sliding up my arm. I looked down at her nails, which did resemble talons.

Shaking my head, I sat down next to her. What was I thinking? Tanya had never been anything but polite to my family. Why was I doubting myself? So, Bella had turned away from me. My family was right, if I was to marry Tanya, there were things that I'd have to give up doing with Bella.

Though, I guess, it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. Tanya said she was marrying me because she loved me, but what if…

"Tanya, would you agree to sign a pre-nuptial agreement?" I tossed out, looking at her.

She had a stunned impression on her face, almost as if she really couldn't believe I'd ask her to do this. "Edward, really, do you think that's necessary?"

Did I? Was I being paranoid? "Yes, I do. My family has some items that have been with us for generations. If we were to ever get divorced, I want to make sure they stay in my family."

"Oh. Um…maybe I should discuss this with a lawyer first? Ah…it seems like such a…um…big decision," she hemmed, and I had a distinct feeling she wanted to say no.

"Go right ahead. I'll have our family lawyer draw one up in the meantime."

TPOV

Great. Now what was I going to do? The bitches must have said something to him, but what? How could I counter what I didn't know? Shit, I really screwed up yesterday with my muttered comment. That gave them more fuel for their fire and sure as hell if they weren't trying to convince Edward to see things their way.

I'd have to make sure to tread carefully in the following months until we were married. If I didn't…I didn't even want to consider that. I had more than earned this.

How long had he really been here when he came into my room? Did he overhear any of my conversation? More importantly, if he had, did he understand what I was talking about?

_A pre-nup?_

Fuck.


	26. Secrets

Emmett sits in the old gum tree.

Merry, merry king of the bush is he.

Laugh, Emmett,

Laugh, Emmett.

Gay your life must be.

Edward sits in the old gum tree.

Eating all the gumdrops he can see.

Stop, Edward,

Stop, Edward,

Leave some there for me.

The rhymes for the prior chapter was: Dickery, Dickery, Dare

Thanks as always to my betas: JFK06 and ReaderGoof!

Tanya's demise is coming. There is one, two, maybe three more chapters and then she is GONE!!!! GONE!!! GONE!!

Thank you to all who have recommended my story to friends!!!

Shout out:

This chapter's shout out goes to SharkGurl for her review: *Picks up massive sledge hammer then shakes head, picking up a smaller hammer and nods before striding out the door yelling) "Edward get your stupid ** over here."

THIS IS A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER WAS IN THE ORIGINAL VERSION!

* * *

APOV

It'd been two weeks since Halloween and while Bella was slowly returning to herself, she wasn't there quite yet. Dad had taken her to file sexual assault charges and a restraining order against James. Then, with order in hand, they'd spoken to the university's Dean and James had been kicked out of her class. He was currently sitting in jail.

She point blank refused to see a therapist, believing that all of what had happened was her fault. We didn't have a clue where she had gotten that idea from and couldn't shake it from her. She didn't seem to want to listen to anything to the contrary, saying if she'd spoken up, none of it would've happened.

She still hadn't returned to her own room, at least to sleep. She'd go in there to change, but always with one of us in tow, and nothing more. Edward had come back the day after, something having settled in his brain. He'd told Bella that she was right and, unfortunately, since he was marrying the Tyrannosaurus Bitch (my words, not his), Bella couldn't sleep in his bed anymore.

Bella hadn't said a word about it. Simply nodded and looked over at Emmett, who nodded, and then at Rosalie, though I never figured that one out, who also nodded. She'd slept in Emmett's room ever since and continued to refuse any comfort from Edward. He wasn't taking it too well, being ass bat blind as always.

She refused to go anywhere in public, except school. However, this feat had been accomplished by Mom and Dad. The last two weeks they'd been with us, they'd driven her just to make sure she went. Mom reported one day that the down side was that anytime a guy tried to speak to Bella – she'd get spooked and screech.

It had taken a great deal of cajoling last night to convince Bella she'd be fine going to classes on her own without Mom or Dad to walk her. Dad needed to get back to work, and they had left this morning. Today was the first day she'd gone alone and she'd returned home seeming fine.

Currently we were in our living room discussing Tanya, the Mother of the Devil.

"We're half way through November. That monkey's bitch should be gone!" I seethed, throwing one of the couch pillows on the floor.

"You'd think with everything we've done, she'd have hung her boobs up long ago," Rose agreed, stopping her pacing to plop herself on the couch next to me. "She seems to be acting rather cautious though."

"Bella…" I looked over at her sitting in the recliner. She'd managed to curl herself into a ball, her arms folded on the armrest and her head lying on top of them. The look on her face defined sadness. I got up, moving to kneel on the floor in front of her. "Bella, are you okay?"

She looked at me blankly for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I spaced, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Our plan to split up that hippo's mother of a bitch and Edward should have worked by now. Don't you think?" I repeated for her.

"_What?!" _Emmett's voice boomed through the room, freezing us all where we were. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"What did you think she said?" Rose inquired calmly, silently mouthing to Bella and I, "Oh. My. God." Her back was to Emmett so he didn't see the horror in her eyes that he'd overheard something.

"You three have been trying to split up Tanya and Edward! Admit it! That's what all that stuff happening to her was about," Emmett rattled off, standing in shock in the doorway.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, we have been trying to do that."

"The spaghetti last month?" he asked excitedly, moving to sit on the couch next to Rose.

"Dried Naga Jolokia peppers ground up into her bowl only," Bella replied.

"How hot are they?" Emmett leaned forward eagerly.

I looked at the floor while I answered. "On an intensity rating, their standing is just before police grade pepper spray."

"No wonder her mouth was burning. Why the hell didn't you three tell me what you were doing?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

"Because," Bella sighed, "we didn't want to risk Edward finding out. We didn't want him getting suspicious. You can't tell him, Emmett! Swear that you won't reveal our plan! He can't know!"

"Hell, reveal it? I just want in on it," Emmett grinned, sitting back and folding his hands behind his head. "Did you know our dear Eddie boy asked her to sign a pre-nup?"

"You're shittin' us!" Rosalie exclaimed mouth open.

Emmett shook his head. "Nope. She hasn't said yea or nay yet though. Wanted to discuss it over with an attorney."

We, three girls, looked between ourselves. That was probably the reason she'd been so careful of late. She probably thought we'd said some things to Edward about her, which was true, and figured she best lay low for a bit.

"That would explain her lack of responses lately. You know, I've been carrying a tape recorder around with me, trying to record our conversations. But, she's been sweeter than molasses and I've got bubkis," Rosalie complained.

"How about hiding cameras around the house to catch her in the act, so to say?" Emmett suggested.

We looked at him, jaws dropping. It was rare to hear Emmett utter such smart words, but when he did…wow.

"Rose, come on!" I stood up and grabbed Rose's hand, dragging her behind me. We were going to order some cameras.

EmPOV

I watched Alice pull Rosalie from the room, figuring they were off to do some shopping, before looking at Bella. She seemed so forlorn sitting in the armchair.

"How are you doing, Bella?" I broached, lying down on the couch.

"What happened between you and Rosalie in regards to Royce?" she asked bluntly and I looked at her sharply.

"How do you know about that?"

"Rosalie told me," she answered, looking at me. Well, Bella certainly didn't waste time, did she? Least when it came to finding out what she wanted to know.

Letting out my breath, I looked up at the ceiling. "What all did Rosalie tell you?"

I watched Bella stand up and walk over to me. I sat back up, moving my legs so she could sit down on the couch. "That she caught him cheating. You laughed over the matter and Royce showed up later beaten to a pulp."

I nodded. "That would be correct."

"Why did you laugh?" she inquired, confused, tilting her head to the side.

"I wasn't laughing at her. She looked so sad that I wanted to cheer her up. But, by the time I realized she was taking it as me laughing over the situation, the damage was done and she wanted zip to do with me."

"Did you beat up Royce?"

"Yeah. Beat the shit out of him for hurting her like that. He ended up in the hospital a couple of nights. Does Rosalie know it was me?" I looked over at Bella, seeing her shake her head.

"No. She doesn't have a clue who did it," Bella answered, twisting her hands in her lap. "She likes you."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief over that statement. Rosalie barely gave me the time of day. No way in hell she'd actually like me. "Ri-ight."

Bella slapped my arm in irritation. "She does. She has since before I started living with you in high school."

I stared at Bella in disbelief. Rosalie? Like me? She was a goddess reborn; no way would she want anything to do with me. "If it makes you happy to think that, then go right ahead, Bella. I know for a fact it's not true."

"You two are so stubborn. I know this may sound strange coming from me, but this is Rosalie we're talking about. She likes you. Throw her over your shoulder and carry her off to bed to have your wicked way with her. She's not going to complain, I swear," Bella suggested before standing up and leaving the room.

Stunned, I remained where I was, pondering Bella's words. Rose liked me?

RPOV

A couple hours later, Alice and I walked into the kitchen where Bella was making dinner.

"Alright, so we got two cameras for the media room, three for outside, and four to put wherever," I announced, leaning against the counter.

"I can't wait to show Edward what a hack Tanya is!" Alice squealed, bouncing in place.

"Tanya's coming for dinner," Bella threw out as she put the lasagna in the oven and stood up.

"Tanya is here," the skank said, walking into the room. I reached into my pocket, turning on the recorder and sending up thanks that I'd taken to keeping it on my person everyday.

"Tanya," I replied coolly.

"Listen you twerps. I don't know what you said to Edward. Nor do I give a damn. So you hoes better stay out of my way," Tanya seethed, glaring at each of us in turn. "I know you're the ones behind all the crap that's been happening to me here. And, as of right now, you're going to stop or else."

Or else? Who the hell did she think she was? Did she really believe she could win against us? Besides, whom was she going to call in to back up that threat? Edward certainly wouldn't help her.

"Now, listen and listen good. I've worked too fucking hard my entire life to get where I am. I have more than earned marrying Edward. I deserve what is going to come my way by being his wife. I'm not about to let you three nothings get in the way of that." Tanya tossed her head, shaking her hair around her. I rolled my eyes and examined my nails. Like hell we were going to be listening to her.

"Whatever you said to my dear Eddie, I want you to retract it. I'm not signing any fucking pre-nuptial, marital agreement. If we get divorced, I want to make sure I get my due, and that sure as hell ain't gonna happen if I sign that shit. So, you march up to him and tell him you lied. I don't care what. Just get him to change his mind!"

Tanya turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Do you think an alligator ate her real head and that's a robot's?" Bella asked in all serious, head tilted to the side as she watched Tanya leave the room.

"No, but I'd happily find a gator to feed her to," I responded, turning off the tape recorder and holding it up for my sisters to see.

"All of it?" Alice breathed, standing still for once in her life. I nodded, a sly smile on my face.

"Every…last…word," I told them. "Now, to find the perfect time to get Edward to listen to it."

"She's going down!" Bella grinned, genuinely happy for the first time in a couple of weeks.

BPOV

I lay in bed that night listening to Emmett's snoring and came to the realization that this was not going to work. Emmett was, well, my brother in every sense of the word but blood. He was safe, to a degree. Edward was all encompassing safe. I couldn't explain it.

Emmett could sooth my nerves by holding me. Edward did it just by being in the same room. Edward's protectiveness had a way of making me feel like I was the only girl on the planet and cherished. Emmett's didn't do that. Edward made my heart beat faster in my chest just by looking at me or by his scent. Emmett did none of that. Edward just felt right. Edward consumed my thoughts and Emmett didn't. Edward…I wanted to be around him. Listen to him. Smell him. Be surrounded by him. Run to him for comfort.

Great. Somewhere along the way I'd fallen in love with Edward. And Edward, Edward was marrying Tanya. Well, he was if the Plan didn't work. I glanced at Emmett, seeing him sprawled out on his stomach, before getting out of bed and leaving the room. Sleeping, or trying to, in Emmett's room didn't feel right.

On my way through the connecting door, I stopped, turning around to head upstairs to Edward's room. Quietly I opened his door and peaked in. This was where I wanted to be, but couldn't. This was where I wanted to sleep, but was denied. I held my breath, blinking back tears, seeing Edward on his back, Tanya sprawled across his chest.

I shut the door, hurrying back downstairs and over to my room. Without looking around, I snatched my comforter off my bed and left. There was a guest room on the main floor. I figured I'd sleep there from now on. I couldn't go to Edward, and Emmett just didn't work.

The nightmares started that night.


	27. Joys of the Season

Bella Swan's grown so fine,

She won't get up to feed the swine,

But lies in bed 'till eight or nine!

Lazy Bella Swan.

Last chapter's riddle was Kookaburra.

As always, thanks to my wonderful betas: JFK06 and readergoof!

Questions answered:

To all asking about the original version and where to find it: I have posted it here on FF for everyone to read if they wish.

Due to the holidays coming, I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. I have much to do in the next couple of weeks. I will do my best to update though and hopefully, keep your fingers crossed, things will slow down after the New Year and I'll have more time.

Shout out:

GetDrunkOnVictory - I love this:

If letter A doesn't like letter T then the problem could simply be letter A, but  
if letters A, B, R, E, and J don't like letter T, then there is something  
seriously wrong with letter T...and the other letter E needs to recognize it  
already, before the other five letters kick his alphabetic **. :P

* * *

EmPOV

The insistent beeping of the alarm woke me the next morning and I rolled over to see why Bella hadn't shut it off, only to find an empty space. I reached over and shut it off. Still groggy with sleep, I lay back down, closing my eyes and called my sister.

"Bella…?" It was unusual for her to be up before the alarm went off.

I sat up, trying to clear my head and looked in the direction of the bathroom. The door was wide open.

Worry slammed into my mind as I jumped from the bed, dashing out of my room and up to Edward's, not even stopping to think about why I was so concerned.

_Please let her be there. Please let her be there._ I chanted in my head, throwing open the door to Edward's room. He was sprawled out on his back, Tanya draped over his chest, thankfully clothed. She was one chick I had no desire to ever see naked. How Edward could sleep with her was beyond me.

"Edward!" I yelled, yanking the comforter off the two of them and tossing it on the floor. Worry over Bella warred with disgust at Edward letting Tanya sleep over.

"What the hell, Em?" he muttered drowsily, cracking open an eye to look at me.

"Get that slut out of the house! She isn't welcome to sleep over. If you want to get your mojo on, do it at her place," I snarled, revolted that Edward could do this under Bella's roof. What if Bella had come up here, only to find Tanya? I didn't even want to think about it.

"Last I checked, I live here, too," Edward murmured, yawning and sitting up.

"Are you going to let him speak about me like that?" Tanya whined sitting up as well.

"Shut it, Bitch," I snapped at her, baring my teeth and for once she listened, her eyes going wide as she cowered against Edward. Turning towards my brother I added, "You have until New Year's day. Then one of two things is going to happen, Dickhead: Tanya will be history or you're moving out of this house."

I didn't give him a chance to respond, storming out of his room and slamming the door shut. If he spoke, I was going to punch him in the jaw. It didn't take me long to rush over and check Bella's room and Rosalie's. She wasn't in either. I skipped checking Jasper or Alice's room, knowing she wouldn't go in either for fear of finding them together. Pausing on the stairs for moment, I tried thinking of where she could have gotten off to before thinking about the guestrooms.

"Why?" I whispered to myself as I found her asleep in the first one I checked. I couldn't understand what would have prompted her to suddenly leave in the middle of the night. She could have stayed and just told me tonight she'd be sleeping here.

Shaking my head, I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, gently shaking her to wake her up. I had questions I wanted answered.

BPOV

After Emmett found me the next morning after I left his room and woke me up, he demanded a reason for my move. I simply shrugged and told him I felt the need to be independent again. It took about a week, but my family finally gave up asking me about it. I think they got tired of me simply gesturing it away, saying I felt like it was time. Though, I knew in my heart, they didn't believe me.

"_Besides," I'd told Emmett one day. "You can't very well get it on with Rosalie if I'm in the way."_

"_We'll go to her room," he'd replied, wiggling his eyebrows at me._

I'd rolled my eyes and nothing more was ever said, though the tension between the two had sky rocketed. I failed to see what was taking them so long. After all, it wasn't as if they loved someone who was with another.

In the month since I'd started sleeping in the guestroom, Edward had virtually disappeared. Which was great because it meant Tanya wasn't around, but if Tanya wasn't around, we couldn't do anything to her. We saw him only once during that time frame and it was on Thanksgiving when he and Tanya showed up at Mom and Dad's. Unfortunately, he stayed glued to Tanya's side so we were unable to play the tape. We'd hooked up the cameras, but hadn't turned them on. What was the point when Tanya wasn't around to record?

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked Emmett as I handed him the last suitcase to load into the Wrangler. Since the semester was over, Alice and I were going to be spending our month long vacation with Mom and Dad. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were joining us for Christmas. However, they only had two weeks of vacation and, afterwards, would come back up whenever they could get away. I knew Edward was coming up for Christmas, but we didn't know what his plans were beyond that.

"He's with Tanya. Stayed over last night with the intent of driving up today," Emmett responded, shutting the back of the Wrangler as Jasper, Alice, and Rose came out of the houses, locking doors behind themselves.

"He hasn't been around much this last month," I commented as Rosalie walked up to me.

"Who hasn't?" she questioned as Emmett became fascinated in a non-existent scratch on the Jeep.

"Edward," I told her, tilting my head to the side. "What's going on, Emmett? You know something. Spill."

He started rubbing the back of his neck as Alice and Jasper came over to us.

"What's going on?" Alice perked up, curiosity in her eyes.

"Emmett was just about to tell us what is going on with Edward," I informed her, keeping my gaze on Emmett.

"I found Tanya sleeping over one night and told him she wasn't welcome here. If he wanted to get his 'mojo' on, he had to do it at her place and he had until New Year's to decide to ditch her or move out," Emmett rushed out, not looking at any off us.

Well, that definitely explained why I hadn't seen Edward the day after 'that' night to tell him basically the same thing. Emmett had done it for me. Everyone was oddly silent as we digested this fact and I was the first to speak up with a firm nod and, "Good."

Emmett looked at me, shocked. "You're not angry?"

"No," I shook my head. "He won't listen to us regarding the truth of the matter. If he wants to be that bullheaded, he can do it elsewhere. I don't want her in my home anymore."

"Exactly," Rose and Alice agreed.

"I don't have a problem with it, but shouldn't you have discussed it with the rest of us first?" Jasper put forth.

"My temper got the better of me. Besides, we'd all told him the same thing after Halloween," Emmett said.

I looked at Jasper. "I don't care. The house belongs to all of us and honestly, this isn't a topic we disagree on. If it were, I could see Emmett needing to take the matter up with the rest of us, but it wasn't necessary. I'm happy just as long as she's not coming round anymore."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me in a clear, "How are we going to get rid of her for good then?"

I shrugged back, not sure. It wasn't like it was going well at the moment anyway. And, since she was coming up for Christmas, we still have a good week to get rid of her. It was the eighteenth, so seven days until Christmas. Yep, a week with the T-Rex bitch. Yeah.

"Let's go," Rosalie said, going around to the passenger side and getting in the Jeep.

Alice and Jasper went over to Jasper's car and got in while Emmett helped me into the back of the Jeep. I was the only person at this point who could take being in close proximity with Rose and Emmett and their bickering. How they couldn't see that they both seemed to get off on it was beyond me.

Since I wasn't sleeping in Emmett or Edward's rooms, I hadn't been sleeping well, so it wasn't surprising when I dozed off not an hour into the trip. I only hoped the nightmares left me alone, as no one knew I was having them.

I woke to Emmett lifting me out of the Jeep. Rubbing my eyes of sleep, I yawned, "Put me down. Are we there?"

"Yep," Emmett told me, setting me on the ground just before Mom engulfed me in her arms.

"Bella!" I blinked, still slightly waking up, but hugged her back, rejoicing in the feeling of love and safety that I felt in her arms. It felt like coming home felt wonderful.

"Hey, Mom," I said, pulling back so she could hug everyone else.

"I see Tanya still came," Mom commented. Edward had pulled in behind us and was helping Tanya out of the car. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, she ordered, "Boys, get the luggage."

Three groans followed us as we girls, minus Tanya, walked into the house. "Yea, she did."

"I was hoping to drop the turkey on her," Mom mused, directing us all into the kitchen.

Alice, Rose, and I laughed. Still giggling, I replied, "As good an idea as that is, it would be too obvious. The idea is for it to be something that could happen to anyone, not purposely her. Besides, if you did that, you'd upset a few people."

I looked pointedly in the direction of the front yard as I said this and Mom laughed. "You're right. The boys wouldn't be too happy, would they?"

"So, what has been happening?" Mom inquired as Rose, Alice, and I sat down at the table while she bustled about the kitchen making hot chocolate.

"Edward's been spending most his time with Tanya, so not much. She hasn't been around for us to do anything to," Rose supplied. We'd informed Mom after Halloween what we'd been doing to Tanya. It had seemed right to tell her after how pissed off she got hearing what Tanya had done during my…well…what Tanya had done. While she admitted that she should probably stay out of it, not that she would, Mom was all for it.

"We are hoping to get her high horse out of here by Christmas though," Alice supplied.

"Yea," Rose commented dryly, examining a nail. "We have the perfect recorded conversation if we could just get Edward alone long enough for him to listen to it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Mom inquired, setting down two mugs of hot chocolate before getting the last two and joining us at the table. "Like put colored clothes in her load of whites?"

We all glanced up at each other and busted out laughing. We couldn't help it – it was hysterical. "That would be great!" I managed to get out.

"What's so funny? Not that I object to seeing Bella laugh," Emmett inquired walking into the room. He promptly came over and picked me up, sitting down with me in his lap. It had become a habit with us when sitting at the table. Mom got up to get him some hot chocolate.

"Just-" I saw Tanya walk in with Edward and Jasper, and quickly changed the direction of what I was going to say. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Jasper still didn't know about the plan and Edward and Tanya couldn't know. Mom set down mugs for everyone and Jasper joined us. Tanya remained in the kitchen doorway, Edward midway between her and the table. He looked at her as if he were trying to figure out what she was doing.

"So…" Mom started, but was rudely interrupted by Tanya.

"How is James? I heard he was still sitting in jail."

Everyone froze up. We hadn't bothered to find out about James. None of us cared.

"Tanya, don't," Edward warned, walking back over to her.

"What? I'm merely curious. You did hurt him pretty badly. That wasn't very polite. How did you get out of him pressing charges back at you?" Tanya pushed on, not paying attention to the warning glances being sent her way. Either she was really dimwitted or was ignoring them.

"That jackass of an elephant's behind nearly raped me and you're saying that my brothers beating the ever living, holy shit of crap out of him wasn't polite?" I snarled, my temper rising as I turned my attention on her. How dare she! Vaguely out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone look at me in shock. I hadn't shown this much spirit in a month and a half, but Tanya's words broke the dam within me and I snapped. I'd had enough of her treating me like dirt.

I'd held the pain of that night inside me since Halloween. I'd tried hard to move past it and this shithole of a girl dared to bring it up in front of me? And, cheer for the other team? Did she have some twisted notion that rape was okay? Or, that I deserved it? Hell, if anyone deserved it, it was her. _No, no one did._

"Well, it wasn't," Tanya blinked, acting all baffled at my reaction. I sat there slowly shaking my head at her with my lips pursed into a grimace, my eyes never losing contactg with her. What was so hard to understand? I was nearly raped and she's saying it was okay!

Slowly, I got off Emmett's lap and stalked over to Tanya, Edward stepping forward slightly, saying, "Bella…"

"Stay out of this, Edward," I hissed, stopping in front of Tanya. No one moved to stop me. They didn't expect me to do anything probably. I'd been meek, calm, and scared lately. Why would I do anything? But, this bitch that stood in front of me examining her nails didn't give a shit.

She cared only about herself and what Edward's name and fortune would bring her. In her mind Edward would bring her prestige and money. Probably not nearly as much as I could, but I wasn't about to marry the hoe and she didn't know about my fortune.

She didn't even look up as I ordered Edward to stay quiet. She was more worried about her nails? Who the hell cared about her nails? None of us did! We had more important things to deal with. She could break a nail for all we cared.

Letting out a deep sigh, I thought back to the first couple of weeks in November, when Emmett had tried teaching me some self-defense. Pulling back my right arm, I curled my hand into a fist before driving it right into her eye. I watched in satisfaction as her head snapped back and her hand came up to cover her eye, as she brought her head forward to look at me in absolute astonishment. For that matter, everyone was staring at me that way.

"Eddie! Did you see her? She hit me! Do something!" Tanya ordered, still managing to whine at the same time.

Edward didn't move, just looked at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Bella…"

"The bitch deserved it," I hissed, uncaring of my words. I was pissed. Pissed at James. Pissed at Victoria. Pissed at Tanya. And pissed at myself for being weak. It felt good to take it out on someone, especially since that someone was Tanya.

"That doesn't…" Edward started as Rose and Alice moved to stand on either side of me, Jasper and Emmett behind us.

"Shut it, Edward!" Rose ordered.

"Eddie! Do something!" Tanya demanded. I watched Edward look at her, then look at me, then look at her, before pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

TPOV

"Do something? I'll do something," Rose snarked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. From her pocket she pulled a tape recorder. What the hell? How was recording something going to do anything?

"You expect to record this? What good is that going to do?" I griped, looking over at Esme. Why the hell wasn't she getting me something for my eye? Esme smiled and waved at me, but didn't budge. What the fuck? She flocked to everyone else when they were injured, why not me? "Esme, can I have some ice for my eye?"

"You know where the freezer is," she replied calmly, gesturing in the general direction of the freezer.

I was about to move when I heard Rosalie say coolly, "Tanya."

I turned to reply, opening my mouth as my own voice followed and I realized she wasn't recording something, she was playing something she'd already recorded. Me. Me saying something I didn't want Edward hearing. I lunged for the recorder, but Jasper intercepted me before I could reach it.

"Listen you twerps. I don't know what you said to Edward. Nor do I give a damn. So you hoes better stay out of my way. I know you're the ones behind all the crap that's been happening to me here. And, as of right now, you're going to stop or else.

_Now, listen and listen good. I've worked too fucking hard my entire life to get where I am. I have more than earned marrying Edward. I deserve what is going to come my way by being his wife. I'm not about to let you three nothings get in the way of that._

Whatever you said to my dear Eddie, I want you to retract it. I'm not signing any fucking pre-nuptial, marital agreement. If we get divorced, I want to make sure I get my due, and that sure as hell ain't gonna happen if I sign that shit. So, you march up to him and tell him you lied. I don't care what. Just get him to change his mind!"

I closed my eyes as Rosalie shut the tape off, putting it back in her pocket. Edward turned to look at me in shock. "Tanya…?"

Fuck. I needed a way to deflect this. I needed to get away until I could get a hold of that tape. The bitches. Where had they hid the recorder that day? Topic change.

"You never did say how James was doing," I smiled brightly, walking over to the freezer for ice. It dawned on me I had nothing to put it in though, so I grabbed a bag of frozen corn.

"I want an explanation, Tanya," Edward seethed, his teeth clenched.

Shit. This couldn't have waited until after Edward and I married? I'd been putting off the topic of the pre-nup on the pretence I'd been too busy at work to meet up with my lawyer. Now…

Maybe, if…

"Did you get that pre-nup drawn up? I'll gladly sign it," I hummed, crossing my fingers behind my back. I could get out of it. I could get out of it.

"Tanya…" Edward glared at me. Something wasn't right. I sashayed over to him, placing my empty hand on his chest.

"It's nothing. Something they must have strung together from things I had said to form that. I never actually said it."

"Bullshit," Rosalie growled. "You said it. All three of us heard you."

How was I going to salvage this? I deserved what I'd get by marrying Edward and now these three twerps were going to ruin it? It couldn't be that easy, could it?

"I didn't. It's a prank, Eddie. That's it," I pushed, batting my eye up at Edward. He didn't melt like he should. "Look, Bella hit me. Aren't you going to do something about that?"

I took the bag of corn off my eye. "I mean, look at my eye! It's all swollen and sore! I can't even open it, Eddie!"

Edward didn't say anything, but stepped away from me. "That conversation I overheard… That day you were on the phone when I arrived…"

Hell. This really was toast. He'd heard? And now, if he was putting things together in his head… Think, Tanya, think! There had to be some way out of this! There just had to be! Everything was riding on salvaging this situation.

EPOV

I could shoot myself. How the fuck in the last two years had I missed this? Because she always acted with the utmost politeness in front of me, that's how. But that's all it had been: an act. Her true nature wasn't the sweet woman she made herself out to be. Even Bella had seen that from the start.

I stared at Tanya, stunned, Halloween night flashing by in my mind. Tanya's actions had been irreproachable and when I'd tried confronting her the next day, she'd easily sidetracked me onto something else, seeming remorseful for what she'd done. But, thinking it over, she'd never once inquired how Bella was.

And I had heard her mutter something that night in the bathroom. Something about being loaded. I hadn't paid much attention to it – I was wrapped up in Bella's pain, I hadn't paid much attention to it. Rose, Alice, and Jasper had heard and confirmed it the next day, however, and I choose to ignore them.

"_Fuckin' good thing you're loaded."_

The phone conversation the next day… How had she looked at discovering me there? Suspicious and later when I'd asked why she was marrying me, she'd worn a mixture of confusion, uncertainty, and… Fear. With that one comment - Thank God you're loaded – the entire phone conversation made sense. She'd been discussing my family and me.

"_Damn good think the family's loaded."_

My family's money. Money I would one day inherit part of. She cared more about that than anything else.

"_Oh! Look! It's another boring old diamond. There must be a million just like it!"_

Hadn't Tanya pouted over some friends of hers not liking her ring? She must have been referring to Alice, Rose, and Bella, knowing if she out right told me…

"_One word? Disaster! I never should have gone, and now my car is acting up. No! Totally ignored. It was like I didn't exist!"_

Halloween night while I was caring for Bella, I'd told Tanya to leave. Did she really expect when my sister was nearly raped that I'd devout all my attention to her and not Bella? Her car problems… They had started that night. Had one of my siblings done something?

"_It's not like she means anything, right? Why should I care? Really. I don't know. I do. I've earned this! I deserve this! I won't have that little bitch getting in my way!"_

Bella. She'd been talking about Bella. She'd never questioned my relationship with any of my siblings until Bella came along and I'd moved in with her. Then she'd started whining.

"_Yea, well. I'll win. I always get what I want. No. They hate me, too. Yep, they'll see. I'm perfect for him."_

Marrying me, that's what Tanya wanted. To marry me and get access to my money apparently. Perfect for me? Not in this lifetime.

"Alice was right. My head has been up my ass around you," I whispered to Tanya, stepping away from her and watching her face fill with fear.

"I'm always right. You really should listen to me more often," Alice remarked dryly. "I was beginning to think Emmett and I would have to come after you with a scalpel to remove your head."

"Eddie-" Tanya started, taking a step towards me.

"Don't. Say. A. Word," I ground out through clenched teeth. I didn't want to hear any more of her lies. How could I have been so stupid! Alice would have been right to remove my head. Hell, it was the head in front of my ass, not three feet above it, that I'd been thinking with. Tanya had batted her eyelashes at me and I'd fallen. She'd sunk her talons in and I was a goner. Obviously she'd been playing some sort of game that she was a master at. She knew the rules and I didn't. I hadn't stood a chance once she had her claws in me.

"Eddie, don't let them do this. _We_ belong together. _We're_ meant to be," Tanya pleaded, pouting at me. Had I truly seen that as appealing at one point? "_Please_, Eddie."

"Edward, not Eddie," I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger again. She was really starting to give me a headache. "But, that doesn't matter to you does it?"

"Eddie," Tanya started, pausing to correct herself. "Edward. I care about you. I love you."

"Love? Please. All you care about is his money," Rose laughed sarcastically.

"I don't recall inviting you into this conversation," Tanya smiled at Rose in what I assumed was supposed to be a polite way, but I only heard the condescending tone behind Tanya's words.

"I invited her," I informed Tanya, not even bothering to look at her.

"Eddie-" I glared at Tanya. She'd just proven she really didn't care or hadn't heard a word. "This really is between you and I. If we go somewhere more private, we can speak about it. I'm sure we'll get everything resolved."

"I wouldn't leave you alone with a dog," Rose commented, folding her arms across her chest.

"Will you stay out of this?" Tanya hissed her sweet façade cracking.

"Rose, that really wasn't nice, but you're right. Hell, I wouldn't leave her alone with a clump of dirt!" Alice added.

"Eddie! This is what I've had to deal with when I'm with your 'siblings'," Tanya whined, putting air quotes around siblings. "And just look at Bella did to my face!"

I rubbed my forehead, desperately wanting some aspirin. I knew what Bella had done wasn't right. She could've refrained from punching, but what Tanya had said about James had been down right cruel and now she was going to bitch about the consequences?

"What do you want me to do, Tanya? You're the one that decided to bring James up as a topic of conversation knowing full well what he did to her. As much as I think it was a bit much, I can't fault her for doing it. It was the result of your own actions," I seethed.

"But- what about us? You and I? She's…she's pulling you from me!" Tanya cried, clearly grasping at straws.

Pulling me from Tanya? Bella had never done anything of the sort. She didn't even see me in that way.

"You and me? There is no you and me, Tanya. It's you and what I can give you. And, Bella, pull me from you? That's ludicrous! She's never been anything but nice to you. Letting you come into her home. Bella is my sister and I care for her," I fumed, furious at what Tanya was insinuating.

"Polite? Polite?" Tanya's act broke down in front of my eyes, as she finally showed her true self. "Those skanky hoes have been sabotaging me since _Bella _arrived. All those 'little' things that have been happening to me? It's because of those bitches! They're the ones who have been screwing me over! Food on my clothes, my ruined purse, my car problems, everything has been because of them!"

"Now see here!" Mom stood, enraged at Tanya's words. She'd been so quiet I'd forgotten she was still in the room.

"Mom, I'll handle this," I calmed her down, but she didn't sit. I turned towards Tanya, letting her see the murderous rage in my eyes over her words. "What. Did. You. Call. My. Sisters?"

Tanya stepped away, having the guts to actually look scared. But her words clicked in my mind. I knew that everything that had been happening to her had been the result of my siblings' interference, but at this point, I didn't have the energy to care. Interfering or not, they'd made sure I'd seen Tanya for what she was before I actually married her. I'd missed they're scheming as well, but obviously, that was probably the point.

"_They're _the ones behind my accidents!" Tanya screeched, pointing at Alice, Rose, and Bella. "_They _are!"

"That's not what I asked, Tanya. I asked: what did you call my sisters?" I pushed, stepping towards her, my hands clenched at my sides.

Tanya opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish, panting, before stammering, "I-I-I cal-l-led th-them sk-sk-skanky h-h-hoes and b-b-bitches."

I looked over at my Mom, who'd told me from day one she didn't like Tanya because she didn't feel right in the family. Mom, her head held high, returned my gaze. "I'm leaving the room. I can't say I condone what will most likely be happening in a few moments, but I'm not going to stop it either."

I watched her leave before looking at my siblings, who each wore an expectant look on their face. Emmett punched my shoulder, inquiring, "So, is Tanya going or are you leaving at New Year's?"

I rolled my eyes at him. It was obvious that Tanya was going to be the one going, not me.

"Edward!" Tanya howled, causing me to look at her. God, she was annoying and loud. How the hell had I put up with it for so long? And, she'd never hid the fact that she disliked my family. Complaining every time I wanted to do something with them or spend time with them. She'd always wanted me to spend more time with just her.

"What are you going to do to 'handle' the money grabbing bitch, Edward?" Bella asked her voice laced with sugar. Never once had I seen Bella act this way and I had a distinct feeling she never would again. But at this moment, she was down right pissed off and I was positive that was the cause of her current attitude.

"Bitch? Bitch?" Tanya's voice raised a few decibels. "I'll tell you who's a bitch…Bitch! You and your sister sluts! You've done nothing but try and sabotage me! I know you've been purposely playing your dumb, childish pranks! I deserve this and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let three five-year olds take it from me!"

Tanya moved, raising her hand to slap one of them, but Bella…sweet, little Bella…smiled, pulled back her fist again and let it fly into Tanya's stomach, causing Tanya to wrap her arms around her waist and bend forward. At which point, Bella took the opportunity to thrust her knee up into Tanya's nose, blood spraying onto the floor.

"Way to go, Bella!" Emmett cheered. "Can I take out the trash now?"

"Not yet! Rose, get the ring. I'll get her things!" Alice ordered, hurrying out of the room and I was sure up to my room where Tanya's suitcase was.

Rose didn't even give Tanya, who was still trying to catch her breath, a chance to fight back, sweeping her foot against Tanya's legs - watching as Tanya crashed faced first onto the floor. Bella sat on Tanya's back, wrestling Tanya's left arm out from under her body so that Rose could pull off the engagement ring.

"This should get a nice sum on eBay. Don't you think, Bella?" Rose asked, grabbing Tanya's hair and pulling her head back. "What do you think, Tanya? Will your ring get a nice price on eBay?"

"Bitch! Let me go!" Tanya huffed, struggling.

"I agree, Rose. I think the slut's ring will fetch a nice price," Bella remarked, taking Tanya's hair from Rose so she could slam Tanya's face into the floor. Who was this Bella? She was new and had become quite the…um…spitfire.

Alice came hurrying down the stairs and into the kitchen giggling. "I threw her suitcase out the window while it was unlatched. Her clothes are everywhere!"

"Edward!" Tanya begged, standing up as Bella got off her back. She was holding her nose, her voice muffled. Her glare clearly told me to do something in her favor, to rescue her from Alice, Rose, and Bella. But, after this, I had no intention of doing that. I didn't want to see her again.

With purpose, I stalked towards Tanya and the relief in her eyes clearly told me she thought I was going to help her. Instead, I tossed her over my shoulder and walked to the front door opening it. Then, going out onto the porch and down the steps I headed for the largest snow drift.

"Edward, my man! What are you doing?" Emmett stupidly asked.

"I think he's finally taking the trash out," I heard Bella respond.

I could feel my siblings' eyes on my back as I tossed Tanya onto her rear.

"Edward…how could you? We were meant to be!" Tanya sobbed, scrabbling to stand up in the snow in her heels.

I shook my head and turned around, walking back to the house.

"How am I to get home?" Tanya shrieked, falling back down.

"Call a cab," I told her, not turning around.

It was quiet until I reached the top of the porch steps and Tanya's yelled, "I don't have any phone service!"

"Then walk to town. It's only a few miles," I turned to look at her. She was sitting in the snow, her suitcase and clothes strewn about her. Her hair was a mess and her makeup smeared. The shrew she truly was shining through. I kicked myself for not listening to Alice and seeing this sooner. It was a sight I'd never forget.

"Bella," I moved to look at her.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly, shifting closer to Emmett.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" I hissed angrily. "It was down right stupid! You could have seriously been hurt! Did you think of that?"

"It served its purpose didn't it? You finally saw her for the money hungry bitch she is!" Bella yelled at me, adding, "It was for your own good."

It dawned on me that we were talking about two separate things. "I meant punching Tanya!"

"Oh," she deflated, but I'd seen everyone else nodding their agreement with her.

I groaned as we walked into the house, shutting the front door on Tanya's tantrum and leaning against it. "How the hell did I end up with such meddlesome siblings?"

"But, what would you do without us?" Alice posed.

"Marry the skank," Rose supplied.

"Hey, what's that phrase about revenge?" Emmett spoke up, causing us to look at him in confusion at the random question.

"Revenge is best served cold?" Bella replied.

"Yea, that one. Revenge is best served cold and you know what?" Emmett smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"What?" Alice took the bait.

"Yours was freezing!" Emmett chuckled. Alice, Rose, and Bella all looked at one another before joining in the laughter.

TPOV

I sat in the snow, tears streaming down my face. How the hell had it all gone so wrong? If I'd known they were recording what I said, I wouldn't have said anything. And, if I hadn't said anything, I'd still be inside where it was warm. I'd still be Edward's fiancée! Now what was I going to do? My cell wasn't getting any reception and they obviously weren't going to let me use a phone.

They wanted me to walk to town? A few miles? In heels? There was no way! I couldn't believe this! I couldn't! Wasn't it a crime to treat another person this way? They could at least have the decency to let me call a taxi and wait where it was warm for it to show up! But, no! They had to be snots.

The front door open and I looked up, expecting to see Edward, but Rose's face popped out.

"You got ten minutes before we call the cops and report a trespasser," she gleefully informed me before slamming the door shut.

Cops? I could wait and get a ride into town from them, but that would probably mean I'd be arrested. Though, if it was a young man, I could talk my way out of getting arrested. I could concoct some story that was believable as to what had happened here.

Yet, what if it didn't work? I'd be arrested! What would my job say? I'd lose my job! No, I couldn't let that happen. I needed the money, now more than ever, since I wasn't going to have Edward footing any of my bills. Shit, this was a mess. I really didn't want to walk to town. Maybe there was a neighbor along the way that I could stop by and borrow a phone.

Giving a very unladylike snort, I got up and started gathering my clothes together. I'd do that. I'd walk to the nearest neighbor and borrow a phone. I wish I'd brought shoes other than heels! I was going to have blisters. Damn bitches. So many nice clothes ruined. Ruined! How was I going to replace this stuff? I didn't have the money to replace even half of it? I'd charged so much of it, counting on marrying Edward so I wouldn't have to worry about the money to pay off my credit card. But, that was gone now.

What was I going to do? I really should've taken James up on his offer to help him bed Bella. I could have delivered her into his hands for a nice chunk of change. That would've gotten him what he wanted and me what I wanted: Edward. Well, his money anyway. He was a little too self-righteous for my tastes. Always having to do the right thing. Stand by your morals. Not that he was bad to look at. He did have a body of a demi-god. So, fucked up. That's what my life was now.

And all because of one little twerp named Bella. This was her fault. Everything had been fine and dandy until she showed up. Then it _all _went to hell. Everything in a hand basket to hell! What did she have that I lacked? What? Why was he so much more interested in her than me? I saw the way he looked at her when she wasn't aware. I doubt he even realized it. Like the earth and moon shone down on her. Like she was the sun to his universe. Why couldn't he look at me like that?

Snapping my suitcase shut, I locked it and stood. One last check revealed I hadn't forgotten anything, so I started down the drive. I really wasn't wearing the right shoes for this. Sure they were boots, but they had heels. All the boots I'd brought did. I hadn't been expecting that I'd be walking any great distance. Please let me get lucky and catch a ride. Please! I wasn't even to the end of the drive when I heard the sirens sounding and a cop car pulled up in front of me. Fuck.

"Halt!" someone shouted and I stopped, dropping my suitcase and putting my hands in the air. Don't shoot. Don't shoot. "Get on your knees with your hands behind your head!"

Grimacing at further ruining my outfit on the muddy drive, I did as the voice ordered, folding my hands behind my head and cursing Bella for putting me in this situation. I was never going to be able to properly clean this outfit. Another one down the drain.

I continued kneeling there, waiting for my orders, but none were forthcoming. A few minutes later, Rose walked into view with another officer. I hadn't even seen one leaving to go up to the house.

"This the trespasser, Ms. Cullen?" the officer next to her inquired, pointing at me. Ten minutes my ass. She'd most likely already called the cops when she told me that.

"Yes, this is her, Sir," Rose replied looking down at me.

"Ms. Cullen, good to see you again," the first voice spoke.

"Steve, it's good to see you again. How's your wife?" Small talk? She was making small talk? I was kneeling in mud, destroying my outfit and she was going to make small talk?!

"Doing good. Pregnant," Steve responded cheerfully.

"Pregnant? Congratulations!" Rose's voice was full of enthusiasm. Shit, did she know everyone in this town?

"Thanks! So, you want this woman arrested?" he inquired.

"If you would, please. We'll of course be down to the station a little later to file charges. We told her to leave and she didn't," Rose shook her head sadly in my direction as Steve came around the door of his car, motioning to the other officer.

Great. This was just fucking great, I fumed as cuffs were put on one wrist before my hands were yanked down behind my back and the other wrist secured. The officer did help me stand, taking me over to the squad car.

"I'll get you for this Rosalie Cullen! See if I don't!" I screamed as I was forced into the back seat of the car. Rose just smiled and waved at me before turning back to Steve. The Cullens would pay. I'd make sure I got my due. I would get it!

The door slammed shut and I couldn't hear what she was saying. Not that it mattered. I was going to jail. Jail! There was no way I'd be able to bail myself out and my parents were out of the state visiting relatives for the holidays. Not that they could afford to bail me out either. Hell, I don't think any of my friends had the money. Was I seriously going to be spending Christmas in a small, hick town jail?

_Christmas Day_

_Yes, apparently I was spending Christmas in a small, hick town jail, trespassing charges pressed against me and all._

* * *

I debated long and hard over whether to split this chapter in two or not. I didn't because there really wasn't a good spot to do so, IMO, and I know how much everyone wanted Tanya gone.


	28. Revelations

Christmas is coming,

Emmett's getting fat

Please put Bella in Edward's hat,

If you haven't got Bella,

Rosalie will do,

If you haven't got Rosalie,

Alice will do

If you haven't got Alice then

The Cullens bless you!

The riddle for the last chapter was Elsie Marley's Grown so Fine

Thanks as always to my betas: JFK06 and readergoof! They are delights and have been a great help in polishing my chapters!

Okay, so I know it's been almost three months since I last updated. But, the holidays came and guests and vacation and things got busy. And, it didn't help that I wrote and rewrote the chapter a million times. Well, maybe not a million times, but it sure felt like it. I'd start it and stop because it didn't feel like it was going as it should. Then I'd rewrite what I wrote and it still didn't feel right. Finally, I got it written to the point where it felt just right. So, I haven't disappeared as you can see. I'm still here.

I'd like to congratulate Anne, who was the winning bidder in the last Author Auction for Support Stacy I participated in. Besides a story, part of her winning bid was to have a character in Wishing Star. She chose Mandi. She wanted Mandi to talk to Rose about Emmett and I tried my hardest to give that to her. Congratulations. I hope you enjoy.

Before I address questions asked, I have one other thing to address. I realize that a great deal of you didn't like what I did to T-Rex, and I respect that. A great deal of you didn't object. I will admit what I did was a little on the harsh side and portrayed the Cullens in a not such a bigger people way. It was, however, how my muse wanted to go. You are all certainly entitled to your opinions and welcome to tell me what you think. I still respect each and every review that is given and hold nothing against anyone.

If I'd known how popular my "Ding Dong the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch?" I may have rethought using that line!! LMAO!!! I can't tell you how many people have referenced that in their reviews.

Shout outs:

LoriRae - I've tried keeping the story the same, but adding in new things. Glad the dominance James showed, which was new, made the near rape more plausible.

vampyregurl09 - They may not have video recorded Tanya, but they did get her on tape!! Hope that satisfied your need for recorded evidence.

* * *

RPOV

By the time I got back to the house and into the kitchen, Bella and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table, each cradling mugs of hot chocolate. The smart quip about Tanya getting her just desserts died on my lips as I saw Bella's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was hiccupping.

I sat down in the chair next to her, scooting closer so that I could wrap my arm around her shoulders. "Bella…?"

Alice looked up at me, with her own sad eyes. "She's in love with Edward."

I stared at Alice wide-eyed for a moment before looking at Bella, who nodded her head before shaking it.

"Rose…I…he…how…what am I going to do?" Bella was able to ask before her hiccups took over again.

I tried to think of something to say to her, anything that would lift her spirits, but couldn't. When you've been pining away for someone yourself, what can you tell another person in the same position? Nothing. I had nothing I could tell her. "I'm not sure I'm the best one to be asking. I mean, I've been mooning over Emmett for years and he doesn't have a clue that I even exist."

I hung my head. As mad as I was with how Emmett reacted over what happened with Royce, I still, desperately, wanted Emmett to be my one. My one and only. I wanted to have what Mom and Dad had, what Alice and Jasper had, and I wanted it with Emmett.

"Please. That boy's crazy over you," a familiar voice called out to me from the direction of the kitchen doorway. I turned my head, not surprised to see an old friend standing there. "I suppose I should apologize. I do seem to be interrupting at a bad time, but Mom wants sugar. And, after hearing what I just did, I wouldn't leave if you paid me.

"Mandi," I smiled, standing up and walking over to my old friend, hugging her. "Mmmm…It's good to see you again."

"You too, Ms. Rosie Posie," Mandi replied, using the childhood nickname she'd given me.

I pulled her over to the table, returning to my seat as she sat. "Mandi, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is Mandi. She lives next door. Well, as close to next door as you can get this far out."

"You mean this…is Bella? The long, lost sister, Bella?" Mandi inquired, something akin to awe in her voice. I nodded my response. Mandi turned her attention to Bella, holding out her hand. "Bella, it's a true pleasure to meet you. The Cullens have always had wonderful things to say about you."

"Th-thanks," Bella got out with a watery smile, shaking Mandi's hand. "I…I'm sorry. I'm a mess." Ah, seems the hiccups were going away. At last. It was getting a bit annoying.

"No worries. We've all had love problems at some point or another," Mandi reassured her, as Bella tried wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, we have," I snorted, adding, "And, I beg to differ about Emmett. There is no chance in hell that he actually feels as I do. Look how he acts around me! We fight all the time."

Mandi rolled her eyes at me, setting the container that she'd brought over for sugar down on the table. "You are blind. The poor boy follows you around like a little lost puppy. Hell, in high school, he overheard Alex Conner talking about asking you to prom and beat him up."

"Wrong. Alex had a bad day at football practice," I snorted, shaking my head.

"Alex was nearly as good as Emmett. There was no way he'd ever have that _bad _of a day at practice. Why do you think Alex never came near you again? Or, why none of the other boys spoke to you if Emmett was around? Emmett declared you to be _his_ girl and no one wanted to get their ass kicked for going against that."

"She's right, Rose," Bella put in. "Emmett does like you. Quite a bit, in fact. Though he's under the impression that you hate him."

"And you know this…how?" I demanded, looking at Bella.

Bella shook her head at me. "Nope. I swore myself to secrecy."

"Look, Rosie, Emmett adores you. Just accept it. He would give you the world if you'd let him. The guy isn't going anywhere." Mandi was trying to be thoughtful and caring, but her eyes had me on guard.

"Listen, if you'd actually talk to your other brothers you'd find out that Emmett has never had a girlfriend, despite saying he has. And he only engages in one night stands every once in a while to just take the edge off," Mandi told me, her head tilted to the side. A silent rebuke that she thought I was being stupid. "Oh. And, Rose, please don't ask me how I know all this. I'd rather not talk about some of the more interesting conversations I've had with 'certain' people."

Could she really be right? Could Bella? And if Bella was saying it, she'd probably gotten it from Emmett himself. Still…

"I'm going to go take a nap," Bella declared, standing up and leaving the room before we could say anything to her.

"Listen to them, Rose," Alice commented, placing her hand on mine. She'd been so unusually quiet that I'd forgotten she was in the room. "You know that Bella and Emmett confide in one another. If she says he likes you, then he does, because he told her so."

Was it really so simple? That Emmett and I had been after one another all these years, but never said a word?

"Look, I've got to get back or Mom will start wondering what happened to me," Mandi sighed, clearly not wanting to leave.

Nodding I grabbed her container and went over to the cupboard where the sugar was. Pulling it out, I asked, "Okay if I just fill the container?"

"Sure. That should get Mom through the rest of the day," Mandi laughed as I filled her container before bringing it over to her. She snapped on the lid and stood. Giving me a parting hug, she whispered in my ear, "Remember what I said and what Bella told you. Give him a chance."

"Whatever. I think you're wrong, but I'll remember," I replied walking her to the front door and seeing her off. I stood on the porch watching her drive off, thinking over the conversation that I'd just had.

Emmett? Likes me? Right. And even though I wanted him to be my one, after all he'd done, could I still accept him? I wanted more than anything the love that Mom and Dad had and that Alice had found with Jasper. I wanted to be looked at as if I were the sun, moon, and stars all rolled into one.

All my life I'd been beautiful and knew it. Accepted it. Used it when I could. Why not? Beauty could get you a lot sometimes. Like cutting lines at clubs. Yet, as each year passed, it didn't mean as much to me as it once had. I wanted more and I was scared that the more I wanted it, the less likely I would be able to get it. At least, not the version I wanted.

Was there anyone out there that would see past my outer shell to the fragile, frightened, little girl inside? Sure I was brass, crass, and rude at times, but people were idiots and got annoying. In truth, I wasn't sure what it was I needed anymore. But, above all else, I knew that my happily ever after would never come unless Emmett was my prince charming.

EPOV

I left my siblings standing in the entry and stormed off to my room. To say I was pissed was putting things mildly. I was beyond livid. Both at myself for not seeing what had been in front of my eyes from day one and at my siblings for their damn interfering, meddling ways.

Heaving a sigh I shut my door, cranked up my music, and flopped back on my bed. All the things Tanya had complained about - each and every one had been a prank on her. I was sure of that now. Hell, I'd even been too blind to even see what Rose, Bella, and Alice had been up to. Did I really have my head that far up my ass?

To make matters worse, Bella had seen through Tanya from the first time they'd met. Everything Tanya was, well, everything I'd thought she was, was a lie. How had I missed it? And Bella! What the hell had she been thinking acting like that and punching Tanya to boot? She could have hurt herself! Done damage to her hand! Broken a finger or four!

I should be plotting revenge, something to get back at my siblings for what they'd done. At the moment, however, in my pity party, I couldn't find it in me. If it hadn't been for their actions, I may never have seen the truth about Tanya. Fuck, I would have married her and ended up miserable. How could I fault them for saving me from that?

I scrubbed my hands over my face for a moment before leaving them there. There'd been something different about Bella today and I couldn't put my finger on what. It wasn't the fact she was a magnet for trouble and pain - both physical and emotional. That I already knew. Despite that, she still belonged with the family in a way that Tanya never had. Hadn't Mom always said Bella completed our family circle? That she was the missing link?

Tanya…God, Tanya had been loud, annoying, and obnoxious most of the time. That should've turned me off from the start, but her beauty had drawn me in. a beauty I now knew was fake. It was only skin deep and chemically altered to make her as appealing as possible. How shallow was I to fall for that?

She was the complete opposite of Bella, whose beauty went so much deeper. Bella was gorgeous inside and out. She didn't need enhancers, her splendor shown radiantly on its own. Also, she was a naturally quiet and calm person that everyone gravitated to. Well, that was unless she was riled up, then she could be just as loud and annoying as the rest of us.

Hell, I'd just gotten myself unengaged to Tanya. I was a free man, once more. What was I doing thinking about my sister? No, wait, that was wrong. Alice and Rose were my sisters - adopted or not. Bella…Bella went beyond that. She was a girl…a woman. Thinking back, I'd never viewed her as a sibling. Bella had always been something more from the first day Mom and Dad brought her home.

Fuck. Bella could make me hard just by thinking about her. Tanya never had. Every time I held Bella, there was a feeling of completeness and I couldn't help but think how right she felt in my arms. I'd forgotten that feeling from all those years ago and thought it was just her being back with us. Tanya. Tanya had never felt like that.

I bolted upright, putting my hands on the bed on either side of myself. Holy hell! Somewhere down the road I'd fallen in love with Bella!

The pain of her rejections. Her not wanting to sleep in my bed. Choosing to confide in Emmett. It had all bothered me to the core.

With Tanya, I shrugged it off, uncaring. I never loved Tanya. I couldn't have. My heart had already been spoken for by a shy, unassuming girl of sixteen, who'd grown into a raving beauty of twenty-two.

What the hell was I going to do? I couldn't very well go up to Bella and announce my love. It would be a major blow if she viewed me as only a brother. Then again, after everything with Tanya, if she did see me as more, would she even be willing to have me? If I were in her shoes, I know I wouldn't have anything to do with myself. Shit. That meant not only did I have to figure out if she felt the same, but make up for my actions of the past few months.

How was I going to find out what she thought of me? I could try asking Rose or Alice, but somehow, all things considered, I doubted they'd be very forthcoming. Emmett and Jasper were out, because I didn't think Bella would discuss the topic with them. There was always Mom. She not only seemed to always know everything, but also never failed to give good advice, either.

Feeling hopeful that I'd get one problem out of the way quickly, I bolted out of my room and down to the kitchen. I figured I'd start there and then work my way through the rest of the house until I found her. I dashed into the room, skidding to a stop as I saw her standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot.

"Edward? You look like the hounds of hell are on your heels," she laughed as I hurried over to her. Something on my face must have clued her in about the seriousness of my finding her, because in the blink of an eye she was no longer smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I love Bella," I announced with no preamble. What would it serve?

"She's your sister, of course you do," Mom replied, turning away from the pot.

"No. I love her. As in someday I'd like to marry her," I clarified, gaining her full attention.

She stepped closer to me, putting her hands on my upper arms. "Truthfully?"

I nodded. "I need to know how she feels about me. Please, Mom, help me?"

She shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks before she engulfed me in her arms. "Edward, I love you dearly. And typically, nothing would stop me from moving the earth or moon to help you get you what you want. But in this, I can't."

I pulled back to look at her, puzzlement in my eyes. "I…I don't understand."

Sighing, Mom turned the stove to low, before directing me to sit at the kitchen table with her. "Bella has been through a lot since she was taken from us. And when she came back and thought she'd found safety, James did what he did and she was treated like dirt by your girlfriend.

Whether Bella knows it herself or not, I know what her feelings towards you are. Unfortunately for you, I'm not going to tell you. You've hurt her with some of your actions in the last four months. _You_ have to fix that. _You_ have to figure this out on your own. I can't help you. If you want Bella to truly believe you love her, you have to prove it to her."

The hope inside me deflated like a popped balloon. I knew Mom was right, though. If I were to ever have a chance with Bella, I had to prove myself to her. I stood up and kissed Mom's cheek before leaving the kitchen and going back to my room. I really had gotten myself into a pickle of a mess.

EsPOV

I remained at the kitchen table, watching Edward leave the room. My heart broke seeing him look so dejected, rebelling against my refusal of his request for help. He was my son and I loved him, therefore I should do everything I could to assist him, it argued. But I knew in my mind that it wouldn't do any good. He had created his own problem with his actions and he had to fix it.

Sighing, I stood up, just as Carlisle walked in. "Esme, what's wrong?"

His voice was soft and soothing and I couldn't help but start crying as he wrapped his arms around me, holidng me tightly. "Esme, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. I'll do all I can to fix it."

"You can't fix this!" I sobbed, knowing it was true. "Edward realized he loves Bella and asked for my help. I refused. What kind of a mother am I to not help her son?"

Carlisle rubbed his hands up and down my back, resting his chin on my head. "A wonderful mother. Edward has hurt everyone with how he's been acting and he needs to be the one to fix it on his own. You know that. That's why you didn't assist him. You know that he has to solve it on his own. What good would it do him if he didn't?"

I nodded my head, clenching Carlisle's shirt as my sobbing subsided. It didn't change the fact that I still felt horrible for what I had done, but it helped to know that it was the right choice. My children were grown and needed to live their own lives. What help would I be giving them if I solved all their problems?

"Edward is a smart boy, most of the time. He'll find the solution and everything will be fine. After all, it's not as if Bella doesn't reciprocate the feelings."

"I know. But that's also assuming she's aware of it," I pulled away and sat back down at the table, watching Carlisle move a chair to sit in front of me, his legs on either side of mine. "I've always known our children would intermarry. There was never any doubt in my mind."

Carlisle's chuckle interrupted my train of thought. "Do you remember when we adopted Alice? We took the boys with us to the orphanage that day."

"We did. I remember walking into the room where all the children were, Jasper holding my hand, when this little black-haired toddler came running towards me. She latched onto Jasper's legs, looked up at me and said, 'Mine.'," I laughed, remembering.

"They've been inseparable since. Did you know that when she was younger, if she scrapped her knee, stubbed her toe, or anything, she'd run to Jasper to fix it? Without fail. And only if Jasper thought it was serious would he bring her to me," Carlisle informed me and I stared at him in shock.

"She did?" Carlisle nodded. "I just always thought she never injured herself."

"And Rosalie," Carlisle cupped my face as we thought about our children. "Such a tough cookie. Emmett was always trying to take care of her and she was constantly yelling at him for it, wanting to stand on her own two feet."

"She fell out of the tree that one year," I mused. "But, she didn't cry. I recall running outside to her with you. She and Emmett were arguing. She wanted to stand up and he wanted to carry her inside."

"Broke her leg in that fall. It was a good thing she didn't stand," Carlisle gave a small shake of his head. "I knew, too, Esme, that they'd end up together. At least, I thought Rose and Emmett would as well."

"It was like their souls knew, even if they didn't, that they were meant for each other," I sighed. "Edward though, he was always left out, until Bella. That first night she curled up with him on the couch, I knew they were it for each other. How could they not be? Bella bonded faster with Emmett, but never gave a second thought about running to Edward. She slept in his room with him."

"She did?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows, shock registering on his face.

"Yep. I went to check on her one night and didn't find her in her room. When I finally did find her, she was sound asleep in Edward's arms. And Edward, he always gravitated towards her. Carlisle, what are we going to do about those two?" I looked up into his face, his eyes shinning down at me.

Slowly, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine. "Nothing, Esme. Nothing. We have to let them figure it out on their own. They will did to find one another like we did. Like Alice and Jasper did. I'm sure of it. What would it mean otherwise? They'd spend their lives doubting one another's feelings. And the same goes for Rosalie and Emmett."

"Do you think those two will ever get together?" I asked, letting Carlisle pick me up and pull me onto his lap. I loved him as much now as I did the day we met, if not more so.

I felt his nod against my head. "I do. But they're both stubborn and pig-headed, though, so it'll take time."

"I hope so. I really do. I want to see all my children happy, Carlisle. Not just Alice and Jasper, but all of them," I whispered.

"So do I, Esme. So do I."


	29. Truths Revealed

I'm taking a break from the rhymes…so, I'm not SM, don't own Twilight or anything related that was created by SM. I'm just taking the characters and putting them into my own little world.

The rhyme for the last chapter was Christmas is coming.

Many thanks, as always, to my betas: JFK06 and readergoof! They are wonderful and help me polish up the chapters. Both have given great suggestions on parts to fix certain areas. You're both dolls!

Wishing Star Mastercard Commercial courtesy of alviilde –

Neglecting studying to read WS: Degree

Staying home an extra hour before meeting up with friends to read a new chapter: Pissed off friends or the cost of whatever was scheduled for the night.

Reading the story more times than you care to admit: Priceless.

So, the story has been updated, just not here. Life has been a real bitch and it's hard enough to update on Twilighted, let alone here as well. My apologies. But, you're getting 3 chapters, because of it. Sadly, as a result, shout outs for the next three chapters will not be done. My apologies.

* * *

BPOV

Edward wasn't talking to us and hadn't been for the past two days. He was miffed and not appreciative of our help. Not that any of us were concerned. We weren't sorry for what we'd done and given the chance, we do the same thing all over. How could we not? We all loved Edward dearly and didn't want to see him make the worst mistake of his life.

Still the truth is that we, namely I, had meddled and were now being called to answer for our actions. Thus explaining why we were currently gathered in the living room discussing what we'd done with Mom and Dad.

"Esme, I cannot believe that you condoned this and did nothing to stop them," Dad huffed, not at all happy with our actions.

"Carlisle, sweetie, I never liked Tanya and was more than happy to see the she-bitch booted to the curb," Mom replied, clearly siding with us.

Dad ignored her, turning on Emmett. "And, you, Emmett! You're supposed to be smarter than they are! Did it ever occur to you to tell Edward what was going on? Or me, for that matter?"

"Uh…" Emmett ran his hand along the back of his neck. "I'm with Mom on this, Dad. Can't say I'm sorry for what they did or my part in it."

"Jasper," Dad started only to be interrupted.

"I can say with all honesty I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know they were doing something!" Jasper objected, clearly wanting to keep his butt out of the fire. Not that I blamed him. He wasn't at fault for anything.

"Dad, Jasper really didn't have anything to do with what we did. He didn't know. Truthfully. And Emmett overheard us talking. We never told him directly," I spoke up, trying to mitigate the blame from them. "It was all my idea."

Dad turned to look at me, shock in his eyes. "Bella? I would never have expected this of you."

I looked at Rosalie and Alice, both sitting on either side of me, before looking back at him. "The night I met Tanya was the same night that I found all of you again. She looked at me and in an instant had an opinion. That I meant nothing and was worth nothing and she started treating me as such. I wasn't going to sit back and take it. It was obvious why she wanted Edward and I wasn't going to let her win. If Edward was going to have his head up his ass, than I was going to do what I could to help get it out."

"All three of us were in agreeance," Rosalie spoke up, clasping my hand as Alice did the same.

"If you blame any of us, blame all three of us. It's only right and fair. We went along with Bella's plan," Alice inputted.

"Carlisle, I know you are of a mind that mistakes must be made and learned from and for the most part I'm with you. But, in this," Mom looked over at us for a brief moment. "I can't fault them. What they did, they did out of love for their sibling. Besides, they couldn't just come right out and tell Edward. He wouldn't have listened. They did what was necessary to push Tanya in the direction she needed to show her true self. Edward still made the decisions and learned from the mistake on his own."

"We actually did come out right and tell, Edward," Alice muttered. "He didn't listen to us."

"Dare I ask what sort of pranks you pulled to accomplish your goal?" Dad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in the same manner Edward did.

"Well, the day that T-Rex-" I started to explain when Dad interrupted me. "T-Rex?"

"Oh! Tanya. We kinda nicknamed her Tyrannosaurus Rex. T-Rex for short," I answered, a bit embarrassed at having blurted it out.

"I'm not going to say anything." Dad shook his head.

"I like it!" Emmett exclaimed. "It fits her."

"Anyway, the day she announced the engagement, I 'bumped' into her and spilt wine over her shirt," I admitted for the first time to anyone other than Rose and Alice.

"I never did believe it was an accident. It seemed too contrived," Jasper murmured, shaking his head at us.

"There were the Naga Jolokias chili peppers in her spaghetti," Alice mused, smiling in remembrance.

"When was that?" Emmett asked, looking at each of us.

"You remember when she came over for dinner that one night and we had spaghetti? Edward rushed her to the hospital?" I told him.

"Yeah, but how did you manage that? Edward tasted her bowl," Emmett pointed out, very baffled.

I glanced at Rosalie, smiling. "Well, actually, he tried Rose's bowl of spaghetti."

"Huh?" Emmett was early not understanding how we'd pulled it off.

"I was sitting next to her, so when she rushed into the kitchen with Edward following her and while you two were watching them, I switched bowls. Once Edward took a bite out of mine and then went back to Tanya, I switched the bowls back," Rosalie informed Emmett, pride in her voice.

"And then did it again?" Emmett pushed the matter.

"Yep. And, when they left for the hospital, I grabbed both their bowls to get rid of the evidence. I dumped her bowl first, leaving Edward's bowl for you, knowing that you'd object to food getting thrown out. But if I only grabbed her bowl, it would have been suspicious," I finished for him.

"I swear I raised you each better than this," Dad muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

"How hot are Naga…what were they?" Jasper asked disbelief on his face.

"Naga Jolokias?" Alice asked him and he nodded. "They rate just under police grade pepper spray on an intensity rating."

"No wonder the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her," Edward's voice floated over us and one by one, each of us turned towards the doorway.

"They just felt like they were burning her mouth, they weren't actually burning her mouth," I said quietly, turning away.

"Finally get your head out of your ass?" Emmett blurted out.

"I'm done. Esme, darling, I do believe I'm going to go lie down before my headache gets worse." Dad looked around at each of us. "Why don't you come with and we'll leave the hellions to their own devices?"

Dad stood up and held out his hand towards Mom. She accepted, letting him pull her up. "I think that would be a wise idea, Carlisle. Lord knows I instilled better manners in them. Or tried too, anyway."

We remained where we were, not saying a word and looking down at our hands or laps. It wasn't hard to miss the reproach in their voices at our actions. With Emmett, however, it seemed to go over his head, as he repeated, "So? Did you get your head out of your ass?"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed at him, getting up and smacking the back of his head.

"What? The dimwit was too blind to see what was in front of his eyes! If you three hadn't done something, he'd probably still be wearing blinders!" Emmett protested.

"Like someone I know," Rosalie muttered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emmett demanded, standing up.

"Nothing," Rose replied, looking away from Emmett.

"So I take it you finally realized that all the things that had been going on with Tanya were all thanks to the efforts of these three?" Jasper inquired, looking over at Edward while gesturing at Rosalie, Alice, and myself.

"Yea the day Bella punched her. Which was a stupid thing to do, by the way! You could have seriously injured your hand, Bella! What were you thinking?" Edward turned towards me, irritation, anger, and concern warring on his face.

"Well you weren't doing anything!" I shot back, standing up. "What was I suppose to do? Stand around and look pretty? Besides, Emmett taught me how to throw a punch. I was in no danger of injuring myself."

"You would have if Tanya had fought back!" Edward huffed.

"Right? She knew at that point we had her on tape! Do you honestly think she'd do something to us with you standing there? Your head must still be up your ass!" I all but yelled at him.

"Go, Spitfire!" Emmett called out, throwing his hand in the air.

"Can it!" I ordered him, my attention going back to Edward.

"Jeez, if I didn't know better, I'd say you both wanted to screw each other," Rosalie laughed looking back and forth between Edward and I, but shutting up when my glare turned towards her.

"This coming from you? You're just as blind as Edward is! Why don't you and Emmett go screw each other already and get it over with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella," Rosalie glowered at me, clearly not happy with my putting something she considered private out there.

What did I care? I'd been sleeping alone for a good month or more and having nightmares about James the entire time. I barely slept. I was tired and cranky and the one person I wanted to run to and curl up against to get a good night's sleep had just dumped his fiancée. Sure it was with the help of Rosalie, Alice, and I, but still. Besides, it didn't matter, since Edward didn't view me in that light anyway. I was allowed to be testy.

"Bella, what are you saying?" Emmett asked carefully, watching as I plopped back on the couch and dropped my head into my hands. This was getting ridiculous. I was a hair's breadth away from asking Dad for some sleeping pills just so I could sleep. That might raise some unwanted questions, though. I should probably just go to the store and pick up some pills. They had over the counter sleep aids, didn't they? Where would you find them? Cold section? Hmm…

"Bella…" Emmett pushed, but I ignored him. "Rose likes me, doesn't she? Rose likes me!"

"In your dreams, Dipwad," Rosalie huffed again, examining her nails.

"So vehement in your denials though," Emmett challenged her, stalking over in front of her.

"In your dreams," Rose retorted sarcastically, again.

EmPOV

"Bells, thanks for the idea. Though, why you didn't just come out and say Rose liked me, I don't know," I told Bella, who raised her hand in acknowledgement of my comment. Without another word, I tossed Rose over my shoulder, ignoring her protests. Holding onto her legs, I managed to keep her from kicking me in the happy sacks. I didn't care that she was punching my back.

"Put me down, you oaf! I'm not a sack of potatoes! Where do you think you're taking me?" she screamed, giving me a punch in the back after each sentence.

"To my room," I told her, walking into said place and slamming the door shut, making sure I locked it behind me. Without so much as a word more to her, I threw her on my bed.

"Emmett!" she screeched in outrage.

"What?" I bellowed back, taking in the vision lying in front of me – my only thought being clothes…off…now.

"Emmett," she purred, her tone dragging my eyes up to hers. "Are you going to stare at me all day or actually get around to fucking me?"

Answering with my patented smirk, I made short work of her clothes, having her naked before me in no time. Her chest heaved as she scooted backwards, grinning like a Cheshire Cat and pulling at the covers to cover herself. I grabbed the bottom of them and yanked them off her, leaving her bare before my eyes again.

I didn't give her a chance to move again, clutching her ankles and pulling her down so she was flat on her back. Without a by your leave, I dropped onto the bed and parted her legs to get my mouth on her clit. The moment I started sucking, she bucked up, fisting her hands in my hair.

"Oh fuck! Right there…don't stop…"

For someone who didn't want me, Rose was very vocal in her instructions and moans of pleasure as I licked and nipped at her, inserting two fingers and moving them in time with my mouth and tongue. I alternated between fast and slow, bringing her to the brink and backing off, only to repeat the process again and again. She tasted like honey and I was in no hurry to stop, having wanted this for years. Hell, the taste, scent, and sound of her had me almost finishing in my pants like a twelve year old again.

Rose tugged at my hair, pulling my head up. Her mouth was partially opened as she panted and her eyes glazed over. She sat up for a moment, staring at me, before flipping me onto my back and straddling my waist. I grabbed her hips, rubbing her against the bulge in my jeans, listening to her moan. Leaning down, she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it for a second before sitting back up and tugging at my shirt. Obliging her, I lifted my chest up enough for her to slip it up and off me, enjoying the feel of her hands as she ran them down my chest, repeating the motion with her nails afterwards.

"Rose…" I groaned, having a hard time believing that this was happening. I'd desired her for so long. Not just to sleep with, but to have permanently in my life. Her hands slid down my chest again as she scooted back. Looking at me from under her eyelashes, she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth unbuttoning my jeans and pulling down the zipper.

"Emmett…" she moaned, seeing me pop free from the confinement of my jeans. I lifted my hips pushing my jeans down over my hips, watching Rose grab them from my hands and take them all the way off me. Thankfully I was barefoot. My jeans fell onto the floor and Rose stood there for a moment looking at me from head to toe. "Shit…"

I sat up, needing to be in her more than I needed to breathe. "Rosalie," I growled, grabbing her waist and pulling her down onto the bed, rolling her underneath me.

"Fuck me, Emmett! Please!" she begged, arching her hips up to rub against me. I took a moment to look down at her. Her blonde hair was spread out around her head, a golden halo, her skin flush and pink, with a slight shine to it. She looked beyond fuckable and mine. Mine. The movements of her hips increased and I wasted no more time, slipping into her.

"Fuck, Rose. So, tight and wet," I hissed in pleasure, pausing as a thought dawned on me. "Birth control?"

"Covered," she panted and that was all I needed to know. I slid out of her and back in, picking up my pace, resting the majority of my weight on my forearms. "So close. Fuck, Em…right there! Again!"

I angled my hips and did as she ordered, feeling her muscles spasm around me as she found her relief. "Shit! Emmett!"

"Hell, Rose," I moaned as her orgasm triggered my own. I slid into her one last time letting go. "Shit."

I rolled to the side, pulling her with me, trying to regain my breath.

"What does this mean for us, Emmett?" Rose inquired softly several minutes later and I looked down at her head resting on my chest, facing away from me. What was with chicks and talking after? Hadn't they heard of recovery time?

"What do you mean?" I got out, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not going to be your fuck toy, Emmett. I won't just bang you and that's it," she said, sitting up and staring down at me.

"I never thought you would be," I told her, reaching up and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She raised an eyebrow, staring at me. Sighing, I sat up, cupping her face in my hands. "Look, Rose, you are far more than a fuck toy or banging buddy. You are a keeper and that's what I intend to do. Keep you."

"I'm not a piece of property," she huffed, closing her eyes.

"No, you're not. You're my girl and should've been years ago," I told her honestly, kissing her eyelids.

"Did you beat up Alex in high school?" she blurted out, opening her eyes as I stared at her in bafflement.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Alex from the football team," she clarified and I smirked in remembrance.

"Yeah…yeah I did. Fuck was going to ask you to prom. You were my girl, couldn't have that," I answered.

"You never informed me that I was _your_ girl."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. But I sure as hell wanted something to do with you."

"I need to learn to listen to Bella," she muttered.

"The girl's a saint. She's been listening to me complain about how much I want you and how you weren't giving me the time of day," I said, shaking my head.

"So where does that leave us?" she asked, shyly. It was rare to see the soft side of Rose and it was damn sexy. Not as arousing as her bitchy self, but just as good.

"Rosalie…I don't want you just because I'm sexually attracted to you. I am. It's hard not to be when you're so damn sexy, but off topic. I want you because you're part of my life; you mean something to me. Because the thought of you with anyone else has me even more pissed off than James nearly raping Bella."

I looked into her eyes, showing her how sincere I was. It was hard to believe Rosalie would be insecure about anything, but it was there in her eyes. Her uncertainty. I'd loved her for longer than I could recall, but she'd never seemed to show anything back.

She stared up at me, searching my face. We weren't quiet and poetic like Alice and Jasper. We were loud and hard truth. We fit, in more ways than one. "Say something, Rose."

"I guess I'm going to have to get Mandi and Bella really damn good gifts for this," she scowled before climbing on top of me. I was pondering what Mandi had to do with this before Rose's mouth was surrounding my cock and all thought fled. Life was good.

BPOV

"There's not a chance in hell you'll get me upstairs right now!" I stated emphatically. Plenty of noise had been heard from the direction of Emmett's room each time I'd ventured up to take a nap. Since I wasn't willing to chance having one of my nightmares down here, the only place I'd get any chance of sleep was in my own room. Not that I wasn't happy for Emmett and Rose, I was.

"Bella! You need some sleep! You've got circles under your eyes," Edward argued, throwing his arms up in the air as I crossed mine over my chest.

"I'm not doing it up there! We can hear them down here!" I shouted back. "And it seriously doesn't sound like they'll be coming down anytime soon."

"Bella, please?" he begged, changing tactics.

"No," I replied, stomping my foot for good measure. Why did men have to be so…ARGH…sometimes? Did they not understand the word no?

"What are you two fighting about?" Alice asked, coming into the kitchen. "You're being awfully loud. Nearly rivaling Emmett and Rose."

"I'm trying to get Bella to go lie down and nap. She's got circles under her eyes!" Edward said, turning towards Alice and running his hands through his hair.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice, daring her to agree with him. She knew how I felt. She wouldn't betray me, would she? There was no way I could go back, ever, to sleeping with Edward like I'd been doing. Though, now that I thought about it, it probably was my love for him that allowed me to sleep so well with him. My body telling my heart and mind what I hadn't figured out yet at the time.

"Bella, really, you should listen to Edward," Alice started and my mouth opened in astonishment. She didn't… "You need the sleep and you do have circles under your eyes." She did.

"Alice, how…you, why?" I fumbled, not understanding the betrayal. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my arm.

"I know. Trust me, I know. But, he's got a point. I'm not trying to…you need sleep. I've heard you getting up in the middle of the night," Alice tried explaining and I just stared at her.

"This is ridiculous," Edward muttered. "Even Alice agrees with me."

"I'm not taking a nap up there!" I shouted, glaring at him and Alice for good measure. Couldn't people just leave me alone? Maybe I should go to Dad for the sleeping pills. Might get everyone out of my hair. That was cruel. They were only showing they cared about me.

"Then do it down here!" Edward yelled back and I realized that maybe I'd pushed him too far. Eyes wide, Alice and I both took steps away from him. He was staring at me, his hands in his hair clenching it, and his nostrils flaring. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth. "Fuck this. Remind me to thank Emmett for this idea later."

I shared a quick glance with Alice, wondering what the hell Edward was talking about. Thank Emmett for what idea? As Edward stalked towards me, it dawned on me what idea he was talking about, which was quickly confirmed as Edward picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"I gave the idea to Emmett in the first place, you idiot!" I hissed, punching his back.

"Then, thank _you_ for the idea," Edward retorted, carrying me out of the kitchen, into the foyer, and up the stairs.

"Put me down!" I seethed, seeing the stairs below me.

"No," Edward said sounding rather amused. "You need a nap and if you won't do it on your own, I'll see to it myself."

I screeched as he punctuated his sentence with a swat to my rear. At least all was quiet from the direction of Emmett's room at the moment. Had they finally worn themselves out or were they in between rounds? Ugh, why was I thinking that anyway.

Edward turned right at the top of the stairs, going towards his room at the end of the hall. Once we were inside, he shut the door behind him before carrying me over and tossing me down on his bed.

"Edward!" I screeched, scrambling to get off the bed without luck. Edward grabbed my ankle and pulled me back into the middle of the bed lying down next to me. I struggled against him pulling me against his chest. This was too much. He'd never love me like I loved him. How could I do this again? How could I sleep with him each night and not fall more deeply? I couldn't. "Let me go!"

I kept struggling, tears filling my eyes. I needed to get away. I had to get out of here. I couldn't let him see me cry. But all I achieved was having Edward tighten his arms around my waist.

"Bella, please, for me? Just sleep. I'll keep you safe," he whispered against my ear. Oh God…he was going to see my tears. "Bella, it's not worth crying over. Is it so bad to just lay here in my arms and sleep? It's nothing you haven't done before."

How could I explain? What could I tell him to explain why I was crying? That I loved him and this was just too much? Right. I gave up my struggling, realizing it was pointless. He wasn't going to let me go. Sighing, tears still streaming down my face, I gave up my fight, lying still in Edward's arms. It didn't take long before I was falling asleep. Not surprising since this was where I'd always slept best.

The nightmares still came. I relived Halloween night. Felt James wrapping his arms around me and pushing me up against the wall. Feeling him holding me up and slanting his mouth over mine, trying to get his tongue in. I struggled uselessly all over to escape from his grasp. He was stronger in my dream though and I couldn't move my arms in any manner. I was surrounded by his strength and despite screaming over and over again, no one came to my rescue. No one heard me. No one came running. No one saved me. James wasn't stopped.

He ripped into me, tearing my hymen. He was large, hard, thick, and very painful. There was no care in his actions, just dominance. I felt the pain radiating through my hips and insides, wanting it gone. I yelled at him to stop, but he ignored me, thrusting over and over again. Nothing I did or said seemed to register with him. I was just a vessel, something to be used by him just for his pleasure. I meant nothing. As he slammed into me once more, yelling his release, I came awake screaming out my terror.

"Bella!" Edward rolled me onto my back, cupping my cheeks in his hands. I lay staring up at him, blinking and registering that he wasn't James. It had just been a dream. "Are you okay?"

I was breathing hard and it took a few tries before I managed to catch my breath enough to nod, fresh tears falling from my eyes. "Bad dream."

"Bad dream? Bella, that sounded like it was more than just a bad dream. I kept trying to wake you and couldn't. You were whimpering in your sleep like you were in pain," Edward informed me as everyone else burst into the room. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No," I whispered at the same time Esme said, "We heard Bella scream."

She looked around the room for anything that could have frightened me before coming to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out and running her hand over my hair.

"Bad dream, Mom," I said glancing at Rose, who raised her eyebrows at me. I knew what they were all thinking. Why was I lying with him? Why was I in here? I shook my head, not wanting to answer them. As I realized I was looking at Rose, I saw Emmett behind her. At least they'd covered themselves up before coming in.

"Bella, do you want to tell me about it?" Esme asked, continuing to stroke my hair. I shook my head, not wanting to relive the night yet again. It was hard enough to live a lie in my dreams with an outcome that I knew didn't happen. The last thing I needed right now was to live it again while awake. As much as I didn't want to turn to Edward for comfort, after everything that had happened, I was too raw to cope with my conflicting emotions. Edward's arms were where my heart said I needed to be and it didn't matter if my mind agreed or not.

I turned into Edward's chest, ignoring everyone's looks, especially the pointed ones Rose and Alice were giving me. I'd deal with them later. My tears soaked into Edward's shirt as I snuggled closer, letting his scent soothe me. I was asleep again not long after.


	30. Lives Altered

Taking a break from nursery rhymes, so the usual I am not SM and do not own the Twilight series or anything relating to it applies.

Thanks as always to my betas, they are absolute darlings!

* * *

EPOV

Everyone had filed out of my room not long after Bella feel back asleep. Rose and Alice giving me odd looks as they left, while Mom just smiled. I was left holding her, cradling her, wondering what she'd been dreaming about causing her to scream. And why had she been crying? Was it me? She never had issues sleeping in my arms before, so why would she cry over it now?

I glanced at my clock sitting on the nightstand. Bella had been sleeping for a good two hours at least and I was no closer to figuring out what her bad dream had been about. Or why she'd started crying at having to sleep in my arms than I'd been when she'd first fallen asleep.

Sighing, I snuggled her closer in my arms, enjoying the feel of her. She felt perfect. Her every curve fit against me. We were like two pieces of a whole. Shit. How was I going to get her to love me back? This girl had become my world, my life at some point and I hadn't even realized it. I had to make up for everything I'd done wrong since Bella appeared back in our lives.

What could I do though? How could I prove to her that I loved her with all my heart and wanted nothing more than to spend my life with her? Fuck. Did I just decide to marry Bella? Yes, yes I did. I was going to marry her. I would prove to her that she was my everything and we belonged together forever.

Why did I get the feeling I was fucked?

BPOV

Christmas morning dawned bright and early like it always did, a week later. I woke slowly, conscious of the fact that my curtains weren't all the way shut since sunlight was streaming into my room. I was lying on my stomach, one arm bent with my hand near my head and the other one tucked under me against my chest. I blinked, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes.

The next sensations to penetrate my sleep fogged brain were from Edward – his head near mine, his arm over my waist, and one of his legs thrown over both of mine. I sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of being where I was. I felt safe and secure. Warm. Wait…

I opened my eyes fully, seeing that I was still in my own bed, in my own room. I'd gone to bed alone, I was positive of it. I'd even locked the door behind me. That said I should have been waking up alone as well. What the hell was Edward doing in _my_ room and in _my_ bed?

I felt him stirring behind me, before he said, "Morning." His voice thick with sleep, making it a girl's wet dream. I turned myself slightly as he kissed my head so that I could look at him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I blurted out, quite puzzled.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he replied, looking like he wanted to laugh but not sure he should.

"Merry Christmas. What the fuck are you doing in here?" I asked, getting back to the important question.

"Sleeping, I think," he answered, running his hand up and down my back. I arched into it for a second before chastising myself and remaining still.

"No. I came to bed alone and locked the door behind me. How did you get in?" I clarified,wanting nothing more than to snuggle deeper into him. Why the hell did it have to be Edward I fell in love with? Why couldn't it have been someone else?

"Yeah, about that…" Edward propped himself up on his other elbow, resting his head in his hand. "I had Emmett pick the lock for me."

Of course, I'd forgotten about Emmett's little talent. No, wait, revise that. Emmett, Alice, and I could all pick the locks of this house, all except for the deadbolt. It wasn't really all that hard. Just put an unfolded paperclip into the lock, wiggle it around until you found the locking mechanism and then turn.

"Right. Emmett. Must kill. That still doesn't explain why you invaded my room in the first place," I pointed out. I told myself I needed to move away from him, but was unable to make myself do so. Sue me. I was a masochist. I was in love with someone who would never love me back. I was setting myself up for pain by remaining in his arms. He'd find someone else and I'd be forgotten.

"I know I shouldn't have come in here." I snorted at his comment.

"I couldn't help it. Since your nightmare last week, I've been worried about you. We all have. I just… It made me feel better to know you weren't sleeping alone. I've been arguing over the matter with myself for several days," he admitted. And I melted.

Yeah, so she'd broken into my room. Yes I should be furious at him for it. But hearing that he was worried about me softened my heart. "No nightmares last nigh?" he asked.

"No nightmares," I replied looking up into his eyes. Yep, I was a masochist. This was a very bad idea. Very bad. Rose and Alice were going to kill me for letting him get away with this. I wasn't sure why that was a bad thing though. Oh, wait, they'd pointed out to me that he didn't love me in the same way and all I was succeeding in doing was breaking my own heart.

"Bella, are you okay? Seriously? Your actions with Tanya were unexpected to say the least, and then yelling at Emmett and Rosalie. It's not like you. Are you truly okay?" he inquired, concern pouring from his words.

I stared up at him, wanting so badly to tell him no. No, I'm not okay. I'm not fine. I hurt deep inside and don't know if it will ever go away. That as much as I've tried moving past what happened at Halloween, I can't. That in the midst of all the pain I was feeling, it's as if my heart is being torn to pieces. All because I loved him and desperately needed him to love me back.

Did I tell him any of that? No. I hurt, but I couldn't tell him. I wasn't sure I was ready to talk about any of it, to anyone. So, I lied. Staring up in those emerald eyes of his, I braced myself. Hoping he wouldn't read the lie in my eyes. "I'm fine. Really." I told him.

"You're sure?" His voice was soft with the care he felt for me. Care he had for a sister, nothing more.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine." I smiled, shrugging my shoulder nonchalantly. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, lingering there a bit longer than expected. Hunh?

I could feel his breath on my skin as he whispered, "Bella. Bella, Bella. You know you can talk to me."

I knew he was referring to my nightmare, but I ignored the hint, choosing another topic. "Are you still mad at us for what we did to Tanya?"

"I should be, but no. I saw what you'd been trying to tell me that day. I'd ignored it. But after that, I couldn't deny it to myself anymore because she'd been getting on my nerves more and more."

I nodded, feeling his lips against my forehead again. It felt so right. It felt perfect. Like we were a couple just lounging in bed with one another. That wasn't the truth though and all it did was cause me more pain to think like that. It would never be.

There was so much pain inside me. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to relive that night with James again - like I did in my dreams. But I wanted so badly to feel like everything was all right. I wanted to feel like someone cared and loved me as if I was their missing half – their soul mate. To feel like I had a chance with Edward. A chance I knew I'd never get.

Without conscious thought, I turned onto my side, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck. Burying my face in his shoulder and cried silently. He rolled onto his back bringing me with him, pulling me onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me tightly. He never said a word, just held me as I cried.

"Please, Bella. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help," he begged into my hair, but I shook my head. I heard him sigh as he let me cry until I was ready to stop. "Feel better?"

I nodded, not wanting to move from where I was. I loved him more than life itself. If this was the only chance I got to do this, well, then I was going to make the most of it. Who knew if another chance would come along? Did I want to regret not holding onto this with both hands? Besides, it was Christmas morning and Alice would be along at some point. Deciding it was time for everyone to be up. I didn't know how long I had, but I didn't care. The most important question going through my mind was: Why couldn't Edward care for me the way I cared for him?

Alice chose that moment to burst through my door after only a brief knock. I didn't even get a chance to tell her whether she could enter or not. "It's Christmas! Get up! Get up!"

I groaned. I'd known this was coming. I'd known and I still groaned. Dutifully I rolled away from Edward and got out of bed, ignoring Alice. I didn't want to see her face. She and Rose had already pointed out that sleeping in Edward's bed again wasn't a wise idea. All I was doing by staying with him was hurting myself.

I took my time with my morning routine, trying to delay for as long as possible. I didn't want to face Alice or Edward. I figured if I took my time, neither would be in my room when I finished, I was right. I was the last to enter the kitchen, leaving myself no choice but to sit next to Edward.

"Merry Christmas!" was exchanged around the table as Mom stood up and bustled around the kitchen, finishing breakfast. I could smell the bacon, sausage, eggs, and hash browns all mixing with the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. The smell of the coffee had me getting up and pouring myself a mug. As I sat back down, Emmett handed me the comics. "I've been up for awhile. I've already read them."

"Alright! We're all here. Can we eat breakfast so we can go open presents?" Alice chirped, bouncing with excitement in her chair.

"Jasper, do something," Rose pleaded.

"If I could, I would," Jasper replied as Rose glared at Alice. Alice kept bouncing, smiling at Rose.

"Bunny, cool it," I ordered, not expecting for a second that Alice would actually listen to me, so it wasn't a surprise when she ignored me.

Mom set breakfast out on the table and we all dug in. We were just as eager to open our gifts as Alice was, but weren't willing to admit it. I mean it was Christmas after all.

"We'll leave the dishes for now. Rinse your plates and leave them in the sink," Mom instructed, getting up. There was a flurry of activity as every one of us got up, rushing over to the sink. One broken plate later, we were all sitting in the living room waiting for Mom and Dad.

Our tree was a seven foot fake, covered in a variety of ornaments ranging from girly and dancing to boyish and sports. Mom had strung the tree with strands of white and colored lights. White ribbon covered with blue snowflakes darted in and out among the branches. The tree had been set up in the corner so that once everyone was seated we could still see each other.

Alice and Jasper sat down on one of the loveseats, cuddling against one another. Emmett sat down on the floor against the edge of the loveseat so he wasn't in Jasper or Alice's way, and pulled Rosalie down into his lap. Mom and Dad each took an armchair. And Edward sat down on the other loveseat, pulling me down with him. I scooted as close to the corner, and as far away from him as I could.

APOV

"So, who gets to open the first present?" Mom inquired, looking around at each of us. We all had eager looks on our faces, but no one wanted to be rude and ask to be the first one. Heck, if one of us raised our hand, all of us probably would.

"I'd like Alice to open a gift from me first," Jasper spoke up. I glanced at him wondering what the gift was that it could be important enough to ask for me to go first.

"That's fine with me if no one objects?" My siblings shook their heads 'no' at Mom's words. She settled more comfortably into her chair as Jasper got up and pulled a small gift from the branches of the tree. I looked at him quizzically, as it seemed like an odd place to put a present. They usually went under the tree, right?

Jasper chuckled slightly, sitting back down next to me. "I didn't want to lose it," he explained, handing me the gift. Before I could open it, he shifted positions, pulling me to sit sideways on his lap. "Merry Christmas, Alice."

I smiled, shaking the box. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Jasper whispered, hugging me. Smiling, I tore off the wrapping paper revealing the white box it had been hiding. Taking the lid off the box, I saw a small, black, velvet box inside. It was a jewelry box. I'd recognize one anywhere. Most likely it was a pair of earrings. It was too small to be a bracelet, but it could be a necklace.

I tipped the box over, letting the black one fall into my hand. There was no way it was… Jazz and I had discussed it, but… No, it wasn't. It couldn't… There was no possible way. But… For once in my life, I held myself perfectly still, not daring to even breathe as I opened the lid.

It was. I gasped and held my free hand over my mouth. Nestled inside was a ring. A marquise cut ruby outlined in small diamonds and all set in white gold.

"Alice…" Jasper grasped my chin in one hand, turning my face to look at him. I stared into his eyes, the rest of the world falling away until it was just him and me. He was my life, heart, and soul. And if I wasn't wrong, he wanted to marry me. Why else would he get me a ring?

"Alice," he repeated, cupping my cheeks gently in his hands, dislodging the hand I held to my mouth. I swallowed and nodded, urging him with my eyes to continue. To utter the words I knew would be coming forth. "I'm asking you in front of our family, no, I'm not asking, I'm begging you Alice. Please, say you'll be my wife. I love you beyond words, Alice, and want nothing more than to spend my life with you. I want to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night with you by my side. I can't imagine not having you in my life. You're the air I breathe. The reason I get up each day. Alice, please, say you'll marry me?"


	31. Christmas

You are my Emmett

My one Edward

Believe when I say

That I'm not SM.

Thanks as always to my fabulous betas! I don't know how I managed before you two. I really don't.

* * *

APOV

I blinked my eyes, trying to clear them of the tears I felt streaming down my cheeks. I searched his eyes, seeing only his love for me and the truth of his words. This man wanted the same thing I did and I meant the same to him as he did to me. Not that I'd ever doubted it. There was no way in this world I could tell him no. It wasn't in me to give up the person who made me feel alive. "Yes, Jasper. A hundred times, yes!"

Grinning, he took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto my finger. I threw my arms around his neck holding him tight, feeling his arms wrap around my waist. I pulled back slightly and he captured my mouth in a soft, slow kiss, stopping to rest his forehead against mine. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you, Jasper." I gazed around at the happy faces of my family, each clapping in joy. The only thing marring the perfection of the moment was the pain that flashed briefly in Bella's eyes. I didn't think she was even aware of it. In my bliss of happiness, I wanted nothing more than for her to have the same thing. Lord knew she'd more than earned it.

BPOV

After Jasper's proposal, we opened the rest of the gifts. I found my mind wandering though, wondering if I'd ever get what Alice had. Not wanting to dwell on it much, I looked over the gifts I'd gotten.

Edward had gotten me a set of leather journals, saying, "If you can't talk to us, use these. Write down what you're thinking, what you're going through. It will help you sort it all out. And when you're ready I… um… we're here."

Alice and Rose had gone in together and purchased me an all day trip to the spa. Emmett, being Emmett, had wrapped my gift in five boxes, each wrapped within another. Swearing to get back at him, I finally found my presents: all three Anne of Green Gables DVDs and the Twilight DVD.

Jasper had given me a gift card to Borders – I was already salivating over the books I'd be purchasing. It wasn't that I didn't have the money to spend on myself, I did, more than enough, but I was rather stingy about it and it was common knowledge that there were always books that I wanted. Mom and Dad had given me a hope chest, stating each of my siblings had one.

"Let's see!" Mom exclaimed, causing me to look over at her. Alice held out her hand to show off her engagement ring. For a split second I imagined it was me and not Alice.

"This is a very happy occasion," Dad commented, slapping Jasper on the back and hugging Alice. "My children are getting married."

After we'd finished opening gifts, Alice had asked if the stone was a ruby. "It's a very rare red diamond," Jasper happily informed her.

"Wow…" she breathed, examining it more closely. "How did…it must…rare?"

Jasper laughed at her awed expression. "I did have some help."

Alice glanced up at him, her expression clearly stating she wanted to know who.

"Bella," he answered and Alice looked over at me.

That wasn't a lie – I had helped. I'd gone to him wanting someone to proof my English homework, only to find him browsing rings online. When I'd asked what he was doing, he told me about wanting to propose to Alice and that he was looking for the right ring.

"_Which is your favorite?" I inquired, leaning against the desk next to him._

"_This one," he replied, clicking on a ring with a red stone. Looking closer, I saw it was a red diamond and that it sported one massive price tag._

"_Why aren't you getting it?"_

"_You saw the price?" I nodded. "That's why. It's way beyond my budget._

"_Why not switch the diamond out for a ruby?"_

"_One, this is Alice we're talking about, and two, it seems rather… It seems rather like a shortcut to perfection to switch out the stone. I'd rather have the diamond, which I like the look of, over a ruby."_

_I examined the ring later that night without Jasper around. It was perfect for them, it really was. The red stone representing love. Rare, just like Alice. I hardly doubted there was another like her. beautiful and probably very sparkly, just like Alice's personality. And it was all in a diamond. No way would Alice scoff at that._

_Staring at the computer screen I pondered Jasper's budget. Dad had helped me invest my money and I was acquiring more than I knew what to do with. Truthfully, I didn't mind the thought of parting with some of it. I'd rather it go to a good cause than sit around. Plus, I viewed it more as ill gotten gains anyway._

_The next morning I transferred the funds to Jasper's account wanting him to get that ring. It was his first choice and Alice deserved it. Unfortunately, he wasn't pleased with me about it._

"_I can pay on my own, Bella!" he yelled at me as I stood my ground. Thankfully no one else was around to hear us arguing._

"_The ring is perfect for Alice and you know it!" I screamed back, stomping my foot for good measure._

"_Bella!" he growled, running both of his hands through his hair._

"_Let me put it another way. Either you buy the ring or I do. You know Alice deserves it. If you want, you can pay me back without interest," I stated watching him crack. He wanted to get the ring for Alice, I could tell._

"_Fine," he caved, though he wasn't pleased. He never brought up paying me back. I didn't care._

"Oh, Bella! I love it!" Alice bounded over to me where I still sat, hugging me.

"Ali-bunny, I really didn't do anything," I protested, hugging her back none-the-less.

"Doesn't matter, you still helped." I rolled my eyes at her as she returned to Jasper's lap.

I let the conversation flow around me, getting up to stand in front of the window, staring outside. I loved all my siblings and didn't regret for a second helping Jasper. My life may not have been a bed of roses, but I would do all I could to see that theirs were.

"Bella?" Edward said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist underneath my folded arms. "Talk to me, Bella, please."

I shook my head, unsure what I'd say if I could bring myself to talk. You'd think telling someone how you felt would be easy.

After all, people always insisted that it was when they gave advice. I was finding that this wasn't the case however. It was harder than it seemed. Edward sighed at my response, kissing my temple before resting his chin on top of my head, holding me, not saying anything else. Even though he didn't love me like I loved him, it was still nice to know that he cared in some way. If I had to settle for and accept that, then I would somehow.

RPOV

"Rose." I looked over at Alice from where I was crouching on the floor, cleaning up wrapping paper. Her usual perky voice was soft and quiet.

"What?" I asked, pausing in my task.

"They make a cute couple," she said, pointing to Bella and Edward with her chin. They stood staring out the window, Edward holding Bella.

"They would if they got together," I agreed, going back to cleaning.

"I want Bella happy, too. We're all happy and she's…" Alice whispered, her sentence trailing off. "There was a moment of pain in her eyes when Jazz proposed to me."

I stood up, sighing. There was nothing I could do but agree because I knew Alice was right. "She's been through a lot."

"Doesn't she deserve happiness, too, Rose?"

"More than any of us," I answered believing it true. Bella was selfless. As pissed as I'd been at her for what she'd spilled to Emmett, at the same time I'd been thrilled. She wanted Emmett and me together and knew we were meant to be. We'd just been too stupid to see it. If she hadn't said anything, I may never have gotten Emmett. Or found out he'd been pining for me like I'd been him. Life was sweet right now as far as I was concerned. Hell, Emmett was even going to take me on a date when we got back to Seattle.

"Rose…" Alice started, punching my shoulder to get my attention. "They're standing under the mistletoe."

Mom hid one piece of mistletoe in the house each year and she never put it in the same spot twice. Watching Bella and Edward standing there under it made something swell within me. We'd each gotten something special this Christmas and Bella deserved something too. I didn't know for sure how Edward felt about Bella, but this might just be the perfect way of finding out. If she was only a sister, he'd kiss anywhere on her face but her lips. If she was more, he'd go for the big kahuna. I would give Bella this.

"We'll give her the happiness she deserves, somehow," I told Alice, seeing her nod in agreement. Smiling, I called over to Bella and Edward. "Hey! Look up, you two!"

EPOV

I glanced up, seeing the mistletoe Mom had hidden this year. Of course. Shaking my head in amusement, I looked down to see Bella still staring out the window. More than anything I wanted to be able to read her mind. To know what she was thinking.

"Bella, look up. We're standing under the mistletoe."

She glanced up at the ceiling, seeing what I was taking about, then at me before going back to staring out the window once more. What was going through her head? Did she not care? Was she embarrassed, unsure, what? Fuck, mind reading would be a handy talent to have at the moment.

"You do know what being under the mistletoe means, right?" I whispered against her ear, hoping for some sort of reaction from her, but she remained as she was.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I heard our siblings chanting. We usually chanted that every year when we found someone under the mistletoe. It was good natured fun.

I turned Bella around in my arms so that she was facing me. With a couple of fingers, I tilted her chin up. The look on her face floored my heart, causing my jaw to drop. She looked so scared. I didn't think she was scared of me – at least I hoped she wasn't. She'd never been scared of me in the past. What was she afraid of? That I'd reject her? Find fault with her? "Bella…"

I cupped her cheeks with my hands, wanting to erase all her pain and suffering. It tore at me, breaking my heart. I knew I was the cause of some of it and I needed to fix that. I needed to mend what I'd torn in her. Hell, I'd fix everything in her past if it was possible to travel back in time. Even if it meant we would never meet, just so I knew she was happy. All I wanted was for her to be happy. To smile, to laugh, and to joke like she had those first few months she'd lived with us. Not the scared shell of a person she'd become since James.

Something had happened to her that night that I couldn't quite understand. It went beyond James's trying to rape her and it hadn't stopped. She wasn't sleeping and every day the circles under her eyes grew darker. Maybe Dad could prescribe her some sleeping pills to help her. I knew I could help but I had no right to ask her to sleep in my bed. Well, for that matter I needed to get a new bed before I even thought of that. Mine was tainted by Tanya.

My thoughts spinning in my mind, I bent down very slowly wanting to give her a chance to run or move. If she didn't want this I wasn't going to force her, but she didn't move. She stayed where she was, allowing me to brush my lips across hers. Once. Twice. When she still remained in place I slanted my mouth over hers, wanting to taste her more. Wanting to show her how much I cared. Hoping she'd understand that I loved her.

More than anything I wanted to pull her against me and just kiss her, to really let her see the depth of my feelings for her. But I didn't want to frighten her, freak her out, or rush her. Going slow was killing me. I pulled back, brushing my lips against hers enjoying the softness of her lips. She tasted like orange juice. I really wanted to make the most of this chance in case I never got another chance to kiss her.

To my complete bafflement, after I pulled away from her she burst into tears and ran from the room. Leaving me to wonder what the hell I'd done. I thought I'd been gentle.

I glanced over at my siblings, each looking in the direction Bella had run. Emmett turned towards me, demanding, "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" I threw my arms up in the air. "You saw! I just kissed her."

"Well, don't stand there, go after her!" Jasper urged, making shooing motions towards the door.

"She won't talk to me! And, hell, after all the crap with Tanya, I can't say I blame her. Someone else go see if she'll talk to you!" I said, exasperated.

"I'll go. She's always seemed to be rather close to me. And, besides, she listened to me make enough whine to fill France over Rosalie. OW!" Emmett rubbed the make of his head where Rose had smacked him. "I wasn't saying that was a negative thing, Rose! I owe her for being so kind to me about it."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him. "I swear it!" Emmett insisted, still rubbing his head. "Horny woman. If you wanted me, you could have just said so. You didn't need to hit me."

When Rose raised her hand to smack him again, though I could see the smile she was trying to hide, Emmett backed out of the room. I sent up a small prayer that he would be successful and that Bella was going to be alright.

BPOV

I rushed up to my room, falling onto my stomach on my bed crying. God! What an idiot I was! The one thing I wanted – for Edward to love me more than a sibling – I had decided would never come to pass. But then suddenly I had the chance to show him how much I cared. And what do I do? Nothing! Absofuckinglutely nothing! Hell, for that matter, why was I even crying? Gah! Life was way too confusing at the moment.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice drifted over me at the same time I felt the bed dip as he sat down, rubbing my back. "Why are you crying? You're not supposed to after a kiss like that."

I sniffed. "Like what?"

"Soft and sweet. Like you're porcelain or the sun, moon, and stars all rolled into one. Tell anyone I actually said that and I'll play the prank of all pranks on you."

I leaned up, resting my upper body on my arms. "I won't tell."

Emmett shifted, sitting so he could lean against the headboard, crossing his ankles and putting his free hand behind his head. "Edward's worried. We all are."

I nodded, knowing that was true.

"We all care for and love you, Bella. We're here if you need us."

I didn't say anything, opting to stare at the bedspread instead.

"What's wrong with you?" Emmett pushed, seeming determined to get me to talk.

"I hurt," I whispered, admitting it aloud to someone for the first time.

"That doesn't tell me hell of much."

I gave a short laugh. It really didn't tell him much. "I'm not okay. My heart feels torn to shreds. I feel like I've been ripped to pieces and can't mend. As if everything's changed so much that what was once normal never will be again."

"Normal's a relative term. I think I'm normal, but Alice says otherwise."

"I want what Mom and Dad have. What Alice found with Jasper and you're finding with Rosalie, despite your bickering and screwing."

"And you'll get it."

I looked up at Emmett, doubt in my eyes. He smiled his goofy grin in response. Why hadn't it dawned on me that maybe I did need to talk? That maybe letting things out in the open would help? Because there'd never been anyone there for me to do it with before, that's why.

"Why did you start crying?" Emmett inquired, drawing my attention back to him.

"I honestly don't know. He was really… He went so slow and gently. I just… I like him."

"He's your brother."

I snorted at that, replying without thinking. "No, Em. You're my brother. He's something more."

"Oh. OH! You love him!" Emmett bolted upright, staring down at me. Shit! I hadn't meant to reveal that. Emmett was far too perceptive when he wanted to be.

Slowly I nodded, scared of what Emmett might say.

"Why haven't you said anything to him?" Emmett asked, as I rolled onto my back. "Tanya's been gone for the last couple of weeks."

"One, I don't think he feels the same and, two, what if he does? Will what happened with Ja…" I paused, taking a deep breath before forcing the name out. "James overshadow everything? Will it prevent me from ever really getting close to Edward?"

Emmett leaned down, hugging me. "Trust in Edward. He was even more pissed than me over what happened. He actually punched me for getting to James first and pulling him off you."

"What? Why? He and T-Rex were engaged at the time."

"Because you mean something to him. I'm pretty sure the man's in love with you too. Even if he doesn't realize it or didn't at the time. Not sure about now. He, well, we all did, but he more than any of us, felt like he'd failed you in some way. Again."

"You came in time, though," I pointed out.

"Not in time to stop everything," Emmett responded as I sat up Indian style.

I shook my head. "I can't risk it, Em. I wish he would care for me as I do him, but I don't think it will ever happen."

"This from the girl who tried telling me Rosalie liked me and I didn't believe her. Trust in your own advice sometimes, Bella. You're very smart. Now, it's Christmas. Mom is in the kitchen making dinner, Dad's probably watching a football game, and your siblings want to have a snowball fight."

"Did they say that or are you volunteering them?"

"I'm volunteering them, but they'll agree with me," Emmett grinned getting up off the bed and going into the bathroom. He emerged with a wet washcloth, handing it to me. Smiling in thanks, I took it and washed off the evidence of my crying as best I could. When I'd finished, he took the washcloth from me and put it in the bathroom, coming back over and hugging me.

"Thanks, Em," I told him, returning his hug. I may not feel hundred percent better, but I did feel better.

He kissed my temple, pulling me up off the bed. "No problem, Spitfire."

"Spitfire?" I asked, feigning outrage as we headed out of my room and back downstairs.

"Yep, for punching Tanya."

"But, I don't like Spitfire!" I wailed, scrunching up my face like I was going to cry again.

"But I do!" he argued.

"It's not sweet!"

"That's the point! Hell! Don't cry again, Bella!" He stopped looking down at me in exasperation. You could see he wanted me happy but didn't really want to deal with a crying woman again.

"I. Don't. Want. Spitfire." I glared at him, adding in a foot stomp for good measure. We were in the foyer at the moment and Emmett was looking into the living room like he was trying to summon help.

He looked back at me before throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine!"

I stuck my nose up in the air, walking by him into the living room. As I passed him, I punched his stomach. "Sucker."

"Bella! That was foul play," he accused, following me.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"You weren't mad at me at all, were you?"

"No, but it was so much fun making you think I was."

EPOV

I was still standing by the window, leaning against the frame as Bella and Emmett walked back into the room. I watched as she laughed with Emmett, missing him glancing my way and nodding. He'd managed to talk to her. Thank God.

I let out the breath I wasn't even aware I'd been holding. Bella looked around the room. Jasper and Alice were playing a video game, with Rose trying to help Alice. Her eyes finally resting on me. My arms were crossed and I left them that way, wanting to see what she'd do.

At the silence between Bella and Emmett - Jasper, Alice, and Rose paused their game, looking over to Bella. She was staring at me, looking as if she were deciding something. Emmett put his hand on her back and gave her a small push, causing her to turn and glare at him. She did walk over to me though, and without a word wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her to me, resting my head on top of hers. Emmett took over Alice's controller to play against Jasper. All four of them letting us be in our own bubble.

I shifted my head to whisper in her ear, "Will you talk to me, please, Bella?"

"Why?" she asked back, her voice soft and quiet. Low. Hesitant.

"I know you're in pain and it kills me. I want to help you. Please." _And, most importantly, because I love you and want… need to be there for you. _I thought, recalling Alice and Rose ambushing me after Bella had left. Hell, at this point I think Emmett and Bella were the only ones who didn't know I loved her. Why was it that when someone loved another it seemed like everyone but the person who needed to know, knew? Shaking my head at the thought, I focused back on Bella.

"The nightmare I had. It wasn't the first. I've been having them for the last month or so," she admitted, burying her face deeper into my chest.

"What are they about?" I asked, noticing everyone leaving the room.

"Halloween night. Only, no one rescues me," she spoke after a few minutes. I heaved a sigh. Hell, I was going to have to find the bastard and kill him. It wasn't enough what he did, he had to haunt her dreams as well. There was no end to this.

"But, we did," I pointed out, rubbing her back before scooping her up in my arms and sitting down on the couch.

"Where did everyone go?" Bella inquired, seeing that we were the only ones in the room.

"Out, as far as I know," I told her, going back to rubbing her back. "Why did you start crying?"

She shook her head, looking down at her hands. "I don't know."

Rubbing my chin on top of her head, I held her. She was sitting sideways on my lap, her head resting under my chin with my arms around her. She smelled good, like strawberries. I never could see or smell them without thinking of Bella. It was her scent. Okay, maybe not her scent, but the scent I associated with her.

"Can we have a snowball fight? Emmett volunteered everyone, but I thought I'd ask anyway." She still sounded hesitant when asking for things, like she thought we'd turn her down.

"Sure. Let's go find the others." She climbed off my lap, heading out of the room and upstairs, me following behind so I could get out of my pajamas and into some warmer outdoor clothing.

BPOV

I quickly changed into jeans and a sweater before running back downstairs, the prospect of a snowball fight with my siblings bolstering my spirits greatly. I tapped my foot, impatient to go outside as everyone else gathered in the foyer. After putting our coats and gloves on, we headed out.

I spent a moment looking around at how the snow glittered in the weak sunlight, but its call of "throw me" was louder than the one to admire its beauty. Bending down, I scooped up a handful of the snow, packing it into a firm ball and tossing it at Edward, hitting him in the back of the head.

Edward turned around, looking at me for a split second before scooping up some snow and throwing it at me. I dodged to the right, getting it by a snowball from Emmett. In paying attention to Edward, I'd missed the fact that Emmett was getting ready to attack me. At my surprised yelp, everyone paused. We looked at each other for a moment before running off in different directions. The war was postponed long enough for us to make our own barricade to hide behind.

Time flew as we tossed snowballs at one another, trying to aim over the frozen walls we used as cover. I didn't have the best aim and ended up getting hit far more than I hit anyone. A quick look around showed Edward to be the closest to me.

Trying to avoid behind an easy target, I started burrowing on my stomach in the snow towards Edward's wall. Just as I got up on my hands and knees and before I could tell him, "Truce," a snowball landed directly in my face.

"Thanks," I retorted through clenched teeth, wiping the snow off my face. "I came to see if you wanted to team up."

"Against all four of them?" he asked interest in his voice. "Why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't give me a chance before attacking me. But, yes, against all four of them," I answered.

Edward thought it over for a moment, smirking at me finally. "Agreed."

It didn't take long before Alice and Jasper teamed up together, followed by Rose and Emmett doing the same. Every once in awhile one of us would open ourselves up for attack to run over and throw snow at another team. There was no real winner to our war and soon we were rolling in the snow laughing at places we'd managed to put snow. I'd been rather successful at getting it in Emmett's pants.

"Alright, you've been out here for hours! Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled out at us as we were attempting to build an igloo.

We were all rubbing our hands together and shivering as we headed back inside.

"My lips are freezing," I complained, taking off my coat.

"Why?" Alice inquired, hanging her jacket up next to mine.

I pointed at Edward, telling her, "Dimwit over there hit me in the face with a snowball."

"Then Dimwit should warm your lips," Rose grinned, shoving Edward in my direction.

"Emmett! Control your woman!" Edward ordered, trying to sound firm, but ending up laughing instead.

"Right, like that's going to work," I muttered.

"I wasn't the one who didn't announce truce before getting hit," Edward taunted.

"I didn't get a chance!" I retorted, flipping him off.

"Regardless, Edward did the damage and needs to fix it," Alice put in, bouncing in place.

Before I could give a reply, Edward grabbed hold of my upper arms, holding me in place, and slanted his mouth over mine. I gasped in surprise, putting my hands on his chest with the full intention of pushing him away. One kiss for the day was enough. This was too much for my heart to take. But, instead of shoving, I melted against him, my body wanting the connection, however fleeting, with the person it desired.

He pulled away sooner than I would have liked, whispering, "Lips warm?"

I nodded mutely. Were they ever.


	32. Confrontations

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay

My, oh my send Edward this way!

Plenty of Emmett headin' my way

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay

Mister Carlisle on my shoulder

It's the truth, it's actch'll

Ev'rything is satisfactch'll

Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay

Wonderful Jasper, wonderful day!

Thanks as always to my beta – readergoof! She's a lifesaver in finding my mistakes.

Yes, I only thanked one, instead of two, betas. I send out congratulations to my second beta whom was due to give birth within the last couple of months and is on hiatus. She's also studying to take the bar exam, so my thoughts, prayers, and well wishes out go for her success!

I sent readergoof this chapter to beta, with a small note in the email. We'll, she got a kick out of my note and requested I put what I wrote in my a/n. So, for her pleasure, this is what I told her when I sent her the chapter:

Fucking yes! Finally I finished this damn chapter. Life has been a bitch lately. Work has been hell and my muse went AWOL as my brain shut down, but this chapter is done. Yes, yes, yes!

* * *

BPOV

It took me two days to corner Emmett. Every time I'd gone to speak with him, he'd been locked in his room going at it with Rose. That was one thing I didn't need to walk in on. Realizing there was no other way to get his attention; I baked a batch of chocolate, peanut butter cookies. I wasn't playing fair, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Em…mett! Cook…kies!" I called into the garage where I'd seen him last; he'd been working on his Jeep. Closing the door to the garage, I headed back into the kitchen, hearing him following me a few minutes later.

"What kind?" he inquired, sitting down at the table after washing his hands.

"Chocolate, peanut butter," I replied, setting a plate of them in front of him on the table.

"Sweet!" he grinned, picking one up and biting into it. I remained standing by the table fiddling with my fingers for a few seconds as he chewed.

As he took another bite I licked my bottom lip and said sweetly, "Emmetttt…"

Immediately he put the cookie down and scooted his chair back, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles before crossing his arms over his chest at the same time.

"What do you want, Bella?" he demanded, staring up at me.

"Who says I want anything?" I asked, sitting down on his lap, smiling up at him.

"I do. The only time you use that voice and call me in for cookies instead of leaving them where I'll see them is when you want something," he retorted.

_Well, fuck_. Guess I was going to have to change tactics in the future.

"So, what do you want?" he demanded again.

I sighed heavily, wanting him to think I didn't want to ask or that I was reluctant to. "Well, you see…"

"Just ask, Bella," he said, putting his hand under my chin to get me to look up at him instead of at my hands.

"The thing is…" I made a big show of looking around to see if anyone was near, trying to get him to think what I was about to say was a secret. Leaning forward to whisper in his ear, I simultaneously grabbed his balls. "You remember helping Edward into my room Christmas Eve night?"

I pulled back to look into his face, seeing his eyes go wide. Had I not been in love with Edward and Emmett with Rose, I would have admired what I was holding in my hands more. He felt well hung. _Focus Bella._

When he didn't immediately answer, I squeezed once. "Well, Emmett?"

"Bella," he said through clenched teeth. "Will you let go of my balls?"

"Answer the question," I ordered, my grip tightening.

"Yes, I remember! Now please…please let go!" he begged, not moving to do anything to me. Probably afraid of what I'd do to his family jewels.

"Good. Now I want you to understand something. If you ever help Edward do that again or even think about it, I will rip these babies from you," I paused to squeeze again, "seeing to it that you have a new ass. Capicis?"

Emmett paled as I spoke, croaking, "Yes," when I finished.

"Good," I stated, glaring at him as I stood up, Rose walking into the kitchen at the same time.

"Rosie…" Emmett groaned seeing her. "Bella…"

"What did you do, Bella?" Rose demanded looking at me.

"Made him understand how very angry I was at his lock picking and that he'd be in a shit load of trouble if he ever did it again to help Edward," I replied, heading towards the kitchen door.

"Let me know if he goes against your wishes," Rose stated, causing me to pause and look back at her. "I'll stay out of his bed for awhile if he does."

"Thanks," I told her, leaving the kitchen as Emmett whined, "Rosie…!"

I didn't stick around to hear Rose's response. Sighing I went upstairs to my room, shutting the door behind me. I stayed leaning against it for a moment, surveying my room but not really seeing it. Sighing once more, I went and flopped onto my bed putting an arm over my eyes.

Gads! I wanted to sleep more than anything, but the nightmares kept coming, haunting me with the memory of what had happened at Halloween. The lack of sleep was sending my emotions haywire.

Why in all the heavens did it have to be Edward I fell for? Why not someone else? Edward clearly saw me as a sister…or did he? A brother wouldn't kiss his sister the way Edward had me. Was it possible he didn't think of me as sister? And…if he didn't see me that way, how did he view me? Could he love me as I loved him? If so, why did he seem not interested in me?

Was I flawed in some way? Did I need to be as beautiful as Tanya? Maybe he didn't go for brunettes. Should I try dying my hair? What if…? What if I'd been tainted in some way by what had happened at Halloween and I repulsed him?

Fuck! Was life never easy? I wanted to find the love I saw between Mom and Dad, Alice and Jasper, and now Rose and Emmett. It didn't seem like much to ask for, but apparently it was. A trip to the store for sleep aides was definitely in order.

EPOV

I stood watching from the living room doorway as Bella disappeared upstairs. She'd been avoiding me since Christmas and I was at a lost as to why. I knew she wasn't happy about my having Emmett pick the lock on her door, but I didn't think it would have her staying away from me this long.

"Edward?" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts, causing me to look down at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking into the living room and sprawling out on the couch.

"Alice and I would like to talk to you," Rose said, announcing her presence. I hadn't even noticed she was with Alice.

"About what?" I queried, my eyes closed.

"Bella," Alice replied and my eyes snapped open. I turned my heads towards her voice, seeing her sitting on the loveseat next to Rose.

"What about Bella?"

They shared a look between them before Rose answered my question. "You love her. you love her in a dating, non-sisterly sense.

Swinging my feet onto the floor, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you never would have kissed her the way that you did, if not," Alice informed me.

"I fail to see your point," I muttered, not understanding what they were getting at.

"Bella loves you. As in, she'd marry you and have your kids after screwing you silly," Rose flat out told me. I blinked at her, letting her comment register in my mind. _Bella loved me._ Rose continued, "The problem is, she doesn't think you share the same feelings. Look, we probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't want you two to do what Emmett and I did."

"Bella deserves happiness and we mean to see that she gets it, somehow," Alice put in. "And we are willing to help you on one condition."

I looked at them suspiciously; having a distinct feeling I wasn't going to like the condition. On the other hand, they had told me what I'd been wondering - how Bella felt towards me. Now, knowing she reciprocated the same feelings, it should be easy to win her heart. One would think anyway. You never really knew. Still… "Fine. What's the condition?"

"If you hurt Bella's heart -" Rose started only to be interrupted by Alice. "If you break her heart for any reason along the lines of dumping her -"

"– we reserve the right to beat you to a pulp," Rose finished.

I was right, I didn't like the condition, but I wanted to marry Bella so it wasn't much of a threat since I didn't plan on letting her go once I had her.

"Agreed," I answered. The more help I had the easier it should be, I hoped. I wanted nothing more than to wrap Bella up in my arms and never let her go. She **would** be my girl…

_Well, my girl…at some point._ I thought to myself three weeks later, staring at Bella's closed and locked door. Sighing, I went in search of Emmett hoping he'd pick the lock for me again. The circles under Bella's eyes had been getting darker and I wanted to ensure she got a good night's sleep. A locked door did not help me achieve that.

"Emmett, I need a favor," I said walking into the media room and finding him playing _Call of Duty: World at War._

"Sure, man. What do you need?" he asked pausing his game and looking at me.

"Pick Bella's lock," I told him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Noooo can do, man. Sorry," he answered, going back to the game.

"What? Why?" I blurted out. He'd helped me before. Why not now?

"Because Bella, in no uncertain terms mind you, threatened the boys if I did. She even managed to get Rose on her side. No sex if I do," Emmett grumped, covering his'boys' with one hand and shivering for a moment.

"Fuck," I muttered, going in search of Alice.

"That's one thing we can't help you with," she answered when I asked.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Bella expressed strong desires on that subject," Rose told me, pausing in painting her nails to look at Alice, "but, _only_ about Emmett. She didn't say _anything_ about you picking her lock, Alice."

Alice mulled it over, watching me. "Yes, but once she finds out she will."

"True," Rose agreed. "Basically, Edward, it's a onetime deal. Use it now or save it for later."

"Or," Alice's eyes widened at her thought. She jumped up off her bed, dropping the magazine she'd been reading to run into her bathroom. She emerged a few moments later holding up a hair pin. "I'm pretty sure all the locks on the doors are the same. This might only be a onetime thing as well. We don't know if Bella will change the lock on her door afterwards."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked baffled.

She danced over to me and spent the next half hour instructing me on picking the lock on Bella's door.

"I think you've got it," she finally said after I'd unlocked her door successfully four times in a row. "Keep the hair pin."

"Thanks, Alice," I leaned down, hugging her. I could help Bella this night and she couldn't blame anyone for helping, as long as I kept my mouth shut about Alice teaching me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to her," Alice made shooing motions with her hands and I smiled at her before heading down to the guest room Bella had taken over as her own room. Reaching it, I stood staring at it as my courage and conviction at doing this instantly left me.

It had seemed like such a simple thing when Alice suggested it, especially since I'd had success picking Alice's lock. What was so different now, in the span of just a couple minutes? Taking a deep breath, I thought about it. In truth, there really wasn't anything different, nothing but my frame of mind. Rose and Emmett had said Bella didn't want me doing this. Well, rather having Emmett do it for me. Did that mean she didn't want me doing it period or just didn't want me having someone doing it for me?

Why did girls have to be so confusing? I could go up and ask Alice and Rose their opinion, but would that really be helpful? Alice had said she'd help me, but had Bella discussed this with either of them. Sighing, I tapped the hair pin against my lips, wondering what to do.

Bella loved me that much I was sure of. So the question remaining was if she didn't want me picking the lock myself or having someone do it for me? Did doing it myself show how much I cared about her? After all, it meant that I had taken the time to learn to pick the lock so that I could do it.

"Hell," I whispered, giving up trying to analyze the situation and squatting down to try unlocking her door. I cared more about her getting the rest she needed then whether she was pissed at me for coming in when she'd locked her door. My scattered thoughts had caused me to lose some of my nerve so it took me longer to achieve my goal than on Alice's door, but I still managed it.

Smirking, I stood up and cautiously opened her door wide enough for me to slip through. I didn't want to wake her if she was asleep, which was a good chance since she hadn't answered my knocks earlier. The lights in her room were off and I could see her form curled up on the bed from the light spilling into her room from the hallway. After closing the door quietly, I padded over to her bed setting the alarm to wake me when it was time to get up and get ready for classes.

That achieved, I slide into the bed behind her, pulling her up against my chest. The moment my arms were wrapped around her waist, she relaxed against me, sighing. Smiling and enjoying hainvg her close to me again, I drifted off to sleep.

APOV

"Jasper…?" I asked as we got ready for bed.

"Hmmm…?" he replied from around his toothbrush, stepping out of the bathroom to look at me. I paused in the middle of sliding into bed, taking the opportunity to admire his bare chest. I had never doubted that Jasper would be mine one day; it was just a matter of when. "Alice?"

I blinked, looking up to his eyes. I hadn't realized I'd zoned out in my admiration of him. "Sorry. What do you think of Bella and Edward as a couple?"

Jasper stared at me for a second before turning and going back into the bathroom. He emerged a moment later, sans toothbrush, coming to sit next to me on the bed. "What brings this up?"

I stared at the tent in the covers that marked where my feet where. "I was thinking about how happy we are and Rose and Emmett. Bella deserves the same, doesn't she?" I didn't give him a chance to respond. "I just thought…well, I thought that she and Edward look so good together. Before she left, and Tanya showed up, it seemed for a time that they would be an item. Now that Tanya's gone, somehow, it seems only logical that they get together now. Don't you think?"

I paused, feeling Jasper pulling me onto his lap. I turned to straddle him, looping my arms around his neck and looking up at him.

"I think that you are right. Edward and Bella would do well together, but you have to let them come to that conclusion themselves. If you push them together when they aren't ready, what good would it do? What would anything mean to them?" Jasper told me, leaning down to kiss my lips. "We had our own speed bumps to overcome, right?"

I nodded in response. "If they hadn't been there and everything had been easy as pie for us, would you treasure what we have as much as you do?"

I looked off to the side, pondering his question. I wanted so badly for Bella to be loved as I was. To have her perfect prince. I knew that was Edward, but Jasper had a point. "No, I wouldn't treasure it as much."

"They wouldn't either. Part of a relationship's growing and maturing to where it needs to be are those little obstacles that come up and that have to be overcome, together."

I smiled up at him, pulling him down to kiss him again. I couldn't make everything simple for them, but I could lend a hand. Maybe let Edward know of some problems he would face. I could help. Just not do everything for them. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, too, Alice," he whispered against my lips, bucking his hips up so I could feel his erection against my core. A moan slipped out, the need to be with him unfurling within me.

"Jasper…"

"What do you want, Alice? Tell me," he flipped me onto my back, settling between my legs. I arched my back up towards him, a silent offering of my breasts as he sat back on his heels running his hands down my sides.

I'd worn a pink, silk baby doll to bed with matching panties and as his hands moved I could feel the smoothness of the fabric against my skin, kicking my arousal up another notch. "Off, please, off!"

I closed my eyes, missing Jasper's smirk at my request. Slowly, I felt him slid the nightgown up my body, having me lift just a little to get it off me. The cool air of my room hit my nipples making them stand at attention a scant second before Jasper's mouth covered the right one, warming it immediately and making it stand at attention for him.

"Yes…Jasper…" I moaned, sliding my hands into his hair, tousling it, pulling him closer. His free hand drifted up and down my side for a moment before tweaking my left nipple, rolling it between his fingers. "Ahhh! Jas…per…"

He pulled away from my right nipple, holding it between his teeth as he went before letting go and switching to my other breast. I rubbed against him, wanting, needing more. Jasper, ever vigilant, got the hints my body was throwing his way and started kissing his way down my stomach, licking my belly button as he went. The closer he got to where I wanted him, the more my hips arched upwards.

"Please! Jasper!" I begged, needing relief in some form. My body felt like it was on fire and only he could put it out. "Please!"

I felt his chuckle against my clit causing my muscles to clench, as he whispered, "So impatient."

"For you, always," I answered, rubbing against him, trying to get him moving again. Thankfully Jasper was smart and got my not so subtle hints, covering my clit with his mouth and sucking. "Oh… Fuck…"

To say Jasper was talented with his tongue, and fingers as two slipped in me, was an understatement. He knew how to use them just right to send me spiraling out of the universe, which didn't take long as I was already burning up with desire for him.

"Alice, do you have any idea how sweet you are?" Jasper moaned, standing up to slip out of his boxers.

"Mmm…no, but…as long as…you think so…that's all…all that…matters," I got out between deep breathes, feeling my heart racing.

"No one, _no one_, will ever know but me. Right?" Jasper hissed, lying back down on top of me. Fuck…dominating Jasper could be arousing as hell when he decided to come out.

"No one Jasper, I swear," I panted, feeling him slowing inch into me.

"Mine, just mine," he moaned, arching back and sliding all the way in.

"Yes," I let out my own moan, agreeing with not only his statement, but the feeling of him filling me up. "Jasper, yes…please, more…"

Jasper sped up, keeping his weight on his arms, to avoid crushing me. "Shit…Alice…"

I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling the world spiraling out into the galaxy once more.

"Hell, Alice…" Jasper groaned pumping a couple more times before coming himself and collapsing on top of me. We lay panting for a few minutes, before Jasper rolled onto his side, snuggling me against his side. "My life, Alice. Always my life."

"And soon your wife," I giggled, yawning afterwards. I was never letting this man go. Hell would freeze over first. Yawning once more, I curled up closer to Jasper before going to sleep.


	33. New Beginnings

Yeah

I could use an Edward or an Emmett or a Jasper

To go back to a place much simpler than this

Cause after all the wolves and Volturi and Cullens

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness

Thanks as always to my beta: readergoof! I swear I'd be lost without her. I can't tell you how many times she's come back with a change or alteration that I didn't think of and it just fits. You are a life saver and it tickles me pink that even getting to pre-read the chapters, you still leave me reviews!

I'm hoping my other beta will be back soon, but she's had a busy life this summer and I wish her the best and hope all is going well.

I've created a facebook page for Wishing Star, come pop by! I'll be posting small excerpts from chapters and maybe more.

http:/ www . facebook . com / pages / Wishing-Star / 136127973086669

* * *

BPOV

I sat at the dining room table, poking at my food and letting my siblings' conversation drift around me. I wasn't exceedingly hungry, having other things on my mind.

Edward had figured out how to pick the lock on my bedroom door and I'd yet to decide if it was a good or bad thing. I'd spent the last week since he'd done it debating the matter. Part of what had bothered me about Emmett doing it for him was the fact that it kept me in sibling status. But, Edward learning to do it himself, well, that showed he cared about me in a different way. I thought so, anyway.

I'd gotten the sleeping pills at the pharmacy and had blocked my door as well as locking it to see how they helped. If Edward was going to sneak into my room at night, I wasn't going to know if it was him or the pills helping me sleep. The verdict was the pills did jack. Meaning, I should probably let Edward keep climbing into bed with me. At least then I knew I'd get a good night's rest. A much needed one.

"You in, Bella?" Emmett's question jolted me out of my thoughts and I looked up from my Alfredo pasta.

"I'm sorry. What?" I inquired, looking around the table at each of my siblings. "I spaced."

"We want to beat the shit out of James," Emmett informed me, rubbing his hands together in glee.

Blinking, I opened my mouth and shut it before managing to point out, "You already did that."

"That was for that day. This is for the nightmares he's giving you now," Edward told me.

"You told them?" I accused, blinking tears.

"We wanted to know the reason for your screams and you weren't saying anything," Alice said, softly.

"We want to help, Bella, but we can't if you don't let us in," Rose added.

I'd told Edward in private what I was dreaming about. It felt like a betrayal for him to tell them without my permission. At the same time, Rose and Alice did have a point. They all did want to help me and if I kept things from them, how could they do that?

"So, I'm thinking we nab him after his shift at Volturi and drag him off," Emmett butted back into the conversation.

"During the week, that ensures it's not as crowded," Edward grinned, bumping fists with Emmett.

This was too much. "Jasper, be a voice of reason!" I pleaded, glad I'd zoned out at the start of the conversation. Who knew what ideas they'd been tossing back and forth?

Jasper shrugged, telling me, "I'm for using more than fists this time. We told him never to touch you again and he's disobeying."

"Besides, Alice and I are in for kicking some ass ourselves," Rose smirked, spearing a piece of salmon.

"James did a terrible thing and deserves to pay," Alice nodded emphatically as Emmett groaned and told Rose at the same time Alice spoke, "Rose, I'd like to finish dinner!"

"What?" Rose demanded, looking at Emmett with a brow raised. "The image of me beating someone up too hot for you to handle lover boy?"

"If you keep talking like that, I'm likely to take you right here on the table," Emmett moaned, eyeing Rose suggestively.

"Oh, jeez. Rose! Emmett!" The rest of us squirmed in our seats, not really wanting that image in our heads.

Rose huffed, shaking her head for a second before winking at Emmett.

"Bella, we just want to make sure James gets what he deserves," Edward pleaded, steering the conversation back to what it was originally.

"Yeah, Bella," Emmett whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Then don't discuss it at the dinner table in my presence!" I shot out, standing up and picking up my plate to take it into the kitchen.

"You're no fun," Emmett pouted.

"I play pranks with you all the time. That's fun. This isn't a prank," I hissed, my temper starting to get the better of me on the lack of sleep.

"You're supposed to come with us and punch him a few times yourself," Alice gleefully informed me.

Rose grinned, leaning towards me. "We thought it would help your nightmares."

"Really? Really, Rose? Edward? Emmett? Jasper? Alice?" I looked at each of them as I spoke their names. Did they not understand? What James had done to me went beyond punching him. "You think me getting a few shots at the guy is going to help? Going to make the images in my head go away? Keep them from haunting me when I sleep? That punching him is going to make up for what he did? Wipe away the terror I feel when I'm in close surroundings with men I don't know, wondering if they're going to do the same thing.

Wondering if I have a sign on my head saying, 'Almost raped boys, have fun!, so that they can try as well. I see him every night doing it over and over again, only no one rescues me. I wake up disorientated, wondering what the truth is: the fact that he didn't…" I paused, swallowing back my desire to cry, trying to voice everything in my head at once. "…that he didn't rape me or if my dream is the truth and he did. And, you think, believe, that if I go with and watch you hurt him… Punch him, kick him, whatever you do, and do some of it myself, that it's going to take all of that out of my mind? It's going to wipe everything clean and help me? Seriously? Do you really?"

I turned my back on their stunned faces, taking my plate into the kitchen. I scrapped my plate into the trash, setting it on the counter next to the sink. As I started filling the sink with soap and water, I let my tears fall into the water.

A slight movement caught my attention and I turned my head enough to see Edward bringing in the dishes from the table.

"Dinner over, I take it?" I queried, starting to wash the dishes.

"Yep. Rose and Emmett left to go upstairs," he responded, leaning against the counter behind me.

"At least I don't have to hear it, since I'm not in my old room," I mused as Alice brought in her plate and Jasper's, plates, setting them next to me.

"Neither do I. I can go sleep in Jazzy's room," she smiled, hugging me before dancing back out of the kitchen.

I kept at the dishes, loading up the dishwasher and turning it on as Edward started drying the few things I'd hand washed. Grabbing the sponge, I went out and wiped down the table quickly, before heading back into the kitchen and setting the sponge behind the facet.

I washed my hands and was drying them when Edward grabbed my waist, lifting me up to sit on the counter. It put our faces about even.

"Bella, are you doing okay?" he asked softly, framing my face with my hands.

I shrugged, not wanting to travel down that road. Especially after my mini little rant in the dining room.

"Okay, I guess. No one took me away this time."

He chuckled as intended, pushing forward to stand between my legs, moving his hands and wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked off over his shoulder, sighing. Life seemed so complicated at the moment.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against mine. "Tell me what you're thinking."

I shifted my eyes to look at him, noting how close our lips were like this. "I know what I said earlier, and I stick by it. But, I do want to hurt James. I want him to suffer more than just being jailed. The thing is I don't want the pain to come in the form of broken bones that heal. I want it to be something that lingers with him inside. Something he can't escape."

"And what would you like to do to accomplish that?" Edward asked, his breath fanning across my face.

I shrugged, giving a small shake of my head. "I don't know. Maybe him going to prison and being raped himself. That would even us out."

Edward smiled his crooked grin. "We're here for you. You know that, right?"

I glanced down, looking back up at him. "I know. I suppose, in some ways, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to beat the living crap out of him, again. I guess it would be okay as long as we wouldn't get caught. But, did he make bail? Is he even still working at Volturi?"

"Shit. We didn't think of that. Guess we'd have to find out. We probably won't do it, anyway. Though, Emmett and Rose would most likely be happy to hear you say you're in," he said, laughing a little at the end part.

Having him standing so close to me made the desire to admit how I felt was overwhelming. It felt so intimate right now that I opened my mouth, "Edward…"

"Bella…?" He moved a hand to cup my cheek, raising an eyebrow.

I chickened out. There was no saying what I thought was true. I didn't know how he felt. "Nothing. Forget it."

EPOV

Open up. That's all I wanted her to do. To just open up about what she was thinking and feeling. It was the reason I'd gotten her the journals, so she could write what was going on in that brain of hers.

I caressed her cheek contemplating my thoughts, trying to put them in some order. Her skin felt warm and soft. She was looking down at her lap, preventing me from seeing her eyes. Knowing her, her eyes were probably shadowed and reflecting her pain. Pain I wanted to erase.

"Bella…" I whispered, cupping both her cheeks in my hands and lifting her head so I could see her face. "Bella, I wish I could undo the past for you. Take away the pain that I see in your eyes every day. But I can't. Yet, if you don't tell us about things, such as the nightmares, it doesn't do you any good. It's like you're keeping everything bottled up inside. One day you're going to explode, the same way a soda shaken too long will."

"Where's your time machine?" she asked, softly.

"Very funny," I chuckled. She was nearly whispering, like she always did when she spoke about something uncomfortable.

I leaned into her, brushing my lips against hers. I'd wanted to kiss her again since Christmas, but since she hadn't responded at the time, I had been reluctant to do so again. What if Alice and Rose were wrong and she viewed me only as a brother?

I felt her body tremble, but she didn't move away. I kept brushing my lips against hers softly, feeling her tremble again, her hands coming up and gripping my biceps. I shifted slightly, slanting my mouth over hers, making sure to go slowly and gently. Her grip tightened, but she didn't push me away. I licked her bottom lip, wondering if she'd open her mouth for me. She didn't, pulling away instead, tremors running down her body.

I kept our mouths close as she whispered, "Edward?"

I couldn't tell if it was a question, a plea for more, or what.

"Let me in, Bella," I whispered at her, kissing her gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear."

She sat still, not saying a word, her eyes expressing her uncertainty.

"I promise, Bella. I won't cause you anymore pain. Let me be here for you. Let me be a rock for you. Let me in. Please," I pushed, seeing the questions in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and I groaned licking the spot she'd bitten when she released it.

Her nod was so slight, that had my hands not been on her face I never would have seen it. It was all the encouragement I needed. Slanting my mouth over hers once more I licked her bottom lip. This time she opened her mouth to me, letting me sweep my tongue in. She tasted sweet and of the Alfredo we'd eaten for dinner. I explored slowly, not wanting to push her, wanting to let her set the tone. When she whimpered, I pulled back, sucking on her bottom lip before letting go.

"Breathe, Bella," I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm…I'm fine."

I watched her take a deep breathe. She was still holding onto me. I ran a hand through her hair, destroying her ponytail. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

BPOV

Sure? I was more than sure. He'd been soft, gentle, and hadn't rushed me. He'd asked to go further. Did he like me more than a sister? If he didn't, why would he kiss me that way?

I wasn't scared or freaking out. Not like when they'd tried taking me to Volturi, where I'd cringed and panicked every time a guy brushed against me thinking he was James. Wondering if they were going to do the same thing.

No, I was strangely calm. Confused, but calm. None of this was making any sense to me. I wanted so badly to just ask him what he thought of me, but was too insecure to actually give voice to the question. What if I was reading things wrong? What if this was just a joke? What if I was dreaming? Edward wouldn't play with. Would he?

Heaving a mental sigh, I decided to give in to my body's demands to be close to him. It might hurt later, but right now, I didn't want to think. I wanted to feel safe and secure and I knew one place in which to feel that - Edward's arms. Besides, maybe if I stopped thinking for a bit and just felt, things might fall into place.

"Can we go watch some TV in your room?" I inquired, figuring Alice and Jasper were doing exactly what Rose and Emmett were doing. Though, they probably weren't as loud as Rose and Emmett.

"Of course," he answered shifting to lift me off the counter.

_Just feel, Bella. Just feel._ With that thought running through my head, I wrapped my arms around his neck silently demanding that he carry me.

"A little greedy are we?" he laughed, lifting me up.

I shrugged, smiling. "Only because I'm spoiled, whenever I'm upset, you seem to like keeping me close and safe. Which, results in you not letting me walk anywhere. Sue me for taking advantage of it this time."

I felt him chuckled as we headed upstairs to his room, hearing a very vocal Rose and Emmett as we went.

"Well, I don't know about Emmett. He tends to hold you a lot too, but yes. When you're in pain and suffering, I'd rather you be held close by one of us so you know that you aren't alone. I don't like the thought of you thinking you're alone and not cared for."

"Thank you," I said, gratefully. He was right. It felt better to be held and comforted at those times. Knowing I wasn't alone and someone was with me who cared, then to be left alone and think I was alone in the world.

Smiling, he laid me down on the bed, asking, "What do you want to watch?"

"Mmmm…how about we go through CSI Las Vegas?" I asked, getting comfortable. _Remember to just feel, Bella. Don't think. Just feel._

"Movie marathon?" he raised an eyebrow, looking at me for a moment as I nodded, before putting in the first DVD of Season One.

"You could say that. I can't help it if I like it. It's a riveting show. Just like House, M.D."

He sat down next to me, leaning back against the headboard. I shifted around to rest my head on his thigh, feeling his fingers running through my hair, as I curled into a partial ball. "Am I riveting?" he asked.

"That's a load question that I refuse to answer," I replied. "Watch the show."

I didn't know if he liked kissing me as much as I enjoyed him doing it, but I wasn't about to admit much to him. That required thinking which I wasn't ready to do, apparently. Kissing just involved feeling, not thinking, and right now that's what I needed.

As the show started, I questioned, "Are you really going to go beat up James again?"

He sighed, answering, "Probably not…"

RPOV

I'd only made it up a few steps before Emmett picked me up, racing the rest of the way up the stairs.

Nibbling on his ear, I teased, "A little impatient are we?"

"Rose, at this rate we won't make it to a room," Emmett growled into my neck, kissing my jaw, causing me to moan.

We barely made it to my room Emmett slamming the door shut behind us and setting me down on my feet long enough to make short work of my clothes, before lifting me back up and latching onto one breast.

"Emmett…" I hissed out…arching my back. Gods! This man could turn me to jelly.

He growled against my skin, holding me with one hand and getting his pants undone with the other. He shifted to the other breast, pushing down his pants enough to let his cock spring free. I wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing against him.

"Rose…" he growled, again. Slanting his mouth over mine he kissed me in his hard, dominating way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back, fighting his tongue with mine.

"Fuck… Tell me you're wet for me, Rose! Tell me!" he inserted two fingers into me, testing, as he issued his demands.

"Now, Emmett!" I moaned against his mouth. "Oh, God! Yes, I'm fucking ready for you!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself, thrusting in, holding me waist and moving me up and down against him. I kept my legs locked around him, ankles hooked together, pressing myself as close to him as I could get.

Emmett saw a side of me no one else did. He touched places I didn't know I had, but fuck. The man could fuck! Sweet and sex did not go together when it came to Emmett. Rough and hard, yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I craved how he felt pounding into me, filling me up, sending me off to no man's land.

"Shit…Em…fuck, more! I'm so close!" I moaned out, feeling myself getting closer and closer to the edge. Rubbing myself harder against him, I shattered like crystal at the right frequency. "Yesssss!"

"Hell Rose!" Emmett hissed out, slamming into me as his own orgasm over took him.

"We have…to make it…to a bed…first, one…of these days…" I panted as he carried me to my bed, laying me down.

"If you insist," he said, shedding the rest of his clothes and lying down on top of me, kissing my jaw and down my neck. "I rather like taking you against the wall."

I gave a weak chuckle as his hands ran down my sides and back up my stomach to caress and massage my breasts.

"Again, Emmett…fuck me…again," I sighed, arching up into his hands.

"Your wish, my command…"


	34. Fluff and Stuff

First and foremost, I have to give thanks to my betas: readergoof and jfk06! They help make my chapters rock awesome! You two are the best! I love the little comments you leave me!

Next, everyone, *please don't be mad at me for this jfk06*, extend your congratulations to jfk06 for the birth of a health baby girl, weighing 6lb 9oz. This little cutie is about 2 months and 4 days old and has the most adorable name! Mikayla Rose! How drool worthy is that? I swear I'm going to remember it so I can use it in a story! But, anywho, extend your congratulations! And, keep your fingers crossed that she passed her bar exam! She won't find out till like November!

I've created a Facebook page for Wishing Star! Come pop by! Feel free to leave comments, submit artwork to me, I'll post it! And look for excerpts from chapters and who knows what else!

http:/ www . facebook . com / pages / Wishing-Star / 136127973086669

For those of you concerned about lack of reactions to something in this chapter, hold tight till next chapter! Reactions come, just not in this one.

* * *

BPOV

The blaring of my alarm clock woke me the next morning and I blindly reached over to shut it off. Not feeling it in its usual position, I started sweeping my hand across the nightstand trying to locate it. The fact that the annoying beeping had stopped without my shutting it off failed to register in my sleep fogged mind.

Groggily, I cracked open an eye, wondering where my alarm clock had gone. Did I knock it to the floor? I hadn't felt it, so if I had done that, then I'd done it while I was sleeping. But, never once before in my life had I done that, so why would I suddenly do it now?

"Bella?" I knew that sleepy voice. "Is there a reason you feel the need to molest my nightstand?"

I froze my movements, the prior night flooding my mind. My yelling at my siblings. Talking with Edward. Watching CSI in Edward's…room. I'd fallen asleep. With Edward. _I'd slept with Edward._ No wonder I didn't feel as groggy as I usually did. I'd actually gotten a good night's sleep. That cinched it. The sleeping pills did not help, only Edward did. Well, at least when it came to sleeping.

"Bella?" he pressed, as I felt his warm breath tickle my ear.

"No, I just forgot where I was. I was trying to find my alarm clock," I answered, my thoughts going a mile a minute. What had I been telling myself last night? Right. _Just feel, Bella. Just feel._

"I reset the alarm for you. I'll see you when I get back from classes," Edward murmured, kissing my temple. I felt the bed shift and knew he'd gotten up.

When I heard the click of his bedroom door, signaling his departure, I let out the air I hadn't realized I'd been holding. _Maybe I need to start reminding myself to breathe, as well as feel. _Rolling over to nestle my head into his pillow, I tried going back to sleep. But part of me kept arguing that it was pointless since Edward wasn't in the bed anymore. Finally giving up, I rolled onto my back staring up at the ceiling.

I loved Edward. I had for a long time, though I'd been unaware of it. I wanted Edward both physically and mentally. He was my life. My source of comfort and security. Edward felt… Well, I'd leave that for later.

He wasn't with Tanya anymore. He wasn't rebounding since he'd tossed her. He'd been waiting on us girls practically hand and foot, trying to make up for his behavior. He'd even willingly gone shopping with Alice. _Yeah, color us shocked._

I sat up, smacking my forehead with the heel of my palm. Why the hell was I analyzing this? Reverse that: over-analyzing this.

Everything boiled down to not knowing how Edward felt about me. But how would I ever find out if I hid away and didn't live? I'd be opening myself up for heartbreak, but hadn't I already found out that it was part of life? At least this time I knew that whatever the outcome, the Cullens weren't going to go anywhere. They'd still be my family.

I loved Edward and more than anything I wanted to be with him. If I got hurt, so be it. Live and learn. Hindsight is always twenty-twenty. Opportunity was knocking and I didn't want to miss it because I hadn't opened the door. I needed to take the chance, now, while I had it. If Edward never loved me back, then I would take what I could get for now and enjoy the hell out of it.

Feel, Bella. That's all you have to do is feel. Let your heart guide you and feel. Stop thinking so much. What comes will come. Maybe… Scratch maybe… It _is _time to start enjoying the ride.

EPOV

I flew up the steps and into the house, hoping someone was home. I needed to share the news I had with someone. It was too exciting to keep to myself.

"Hello! Anyone here?" I yelled, tossing my backpack on the floor by the door. "Hello?"

"Edward?" Bella's voice reached me just before she stepped into view from the guest room she'd be occupying. Fuck, I really wanted her to be in my bed, even if it was just to sleep.

"I'm going to France!" I exclaimed running over to her and picking her up before twirling her in a circle.

"What?" she giggled, her eyes sparkling as she looked down at my face while holding onto my shoulders. Oh god. That sound was going straight to my cock as it had a tendency to do more and more lately.

"There's an exchange program going on. Certain students get to go to another country to study medicine there. My grades qualify me. I'm going to France!" I rushed out, thrilled that she was the first one I got to tell, needing her to be the first one I shared my good news with.

"That's great!" Bella cried out, her face showing how happy she was for me.

I set her down, keeping my hands on her waist. "Is anyone else home?"

"No," she shook her head. "Emmett and Jasper had to go into work early. Rose is still at work, and Alice hasn't gotten back from her classes. It's just you and me."

"Really?" I smirked, liking the idea. "Movie?"

"CSI? In your room?" she shot back at me, grinning.

"I'll get the show prepped and you go get the popcorn. Deal?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her temple, feeling her nod.

I walked back over to the front door, grabbed my backpack and headed up to my room. The room Bella had slept in the night before. I'd woken up curled around her, the alarm blaring. I shut it off, turning to see Bella moving her hand around my nightstand. She'd looked so cute – tired, groggy and searching for her alarm clock.

Last night had been a shock. I didn't expect Bella to fall asleep, but once she had, I couldn't bring myself to take her to her own bed. I knew how badly she'd been sleeping and the opportunity to help her get a good night's rest was too good to pass up. The bags under her eyes weren't as prominent today as they had been yesterday. Given the time of the day though, I held little hope that I'd manage to get her to sleep in my room again, despite how badly I wanted her too.

"Popcorn is here!" Bella announced coming into my room. I smiled over at her, putting the last DVD into my player. I turned around, seeing Bella making herself comfortable on my bed. Well, there was always a chance she was still tired and would fall asleep while watching CSI.

"Ready?" I inquired, sitting down next to her and snagging a handful of popcorn. Bella snuggled up against my side, putting the bowl of popcorn on my lap.

"Yep." And with that one word, I started the DVD player.

BPOV

I paced the floor in my room. It was ten and I'd excused myself an hour ago under the pretense of going to bed. That had been an hour ago. No one questioned my leaving. After all, I hadn't been sleeping well and they knew it. But, last night I'd slept great because I'd been in Edward's arms.

I was now debating the pros and cons of ditching this guest room for sleeping purposes and taking up residence in Edward's bed. Hmm…Edward had never objected to me sleeping in the same bed as him, so I didn't doubt the welcome.

Gads! What the fuck was I doing? What had I told myself this morning? _To feel! To live! To enjoy!_ How was I going to accomplish that if I was pacing back and forth in my room debating it? Glancing at the clock, I saw only a half hour had passed. Bloody hell.

Come on, Bella. Put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be walking cross the flo-o-or. Put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be walking out the do-o-or!

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to my room and left. Emmett and Jasper were still at work, while Rose and Alice were in their respective rooms. _You can do this, Bella._ I sprinted up the stairs to the second floor, stopping and looking at the stairs to the third. I climbed them more slowly, taking a deep breath before knocking on Edward's door.

"Enter!" he called out and I opened the door, hesitantly shutting it behind me and leaning against it. "Bella?"

"Umm…" I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment, looking at the floor and twisting my hands together. Edward walked over to where I stood.

"Bella, it's okay. What do you need?" Edward's hand lifted my chin, so I was looking into his eyes. They held a softness that I never saw when he'd looked at Tanya. Caring.

"I was, uh… I was wondering if it would… Um, that is," I mumbled, trying to get out the words and not sure how to put the sentence together. Why did stuff like this have to be easier said then done? I didn't have any doubts to his answer, so why was I bumbling my way through it? Why? I finally rushed out, "CanIsleephere?"

"Say that again, slowly," Edward chuckled. Taking my hand he walked me over to his bed, pulling me between his legs as he sat us down. "What is your question?"

"Can I sleep here?" I repeated, slowly, looking at the floor.

"Of course. I was just about to go to bed myself. Come on," he answered, pulling back the covers and holding them up for me to climb under.

"Thanks, Edward," I whispered, snuggling against him.

"No problem."

EmPOV

"I'm going to go check on Bella before going to bed," I told Jasper as we headed into the house. I did it every night after getting home from work. I'd picked the lock and relocked the door afterwards. She never knew and I felt better for knowing she was alright.

The only time I hadn't done it was this past week because she'd been barricading the door, preventing me entry. Funny enough, the one night I did do it, finding the way bared, she didn't seem to notice the door unlocked the next morning, or if she had, she'd attributed it to Edward trying to get in. Had to give the dude props, he'd learned to pick Bella's lock himself.

The door to Bella's room was open and I paused for a moment. I hadn't heard her out and about, so… Had something happened to her? Edward's car was out front and so were each of the girls'. Peeking around the door, I saw her bed was empty and unslept in. Okay, something was definitely up.

Turning around, I rushed upstairs to Edward's room. He'd been the one home all night with the girls and would know. Right? He'd know. He had to know. Bella had to be all right. She had to be. Throwing open the door, I didn't care that it banged against the wall. I had to fucking find Bella and ensure she was safe.

"Emmett?" Edward's voice cut through the dark as I rushed over to the bed.

"Bella? Where the fuck is Bella? She's not in her room. Is she safe? Is she okay? I know she's been different since James-" I ranted, not questioning myself as to why I was so concerned. Bella was my sister and shit had happened to her. I had to ensure her safety. It was my job.

Shifting slightly in his bed, Edward interrupted me before I could go any further. I could now see a small form curled up against him. "She's right here, Emmett. Calm down."

I breathed a sigh of relief seeing Bella in Edward's bed. "What's she doing here?"

"She came up and asked if she could sleep in my bed. I told her yes," Edward said, lying back down. "Go to bed, Emmett. Bella's fine."

I nodded in relief. "Sorry about the door."

"No problem, man. Go to bed."

I left Edward's room, making sure to shut the door behind me. The worry I felt over Bella drained out of my body, leaving me spent. At the bottom of the stairs, I leaned back against the wall. Rose, I needed Rose and not to fuck. Pushing away from the wall, I headed to my room to change into my pajamas. I clicked on the light, revealing a wealth of blonde hair on my pillow.

Not wanting to possibly wake her more, I quickly shut off the light again, shedding my clothes as fast as I could. Right now I wanted to feel my Rosie against me, just for comfort. That was it. I needed the comfort of home.


	35. To Europe

I'm running out of ideas on how to creatively say I'm not SM and don't own and yada, yada, yada…any suggestions?

First and foremost, always, my great thanks to my betas who make my writing look spectacular, even when I use the same, damn, bloody word OVER AND OVER AND OVER again because there is no freakin' synonym for it!

I describe an exchange program in my story. I don't know, nor do I care, if one like this actually exists. It's my story and therefore it does.

Remember, you can still find my on Facebook. The link is on the prior two chapters. Don't be afraid to post and chat with me there!

For those concerned that Bella is lacking Britishisms, I'm going to start adding them in at certain points. Let's pretend I have in the past and when I get a chance, I'll go back and edit to add in.

The random song thing Bella did last chapter…put on foot in front of the other…was a tribute to readergoof who commented on a portion that it reminded her of that song, which is from Santa Claus is Coming To Town using the voice talents of Mickey Rooney and Fred Astaire. I had to add it! Good fun!

And for the record, I may not respond to my reviews, but you can be damn sure I read each and every one of them, sometimes twice! So, don't feel like it's pointless to review.

* * *

BPOV

"Paris? As in Paris… Paris, France? You're going to France?" Alice squealed after Edward spilled his news. He'd been planning on telling them last night, but Emmett and Jasper had to run off to work so he hadn't gotten the chance.

"Yes, Alice, Paris in France," Edward answered, rolling his eyes at Alice's exuberance.

"When are we leaving? I'm coming with. You can't leave me behind." Alice started pacing back and forth, ticking off on her fingers what she'd do.

"Alice," Edward grabbed her upper arms, stopping her. "You're not coming with me."

"WHAT!" Alice screamed her jaw dropping.

"This is for school, not recreation. Plus, you have your own classes you need to attend," Edward pointed out, steering her towards Jasper so he could deal with the tears that looked ready to spill from her eyes.

"But-but-but-" Alice stuttered clearly not getting the idea that she was regulated to stay behind.

"How long will you be gone?" Rosalie questioned, disappointment echoing in her words. She obviously wanted to go as well, but knew that after Alice had been turned down there was no way she'd get a yes from Edward.

"I leave the first week of March and will be gone ten weeks."

"Dude, this is fucking exciting! My bro, going to Paris!" Emmett exclaimed, pumping one of his fists in the air.

"Jasper, I want to go to Paris!" Alice whined, turning pleading eyes up at him, and stamping her foot.

"Ali, sweetie, we can go for our honeymoon," Jasper told her, kissing her softly and cuddling her against his chest, where she mumbled, "Well, I guess that would be okay."

"So, how'd you get the trip, Eddie?" Emmett pressed, smirking at Edward's grimace at the nickname.

"The school has an exchange program going on with a couple of different countries. Certain students with high enough GPAs get picked to go. My grades qualified me and I was assigned to France," Edward explained, sitting down on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. I tried not to overanalyze what this meant to us and our _relationship_. My motto floated through my head. _Just feel. Just feel. Just feel._ Ugh! I was starting to feel too much. Maybe I should change it to – live for the moment.

"I'm happy for you," I smiled up at him, adding on, "I don't want to go though."

"What? Why?" both Alice and Rosalie looked at me in disbelief.

I laughed mockingly. "Because my memories of England aren't that pleasant. I truly have no bloody desire to be any closer to it than I have to, and France is a lot fucking closer to England than Washington. I like being thousands of miles away from that bloomin hellhole. So, yes, I'll pass," I snarked, the memories of England evoking such an emotional response that I wasn't able to prevent the British slang I tried hard to submerge from coming out.

"Oh. I could see that," Rosalie shrugged, examining her nails. I didn't take any offense. That was just Rose.

"I still wish I could go with," Alice pouted, obviously not willing to let the subject drop.

"Well, I've got homework to do. Congrats again, Edward." I stood and kissed Edward's cheek, or tried to. He turned his head at the last minute and I got his lips instead.

"Are you sleeping in my room again tonight?" he inquired before I moved. I sighed, biting my bottom lip. _Remember your motto. Live. The moment. Enjoy._

Turning towards him, I nodded, "Yeah, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't," he answered, smiling back at me as I left the room.

EPOV

"Sleep?"

"Your room?"

Alice and Rose questioned, respectively.

"Yes, sleep, my room," I answered, trying to disguise my grin.

"When did this come about?" Rose demanded, ready to spring into an interrogation mode.

"Bella feel asleep the other night in my room watching CSI with me. Last night she came up and asked if she could sleep in my room again. I told her yes," I responded, before turning towards Emmett. "What was with you though, man? Barging in like that?"

Emmett had the decency to look sheepish. "I've been picking Bella's lock and checking on her each night. I relock the door so she doesn't know. She was sleeping alone and screaming out at night. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"That doesn't explain your actions last night," I said, moving to sit where Bella had been sitting.

"I got home and found her door open. I thought maybe something had happened to her or she'd done something to herself. I was going to find out if you knew anything. I… I overreacted," Emmett admitted and I nodded in response.

"That's sweet, Emmett. You've been doing that every night?" Rose cooed to Emmett, smiling up at him. Well, what passed as cooing for her. He returned the grin and nodded.

"Look, I've got my own homework to do, so I'm going to head on up. Goodnight." I stood and left the room, hearing Emmett challenge Jasper to a video game and Rose and Alice start talking about Paris.

I was thrilled to be going. It was an honor to be chosen, but at the same time, I'd be gone for ten weeks and didn't really want to leave Bella for any length of time. Her sleeping in my room the last couple of nights was an enormous stride towards getting together with her. Would I lose that ground if I left? Still, I wasn't going to turn down the opportunity. I was going to have to trust that everything would be okay.

I walked into my room, finding Bella standing in the middle of it, holding a bag. Her expression, as she bit at her bottom lip, was one of trepidation, like she was unsure of her actions.

"What's the bag for?" I asked nodding towards the bag with my chin.

She twisted the handle around in her hands. "I was thinking… Um, that is… I was hoping…"

"Bella," I chuckled, shaking my head as I walked over towards her. "Bella, you can ask me or tell me anything. What is it that you're thinking?"

"Moving into your room. Here, to sleep," she rushed out looking up at me hesitantly.

I leaned down, kissing her forehead, whispering, "I'm good with that. It's fine." Mentally I gave myself a fist pump.

Maybe everything would be okay, I thought, pulling Bella into a hug, forcing her to drop the bag she was holding. Bella was going to be my girl at some point, I just knew it. I just knew it.

BPOV

The next five weeks passed in a blur of activity. Between classes and Edward having to get ready to leave for France, it seemed like everyday flew by in a blur. I kept my new motto running through my head, doing my best to live by it. I wasn't doing too badly since I'd started sleeping in Edward's room with him. The bags that had been present under my eyes for so long had finally disappeared. And, since I was getting a good night's sleep every night, why wouldn't they?

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell out as he came running into his room. "Have you seen my Mariners shirt?"

I looked up from where I was sitting at his desk doing my homework. "Your Mariners shirt? Did you check the laundry?"

He paused, halfway into the room. "No."

I laughed, going back to my English essay as Edward ran down the stairs. He was scheduled to fly out tomorrow morning for France and was running around the house looking for random clothes and gear he'd need to take with him.

"Is he going to let me pack for him?" Alice inquired coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

I shook my head, remembering Edward's explanation. _"She'll pack herself into my suitcase. No way I'm letting her near it."_

"Damn," Alice muttered, getting up and leaving. I knew she'd been hoping to pack herself.

I scooted away from the desk, twirling around in Edward's chair to look at the open suitcase on his bed. I didn't want him to go. Ten weeks was going to feel like ten years. I was just starting to sleep through an entire night again, and now I was going to have to go back to not getting much sleep. Joy.

Still, the last few weeks had been good. Despite the fact that my siblings had hooked up, no one had forgotten me on Valentine's Day. Sure, the two couples had disappeared for the night, but they hadn't forgotten me. When I'd come down that morning, there had been a card from each of them waiting for me on the kitchen table. Edward had even been sweet enough to get me two pounds of Sees candy.

I quickly glanced towards the closet where I'd stashed the Sees. I was savoring it and didn't want anyone else eating it. Knowing Edward and Emmett, if they saw it, they'd be all over it. _Don't touch the Sees and I won't have to kill you._ Laughing, I turned back to my essay as Edward came back into the room, the missing shirt hanging from his hand.

"Found it!" He held it up triumphantly before throwing it in his suitcase.

"Good," I answered, searching for a synonym for a word I'd used three times already in my essay.

"If you want, you can still sleep in here while I'm gone," Edward tossed out, coming out of his bathroom with some toiletries. I nodded, thinking about my nightmares. They'd been coming less and less while sleeping with Edward. Would they reappear once he left?

"When are you coming back?" I inquired, forgetting about my essay and moving to sit on the bed, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Second week of May. Somewhere around the 16th I believe. After the semester ends," Edward answered glancing up at me. "Bella…will you be okay? I'm sure one of our siblings would be willing to sleep in the same room with you if need be."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

Edward nodded, going back to his packing. Two and a half months. Fuck. Was I going to be able to do this? I felt like I was healing in some ways, but now I was worried that all my progress would come undone.

Watching him pack his suitcase was driving me nuts, so I shoved him aside to do it for him. Men really didn't know how to fold clothes or his wouldn't be so badly folded and taking up far more room than they needed to. He laughed, turning the suitcase towards me and tossing his remaining clothes on the bed.

"At least I don't have to worry you'll try to pack yourself," he joked, sitting down at his desk as I got to work. "Seriously, are you really going to be okay?"

"Yes," I answered, not looking at him. "Rosalie told me if I needed a teddy bear, Emmett was available. Alice offered living room campouts, but said she couldn't volunteer Jasper. I let her know that was fine."

"Good."

"They've also decided to try and go back to Volturi. Apparently, according to our sisters," I looked over at him briefly before continuing, "I need to get out and about more. Especially now that I seem to be doing better. Oh! Mom and Dad also said I should come home any weekend I needed to, also."

"Sounds like you're good to go," Edward mused, moving to stand behind me, his chin on my shoulder.

"Yep," I said, taking a deep breath. "I think you're good on the packing." God, I'm so going to miss him.

"You're a sweetheart, Bella." Edward kissed my temple, reaching around me to shut his suitcase. "For the record, I think a trip to Volturi might do you some good."

I was about to respond when a voice that I knew froze me in place. "Edward?"

What the fuck was she doing here? We'd tossed her out. For that matter of fact, how the fuck did she get in here to start with?

"Tanya?" I breathed, feeling him nod.

"Eddie! There you are!" Tanya exclaimed, walking into the room. She didn't look much different from the last time I'd seen her before Edward booted her outside.

"How did you get in? I can't imagine my siblings letting you step foot in this house," Edward deadpanned, blinking. I could hear the bafflement in his voice. Bafflement that mirrored my own.

"Silly. I borrowed your key one day and made a copy. See?" Tanya held up the key to show Edward and I like it was a trophy. I watched Edward walk over and snatch it from her, as she objected, "That's mine!"

"Tanya…" Edward looked at me for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger before growling, "What…the fucking hell…are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Eddie?" Tanya cooed, sauntering, in what I assumed was suppose to be a sexy way, over to Edward and placing a hand on his chest. "After all, my fiancé does live here."

"Fiancé?" Edward snorted, grasping Tanya's hand between thumb and forefinger like it was a piece of garbage, removing it from his person.

"We had a lovers' spat. I figured I'd give you time to cool off, so I went on vacation. I'm back and figured you'd had enough time to cool off. You did ask me to marry you." Tanya licked her bottom lip, looking up at Edward from under her eyelashes. I closed my eyes briefly, tamping down the urge to retch. "Come on, Eddie. It's been over two months. You can't still be mad at me?"

"Tanya. One, quit calling me Eddie. Two, we did not have a lovers' spat. If I wasn't clear enough at the time, I broke off our engagement. What you said to my sisters was unacceptable and intolerable. There is no forgiving that. So yes, I'm still mad at you," Edward hissed, clearly pissed off at Tanya and her stupidity.

"Broke off? Our engagement?" Tanya stuttered, her jaw dropping.

"Yes. If you missed the memo, Rose-" Edward was cut off as Rose walked into the room.

"My wrestling the ring off your finger was him breaking the engagement, Bitch. Now, what the _fuck_ are you doing in our house?" Rose bitched, leaning against the door jam with her arms and ankles crossed. Edward looked at me, his eyes asking how Rose knew Tanya was here. I held up my phone and shook it. I'd sent her and Alice a text letting them know.

"Look, _Bitch,_ I belong here. With Eddie," Tanya cooed, trailing a finger down Edward's chest and looking at him suggestively for a moment before returning her attention to Rosalie. "And, besides, I believe this is his home, not yours. You live next door if I'm not mistaken."

"Look, you quim, it's _actually_ my house." I stood up, walking around to Edward to stand next to him. The look on Tanya's face was one of complete shock.

"What do you mean your house?" she asked skeptically, looking me up and down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a light bulb go off over Edward's head. He was seeing what I'd seen the first day. That Tanya had evaluated and dismissed me as unimportant.

"I can get the bloody deeds if you'd like, but I own this entire house. Both townhouses, in fact," I smiled, shrugging my shoulders, holding them up for a moment before letting them drop.

"You can't… There's no way… You don't possibly-" Tanya started, contempt in her voice as she tried to voice her doubts.

"Have enough money?" Edward finished Tanya's thoughts. "She does. Quite a bit. In fact, more than I'd ever have for you."

Tanya's jaw dropped. "This little…ragamuffin is rich? I find that hard to believe."

"It's true," I answered, glad to get the upper hand on her for once.

"Look, Tanya, was my message not clear enough? I'm through with you!" Edward told her, going and leaning against the closest bed post.

"Eddie, you can't mean that. You know we belong to one another," Tanya bit her bottom lip, fluttering her eyelashes. She ran her hand up Edward's chest again. "I love you, Edward. Nothing will change that."

"She'd be perfect for James," Rose mused. "The Bitch and the Bastard. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I like that one, Rose," I chuckled as Alice walked into the room.

"I got your message, Bella. What-" Alice stopped before going any further, catching sight of Tanya. "Oh. What the hell is she doing here? Didn't we already kick her to the curb? She's obviously too dumb to understand getting tossed to the curb…" Alice huffed, shaking her head.

"…like yesterday's stinking trash," Rose added as Emmett and Jasper entered the room.

"Hey, Eddie… Oh! Uh, we came to talk to Edward," Emmett stated as they paused, seeing Tanya.

I looked at Tanya, picturing in my mind what I wanted to do to her. To really get even at her for how she'd treated Rose, Alice, and me.

"_So, how do we want do this?" Rose asked, as she, Alice, and I circled Tanya._

"_If you don't mind, I'd like first dibs," I stated, looking at each of my sisters._

"_Be my guest," Rose bowed to me, swinging her arm out in Tanya's direction._

"_This is for being the chav you are. For making a copy of my house key. For standing up for James. And, my personal favorite, for bloody, fucking bothering my family!" I took my palm, shoving it into Tanya's nose in an upward direction._

"_My nose!" Tanya screamed, covering it as Alice grabbed Tanya's hair and started dragging her out of the room._

"_Don't want to get blood on the carpet!" she chirped just before Emmett made her job easier, swinging Tanya over his shoulder and jogging her downstairs and outback, since we had a nice high wall around the backyard. Not that it mattered, since we weren't exactly surrounded by neighbors, but still, best not to air our dirty laundry in public._

_I smiled as Rose took a shot at Tanya's stomach, grinning, and knocking the wind out of her. I followed behind, carrying a pair of scissors. While Tanya was still trying to catch her breath, I grabbed her hair, cutting off a chunk. She thought she was soooo pretty. Well, not any longer. What I cut was noticeable enough that she'd have to go get her hair fixed. More like chop everything off._

"_My hair! What the fu-" Alice kicked the back of Tanya's legs, sending her sprawling onto the grand._

"_No need to listen to her," Alice shrugged. We continued to alternate taking shots at Tanya. I made sure at least one rib was broken. The entire time, Tanya kept crying out for Edward to help her. I just slammed my foot into her knee._

_At one point, Rose turned towards the guys, inquiring, "How does she look compared to James?"_

"_Just perfect!" Emmett exclaimed._

"Bella! BELLA!" I snapped back to Edward's room, my thoughts scattering. Edward was looking at me oddly.

"Sorry, spaced," I informed him, shrugging with one shoulder. He gave me one last look before returning his attention to Tanya. We needed to deal with her.

Rose pushed away from the door, walking over to Tanya. "Alright, here's the story, Cinderella wannabe. You get off our property and stay away from it and Edward. What the hell, stay away from **all** of us! You will treat us with respect and look down on none of us, since we're a whole lot better than you, Ho."

"If you violate this in anyway or so much as touch any of us with any body part, or step foot on our property…" I started, Rose finishing before I could.

"We'll call the cops. So, now, it's time to take the trash out for one last time."


	36. Goodbyes

A Fistful of Dollars, a fistful of fate, Edward Cullen won't you be my date?

As always, first and foremost, thanks to my betas! Seriously, you two are divine! I love being able to just write and not have to worry much about anything else, knowing you'll help me refine everything.

So, I'm not making excuses, just explanations. I work at a food company and we had a big audit on Friday. We PASSED! Banzai! But, the last couple weeks since I last posted I have been working my ass off to get ready for the audit. It didn't leave much time for anything else. In addition to that, I got a promotion, which meant more duties. Thankfully, I have a couple chapters ahead written, so I'm hoping once things cool down I'll be able to get on a weekly posting schedule because of how far ahead I've rewritten.

I think that covers everything. I really do. Of course, I'll most likely remember something later, but oh well.

Ah! Don't forget I still have the Facebook page. There is a discussion up on the board that I haven't had a chance to participate in. It's asking for favorite scenes. I'd love to read responses from my readers and I keep trying to post previews.

* * *

BPOV

"WHAT in all that's living was she bloody thinking bringing her ass back here?" I yelled, turning towards my siblings in utter disbelief.

"Calm down, Bella. There's no need to go postal," Edward soothed, rubbing my arms before we headed back inside.

"We should have beaten her ass," Rose complained and I chuckled, since that's just what I'd daydreamed doing.

"Maybe, but that would have been childish and put us at her level," I pointed out, going and sitting down in the media room. A puzzle was set out on the coffee table. Alice and Jasper sat down and proceeded to work on it. I blinked. Shocked that Alice was able to sit still long enough to do it, and stunned she wasn't talking at warp speed while doing it. Jasper caught my eye and winked, reminding me again how they evened each other out.

"Can you believe she actually thought Edward would take her back?" Alice asked, shaking her head. Obviously sharing my disbelief over the whole encounter.

"Well, considering she suffers from the same thing Edward did for awhile – _a case of having ones friggin' head so far up their ass they wouldn't find it with a map_ – it seems possible," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She looked you up and down, dismissing you with a glance up in my room. That's what she did the first day you met, isn't it? That's what you tried to tell me," Edward mused, sitting next to me and draping his arm over the back of the couch behind me.

"Yes," I told him, nodding my head. Ring the bell and give the boy a prize, people – we have a winner.

"Are you almost done packing, Edward?" Alice inquired, looking up from the puzzle for a moment.

"Yes, so no suitcase stowawaying for you, sister dear," Edward chuckled, reaching over and ruffling her hair, since she was sitting on the floor in front of him.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Jasper said, shaking his head in amazement. "Ten weeks, huh?"

"Rest of the semester," Edward told him, standing up. "Well, I've got an early flight so I should head on up to bed. You coming, Bella?"

I nodded, standing up with him. "Yeah, I _am_ your ride to the airport. What time's your flight, again?"

"Six a.m. Bright and early, so we should be up by 3:30 a.m. to leave."

"Night!" we called back to our siblings, hearing the same response as we went up to Edward's room. Edward moved his suitcase to the floor and set out the outfit he was going to wear tomorrow. I disappeared into the bathroom, changing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth. Edward was sitting on the bed when I emerged and went in after I came out.

I climbed into the bed, snuggling under the covers. He came back out, shutting off the light and setting the alarm before getting into the bed behind me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he kissed my cheek. Contented, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

EPOV

I tried sleeping, since I had to get up early to catch my flight the next day. But I wasn't having any luck; all I could do was think about Bella. I was really going to miss her. We'd settled into a sort of comfortable routine since she'd started sleeping in my room again.

Day by day she was letting me get a little closer. If I kissed her, which I liked to do whenever I got the chance, she responded. She'd talk about her nightmares if I asked. Her nightmares thankfully seemed to be fading away. I couldn't help but wonder how she'd far over the next ten weeks. I had to admit I was still worried sick about her, even though I was leaving her here surrounded by our siblings.

I looked down at her, seeing her curled up against my chest, sound asleep. Asleep. That's what I wanted to be as well. But, no, I was awake and thinking about things that were keeping me up.

I could try counting sheep, but that didn't help last time. I could sing songs in my head. What would I sing though? It would have to be something…oh screw it, I was only interested in a certain girl with auburn hair and chocolate eyes. As long as she was on my brain, I didn't think anything else would work for getting me to sleep.

I leaned down and whispered, "I love you, Bella," in her ear, knowing she wouldn't hear me, but needing to tell her anyway. This girl had become my life's blood and if I wasn't going to see her for ten weeks, I needed to know that I'd told her how I felt, even if she didn't hear me.

She snuggled deeper against me and I finally drifted off to sleep. The blaring of my alarm startled me awake a few short hours later.

Bella started pounding her fists on my chest, moaning, "Stop the noise! Shut if off! Too early…"

"Come on, Bella, I need to get to the airport," I yawned, getting up and watching Bella bury her head under the pillow. I knew she wasn't a morning person, but I needed to get to the airport. If I got up with her, I knew she was going to go back to sleep.

Getting up, I yanked the covers off of her and pulled the pillow away. She grumbled, curling herself into a ball, which made it that much easier for me to pick her up bridal style and carry her into the bathroom, setting her down in the shower.

I knew she was going to be pissed at me for this, but I needed her awake. I didn't want anyone else taking me to the airport. Just her.

"Edward? What? The hell… EDWARD CULLEN! HAVE YOU GONE FUCKING BARMY?" she screeched as I turned on the shower, raining cold water down on her.

"I'm sorry, Bella!" I told her, shutting the water off. "But I do have to get to the airport!"

"And that warrants putting me in a fucking cold-as-shit shower?" she kept screeching, only quieter.

"If I hadn't, you would have gone back to sleep!" I told her holding my hands up in surrender, fighting the urge to cover myself. No need to give her any ideas right now and I really wanted to leave the house intact.

"Get me a damn robe!" she ordered, pushing me out of the room and shutting the door. I grabbed a robe from my closet, knocking on the bathroom door. She cracked it open and snagged the robe from my hand, shutting the door again. A few moments later she came out, hair wrapped in a towel and dwarfed in my robe. "Get your ass ready."

I did as she ordered, not wanting to piss her off any more than I already had. I resisted the urge to laugh, since the look on her face when I'd turn on the shower had been hilarious. Sighing, I let my thoughts wander to my upcoming trip.

I finished getting ready and we headed off to the airport. Bella was still pissed off at whet I'd done and didn't really speak to me the entire ride there. Yeah, her glaring at me was sooo not how I saw this trip happening. What a way to leave a lasting impression on someone you're hoping won't forget about you. God I suck.

"I'm sorry." After we arrived, I apologized for the umpteenth time, not wanting to leave with her still mad at me. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

"I know," she murmured, looking at me. "I know."

"I don't want to leave with you upset at me. Please, forgive me?"

She took a deep breath, looking forward for a bit before turning towards me. "All right. You're forgiven. Just, please, don't do it again!"

"I won't," I promised, getting out of the car and unloading my bags from the trunk. I set them on the curb before sliding back into the car to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered shyly, looking at me through her eyelashes.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Bella, love," I told her, the endearment slipping out as I kissed her gently. "Drive safe home."

"Will do," she answered. "See you in a couple months."

"Bye." I kissed her once more, needing to erase the pout on her lips, and got out. Gathering my bags I headed into Sea-Tac, stopping just inside to turn around. Bella's car was still sitting at the curb. I watched as she slowly pulled away, before going in to meet up with my classmates. Time to go to Europe.

BPOV

It had been two weeks since I'd dropped Edward off at Sea-Tac. Two very long weeks. After about a month of sleeping well, I was now sleeping alone again and sleeping like shit. Since Edward had left, I'd refused to sleep anywhere but in Edward's bed and consequently alone. The bags had reappeared below my eyes and sometimes I almost thought I'd forgotten what a good night's sleep felt like.

Since I'd never officially moved out of my room, only shifted the clothes I absolutely needed, I was currently in my room getting dressed. Alice and Rose had deemed tonight a girl's night out at Volturi. They'd decided that we had to go on a night when Jasper and Emmett weren't working, because in addition to being a girl's night, this was also a test to see how Bella was doing. When your sisters wanted to test your skills against boys, having your brothers there really didn't help.

It also meant that I had to step foot in my room to get ready considering that my club clothes were there. Alice and Rose were in their own rooms getting dressed. I'd point blank refused their help, feeling the need to do this on my own. Unfortunately, that meant neither could be here with me, so Jasper was sitting on my bed reading as I came out of the bathroom. Having someone else in the room with me kept the memories of James at bay.

I moved to stand in front of my full length mirror, examining the outfit I'd chosen to wear. Black leggings – if I was going to be stylish, I was damn well going to be comfortable at the same time – under a red miniskirt, paired with black knee-high boots and a matching red corset top. I'd left my hair hanging down about my shoulders, just adding some mousse to it and fluffing it to give it a tousled look. I kept makeup to a minimum, using just some black eyeliner and red lip gloss.

Jasper looked up at me as I took a deep breath. "You okay about this, Bella?"

I nodded, turning around to gaze at him. "How do I look?"

He swept me from head to toe, snapping a picture of me on his phone, before standing up and coming over to stand in front of me. "Beautiful, as you always do."

"Thanks," I smiled, grabbing my purse and leaving my room with Jasper trailing behind me. "Should Alice be jealous of you calling me beautiful?" I teased.

Jasper laughed the sound bouncing off the walls of the staircase. "No, because I always refer to you and Rosalie as beautiful and Alice as gorgeous."

"Figures," I chuckled, adding, "Are you sure you and Emmett won't come with? And, what was with the picture?"

"We can't, Alice's orders. It's a girl's only night. And the picture was nothing. Don't worry about it," Jasper answered as we reached the front door where Alice and Rose stood waiting for me. Alice wore a pink camisole over a knee-length, white skirt that billowed out when she spun around and white sandals. Rose, on the other hand, had on black fishnets under a purple miniskirt, topped with a skin tight, black shirt and black heels. Her lips were painted a vivid red.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice bounced in spot and I couldn't help but shake my head, swearing that bouncing was all she ever did.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I retorted, rolling my eyes at her and laughing. Under my breath I started singing, "The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things. They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy."

"If you get in trouble while I'm out, I'll deck you," Rosalie told Emmett, pulling on his hair to bring his face in line with hers so she could kiss him goodbye. When she stepped back, Emmett wore a goofy grin on his face.

I could see the thoughts going through his head at Rose's comment. "Shoulder. Carry. Room. Bed. Fuck Rose, NOW!"

"I promise we'll be careful and not get into any trouble," Alice whispered to Jasper as he lifted her, kissing her goodbye. "So stay out of trouble yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper replied, setting Alice back on the floor.

"Come on, Ali-Bunny, let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her behind me out the front door. I released her arm as we headed down the steps towards my Honda, since I was driving to avoid drinking so much.

Because it was Friday, the place was packed, forcing us to park a couple blocks away from the club and walk back to it. We could hear the music through the doors the closer we got. The bouncer looked familiar to me, though I was unable to recall his name as it had been so long since my last visit to Volturi.

"Ladies," he smiled, opening the doors and waving us in, to the groans of those standing in line. There was a definite advantage to knowing one of the bouncers and one of the bartenders - no waiting in line.

The music was even louder in the club, creating a thumping sensation that willed your body to move in time with it. I didn't recognize the song playing, but had to admit it had a great beat. And, smiling at my self-realization, I believe I actually wanted to dance.

Volturi's interior was decorated in black, gray, and white with those thick columns you see on Civil War era houses holding up a top balcony. The dance floor took up the majority of the bottom story, with booths and tables hidden in the darkened areas surrounding it. The majority of the seating was upstairs, however. Downstairs seating was more for couples who wanted to get it on without anyone seeing them.

I took a deep breath as we started pushing through the bodies, heading towards the stairs to the balcony. The plan was to get a table first and then start dancing. We wanted to make sure we had a spot to ourselves when we got tired. I felt people brushing against me as we moved and I stiffened my muscles, sticking close to Rose and Alice.

_You can do this, Bella. You can do this._

We spent a good twenty minutes searching for a table or booth upstairs, finally securing one in the far back corner. Each table had a light above it and small menus on the table for the patrons. Servers wandered about the tables taking and delivering orders.

Once seated, we each grabbed a menu, scanning through the appetizers, since that was really the only food Volturi served. If you were going to serve drinks, best serve at least some kind of food. The food soaked up the alcohol, which prompted customers to order more alcohol and prevented quick drunks.

"I vote for ordering nachos first," I mused, giving my opinion, looking up at my sisters.

"No. I'm more in the mood for a bloomin' onion," Rose said, setting down her menu.

"Barbeque chicken wings," Alice pouted, looking as if she assumed she would automatically get her way. I avoided looking at her, knowing I was susceptible to the puppy dog eyes she had.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it?" I suggested, offering our very scientific way of deciding things. I couldn't count the number of things that had been settled using the rock, paper, scissors method. "Count of three. One… Two… THREE!"

I threw out rock, while Alice picked scissors and Rose chose rock as well. Both Rose and I taped Alice's scissors, signaling her loss. She scowled at both of us and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're out," Rose taunted, smirking at her before turning her attention to me. "Just you and I, Bitch. One… Two… THREE!"

I tossed scissors this time as Rose stuck with rock, tapping my fingers, her smirk deepening. "I win! Say hello to a bloomin' onion!"

"Shut it!" I huffed, grinning. "I knew I should've picked paper instead. Shit. Live and learn hunh?"

We were laughing as our waitresses showed up at our table. I'd forgotten how good it felt to be out with Rose and Alice like this, calling each other names and taunting one another in good fun.

"Hi! I'm Marie and I'll be your server tonight! Though, given how often you've been here, I'd say you know that already," Marie laughed, looking at each of us. "Here's a reserved sign for your table so no one snags it from you."

"Thanks, Marie!" Alice giggled, taking the sign from Marie and putting it into the middle of the table.

Alice and Rose started up a conversation and I looked at Marie, knowing I'd seen her before, but not really recalling her, just as with the bouncer. Bloody hell. Had it really be that long since I'd come here?

I could see how Rose and Alice liked her, though. Her five foot four inch frame was wearing black jeans and a purple corset top. She'd piled her dark brown hair in a ponytail, which curled down her back. Her eyes, a matching brown to her hair, were lined in black eyeliner and her lips were glossed in a deep red that went well with her tan skin. I could make out a water lily on her left wrist.

"…how is Edward, Bella?" I heard, causing me to turn my thoughts back to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I spaced," I apologized, looking up at her.

She smiled, waving a hand in the air. "No problem. I was wondering how your boy toy was doing?"

"Edward? He's not my boy toy," I objected, though I really wished he was.

"He's not?" Marie gapped at me. "You're shittin' me, girl. The last time I saw you here, the boy looked at you like you were the sun, moon, and stars of his universe. You're seriously not tapping that?"

My jaw dropped as Rose and Alice started laughing.

"I…uh…no…I'm…" I sputtered, not sure what to say.

"Oh, Marie! Edward only broke up with Tanya only in December. Bella hasn't had that much time to tap that, considering she doesn't see how much he wants her," Alice smiled, still laughing.

"Hell, if Edward and Bella would take their heads out of their asses, and really look at one other, I can guarantee you, his package would be delivered," Rose said with a complete straight face. What the hell? Did they talk to Marie that frequently? How often had they been coming to Volturi after I'd stopped?

"Can I get a Bellini?" I blurted out, getting rather embarrassed by the conversation.

Marie chuckled, writing down my order. "Sure. Look, if you ain't hitting that, Bella, you need to. The guy is head over heels for you. It's written on his face for all to see."

I just nodded, wondering if what she said was true. Edward wanted me? As in, _wanted_ me?

"Chocolate martini," Alice ordered. "And, don't worry, we'll get Bella to see the light."

"Bloomin' onion and a Sex on the Beach," Rose told Marie, before turning towards me. "See the light, Bella! Walk towards it. It's okay. Go into the light!"

I rolled my eyes and smacked her arm as she started laughing. If we were this hyper sober, I wondered what we'd be like drunk.

"So, Bellini, chocolate martini, Sex on the Beach, and a bloomin' onion," Marie repeated back to us. We grinned our answers, nodding as she added, "Tell Jasper and Emmett I said hi!" before walking off.

"She's a blast!" Alice gushed shifting her chair to face me. "How are you doing, Bella? Panicky? Anything?"

I bit my bottom lip, analyzing what I was feeling. Amusement at Marie. Bafflement over her saying Edward wanted me. And joy. Sheer joy. Smiling, I answered, "I'm doing great. Just great."

"Let's dance then." Rose stood, pulling me up with her. "Time to hit the dance floor! Let's get this party started!"

We headed back through the crowd and down to the dance floor, scoping out an area off to the side. I wasn't the greatest dancer when it came to club dancing but enjoyed pairing up with Rose and Alice. I could follow their lead and they in turn helped me with my moves. Low by Flo'Rida came on and Rose spent half the song helping me with my booty drop, making me do it over and over again until she was sure I had the hang of it and it looked near perfect.

I danced between Alice and Rose for a bit, before we switched off, Alice dancing in the middle while Rose and I sandwiched her. The energy of the music flowed through my veins and I felt myself relaxing, letting my worries fall away. This was a girls' night out. A night for enjoyment and hell would freeze over before I gave that up.

I was watching as Alice and Rose moved together when someone placed their hand on my arm, turning me around to face them. Panic started rising as I came face to face with a tall man sporting greasy, brunette hair and clothes that looked slept in. I fought the panic, taking deep breaths and mentally going through some moves Emmett had shown me how to do for self-defense.

He leaned down and ordered in my ear, "Dance with me!"

I pulled away from him, moving back towards Alice and Rose, shaking my head. "No!"

I moved to turn and dismiss him, putting him out of my mind, when his hand was back on my arm again, freezing me in place. His breath wafted over my face, smelling heavily of booze as he ordered once more, "I said, dance with me!"

The feeling of helplessness when James attacked me returned in full force. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. Couldn't think. He was… _BELLA!_ I screamed in my mind, trying to snap myself back to the present and away from the past. I wasn't in my room. The music thrumming through me was proof of that. I wasn't helpless. The moves Emmett taught me were testament to that.

I let my mind shut down; allowing my body to act on impulse, trusting it would do what needed to do to extract myself from this situation. My knee came up and made contact with the man's groin. Shock registered on his face before he doubled over, covering his crotch with his hands. My hand flew to my mouth covering it as I raced back upstairs to our table. I had kneed a man!


	37. Just Duckie

Four score and seven years ago SM brought forth Twilight, conceived in originality, and dedicated to all us Twi-Nerds who write fiction to it.

As always, because really how can I not? Thanks to my betas! You two are the bestest! (Yea, yea, I know, it's not proper, but who cares right now?)

Readergoof – No, I don't have a running prop joke through the story. Until you mentioned it, it hadn't even dawned on me. Apples are just an easy thing to grab and snack on, though since their in Washington, yes, it would seem a running prop joke.

Thanks to readergoof for the chapter title!

* * *

BPOV

By the time Rose and Alice got up to our table, apparently having seen me running off, I was sitting down, arms folded on the table top, and my head lying on top of my arms, murmuring, "Stupid, Bella! That was brilliant. You come here to get over your fear and what's the first thing you do? You knee some guy in the groin!"

"Bella?" Rose's voice reached my ears at the same moment I felt her tapping my back. "What happened? You took off like the devil was on your tail."

I looked up, sighing. Our order had arrived while we'd been dancing and I gulped my drink down, needing to calm my nerves. Taking a deep breath, I glanced first at Alice and then at Rose before looking up at the ceiling, praying for strength to get me through the next few minutes. "Some guy wanted to dance with me and I told him no. Well, more like he ordered me to dance with him and I took exception to it and his hand on my arm. I froze. I didn't think. I just reacted. My knee camp up and… and…"

I let my head fall down into my hands, closing my eyes as Alice pressed, "And, what? Tell us!"

I placed my arms parallel to each other on the table, palms flat down, inhaling deeply. I held my breath for account of three before letting it out and continuing, "And made contact with his groin! I kneed a man in the groin! For _just _wanting to dance with me!"

"Bella, you've been doing your best to avoid any type of situation like this one or otherwise since James. Cut yourself some slack. Healing isn't going to happen overnight. This is the first time you've really been out in public. All you did was knee him in the dick. That's better than standing in place and doing nothing. You stood up for yourself, Girl!" Rose told me, placing her hand on top of one of mine.

"I over-reacted! All he did was touch me with his hand!" I complained, staring at her in exasperation.

"If a jackass is going to manhandle you, in any form, then he had it coming," Rose shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I don't see that as over-reacting."

"Do you want to go home?" Alice asked tentatively as Rose ate some of the bloomin' onion. Alice's voice was soft and I could hear in it a twinge of disappointment that told me that she didn't want to leave. Not that I could blame her. She and Rosalie had been wanting me to come for months and I knew neither wanted to go home yet.

Taking another deep breath, I decided to tough it out. It would do me some good. "I'll stay. I'll stay and try again."

We sat eating the onion and drinking, allowing me some time to calm myself before we hit the dance floor again. However, that didn't stop me from swearing at myself in my head. _Brilliant, Bella. Just brilliant. You're not going to get anywhere if you hurt every guy who touches you. You were almost raped once. That doesn't mean that every guy out there is James or like him. Look at Edward._

Sighing, I looked up as Rose ordered, "Stop beating yourself up. Look, Bella. In my eyes he deserved it for not taking 'no' as an answer. You have to start trusting your instincts again. Now, come on!"

I raised an eyebrow, knowing I hadn't spoken aloud. Rose started laughing at my look of shock. "I know you, Bella. Come on… time to hit the floor again."

I followed Rose and Alice back to the dance floor, not having much of a choice since Rose had grabbed my hand and hauled me with her. My plan was to stay as close to Rose and Alice as I could get, to try to remain clam, to not freak out again, and to stay away from drunken men, who tended to not like being told 'no.' Hopefully, my plan would help me avoid kneeing another man in the groin.

Luckily for me, no one else approached me, for which I was immensely thankful. It allowed me to start relaxing with all the bodies surrounding me. I concentrated on the music, allowing it to flow through me and soothe my muscles. The last time I'd been here it had been too much for me. I'd taken one step into the club, saw and felt all the men around, turned around and literally ran from the club screaming and in tears. I'd collapsed just outside the door and Edward had had to carry me back to the car to take me home.

I let myself get lost in the music, dancing, drinks, and general fun I was having with Alice and Rose. Taking a break, we headed up to our table for more liquids. However, after my three Bellinis, I was feeling rather tipsy and switched to water. I glanced at my phone to see the time and smiled. It was nearing midnight. It was the longest I'd been out and about like this for months.

"Can we go?" I inquired, looking at Rose and Alice, who'd stuck to the alcohol, but seemed to be doing fine.

"Yeah, I think you've endured enough for the night." Rose agreed, asking Marie for our check when she walked by. We paid up and headed out of the club. The night air was cold and bit at my cheeks. I drew my coat closer to myself, trying to stay warm on the walk to the car.

"You did good, Bella! I'm proud of you!" Alice exclaimed, taking my hand and swinging it back and forth as she skipped along side me.

"No kidding. You avoided being a three-year old again and running screaming out of there. I'm proud of you, too," Rose snipped, the alcohol making her a little more bitchy than usual. I didn't take offense. Rose wasn't Rose if she wasn't bitching at something.

"Oh, shut it," I retorted, grinning. I was proud of myself, too. Beyond proud. I was couldn't-wait-until-Edward-found-out proud.

"Make me." Rose shot back.

"Bite me," I huffed, following Alice, who was still holding onto my hand.

"Bare it and share it."

I stopped, forcing Alice, who was still holding onto my hand, to stop as well. "You… Tell me when and where, and I will."

"Oh! Bella's got a spine." Rose started laughing, grabbing my other hand after hugging me. We all walked hand in hand back to the car, enjoying each other's company. Tonight had been good.

We were laughing as we walked into the guys' side of the house, Alice and Rose wanting to see their men.

"How'd it go?" Jasper inquired walking out of the media room after we'd shut the door. Emmett followed behind him, making a beeline for Rose. He had most likely been watching out the window for her to come home after her parting comment to him. Alice and I watched as Emmett picked Rosalie up and flew up the stairs, amused by their interaction.

"Someone's eager," I commented, not expecting an answer.

"So, I ask again, how did it go?" Jasper repeated his earlier question wrapping his arms around Alice as she hugged him. "Hey, Sugar."

"Hi!" Alice bounced, looking up at him and grinning. "She kneed a guy in the groin."

"Alice!" I exclaimed exasperated. "We get home and the first thing you say is that I kneed a guy in the groin? What happened to, 'Hi! How are you?'"

Jasper pushed Alice away from himself, rushing over to me. Before he could grab me, I held up my hands, backing away. "I'm fine. He grabbed my arm, that's all."

"The guy deserved it for touching you." Alice defended my actions, clearly happy with what I'd done."

Jasper kept looking at me, clearly wanting to move closer to me if I'd stop backing away. "We promised Edward we'd keep you safe."

"I'm fine!" I objected. "He wanted to dance with me and I didn't want to dance with him. He grabbed my arm, spun me around, and I reacted, shoving my knee into his groin before taking off."

Apparently arguing my safety with a six-foot some odd male who is not only stronger than you, but under strict orders to keep you safe, will cause you to lose every time. Jasper faked going one direction, getting a hold of me when I went the other. He turned my arms this way and that, looking for any signs of bruising, letting me go only when he was satisfied I was okay.

"She did really well with all the bodies surrounding her." Alice kept bouncing, excitement and pleasure in her voice over my accomplishment. Maybe I wasn't handling individuals well, but groups weren't too bad. Seemed rather backwards, but I wasn't going to argue. Some improvement was better than no improvement.

Now, assured my person had come to no harm, Jasper, taking a page from Emmett's playbook, bent and swooped Alice up and over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, um, Edward called about an hour ago," Jasper informed us, walking towards the stairs, Alice on his back.

"WHAT? And you didn't tell Bella this immediately WHY?" Alice screeched in Jasper's ear, causing him to cringe and mutter, "Alice."

"Well?" Alice demanded, tapping her fingers on his shoulder.

Jasper stopped moving up the stairs, looking over his shoulder at her. "You told me what she'd done. I was a little preoccupied checking for her safety. Bella, if you want to call him, the number you can reach him at is on the kitchen table."

"Thanks, Jasper," I murmured, watching as he carried a now giggling Alice upstairs, no doubt intent on doing what Emmett was surely doing with Rose.

"You better call, Bella!" Alice ordered me as I walked into the kitchen, picking up the piece of paper off the table. Two weeks since I'd talked to him. I smiled to myself, wanting to hear his voice. My sleeping had gone back to being crappy and the bags under my eyes were reappearing. As much as I hated it, I was proud of Edward's achievement. I would never ask him to give up this chance.

Tapping the paper against my hand, I bit my bottom lip for a moment before taking off my shoes, picking them up, and literally running upstairs to Edward's room where I'd been sleeping.

EPOV

A free day. I had nothing to do, although I should get to work on homework. But, considering the fact that I'd been sleeping every free chance, I had to reset my internal clock, I wasn't keen on doing anything beyond… nothing.

It was Saturday and I'd woken up at eight. I'd tried going back to sleep, but didn't have luck, so I'd gotten up and decided it was time to call home. The call was way past due, but given my classes and sleeping, I hadn't had the chance to do it. Jasper and Emmett were home, but I really only wanted to talk to Bella, who was out at Volturi with Alice and Rose. Emmett was in the bathroom, according to Jasper, so I'd gave him the number where I could be reached and bid him goodbye, letting him get back to the book he'd been reading.

I'd been lying on my bed for the last hour doing nothing but worrying about Bella when my stomach growled, signaling it was time for food. I got up and changed my clothes, intending to head to a café for some coffee and croissants. I'd just finished tying my shoes and was heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth when the phone rang. One of the perks of being in the exchange student dorms: private phones to allow for calling home.

"Bonjour?" I answered, grateful for having taken French in high school. I still remembered it enough to get around without relying on English, though a great deal of people here spoke it.

"Bon what?" a soft voice asked, sounding utterly baffled. A voice I recognized as belonging to Bella. She'd called! Jasper had passed the message along and she'd called! I did a fist pump, glad she couldn't see it.

"Bonjour means hello in French, Bella, love," I replied, the endearment slipping out again.

"Oh, okay. I wouldn't know. I opted to take Japanese instead. Jasper said you'd called," she responded and I pictured her biting her bottom lip, as she often did.

I laughed, enjoying hearing her voice. "So you _had_ to call?"

"Well, Alice ordered me to. But… I wanted to hear your voice," she admitted shyly and I knew that she was definitely biting her lip now. "If I hadn't, I'm sure she would have come back down and carried me to a phone."

"That would've been a sight to see if she had." I laughed again, sitting back down on my bed. "Jasper said you girls had gone to Volturi. How did it go?"

"It went… well, it…" she stopping talking for a moment before rushing out, "Ikneedaguyinthegroin."

"Wait! Slow down, Bella, you're channeling Alice. What happened?"

"Ikneedaguyinthegroin," she rushed out once more, though I was better prepared for it and managed to make out what she was saying. She'd kneed a guy in the groin? What the hell had happened? Why the fuck did she feel the need to knee a guy in the groin?

"What the fuck happened?" I demanded, my need to protect her rising up and making me a little harsh with Bella.

Bella, however, either didn't notice or didn't care, because she started explaining. "Alice, Rose, and I were on the dance floor and some guy touched me, ordering me to dance with him. I told him no and he didn't accept my answer. I… I acted on instinct. One moment I was staring up at him frozen in place and the next my knee was meeting his balls. I'm fine though! No bruising, Jasper already checked. And, on the plus side, I did actually manage to relax in a sea of bodies!"

She took a deep breath after spitting all that out, barely having taken one while she was talking. Very like Alice and very unlike Bella. I let my muscles loosen up after hearing that she was alright and that Jasper had ensured her safety as I'd requested.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bella. And I'm even more thrilled at your achievement. How long did you girls stay out?"

"Not sure. We just got home maybe a half hour ago, maybe less. I don't remember what time we left."

"Anything else happen or going on?"

"No. What about you? How's France?"

I lay back down on my back, glad the phone was a cordless. "France is fine. I've gone to class, done homework, and slept a lot - had to reset my internal clock. Not much else," I told her, running my fingers through my hair. "This was the first chance I've really gotten to call home. I miss you and everyone else."

"I miss you too. I'm sure the rest do as well, though, they're off getting lucky, so unfortunately you can't talk to them. I hate to say goodbye, but it's late here and…" Bella yawned, pausing in the middle of her sentence.

"Go to bed, Bella, love. I'll talk to you later," I told her, wanting her to get some sleep, since I knew she probably wasn't sleeping well with me so far away.

"Alright. Night, Edward," she responded and I waited until I heard the tell tale click signaling she'd hung up. God, I missed her and wanted to be at home with her.

Opening the picture Jasper had sent me of Bella's Volturi attire, I repeated in my head, "Eight more weeks. Only eight more weeks."

BPOV

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly and before I knew it Monday had rolled around again, meaning classes to attend. I was currently sitting in English, staring off into space and tapping my pen against my notebook. I wasn't paying much attention to the teacher, though I knew she was reading aloud from a book. A book I had already read.

_Bella, love._ He'd said it when I'd dropped him off at the airport and twice while we'd been on the phone. After the French kiss he'd given me, my mind had started going down the road that his view of me was more than sisterly.

I had decided to live and enjoy life; to treasure what I got from Edward. But, what Marie had told me kept running through my mind. That Edward looked at me as if I were the sun, moon, and stars of his universe. Was it true? Did he really?

I loved Edward. Why couldn't I just admit it to him? Because I was afraid. Despite my determination to savor what I could get from him, there was a part of me that feared his rejection if I admitted my feelings to him. What would happen to our relationship if he didn't feel the same? Why did any of this matter? He was in France, for Pete's sake! It wasn't as if I could do anything about it right now.

Nonetheless, distance really does make the heart grow fonder and stupidity gets you no where. I'd lost almost six years in England because of Victoria. Six years. If I hadn't been forced to go, maybe Edward and I would be a couple now. Coulda, woulda, shoulda. I was being stupid, hiding behind my fears, when I'd _told _myself to just feel! How was this doing that? I was still thinking too much. Still over-analyzing and it was getting me nowhere. Absolutely nowhere.

This wasn't something you did on the phone. It felt wrong on every level. I wanted to do it in person. Face to face. If I was truly going to live and feel, then I needed to just jump for fuck's sake. _Jump, Bella! Jump! Regardless of how he feels, you know he'll still catch you._

How to do this? Spring break was coming up the second week of April. Did I want to be alone if it all went to hell? Not really. Alice and Rose would definitely agree. That was a no brainer.

"Class dismissed."

Blinking, I looked around me startled. I hadn't realized I'd been that lost in my thoughts. Sighing, I gathered my stuff, thankful this had been my last class of the day. I could head home.

Going out to my car, I let my thoughts wander again. This was not a small decision. It was life altering and the only question was if it would be in a good way or a bad way.

What would Jasper and Emmett think? It would probably be a better idea to scope things out rather than tell them right away. I needed to have my ducks in a row first. Yeah. Get my ducks lined up and then spring it. Smiling to myself, pleased with my decision, I climbed into my Honda and drove home. I had a paper due on Wednesday that I needed to finish.

"Fuck!" I screechedm as I walked into the house a short while later.

"Bad day?" Rose inquired coming out of the kitchen, an apple in hand.

"Huh? No. Thinking about a paper I have to finish that's due on Wednesday." I shook my head, setting my backpack down at the foot of the stairs. "Who's taking care of dinner?"

"Emmett. Expect pizza," Rose answered, heading upstairs as I looked around me. It felt odd being in the girls' side of the house. We never spent much time here since the boys had the media room. I wasn't even sleeping in my room over here. I knew Alice and Rose bounced back and forth between their rooms and Emmett and Jasper's rooms.

Maybe I'd do some renovations. Turn the two homes into one. It made far more sense then leaving it as it was. We'd already combined the backyards. Homework now. Renovations later. Otherwise I'd never get my paper written.

By the time I went to bed that night, I was no closer to finishing my paper than I had been when I'd started. When my alarm went off the next morning, after a restless sleep, I decided to skip classes and work on the paper. Turning over, I tried to get a few more hours of shut eye before getting up, not that I succeeded.

I popped downstairs periodically throughout out the day to eat, looking at the clock each time, wondering why it was that when you wanted time to pass by with any speed it did the opposite and moved at a snail's pace? Standing up from where I'd been lying on the bed, I stretched my muscles before grabbing my jump drive and heading down to the office to print off my finally finished paper. This wasn't how I'd wanted to spend my day. I'd wanted to be putting my ducks in a row, but school came first.

"Jasper!" I called out, running down the stairs and into the office.

"What?" He emerged from the kitchen, snacking on an apple.

"I'm going to print off my paper and I'd like you to read through it, please. Could you check for spelling errors, wrong words, that sort of stuff? It's due tomorrow," I told him as he followed behind me.

"And you're finishing it now?"

"It's a really boring paper and I've been working on it for the last week," I told him, powering up the printer and turning on the monitor to the PC. I stuck in the jump drive and pulled up my paper, hitting print. "Let me know when you're done please? I'll make corrections and print it again."

I kissed his cheek before heading back upstairs. One thing down and no more papers due, for now. I did have to start choreographing a dance for my dance class final. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was nine. That paper had really taken forever. Didn't help that I had gone back and rewritten it only a zillion times. More like three, in reality, but still. Try finding symbolism in a book you don't like and can't stand and see how easy it is.

I turned on Anne of Green Gables for background noise, not wanting to watch any of my TV shows without Edward. Our little marathons were something we did together.

Bella, love. Did it mean that he loved me, loved me? Or did it mean he just really liked me? Gah! I hated puzzles and this was definitely a puzzle. And not one I would ever figure outon my own. Not that I wasn't going to try.

I was checking my email and responding to a classmate about some homework we had due when Jasper dropped my paper on the laptop keyboard. "Done."

"How bad was it?"

"Not your best work, that's for sure," he answered honestly.

I sighed, getting up. "I didn't like the book and had a really hard time finding the symbolism the teacher was talking about. This was the third draft."

Jasper shook his head. "You could have asked for help."

"I know. I should have," I said, going downstairs to the PC and spending the next half hour making revisions to the paper before printing it off. Finally finished. I three hole punched my paper, putting it into a folder and writing my name, class, and the assignment on the front cover. Ten-thirty, time to start seeing about getting ready for bed. I didn't have class until ten, but I had never been a morning person. Waking up at eight to start getting ready was never pleasant.

I'd reached the top of the stairs for the second floor when the phone started ringing. I ignored it, figuring Jasper would pick up. Emmett was at work and I thought Alice and Rose were next door doing something, but I wasn't sure.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper call out and I jogged down the few steps I'd made up towards Edward's room and to the top of the stairs.

"What?" I asked, looking down at him holding out the phone.

"Phone's for you." He held it up towards me, since we only had cordless phones.

"I'll get it upstairs," I said, turning around and dashing up to Edward's room, grabbing the phone from its cradle on the small table just inside the room. "I've got it, Jasper. You can hang up."

I figured if someone was calling this late, it wasn't a business call. I heard the click of Jasper hanging up and said, "Bella."

"Bella, love…"

"Edward! Don't you have to be in class shortly?" I inquired, biting my bottom lip and sitting down on the bed.

"I need to leave in a few minutes, but I wanted to call and say goodnight."

"Well, good morning to you. Oh! You need to make sure to call and talk to the others when you get a chance. They were sorely put out that Jasper and I have gotten to talk to you and they haven't."

He laughed, the sound making me smile. "I'll see about it this weekend. I gotta run. Sleep well."

"Will try. Bye!"

"Night."

I clicked off the phone, frowning. There was that Bella, love again. Why, oh why was he doing that?

I got myself ready for bed before clearing off the bed of my computer and school books. I'd been sleeping in one of Edward's shirts, enjoying the feeling of being close to him and surrounded by him in it. Setting the alarm, I turned off the nightstand lamp and fell asleep, wondering why the hell he kept calling me 'Bella, love.'


	38. We Agree

A quick: No I'm not SM and all that jazz. I don't wish I were, I just wish I had her money now.

Thanks as always to my betas that make the finished chapters the greatness they are.

ON ADOPTIONS/FOSTER SYSTEM: No, I have never been adopted or in the foster system. I grew up in a rather dysfunctional family, but with my birth parents. Where I get the feelings, is how I imagine one would feel and via the fact that my grandfather was adopted.

To any reader on here who has children that are adopted or were adopted themselves, please know, I mean no discredit to anything you may have suffered and wish only to do it justice when writing about it. If I have anyway insulted you by misrepresenting something I have no personal knowledge of, I sincerely apologize.

* * *

BPOV

I dragged my butt out of bed, wishing it were Friday instead of Wednesday. Groggily, I dragged myself into the bathroom, letting a warm shower wake me some before dressing in jeans and a t-shirt. By the time I finished getting ready and gathering my school supplies, I only had fifteen minutes to eat my bowl of cereal before heading out the door.

My English paper was due during my first class and I turned it in with dread, not really wanting to know what I'd get on it. I wasn't expecting a good grade. Not that it mattered all that much. The paper didn't account for a large portion of our overall grade. By the time all my classes where over, I was more then ready to meet up with Emmett for a late lunch. I could use the smile Emmett would put on my face.

"I heard Edward called last night," he greeted me before biting into his hamburger. With Emmett you could always count on having your food in front of you when you arrived, since if you weren't on time, he'd order for you. He hated waiting to eat.

"Yep," I answered, pouring the packet of dressing onto my salad before taking a bite.

"Why didn't he talk to anyone else?" Emmett asked, causing me to look up at him in shock. Emmett was pouting!

"He only had a few minutes," I said, trying to soothe Emmett's ruffled feathers and not laugh at the same time. "I told him he needed to call and talk to all of you."

"Good." Emmett took a drink of his soda, before throwing out casually, "He's in love you, ya know."

I almost choked on my food and had to take a drink of my tea before I could speak. "Why do you say that?"

"He's only called to talk to you for one. He made Jasper and I swear under threat of bodily harm that we'd keep you safe, two. And, when you're not watching or looking at him, he gets this really goofy look on his face. Like the world around him fell away and it's only the two of you."

The world falling away comment vibed with what Marie had said, but I still shrugged off what Emmett had said, not wanting to give away my thoughts. Edward loved me? "Doesn't mean anything, Emmett."

Maybe Edward really did. Why then hadn't he said anything? Or, was the 'Bella, love,' his way of saying it? Sighing I glanced at my watch, knowing I had some errands I needed to run before getting home. "I got to run, Emmett. I have some stuff I need to do. Are you and Jasper working tonight?"

"Yep." We bused our table before Emmett walked me out to my car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed my temple, watching as I climbed into the car and drove off.

"Bella's home! Finally!" I heard Alice yell the minute I walked in the door a few hours later.

"Hello to you, too," I answered, going into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"It's a girl's night. Come on! We set up movies and ordered Chinese!"

I dropped my bag off at the bottom of the stairs before following Alice into the media room.

"Bout time you got home," Rose bitched, looking up at me.

"Jeez. Sorry!" I held my hands up in the universal surrender sign. "I had classes and then some errands to run after. Besides, it's only five. What are you complaining about?"

"Just sit," Rose ordered, turning on the first movie as I complied, choosing one of the recliners. I was game for passing time in a quick and pleasant manner.

As the movie started, I saw we were going to be watching the Lord of the Rings series, causing me to squeal, "Oh! Legolas and Aragon!"

"Yep! A twofer." Alice smirked from the other recliner since Rose was lying flat on the couch, preventing anyone else from sitting on it.

By the time we headed off to bed, we'd watched the first two movies, had a popcorn fight, cleaned up after said popcorn fight, which resulted in a second one, and recleaned.

"I hope we got it all," I commented. "I'm not sure the boys will be happy with us if we didn't."

"Who cares? We had fun. They can clean it up themselves if they don't like it. Come to think of it, Emmett might not mind and figure it's an unexpected snack," Rose laughed, carrying the garbage can back into the kitchen.

"He probably will," I chuckled, picturing it in my head. Turning towards Alice, I hugged her. "Thanks! This was a really great idea."

"Of course it was. I thought of it!" Alice bragged, smirking at me.

"You're funny," I deadpanned, staring at her and shaking my head at her exuberance.

"Just call me a comedian!"

"Alright, Comedian, I'm off to bed. See ya tomorrow." I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs. One more day down. Tomorrow was Thursday. I could get my research done and out of the way and be prepped for Friday. Just thinking about it made me want to jump for joy like Alice.

Thursday came and dragged by, since I couldn't stop looking at the clock, eager to get home and check on the few things I needed. I had a hard time staying still and was glad I had dance class next, since it masked my impatience by keeping me active. Why did I have to think of all this on Monday? The week seemed to be going by so slow as a result! Ugh.

Huffing in annoyance, I finally got to drag my rear home. I entered in the girls' side, wanting to avoid anyone who was home, eager to get down to work. It was the first chance I'd gotten since Monday and Tuesday had been spent on the damn paper and Wednesday with Rose and Alice. If I didn't do what I needed to now, then I wouldn't be able to say anything tomorrow and I didn't think I could stand to wait another day.

I popped downstairs to make dinner for everyone a few hours later, ignoring the odd looks I got as I wolfed mine down before dashing back upstairs. By the time I went to bed that night, it was a good two hours later than usual. I'd gotten so caught up in lining my ducks up that I'd lost track of time.

As a result, when I woke up Friday, I was still rather exhausted from going to bed late and not sleeping well as usual. I rushed about getting ready, popping down into the kitchen, grateful to see Jasper and Emmett there.

"What time do you two have to be at work? Or are you working?" I blurted out, grabbing a packet of pop tarts. Taking them out, I put them in the toaster, turning to stare at Jasper and Emmett as I waited for them to toast.

"Uh…seven," Jasper responded looking at me oddly, clearly wondering what was going on with me.

"Are you feeling all right, Bella? You really scarfed your dinner down last night," Emmett added, putting his hand on my forehead to check for a fever. I shoved his hand away, hearing the toaster ding. Turning around I tore off a couple of paper towels and carefully extracted the pop tarts so I wouldn't burn myself.

"I'm fine," I answered, smiling back at them as I moved to leave the kitchen. "Honestly!" I added, picking up my backpack and heading out. I'd have to make sure to tell everyone as soon as I got home. That way I knew they all would be present. I didn't want to wait another day. I really didn't.

I knew how Rose and Alice would react. They were a given. It was Emmett and Jasper I wasn't sure of. Would they agree? Would they disagree? Would they scoff? Ack! This was not going to help my day pass if I dwelled on it. Focus on English. Focus. Focus. Focus.

As soon as class was over, not that I'd paid any attention, I dashed out, eager to get home. Each day that passed made me even more sure of my decision. I needed to do this and I wasn't going to let anything hold me back. What came would come, and I would accept it, no matter what. At least, if it didn't go well, I knew that I had tried and that was what was going to count in the end.

As soon as I made it home, I dashed inside, calling out, "I want to talk to everyone!"

Dropping my back at the bottom of the stairs, I ran up to the second floor and popped my head into the girls' side. "Alice! Rose! If you're in here, I want to talk to everyone!"

Turning around, I ran back down to the media room, our unofficial meeting area. It was where we always gathered. If someone wanted a meeting, you assumed the media room was the locale, and you were never wrong. While I waited, I paced the room, twisting my fingers together.

"Oh no! Alice's energy has finally rubbed off on, you hasn't it?" Rose groaned, walking into the room and seeing my pacing.

I stopped, throwing back my head and laughing. "No. I hope to hell that never happens."

"Thank God!" Rose sighed, sitting down on the coach as Emmett came in, sitting next to her.

"What's going on?" he inquired, looking between Rose and me.

"I thought Alice's energy had finally infested Bella," Rose informed him, kissing his cheek.

"What would be bad about that?" Alice pouted as she and Jasper walked in, sitting together on one of the recliners.

"One Alice is enough. We don't need two." Rose rolled her eyes before turning towards me again. "So, what is this about?"

I looked at each of them, biting on my bottom lip for a moment. I was excited. Really excited. I think I was actually doing the Alice bunny bounce. I had wanted to explain everything to them, but what came out of my mouth instead was, "I'm going to France."

"France? You're going to France?" Alice questioned, her jaw dropping in either shock or disbelief, I wasn't sure which.

"Actually, I want all of us to go to France," I clarified, covering my ears when Rose and Alice both started screaming and jumping up and down. "I have spring break the second week of April-"

"Same here!" Alice screeched, interrupted me.

"Okay, Alice and I both have our spring breaks at the same time. If you three can get time off work, then…" I trailed off, biting my bottom lip. I knew money was going to come up at some point. Alice and Rose continued their jumping until Emmett picked Rose up and sat down with her in his lap. "So, I have a yes from Alice and Rose…"

"I go where Alice goes," Jasper informed us, grabbing Alice and sitting down with her, stopping her jumping, but not her bouncing.

"Hell, if all of you are going, no way I'm staying behind," Emmett said.

"Do you guys think you can get the time off?"

"Second week of April?" Jasper elucidated, looking at me as I nodded. "Emmett and I should be good."

"I can! I have time saved up. I'll put in tomorrow!" Rose tossed out, starting to bounce herself. I tilted my head to the side, wondering if she was channeling Alice or just really damn excited.

"This is a surprise. Edward doesn't know, so please don't say anything!" I demanded, raising my voice to be heard over Alice's and Rose's excited chatting with each other.

"Oh my God! He's going to be so shocked!" Alice trilled, looking at me with a knowing look. I had a feeling she could guess why I wanted to go. Cue being cornered by Alice and Rose later. "Do you think Edward will be able to spend any time with us?"

"Dinners at least. I hope. I don't know. You two can go shopping and we'll tour," I said.

"Wait…everyone shut up," Rose yelled, holding up a hand. We all stared at her, me having an idea of what she was going to bring up and the others wondering what she was going to. "This isn't going to be cheap. Not all of us have enough cash on hand to do this. Our funds are tied up in stocks and shit, acquiring more. They're not easily accessible on such short notice. And, I for one am not maxing out a credit card to get to Paris and not be able to shop once there."

I nodded, slowly, having expected this to come up at some point. I knew Dad had them invest a lot of the money they made so that when they really needed the money, they had it. It was a sound idea. I did it too, because I had nothing better to do with my funds. "I'm paying for it, and before any of you say anything I can and am. Enough said. Besides I'd never hear the end of it if you didn't get to shop Paris and come home with two more suitcases apiece than what you left with."

"Smart woman," Emmett nodded.

"Therefore, I will be not only paying for the airfare, but the rental and the hotel as well. shopping is on you," I informed them.

"Why do you do this, Bella?" Alice queried, adding, "Not that we're complaining."

"Do what?"

"Spend money on us like this?"

"Because I feel like the money is ill gotten gains. It came from something unpleasant and I'd rather use it to make others happy than spend it on myself. Besides, it's not like I don't have more than I know what to do with. Especially since I had Dad invest a lot of it for me."

"I got to go start packing! And shopping! And oh my God! There is so much to do!" Alice jumped up from Jasper's lap and ran from the room.

"You have three weeks!" I yelled after her, as Rose ran from the room, hot on Alice's heels.

"Not nearly enough time!" Rose called back at me.

How was three weeks not enough time? And if you're going to shop in Paris, why the hell did you need new clothes before you went?

"Are the two of you as lost as I am? How is three weeks too short a time to pack? It seems like plenty of time to me," I mused, turning towards Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett stood and came over to me, patting my back. "Just accept it and move on. Do not try to figure it out."

"Smile and nod," Jasper added.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and left the room, heading upstairs to start choreographing for my dance final. Considering that I was bound to be hauled all over kingdom come for the next three weeks, if I didn't start now, I highly doubted I'd get a chance to later.

A few hours later, Alice popped her head into Edward's room. "Bella, what do you want for dinner?"

"Let's order in Japanese," I absentmindedly threw out, paying more attention to the song I was listening to than Alice.

"Rosalie! She says Japanese!"

"No!"

"Rose says no."

I put the song on hold, looking at Alice. "I did hear her. Then make something. It's your turn to cook tonight, I think."

"I was hoping you'd volunteer," Alice pouted, giving me her puppy dog eyes. I turned my attention back to my dance notebook, doing my best to ignore her.

"I make dinner the majority of the time. It's not going to kill you to do it this time," I shot out, waving her off and turning my music back on. I didn't bothering seeing if she'd left, knowing she had. Besides, I was more concerned with choosing between a fast or a slow song, debating the pros and cons of choreographing to each.

APOV

"What's she doing?" Rose inquired as I entered the kitchen.

"Listening to music."

Rose huffed, sitting down at the table. "And that means she's too busy to make dinner, right?"

"She said she does it the majority of the time and it wouldn't kill us to do it once."

"Then what are you going to make?"

I danced around the kitchen, opening and shutting cupboards to see what there was, before doing the same to the fridge and freezer. I hated cooking. It really wasn't my cup of tea, but one of the agreements to living here, rent free, was we all chipped in and helped out; which meant everyone had to cook at some point. "How about mac and cheese with hot dogs?"

"You're shittin' me, right?" Rose sneered, glaring at me.

"Then you cook!" I hissed back at her, grabbing the hot dogs from the fridge and the mac and cheese from the cupboard.

"No. It's your turn tonight. Have fun!"

"Then we're having macaroni and cheese with hot dogs in it," I stated emphatically and proceeded to make just that. If Rose didn't like what we were having, then she could make her own damn dinner. Rose, however, didn't do anything but sit at the table alternating between watching me and examining her nails.

"What are we having?" Bella inquired coming into the kitchen as I was finishing up.

"Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs," Rose said her voice full of contempt for the meal.

"Sounds good."

"What are you doing that prevents you from cooking? At least we'd be having something worth eating," Rose sulked, glowering at the bowl I set in front of her.

"One, I cooked last night. Two, I have to choreograph a dance for my dance final and I need to find a song to use," Bella responded us, sitting down next to Rose.

"You still could have taken time to make something better than macaroni and cheese," Rose complained, poking at the macaroni and cheese with her fork.

"If you don't like it, make your own damn dinner," I snapped. It wasn't like she was incapable of such a feat. Unsurprisingly, she didn't get up, choosing instead eat.

France. I couldn't believe it. Bella was taking us to France! It had to be because she and Edward loved one another and she was ready to admit her feelings to him. Rose and I had spent a lot of time discussing Edward and Bella, especially since we'd told Edward what Bella felt about him.

Truthfully, I didn't believe Bella and Edward had ever seen each other as brother and sister. Not like Bella had with Emmett. Bella had gravitated towards Edward form the moment they met, like Jasper and I. They were destined to be together. Except Jasper and I had realized we were meant to be. Edward and Bella hadn't at first and then had lost the chance when Bella went to England.

This trip had to be about Bella admitting her feelings. It really did. How long could they ignore the fact that they complained when the other wasn't around because it screwed up their ability to sleep. Bella had always been that way - ever since the first time she'd rolled into Edward's arms and slept there.

"So, why France?" I pushed, wanting to know if I was right. I had to be.

RPOV

France. Holy shit. We were going to France. And we'd never asked why! Good thing Alice decided to, otherwise I'd be going stir crazy later, wondering.

"Yeah," Bella answered, taking a bit of her mac and cheese.

"Come on, Bella. You can't fool us. You want to admit your feelings to Edward," I said, adding my two cents and pushing away my bowl of dinner. This had to be the reason. They'd been in love since day one and if Alice and I hadn't said something to Edward, then they would have remained either too blind or too stupid to see it themselves.

"Why can't I just want to go visit Edward?" Bella questioned, standing up and putting her bowl in the sink.

"Because when Edward left you didn't want to go anywhere near France, because of its proximity to England. Admit it. You want to tell Edward you love him," I pushed, standing up and putting my hands on the table.

"So what if I do?" Bella retorted, turning to look at me.

"It's about damn time!" Alice and I exclaimed together.

"Okay. I'm going to go work on my homework some more." Bella smiled tightly before leaving the kitchen. At least she was honest.

A week in Paris with Emmett. He wasn't the most romantic type, but I was sure we'd find somewhere to get into some trouble. And shopping! Who could forget the shopping? Glancing at Alice, I knew she was thinking the same thing. We were definitely taking Bella shopping. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. We'd do our hair, nails, toes, and get really sexy outfits to wear to a nice dinner and ooo la la I could see how the night would end for all of us.

"Finally. I was wondering if she was ever going to tell Edward. Especially since his wooing isn't really working," Alice commented from washing the dishes.

"No shit. I'm going to go…I don't know, do something," I muttered, leaving the kitchen, still dreaming about a week in Paris with Emmett.

BPOV

The phone ringing pulled me out of my music analysis. Ignoring it, I glanced at the clock, seeing it was midnight. I debated briefly going to bed as the ringing of the phone stopped. But it was Friday and it wasn't like I had anywhere to be tomorrow. I probably wasn't going to sleep well anyway.

I wasn't too concerned about who was on the phone. At this late an hour, it had to be Edward. If I'd answered, I never would've heard the end of it from Alice and Rose.

Deciding to give up on song choices, I got myself ready for bed before grabbing _Interview with the Vampire_ and lying down on the bed to read. Maybe I would find a song this way. I'd just finished getting comfortable when I heard Alice's voice outside the door.

"You've been mean not to call us!"

Looking up I spotted her and Rose coming into the room. Groaning, I ordered, "Go away! I'm reading."

"Hello to you, too." I heard Edward chuckle.

"You have him on speaker?" I glanced between Alice and Rose as they each sat on either side of me on the bed.

"Well, it was the only way we could both talk to him," Rose informed me, leaning back against the headboard.

"You have heard of the concept of each getting on a phone? Same thing, ya know," I pointed out, causing Edward to laugh again. They both looked down sheepishly.

Alice perked up at a thought, blurting out, "But then we wouldn't have gotten you on the phone, too!"

"She's got a point, Bella, love," Edward agreed, causing Alice to smile at me.

Heaving a sigh, I set my book down on my lap. "I guess Lestat will have to wait and I could have gotten on a third phone."

"Who's Lestat?" Rose inquired, crinkling her nose and looking at me.

"The hot and sexy vampire in Anne Rice's vampire novels," I informed her.

"Hey! I'm on the phone! Shouldn't I be the hot and sexy one?" Edward inquired, sounding offended.

"You're not a vampire, nor are you in Anne Rice's novels. So, my statement has nothing to do with you. No need to get your boxers in a bunch," I retorted, shaking my head. "Chill. Lestat's a fictional character."

"I'll let you off the hook this time," Edward teased. "Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"At work. You'll have to call again later to talk to them," Alice answered, adjusting her position on the bed so she was more comfy.

"Really, you do need to call them. Emmett almost chewed my ear off at lunch the other day about it."

"I'll make sure to do that," Edward agreed.

"Hey. Do you get a spring break, still?" Rose questioned. I turned and glared at her, making a slitting motion across my neck to get her to drop the topic. She mouthed, "I won't tell!"

"Yeah. They want us to have a chance to do some touring of Paris."

"When is it?" Alice pushed forth on the questioning.

"Ummmm…I think the second week of April. But, I'm not sure."

My anger at Rose disintegrated at that. All three of us smirked at one another. He'd really get to spend time with us while we were there! It was perfect. Thank you, Spring Break gods!

"What's in store for you ladies this weekend?" Edward asked, moving onto a new topic.

"Shopping!" Rose and Alice yelled out at the same time.

"What else would be in store for them?" I stated, rolling my eyes. "Me? I'm going to work on homework."

"Oh, cheer up, Bella! We'll get you something really hot to wear!" Alice clapped, bouncing in place.

"Is she bouncing?" Edward inquired and I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me.

"Yep, she's bouncing," I spoke aloud.

"I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later and I'll make sure to call Emmett and Jasper," Edward told us.

"Bye!" All four of us managed to say at the same time, causing us to laugh before we clicked off.

"Bella…"

"Love?"

Rose and Alice rounded on me. Shit. They'd caught that.


	39. France

Thank you to CatWhit for the following suggestion on how to say I'm not SM:

All Hail the Divinity of Stephanie Meyer. Join now, as we pay homage her creations.

After all, imitation is the strongest form of flattery.

Thank you as always to me betas! The wonderful women who make my chapters the polished finish version you see!

Another update! Yeah!

* * *

BPOV

By some form of fate, we managed to get through the next three weeks with minimal fuss. Rose and Alice had indeed gone shopping, but, surprisingly, had only purchased a few new outfits after I pointed out they wanted to buy new wardrobes in Paris. They would need all the space they could get in their suitcases.

Emmett, Jasper, and I looked at each other in astonishment when they listened. To my knowledge, it was the first time they'd ever been talked out of shopping. And the Earth's rotation never even hiccupped.

"Do we have everything?" I asked, looking around at everyone, bleary-eyed. We were standing in front of Emmett's Jeep. All of the luggage was loaded and I was ready to head to the airport. We were taking the same flight Edward had taken all those weeks ago, at the crack of dawn. I stifled a yawn remembering that morning.

"I do," Alice chirped, making me wondering how she was so awake so early.

"Same here," Rose yawned, climbing into the front seat.

"I'm not even asking you two. I have the distinct feeling that Alice and Rose packed for you and that you both have everything you need, and then some," I told Emmett and Jasper, yawning again and climbing into the back with Jasper and Alice as Emmett got in the driver's seat. I knew they'd packed for me. I had a shit load of new underwear to prove it.

"Let's roll," Emmett grumped, starting the Jeep and backing out of the drive way.

"Starbucks before or after we get to the airport?" Rose inquired, looking over her shoulder.

"Before _and_ after," I answered, knowing the extra caffeine was going to be needed.

"Roger that," Emmett commented, detouring to the nearest Starbucks.

The Starbucks closest to our house was closed, a fact that had not occurred to any of us given our sleep deprivation. I mean, come on, it was only three in the morning. Think of all the business they were missing. Blighters.

"Starbucks at the airport it is then," I muttered grumpily, leaning against the door.

When we got to the airport at four, Emmett parked in the Master park. It was the start of Spring break and the line was huge. Between checking our luggage and getting through security, we barely had time to stop at Starbucks and grab coffee before heading to our gate to board the plane.

"We should have left earlier," Rose grouched, leaning against Emmett once we were seated on the plane. I ignored her, sipping my Venti, quad, nonfat, tuxedo mocha. I should've gone for no whip, but the extra sugar was too appealing to me at the moment. I settled back into my chair, enjoying the space that you got in first class. Like hell was I going to spend over twelve hours in the air in a cramped economy class seat. No way. No how. I'd be sleeping as much as I could and I was going to do it in comfort.

"If you'd listened to me, we would have," I retorted, earning a glare from both Rose and Alice.

Leaning back, I attempted to go back to sleep for a few hours. We were flying from Seattle to Atlanta, where we had an almost four hour layover before our flight to Paris. It was enough time to get some lunch, which would taste better than anything we'd be getting on the plane, before our final leg of the journey. We'd arrive in Paris at eight tomorrow morning.

A couple hours into the flight to Atlanta, I gave up trying to sleep and put on my earphones, still trying to find a song for my dance final. I'd brought along other homework as well, but wasn't awake enough to work on it.

"Where do we want to grab food?" Emmett asked as we departed the plane in Atlanta. I rolled my eyes, not surprised that was his first question.

"There's Chick-Fil-A," I pointed out, seeing a Starbucks down the way. "And a Starbucks nearby."

"I vote Starbucks, then Chick-Fil-A," Rosalie said, leaning against Emmett.

"No," I told her. "Let's get Chick-Fil-A and then Starbucks to go. We can drink it while we wait for our connection and maybe get another for the flight."

"Sounds good to me," Alice bounced, clearly showing that long bouts of sitting did her no good.

Emmett led the way to the Chick-Fil-A, where we ordered and sat down to eat. Emmett, in true Emmett fashion, scarfed his down while the rest of us ate a little more slowly. It wasn't like we were in a rush to get to our connecting flight. I kept waiting for a grunt or an oink to come from him.

I started to say as much, but stopped myself realizing I was about to vocalize my unfiltered inner dialogue. I wasn't fooling myself. I knew I was tired, causing my inner snarkiness to be really biting this morning. My siblings didn't need to be weighed down by me today. There's a time and place when it was expected from me, but here and now would be out of character. I was supposed to be '_HAPPY.'_ However, a different sibling channeling a different creature was wearing down my very exhausted patience.

"Can you believe it? Less than twelve hours to go and we'll be in Paris!" Alice squealed, drawing some attention our way as she bounced in her chair. I was too tired and simply turned a pleading eye to Jasper.

"Alice, calm down. No more caffeine for you. You can get decaf coffee," Jasper said, taking away Alice's soda and going to get her some water.

Before we started boarding for our final leg, we picked up a second Starbucks, though I decided to get a Carmel Apple Spce instead of coffee this time.

Settling into my seat, I tried working on my other homework, managing to get a good half of it finished before trying to sleep.

"We are now beginning our descent into Paris. Please check that your chairs and tray tables are in their upright and locked positions. Portable electronics must be shut off at this time. Thank you and enjoy your stay in Paris."

I rubbed my eyes, doing as the stewardess directed, pleased that I'd gotten some sleep. However, it hadn't been very restful and I really could have used some more z-time. Glancing at my watch to see what time it was, I remembered I needed to add nine hours, putting it just after eight here in Paris. Figuring since I was already looking at my watch, I set it ahead, not wanting to forget later and definitely not wanting to have to do math in my head for the next week.

After we landed, I pulled out the reservations for the car and hotel. "Hey, Jasper…" I sighed, holding out all the paperwork.

"Yeah?" He walked over to me, taking the papers I handed him.

"I'm way too tired to deal with any of this, would you, please?" I asked.

"Sure." He leaned down and kissed my temple before taking charge. An hour and a half later, we were in our rental car and driving to the hotel I'd booked: Hotel San Regis.

I only had to provide the payment information, letting Jasper do all the talking and acquiring of keys. Thankfully, we managed to get three rooms next to each other and by some quirk of fate, I ended up in the middle room, though I was sure I had wanted one of the end ones. I wasn't awake enough to figure out how it had happened.

Stepping into the room, I paused, looking around. It was luxurious. Period furniture adorned the blue and white room. It was sooo worth the money. Taking a deep breath, I made my way into the bedroom, setting down my suitcase before crashing onto the bed. I wanted a nap before we did anything or went anywhere.

The sound of pounding woke me some time later. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, it took a moment for me to process that I was in France. Groggily, I looked around the room, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. The knowledge that it was someone knocking on my door came with Alice's voice yelling, "Bella! Open the door!"

Groaning, I got out of bed and walked through the living area of the suite to open my door, admitting my siblings, who pushed past me and into the room.

"What time is it?" I inquired, walking back through the bedroom and into the restroom to relieve the demands of my bladder.

As I came back out, I saw Alice at the phone, dialing, as she answered, "Around two. We're calling Edward."

I nodded, sitting down on the sofa next to Emmett and leaning against him. He looked down at me. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Still tired," I yawned, hearing Alice chatter a mile a minute.

"Edward! Hi! We're good. What about you? What are you up to today? The Arc de Triomphe? Cool! We'll probably haul Bella shopping. Yep. Gotta go! Rose is calling! Bye!"

She hung up the phone, grinning triumphantly. I took that as my cue that we about to leave to meet up with Edward and stood up, making my way into my room to change my clothes and gather my purse. When I'd finished, I headed back out to my siblings, seeing them all standing near the door.

"To the Arc de Triomphe?" I asked.

"To the Arc de Triomphe," they echoed and I nodded, following behind them.

EPOV

I headed out to the Arc de Triomphe, remembering my conversation with Alice. It had been nice to hear from her, even if it was such a short call. Somehow, I wasn't surprised though. She was always full of energy and rarely sat still long enough to do anything.

Smiling, I mulled over what I might do for the next week. When we'd arrived in France, the teacher had informed us that while we were scheduled to have a spring break, it would have to be cancelled if things weren't progressing on schedule. Luckily that wasn't the case. We'd somehow managed to get ahead of schedule and he'd delightfully informed us that break would be continuing as planned.

As I stood staring at the Arc, I noticed a girl resembling Alice out of the corner of my eye and turned to look at her, wishing Bella and everyone else could be here with me. The girl was short and had spiky, black hair and seemed to be bouncing all over. I chuckled, wondering if she was with friends or by herself. I couldn't make out her facial features, but the similarity to Alice was so uncanny that I began wondering if it truly was Alice. Shaking my head, I went back looking at the Arc, knowing it was unlikely that she'd be here.

The draw of the mysterious girl proved to be too much and I looked back in her direction, seeing her with a group. She appeared to be whispering to them and pointing, but they were too far away for me to make out any features. Had the girl not looked so much like Alice, I never would have given them a second glance.

Thinking of Alice, I began wondering how Bella was faring. Was she doing alright? Had the nightmares returned? Hell, was she even sleeping and if so, where? I'd told her she could stay in my room. Was she? Maybe when I got back to my room I'd call home to see how she was doing. After all, it was Bella's voice I wanted to hear more than anyone else's.

I should probably cal Mom and Dad again as well. Dad had been so proud that I'd decided to follow in his footsteps, and he was thrilled when I'd told him about France.

I'd gotten so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the black-haired girl had disappeared. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings anymore, so I was unprepared when I felt someone jump on my chest, wrapping their arms around my neck and kissing my check.

I pulled back, baffled, "_Excusez_-_moi_?_!_"

I had every intention of pulling the person off me, when I got a good look at their face. The fact that it _was_ Alice registered in my mind. I stared at her blankly, having a hard time comprehending that she was here, in France. In Paris. In my arms. And that meant, if Alice was here…

I looked up and behind her, seeing everyone, Bella included, standing there looking at me.

"Alice!" Bella cried out, clearly exasperated. The sound of her voice warmed me inside.

"What?" Alice demanded, not making a move to get out of my arms and looking behind herself at Bella.

"Was that really necessary?" Bella inquired, rolling her eyes. Seems _someone _was a bit cranky.

"It's just Edward," Alice shrugged, shifting in such a way that I let her go setting her back on her feet.

"Fine. We'll be the loony tourists who have to jump on people," Bella huffed, shaking her head. Guess I had my answer about Bella's sleeping situation.

"Bella, _it's_ Edward! _He's_ family!" Alice persisted, moving over to Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out, my head spinning slightly at seeing them when I hadn't been expecting them.

"Well, Bella-" Rose started, only to be elbowed by Bella. Rose looked at her, continuing. "It _was_ your idea. Bella got the idea that she wanted to come to Paris. And, since Spring break for her and Alice were at the same time, well… here we are."

I turned my attention towards Bella, feeling even more perplexed then I had before. "You didn't want to come when I first said I was going. Rose and Alice, well mostly Alice, were practically begging to come with me, but you said no."

Bella shrugged, biting her bottom lip and twisting her hands together. "They wanted to come."

I raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to it than that, but respecting her enough that I would wait to find out what the real reason was.

"Hey, we're here! Have fun with us. Don't worry about the whys, ifs or hows. The girls are going shopping and we're going to have a grand ole time getting drunk," Emmett boomed, slapping me on the back.

"Some of us are civilized, unlike some Neanderthals," Rose commented, walking over to me and giving me a hug. "Surprise."

"Well, I can't deny that this is a very nice surprise," I admitted, looking at Bella again, who was standing next to Jasper, a few feet from me. She kept shifting her weight and looking down at her shoes. Seeing her here, in person, the need to feel her in my arms raced through me and I went over to her, pulling her into a hug, whispering, "What's wrong?"

She hugged me back, though it felt more like she was clinging to me, not that I was going to object, burrowing her face in my chest. "Nothing. Just… Gah! I was having a nice nap and they woke me…"

I started laughing, leaning down and kissing her cheek, whispering, "I'm glad you're here, Bella, love."

BPOV

_Again_. Bella, love. I leaned against Edward, wrapping my arms around him and closing my eyes. I liked the sound of Bella, love. It made me feel… cherished. Snuggling against him, I pushed the thought aside, wanting to sleep more than anything. My body, feeling Edward's presence, was already shutting down, knowing that if Edward was here, it would get the rest it needed.

"So… food?" Emmett questioned, rubbing his hands together.

"Please, can we just haul Edward back to the hotel? I'm sure there's food around there that you can get. And I can finish my nap," I pleadingly suggested, yawning. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"But, but… the SHOPPING!" Alice whined, turning her puppy dog eyes on me.

"Alice, if you take me shopping now, I will fall asleep in the dressing rooms and you'll have to carry me from store to store. You'd have a hard time playing dress-up Barbie with me then!" I snapped. What was so wrong with wanting to take a nap? We'd been up all night. With the layover and time change, it had taken a full day to get here! how could they be so chipper?

"I think we should do as Bella suggests," Edward butted into the conversation, wrapping his arms more securely against me, helping me stand upright. It was almost as if he knew I was falling asleep against him.

I had a vague recollection of getting back to the car and absolutely no memory of getting to the hotel. I woke up in Edward's arms with Emmett opening the door to my suite. Blinking, I tried to figure out how I'd gotten here and when I had fallen asleep, concluding that it must have been in the car.

As Edward headed towards the bedroom, I spoke, "I will scream bloody murder if you don't sit down on the couch and let me sleep."

He paused in his walking, blinking down at me. I blinked back, still too tired to keep my eyes open, seeing him shrug before doing as I instructed. He sat in the corner of the couch so that my back was against the armrest and I snuggled against him, falling back to sleep.

EPOV

I gazed at Bella, curled up in my lap, her face nestled against my neck. I shifted her slightly so that she felt more comfortable, asking the others, "Has she been sleeping at all?"

"Probably not. She's been sleeping alone," Emmett told me.

I snapped my head up. "Why?"

"She refuses to sleep anywhere but in your room," Jasper answered and I shook my head. Silly girl. No wonder she was so tired. I kissed the side of her head, where I could reach, feeling her cuddle deeper against me. I'd missed this connection these last few weeks. She felt so right and perfect.

"It explains why she refused to sleep in the bed to take a nap," I muttered, laying my cheek against the top of her head.

"You would've ended up taking a nap with her," Emmett teased, laughing. "I don't think she would have let go of you."

"Keep it down, Emmett! Let her sleep," Rose hissed, smacking the back of his head when his laughing started to get too loud.

"Rose…if you do that again, I will smack _you_," Bella muttered, sighing.

"Are you awake?" Rose asked, peering at Bella, trying to see her face.

"I wasn't until you hit Emmett. Only do that when I'm awake and can see it. It's a very startling sound to wake up to."

We all looked at each other for a moment as Bella fell back asleep. I turned my face slightly to rest my chin on top of her head.

"Edward, do us all a favor," Alice spoke up, drawing my attention. "While we're here, tell Bella you love her."

"Why do you say that?" I inquired, knowing that Alice and Rose already knew my feelings.

"Because it's getting irritating seeing the love you have for each other and your bumbling attempts at courting her," Rose snarked, in her usual way. I didn't take offense, just hugged Bella closer to me.

"Have you told Bella anything?" I asked, looking between Rose and Alice.

"No," Alice answered. "Though, we're pretty sure her love for you is the reason behind the trip. She dislikes England too much to come to France for any other reason."

We dropped the topic and moved onto other things, catching up with what had been happening back home and here. At about seven, Bella opened her eyes, sitting up slightly. I looked down at her, smiling. "Hey, Sleepy Head."

She looked up at me, baffled. "I'm either awake and hallucinating, or I'm having a really good dream." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me. "Definitely a really good dream," she said with a smile.

"You're awake and not hallucinating," I told her, kissing her softly.

"Bella! We're in France, remember?" Alice squealed, her voice ten versions of cheery at that fact.

"Right. France. Paris. Spring break," she rattled off, sitting up more and stretching a little, causing my cock twitch when she arched her back. "How long was I out?"

"About three hours," Emmett informed her. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better. Like I actually slept," she answered, looking at me again. "Hi. I'd say 'Surprise!', but I have a vague recollection of Rose doing that already."

"I did. Not long after Alice, The Energizer Bunny, jumped him."

"Hey!" Alice objected.

"Alice, you have more energy than we know where you keep it. You _are_ the Energizer Bunny. You just keep going and going and going…," I told her, laughing with the others as Bella got up and disappeared into the bedroom.

She popped her head back out a moment later, asking, "We're going out to eat, right?"

"Oh! Right! Come on, Emmett, I need to get ready," Rose said, getting up and pulling Emmett with her towards the door.

"Why do I have to come with you?" Emmett whined before Rose whispered something in his ear, shutting him up.

"Jasper, we need to change as well." Alice got up, following Rose and Emmett out the door. Jasper didn't even say anything, just rolled his eyes and trailed behind, shutting the door behind him. Bella's head disappeared back into the bedroom and I got up, going in there as well.

She was digging through her suitcases, muttering. "What did they do? Pack the bloody mall?"

I walked behind her, looking over her shoulder and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Looks like it."

"Ah!" she squealed, jumping and spinning in my arms, placing a hand on her heart. "Bloody hell! You scared me."

"Sorry," I chuckled as I started kissing her face: eyes, nose, cheeks, lips. "I'm glad you came."

I brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"I missed you," she admitted quietly and I couldn't resist leaning down and brushing her lips with mine once more.

"I missed you, too," I answered, feeling her arms wrap around my neck as she kissed me back, licking my bottom lip. I moaned, pulling her closer to me. I picked her up, turning around to push her up against one of the walls, since her bed was covered with suitcases. Needing air, I shifted to kissing along her jaw for a moment before cupping her face, not wanting to let her go. She tasted so good and felt even better.

She looked up at me, her eyes half closed. "Edward, do you love me?"


	40. Wishes Fulfilled

Thanks as always to my betas! I love you two!

I had no intention, and still have no intention of putting anything very long here. After all, this is the chapter that EVERY ONE has been waiting for.

* * *

BPOV

I watched his face, in my mind pleading, begging, hoping I wasn't wrong. That I hadn't mistaken the signs after analyzing every action he'd made over the past few months. The only logical conclusion was that he did love me. But… but what if I was wrong? How humiliating would that be? Still, even if a part of me was terrified that he only loved me as a sister, my heart said otherwise, if I'd listen.

'Bella, love' had to be his way of saying it. And after that kiss, he had to be interested in me romantically. Really, what brother kissed his sister in such a way? If I'd listened to myself a lot sooner maybe it wouldn't have taken me so long to figure this all out.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Yes or no. That's all I wanted to know. A yes or a no. Either you do or you don't. Please don't reject me. Don't make me a feel like a fool for asking. Care for me the same way I care for you. I don't want to feel unwanted anymore like I already have in my life. Please. Yes. Just… _Please._

"Let me in. Please, Edward."

EPOV

_Edward, do you love me?_

That one sentence rendered me immobile.

_Edward, do you love me?_

I couldn't do more than stare at her. Stare into her brown eyes, full of hope and uncertainty. Did she really believe I would say no? How could I? Every fiber of my being knew she was my other half. Had she figured it out? That I felt for her more than as a brother?

Alice and Rose said she loved me, but had never said if she realized it for herself. Did she come to that realization finally? Had she already known and was putting herself out there to find out if I felt the same?

_Let me in._

God. How many times had I asked that of her? And she asked it of me now. She had no idea how much I wanted to do just that. She was so emotionally fragile though, and as much as I loved her, I was terrified I'd hurt her in some way. If I tell her yes and we fail, what then?

The tears glistening in her eyes brought me out of my thoughts. We weren't going to fail. This was the woman I was going to marry. There was no letting her go. As she moved to push me away, I hugged her close, cradling her against me. Yes or no. That's all her question asked of me. One word or the three words themselves shouldn't be that hard to say. This was Bella. _My Bella_, who'd been hurt more in her life than anyone deserved. Bella who would never admit her love first for fear of being rejected.

"Yes," I whispered against her ear. "_Yes_, Bella. I love you. But I don't want to hurt you."

I felt more than saw her smile, since her face was buried in my shoulder. "It's hard to hurt someone who loves you back."

Even knowing that she loved me, even though Rose and Alice had told me, I still froze in shock. Slowly I pulled back, cupping her face with one hand so that I could look into her eyes. She was telling the truth. The love she felt for me reflected in her eyes. With her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me, she smiled her typical shy smile.

BPOV

He loved me! He really did! If I could float, I'd be doing it right now. There was no doubt of that in my mind. How something so small could make one person so happy was beyond me. But, then again, this wasn't small, was it? It was monumental! To me, this had been the most romantic way we could have declared our love for each other, even if the others might not agree.

I leaned up on my toes, brushing my lips against his. He'd kissed me so many times before and yet I'd never truly initiated kissing him. It had always been him leading and me just there responding. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up so our faces were even. Without a thought, I wrapped my legs around his waist, running my fingers through his hair. It felt so right. So perfect.

The feeling lasted until it flashed through my mind that the position I was in was the same one that James had held me in. Freezing, I pulled back, staring at Edward. My breathing picked up in panic.

"Bella? What?" Edward started, stopping almost immediately and saying, "Oh."

I could see in his eyes that he realized what was causing me to panic, but before I could tell him, he shifted so that his back was to the wall. My panic eased and I buried my face in his neck. This was Edward. _My Edward._ I had always been and always would be safe in his arms.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

He looked at me skeptically until my body relaxed into his. He didn't switch our positions back though. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I answered, a scant second before he went back to kissing me.


	41. Author's Note Update

I hate these things, but it's needed.

I have been getting several messages regarding the status of Attitude and Wishing Star. Last August I went back to school, taking 15+ Units per semester in addition to working full time. I barely had time to do my schoolwork, let alone write.

I do plan on finishing the stories, but in order to do that I have to figure out where I left off and reacquaint myself with my story lines. Once I've done that I will start writing again. I'm in the process with Wishing Star, but haven't started yet on Attitude.

Please be patient and I will get there. It also didn't help that my jump drive where my stories are stored failed and when I recovered everything some things were damaged, so it's taken me a bit to sort everything out and figure out what is what.

Mystic


End file.
